Assassin's Creed: Assassin's Heart
by Aena Firestar
Summary: First Fiction! OC/Altair pairing. Rated M for language,violence,and suggestiveness. A girl joins the Creed and gets intertwined with Altair and his assassinations. Ooh!What will happen? Will a girl be more badass than he? Read and find out! Humor also!
1. Prologue

_**Authors Note: (THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED) Ok. So this is my first fanfiction. Please go easy on me. NO FLAMES! I am a sensitive person when it comes to writing! Anyways, so let me make this clear… My research on some of the words and languages may not be right, but come on guys; it's a fictional story. Just try to bear with me, because I think you will like it. And if you are one of those grammar nazis who want every little nit picky thing to be right, then don't read this story. If you don't like what you're reading, then you don't have to read it. Thanks very much to the people who want to read it though! Well, here it is… Enjoy!**_

_**-Aena Firestar**_

**Prologue**

Alera was fifteen when it happened. Her father was part of the order of Assassin's and had been teaching her all that he knew. Her mother was an English woman who had lived in Acre for a short time. Her father had saved her from a group of Templars trying to have their way with her. After that, they fell in love. Alera's mother had died young, while giving birth to her, so it was only Alera and her father and Alera's eagle, Alario. He's a huge golden eagle with a single white spot on his head and is very protective of Alera. They had found him with a broken wing when he was little and took him in and nursed him back to health.

Alera's father was retired now and was glad to be at home, in Masyaf, with his daughter. Alera knew about the order and her father had spilled it all to her in hopes that she, too, would become a great Assassin like he was. But her father knew he was getting too old and too weak to teach her. He had begged Al Mualim to take her in with the other Assassins, but each time the Master refused because she was a girl, and girls were considered weak and would only slow the Assassins down.

It was a dark and cloudy night. The moon was veiled and so were the stars. There was no light except for a small candle that was lit in the living room. Alera was asleep in her room and her father in the other. All was quiet, until the thunder came. It was a quiet roll, but it was deep. The wind came in through the window and blew the candle out.

Alera's eyes opened and she slowly sat up in bed. She had a horrible, haunting feeling overcome her. One that she just couldn't shake. She reached under her pillow and pulled a small dagger out. Her legs swung over the bed and she stood, walking out of her room and peaking out of her door. All she saw was Blackness. She could only feel her way through the hall. She strained her ears to hear anything, but nothing came. Alario was gone. He had been gone for two days now. After all, he had to stretch his wings and fly, but he always knew where Alera was and always came back. Alera felt the cold bite of irony. _"If only Alario was here. He would _know_ something was wrong."_ She thought to herself.

Alera felt the bad feeling creep back into her very heart. Something _was _wrong. She started walking, biting her lip and hoping that with every step she took, a board wouldn't creak. She didn't know what was making her do this. Intuition perhaps? Instinct? Some unknown force was telling her something was wrong and it was in her father's room. She slowly walked to the door and creaked it open, peeking through the crack. There was a flash of lightening and she saw another figure dressed in a black robe and half covered in Armor. His face was wrapped in a black veil. Alera remembered her father telling her about the order of Templars. How the assassin's were supposed to rid the world of the Templar order to save it. She could only assumed this was one of them. She slipped through the door, immediately and quietly dropping to the floor and creeping in. She could feel herself breaking out into a cold sweat. Her heart pumped wildly in her throat and the blood rushed through her veins. Another flash of lightening and she saw the figure raise his dagger. Then the thunder came and she heard the sound of a blade cutting into flesh and a cry right after it.

"NO!" she screamed. Her rage fueled her as she sprung from her hiding place on the floor and stabbed the man in what she thought was his side. She heard him cry out, but as the lightening flashed it revealed that her aim was misplaced, and he had been stabbed in his arm. Her heart dropped and she immediately took a step back as he turned around to fully face her. More lightening lit up the room and before she could react, he had shoved her hard up against the wall. Her head slammed back against it and she slid down, half unconscious.

The man grabbed the dagger and ripped it out of his arm and lunged at her. Alera let out a scream and dodged him, swerving to the side and running past him. She looked back, remembering never to turn her back on an enemy. She clenched her fists and looked around for something else to use...but she was at a loss with weapons. The veiled person drew a throwing knife and lightening flashed just in time...but lucky for Alera, his aim was off by just a little bit. She felt the knife slice her left cheek and she let out a soft cry, holding her hand to her face as blood began to trickle down her skin. The cut burned. It was thin but deep and would surely leave a scar.

The lightening flashed once more and the man took his chance and escaped out the window. Alera ran to the window and attempted to look out but the rain was so heavy and it was so dark...The figure was gone. She gritted her teeth and pulled the window closed. She then turned around. "Father?" she called out. She heard a groan in response and ran over to his bedside table and lit the candle. She finally got a look at him... and he was still alive. The dagger was in his stomach and he was breathing slower and slower.

Alera fell into tears.


	2. Chapter 1 The End of an Old Life

**__****(Revised Chapter) Hi! I'm back with chapter two! Oh and I forgot to tell you guys something, the words that are in between stars (**) are third person point of view. Yeah, I know I'm weird for drifting in and out between third and first person, but it's gonna have to be like that for you to understand some of the parts of this story. Some chapters will be first while others will be third, so be ready for the change. If you don't like it, don't read it. Pleeeeaaassseeee Review! ^.^ I do need motivation, you know! Also, I am open for any creative ideas. Please tell me if you like it so far! Thank you! Oh and I don't own assassins creed or all that stuff. I only own the people and things you've never heard of!**

**__****-Aena Firestar**

**Chapter 1 **

**The End of an Old Life and the Beginning of a New**

"F-Father... d-don't worry, y-you're going to make it!" I stuttered. A knot had formed in my throat as I looked down at his weak form. His calm old eyes met mine and he smiled a little.

"No Alera... I-I go now... I sleep the... e-endless sleep..." He weakly rose a hand up to me, his thumb brushing along under where my new cut rested. The tears stung as they fell and rolled into my fresh wound...and the blood still came down my face but I didn't care... I placed my hand over his. "I love you my dear Alera." He said as his thumb wiped at the blood. He took my free hand and wrapped it around the hilt of the dagger that rested in his body. "Take it..." he rasped.

I bit my lip and nodded, attempting to swallow the lump in my throat but failing. I gripped onto the dagger and pulled, hearing the awful sound it made as it withdrew from him and seeing the dark blood that painted its blade. I laid it down on the bedside table and sat down on the bed beside him.

"I-I love you too father...so much..." I wiped at my tears and squeezed his hand. "Where do I go? What will I do?"

"Go... to Al Mualim. He will have no choice but to take you-" he cringed once and squeezed my hand. My lip trembled as a new wave of tears ran over me. "T-take you...in..." he finished. "H-He will be hard on you... but...I know you will be strong...Remember what I have taught you...what you already know and use it...u-use it to the best of your ability, Alera...And show them where you came from..." he gritted his teeth and squeezed my hand. "S-Show them that... you are the daughter of Kali Al Nasr. The Black Eagle." I narrowed my eyes and nodded. I felt a fire burn bright inside of my chest. I wanted to make my father proud...

"I will. I won't let you down father...I promise. I will bring honor to our name...And I will make a name for myself. I'll strike fear into the hearts of the Templars and any who threaten the order...I'll make you proud." my voice wavered and began to crack... but I stayed strong as best I could. I saw a weak smile appear on his lips as he nodded and smiled.

"I know you will...and know that I am watching over you...Think of me...and I will offer strength when you are weak, and courage when you are in fear..." He slowly released my hand and pointed to the drawers where his clothes were kept. "There is... something... I-I need you... to do for me." he said slowly. I nodded and held his hand.

"Anything father."

"Open the top left drawer. The back is loose...Pull it open and retrieve th-the box within...Take the necklace. It was...something th-that I had m-made for you...for your sixteenth birthday...Take it. It is my gift to you." I blinked the tears back and nodded...though I was hesitant to let his hand go for fear of losing him right then and there...

I squeezed his hand one last time and released him, walking to the drawer and opening it. I pulled the small wooden box out and sat it on the foot of the bed. I opened it and the necklace sat in there perfectly. The cord was made of brown, soft leather. It had two small eagle feathers on it and a silver charm with the Assassin's symbol on it.

I lifted it carefully from the box and slipped it on, pulling my hair out from it and tucking it under my clothes.

"There is one more thing... Alera." I looked up and quickly ran to his side, taking his hand yet again.

"I'm here..."

"...End it..." my eyes widened. I could see the light begin to fade from his brown eyes. "...Give me... peace..." I couldn't help myself any more...I broke down crying. I held his hand and leaned down, crying into his robes. I knew that my father was dying slowly and I couldn't bare it. He had taught me to be strong in situations like this. I knew I could kill someone who has done wrong or is doing wrong but I don't know if I could kill my own father...

But the way he had looked at me... His eyes were pleading. I leaned back up and looked over at the dagger. It was still placed on nightstand.

"No." my eyes snapped back to him. He shook his head. "Not with that...M-my...My hidden blade...I wish to die...on my own hidden blade..." He nodded over to where he kept his old assassin things...but really, the only thing I knew of that he still had was his hidden blade. "Take it...put It on...end my life..." he said. There wasn't much time to lose before his essence left him...And I had to fulfill my father's last dying wish.

I walked over to the chest and got down on my knees, opening the chest and peering inside. His hidden blade sat there, untouched and completely untarnished. It was easy to tell he wanted to keep that one well working...A few scraps of clothes and four rusty throwing knives sat in there too, but I pulled the hidden blade out and strapped it on my wrist. It was way too big for me, but I steadied it and held it in place as I walked back over to him.

"You know where to strike... Alera, everything will be alright..." He smiled and ran his fingers across the dried blood on my cheek. I blinked the tears away and leaned down, kissing him on the forehead.

"Safety and Peace, Father." I stood back up straight and poised the blade over the side of his neck. He smiled. "To you as well, Alera my dear..." I bit my lip and watched him close his eyes and become calm.

I took a deep breath, then shoved the blade in his throat. It only made a soft noise...and I heard as he breathed out slowly and softly. I opened my eyes and withdrew the blade from his neck and saw his body relax as his spirit left him. There was silence for a minute...deafening...numbing silence...And then, it all crashed.

I fell into crying. Tears of sadness and anger rolled down my cheeks and seeped into my fresh wound, making the pain fuel my rage even more. I leaned over his body and wept onto him...my father is gone...dead...Sleeping and never to wake...

I stayed there crying for what felt like hours... I had to give myself a minute before I headed for the Assassin's fortress so I could talk properly and tell the Master of what had happened tonight. I rose back up and stood up on my feet. I didn't bother to clean the blood and tears...chances were the rain would wash it away anyways.

I soon gathered myself up and went to my room. I pulled on some clothes, pulled on my boots, then grabbed a cloak and threw it on me. I grabbed the dagger that rested under my bed and strapped it on me. I made sure my necklace was tucked safe under my clothes, then I made my way out of the room and out of the house.

It was raining in sheets. It was coming down so thick and the night was so dark that I could only see the path when the lightening struck. I looked up at the Assassin's Fortress. A few orange and yellow lights burned in the high towers, showing that a few guards or assassins were still up. The fortress was enormous and beautiful and mysterious. It looked like it had been carved straight out of the side of the mountain. I took a deep breath and started on up the long winding path. Thankfully, I knew where I was going.

Alario popped in my mind as I made my way up. _"I hope he's sheltered from this storm."_ I thought hopefully. Within minutes, the rain had me soaked to the bone. It took me a good while to get up there. The thunder didn't help, considering that every time it struck I'd jump and look around to see if anyone was following me. If that armored and cloaked man ever came back, I knew he'd probably kill me...

I pulled my cloak closer and hugged my arms to me, being careful of the hidden blade I still wore, but also cradling it to my body and sheltering it as best I could from the rain. Finally, I was walking up the main path of the fortress. The gates were opened and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I walked through the gates and the two guards who were posted there, stared at me. They sat sheltered from the storm underneath the thick archway. Their eyes followed me...but I wasn't afraid. All my life I had been taught not to be scared, and that anything can die and everything has a weakness. I held the last bit of that lesson to my mind. "_Anything can die; everything has a weakness, you just have to find the weakness." _

I continued into the fortress and looked up around me, seeing everything this close up for the first time was a bit overwhelming. I soon found myself walking up the stairs that spiraled around the training grounds. I finally came up to face the big wooden doors that lead into the main hall of the fortress. Two guards stood on each side. The lightening flashed and they saw me.

"Who are you and what business brings you here, young one?" said the one on the right. I looked over at him.

"I-I h-have urgent n-need t-to speak with Al Mualim..." I clenched my fist as my words came out stuttered...but I was shivering from the rain and wind. I was freezing...but I pushed on. They needed to know this. "I-I have news for him." I tried to sound strong and stern.

"What is your name girl?" he said again.

"...Alera Aya Nasr." I felt pride in my voice...but the pride was drowned by the crack and the grief in my throat. The guards looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Then you are Kali Al Nasr's daughter?" said the guard. I simply nodded...My voice was weak enough already. The one that had done all the talking ordered the other guard. "Go get Al Mualim at once!" The other dashed off inside. The talkative one then looked at me. "Come in at once, child. You're freezing." He put an arm around me and opened the great doors, ushering me inside... And I couldn't help as my eyes widened... The foyer was huge. Candles and torches were lit everywhere and it was a pleasant surprise to feel the place so warm. There were bookcases everywhere and flags hung down from the top levels that bore the symbol of the Assassin's on it. The guard led me mid-way into the foyer and stopped.

"Wait here." He said gently. He ran up the stairs and to the left and vanished up the second level. I took another wide-eyed look around. It was so peaceful and quiet. I was fascinated at how the bookcases lined every inch of the walls. Suddenly the silence was disrupted as I heard a door open and close and footsteps follow it. I guessed three people walking.

"You say she came alone? He wasn't with her?" the first voice sounded like an older man...about the age of my father or older.

"Yes. She's got blood all over her and she's freezing...Something is wrong. Something has happened." said the younger voice. I looked up at the second level and saw them descending down.

"Obviously-" his voice trailed off as he looked at me, and I looked right back at him. Al Mualim stopped at the top of the stairs with the guards on either side of him. His eyes scanned over my drenched self. My dark blonde hair had turned brown due to the rain and wetness. My dark blue eyes were red from pain and crying, and the slash on my face was slowly bleeding again. All I could do was stare up at him...I didn't really know what to say. He looked over me once more, then hurried down the stairs with the guards close behind. As he got closer I analyzed him in return. He had a black robe on with white underneath and he had a short grey beard and slightly wrinkled face. I took a deep breath and gathered up my courage for this.

"Please... Al Mualim, sir. My father told me to come here. I have nowhere else to go... I don't know what to do." I clenched my fist and growled. "I tried to kill the bastard but he got away!" Al Mualim raised a hand.

"Peace, child. Start from the beginning. And someone take care of her wound. Bring warm water and medicinal supplies." He ordered. One of the guards went off on the errand and I started from the beginning.

"It was when the thunderstorm began...It woke me up...but something else pricked at me. My instincts were going...wild. So, I headed to my father's room to check on him and I took my dagger with me. Some unknown force pushed me in the direction of his room, but when I opened the door...I saw him, the man that killed my father. He was dressed in all black." I shrugged. "I don't know what Templars look like but I thought he was one. I dropped to the floor and crept along but it was too late. He had stabbed my father...So I jumped up and stabbed him, but I miscalculated my aim and only hit him in the arm. He pushed me up against the wall and nearly knocked me out then he gave me this." I said, pointing to the scar.

The other guard who was sent on the medical errand was on his way back. He ran down the stairs and knelt beside me. He dipped the rag in a small bowl of warm water and slowly cleaned the blood off and revealed the wound. It was definitely going to leave a scar.

"Please, continue." Said Al Mualim as he paced back and forth in front of the guard and I. I sighed and shrugged.

"...He jumped out the window and left..."I began to fidget gently with my hands. "I went to my father and pulled the dagger out of his stomach. He told me to go to you, but then he told me to end it. I couldn't bear to see him like that so..." I paused and looked up at Al Mualim, revealing my father's blade around my wrist. "I did what had to be done... Now I'm here." Al Mualim stopped pacing and looked at me with an expression of surprise and sadness. He sighed.

"This is...most troubling news...I am sorry about your father, Alera. He was one of our greatest Assassins...The Black Eagle..." Al Mualim bowed his head. "May he finally be at peace." The guard that was helping my wound bowed his head as well and so did the other...and so did I.

"Now...about you..." the master started off slowly as he eyed me. "First, you trust your instincts and listen to yourself, then you use stealth in the situation, and you also analyze your enemy, then find the precise moment for your strike and attempted assassination. Then, you used your hardened skills to put your father out of his misery and stabbed him in the neck for a quick death. Correct?" I nodded. Al Mualim nodded in return. "All these tools you have used, your father has taught you." I nodded again.

"Yes." the Master narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Are you a fast learner, Alera? Can you keep up with the quick lessons that we teach our Assassins?" he said sternly. I looked up at him and my expression changed to that of determination and strength.

"I am willing to do _whatever_ it takes to become an Assassin. I will do what I am told and I will learn fast if you will just give me a chance." I said boldly. Al Mualim eyed me as he stroked his beard. I could only imagine what he was thinking...and my heart began to sink. He'd never let me in... but then, to my surprise, he gave a single nod.

"Very well. We will have a funeral for your father, and after that, an initiation." He nodded once more. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Yes, my father gave me his special hidden blade. You do not have to cut off my ring finger. The blade shoots up between the ring and the middle fingers. I've gotten used to spreading them quick so I can deal damage without hesitation. I also have no clothes except the clothes on my back. I only have my dagger with me. I left my blade so when you get my father get my blade as well. Besides those two weapons and these clothes and boots, I have nothing else." The guard that was cleaning my wound looked up at Al Mualim.

"That takes away from the initiation. What is your plan?"

"I have a plan." Said Al Mualim. He then turned to the guard standing beside him. "Get this girl some extra clothes."

"Please! No dresses." I said quickly. Al Mualim laughed.

"Do not worry, child. You will not be wearing a dress, because you cannot fight in a dress. We will get you the proper clothes."

"Thank you..." I said quietly.

"However, you will not sleep in the apprentice quarters tonight. Kalin, I am putting you in charge of her. Since you are on duty all night, she will sleep in your room." He said to the guard knelt in front of me... then suddenly, it hit me.

"Kalin? You're Kalin? My father always talked about you." I looked down at him. He looked up and met my eyes with a bit of a sad smile.

"Yes, we were best friends back in our years...Time, it seems, had made us grow apart a bit...but he was still the best Assassin I'd ever known...and I respect him for that and always will." His voice was sad. Kalin was the guard that had cleaned my wound. He looked back at Al Mualim.

"And yes sir." he confirmed. Al Mualim looked back at me.

"Go and rest child. Your training will start right after the initiation." Al Mualim stepped to the side. Kalin stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come, Alera." He led me up the stairs to the door he had previously come out of. We walked down the hall and stopped on the third door to the left. He opened the door and I walked in. He followed behind me and laid out some clothes for me. "I'm still on guard but here is some fresh clothes to change out of the wet ones. They may be a bit big but they'll do until the morning." I nodded and felt a few tears stroll down my face.

"Thank you for taking care of me...My father would have been so very thankful...I know I am." I said softly. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder.

"Anything for you, Alera. You are the daughter of my closest friend...I will protect you and teach you and you will be safe here." I turned around and nodded, smiling at him.

"Thank you..." he nodded and smiled back in return.

"Change clothes and get some sleep. I'll wake you in the morning."

"See you in the morning then." he nodded, then turned and left, closing the door softly behind him. I peeled out of my wet clothes and rung my hair out as best I could, then I slipped on the warm dry clothes and climbed into bed.

___**So what do ya think? Please review! I hope this one was good. The others shall not be far behind! Until then, you will just have to wait. Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 2 The Funeral and Initiation

_(Revised Chapter)Hey Everybody! I'm back with chapter 3! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! This one is going to be a tad bit short but I'll have the fourth chapter up in no time! To DoomStone and deathadda 22, thank you guys so much for the reviews! You have boosted my confidence in this thing so much! I hope you guys like this chapter, because this is when Altaïr comes in! And thank you to the people who have favorited my story and are keeping up with it! Ok, enough of my ramblings! On to the story!_

_-A very happy and confident Aena Firestar_

**Chapter 2 **

**The Funeral and The Initiation**

"Alera..." I heard a soft call and felt someone move me. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Mmm?"

"It's alright. It's me, Kalin. It is time to get up, young one." he said softly. I nodded and rose up, rubbing my eyes and stretching. I blinked away the blurriness to see the sun shining in through the windows of his room.

"We retrieved your father's body and have prepared him...After the funeral, the Master wants us to do the initiation right away. So get dressed and meet me outside." he motioned to the new clothes on the foot of the bed then bowed his head slightly and left, closing the door. I stretched one more time and shook my now dry hair out. My bangs fell to my nose and I easily just brushed them to the side. My hair fell down to the middle of my back and the bottom of my breasts.

I got up and put the white cotton shirt on along with the black pants and boots. My eagle necklace dangled from the leather cord, and I tucked it in my shirt. The last thing I saw sitting on the bed was a grey piece of clothing. I held it up and it looked like it had a hood on it. I pulled it on over my other shirt and pulled the hood up. That's when I realized I was wearing the initiate robes. I had seen the grey short robes and the hoods before whenever I'd visited up here with father. I bit my lip as I thought about him and swallowed the lump back, shaking my head and making my way out of the room to see Kalin patently in the hall.

"Everything is ready." He said softly. I nodded in return. He led me through the hall and back down the stairs. The fortress was quite beautiful with the morning sun shining through the great windows. Kalin pushed the wooden doors open and he led me down a path that led to a small crowd. I followed him as he weaved through. I could hear hushed talking and whispers. The crowd was made up of guards, Assassins, and a few commoners and caretakers. Kalin got a place up front and motioned for me to stand beside him. Even though I stood by his side, I felt so alone. All the boys and Assassins looked at me. Some faces were full of surprise, curiosity, and a little contempt. "Do not pay attention to them. As long as you pass the initiation, you will not have to deal with them treating you differently." He whispered to me. I bit my lip and sighed, looking up at him.

"I'm pretty sure they're going treat me differently either way." I turned my attention back to the group. All of the soldiers and Assassins were dressed in their full armor and weapons. Four soldiers carried my father's body into the tomb and I watched them every step of the way until they were swallowed up by darkness. I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

"So passes Kali Al Nasr, The Black Eagle." Al Mualim announced. "He was one of the finest assassin's that I ever had the pleasure of teaching. Even more so, he was a man with a noble heart, a kind and loving soul, and wise beyond his years. We are all in mourning...but none more so than his daughter and only heir, Alera Aya Nasr." I looked up then, and met the Master's gaze. I felt Kalin place a hand on my shoulder. "The Black Eagle had no sons to carry on his legacy. Only a daughter, a rose among thorns...which in turn, leads us to the initiation of the daughter of Kali Al Nasr. She will follow in the footsteps of her father and her fathers before her."

"It's time." Kalin whispered to me. I felt my heart race and I stood up straight. Al Mualim waved a hand to me.

"Step forward Alera Aya Nasr." I swallowed the lump in my throat and held my head as high as I could. I strode forward right up to the Master. Whispers erupted from the crowd of men and boys. "Hold up your right hand Alera Aya Nasr." He said and I did as I was told without hesitation. "Do you swear on your life, to honor the Assassin's Creed?" he asked. He looked me in the eye and I kept his gaze, taking a deep breath.

"I swear to honor the First Tenant of the Creed: I will stay my blade from the flesh of an innocent. I swear to honor the Second Tenant of the Creed: I will always be discreet. I swear to honor the Third and Final Tenant of the Creed: I will never compromise The Brotherhood. And finally I swear to honor the main guideline of the Creed: Nothing is true, everything is permitted." I let out my breath and felt thankful that I didn't stutter or lose my voice. I remained hold my hand up and watched Al Mualim's expression. He looked both a bit shocked and very pleased. I believe everyone was shocked that a girl knew the Creed by heart.

"Very well. Give me your left hand, Alera Aya Nasr." I dropped my right hand and slowly out stretched my left to him, with my palm up and my wrist up. I saw one of the guards step forward and hand over a metal brand. Al Mualim took it and held it by the handle, the symbol of the Assassins was glowing orange and red. It was just the right size for my wrist and I knew what was coming. More whispers and gasps came from the crowd.

"Since you have a different type of hidden blade, we will not have to cut your finger off, but we will give you the same amount of damage, pain, and scar, just as the other Assassins, initiates and apprentices have. This brand on your wrist will represent the painful path ahead of you, the trials and tribulations of becoming an Assassin. This is the sacrifice you give to the brotherhood. Since you are fifteen, you will be placed with the other fifteen and sixteen year old's. If you successfully make it through this initiation without so much as a scream or whimper, you will be challenged and your skills will be put to the test to see what all your father has taught you. If you pass the test or Kalin see's you fit enough, you'll be placed in with the Initiates under his command. Do you believe you can handle it?" I opened my mouth to confirm that I could handle it, but I was cut off by mocking laughter that sprang up from the group of initiates. I shut my mouth and looked over at them.

"Shut up!" said Kalin. The group all looked at him and quieted down slightly. I was a little surprised but was glad Kalin stood up for me. "Did you not all start out as she has?" he said. They kept quiet but one up in front laughed and shook his head. He had short black hair and green eyes.

"We did not all start out as sniveling, whimpering girls." He said with a smirk. I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes.

"We will see who the sniveling, whimpering girl is in the practice ring." I growled, feeling a bit more confident then. The boy snorted and the one beside him laughed as well, giving an amused look. He had short black hair and brown eyes.

"Indeed we shall princess." He grinned at me. I felt myself blush with anger and embarrassment, then turned back to Al Mualim.

"Just do it." I said softly. "I want to get this over with so I can begin my training." Al Mualim smiled a bit, then nodded.

"Bring her something to bite on." he said. Kalin stepped up and put a piece of tough leather in my mouth. Al Mualim looked at me, and I nodded and shut my eyes, trying to prepare myself. I felt the heat of the brand against my skin as it got closer and closer...then finally I felt it touch me. I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth, falling to my knees, but Al Mualim held my wrist up to him to keep the brand on me. I heard my skin sizzle and hiss as the brand seared through my flesh. Every muscle in my body tensed and the pain was indescribable. It felt like hours on end but it really only took a few minutes to scar my arm with the perfect symbol.

Al Mualim finally removed the brand from my skin and two guards helped me up. Kalin poured water on my burning flesh which didn't really help. Sure, it cooled down, but throbbed and stung... but not once did I let a sound escape my lips. Kalin pulled the leather out of my mouth and I took a deep breath, trying to gain myself back from the excruciating pain. I had almost passed out but I managed to pulled through it. I stood up and looked at the scar. The symbol of the Assassins was right side up to me, but if someone looked at it from in front of me, then it was upside down to them. It was raw and wasn't even bleeding...just the flesh was singed and tinder.

"Here. Let me wrap it up. Don't want you getting infected." Kalin said as he gently took my wrist. I gritted my teeth and he tried to be as gentle as possible as he bandaged my wrists up. "There." he finally said when he was done. We then both looked at Al Mualim.

"Welcome, Alera Aya Nasr, to the Order." He put his hand over his heart and bowed. I did the same to him. "Kalin is head over the initiates. He will give you a minute to prepare yourself, then, you begin."

"Thank you Master." I said.

___Yeah! Sorry, it was short. But what did ya think? I welcome reviews and I don't own assassin's creed. I only own the people and things you've never heard of. Chapter three will be up soon! See ya then!_


	4. Chapter 3 The Fight!

Ahh! Chapter three! I'm freakin out with excitement!… Ok... I'm better. You know the drill guys. Review; be nice, I don't own stuff besides my own… Bla bla bla! Enjoy! Warning: Innuendos! Funny though, I think you will like it.

-Aena Firestar

**Chapter 3 **

**The Fight**

The crowd scattered and went back to doing whatever they were doing. Kalin and the initiates came up to me. Some of them, I was shocked to see, congratulated me.

"Welcome to the order, princess." Said the one with brown eyes that had mocked me. I laughed a bit.

"I have a name you know. It's Alera." I said. "Please don't call me princess." I asked.

"Quit bugging the girl Malik. She has had enough I'm sure." Said Kalin.

"Oh is that your name? Well, then nice to meet you Malik." I said.

"Pleasure is all mine Alera. I will let up on the teasing for now." He said laughing. Then, the one that had called me a sniveling girl showed up in front of me. He threw a sword at me. I caught it and strapped it around my waist.

"Lets go. Right now." He said.

"Give her a minute." Said Kalin.

"No." I cut him off. "Lead the way to the ring." I said to the guy. He led the way and I followed. Kalin stood on the sidelines and all the initiates sat on the fence or leaned up against it. We entered the ring. Kalin came in behind us. We stood on different sides of the ring. Kalin stood in between us.

"Make it clean you two. No sword to flesh contact, and Alera, no hitting below the belt unless absolutely necessary." Said Kalin. Laughter came from the guys. I kind of smiled too. He looked at the guy. "Altaïr, go easy on her." Said Kalin.

"No. Give me everything. I want it all. Go as hard as you can on me." I said. I thought about it for a minute and all the guys snickered. Even Altaïr laughed a bit. I blushed a bit and laughed a little. "Wait, that came out wrong. Just give me the best you've got." I said.

"Are you sure Alera? He is our best initiate. And he is sixteen and you're fifteen. He has one good year ahead on you." Said Kalin. I looked at him.

"I'm sure. Those are just numbers. Less talk, more action. Lets go." I said. I drew my sword and took my stance. Altaïr chuckled and shook his head. He drew his sword.

"Get ready to be beat princess." He said. I smiled and laughed a bit.

"Be ready to be turned into a sniveling girl." I said. I think that set him off because the next thing I knew he lunged at me. I blocked the attack and countered it. I punched him in the stomach and pushed him back. He stumbled back. The crowd started to shout.

"Good Job Alera! Keep going!" I heard Kalin say and some other people.

"Don't take that Altaïr! Show her what for! Put her in her place!" were just a few of the things they said. Some were joking around but others really wanted him to put me in my place. He came back at me and we locked swords. We looked at each other through the crossed swords. His green eyes locked onto mine. I got distracted and he slung my sword out and kicked me down. I fell on my back. It jarred me a little bit. I gasped for breath as it was knocked out of me. Altaïr came up to me and smirked at me. I had a surge of anger go through me and I kicked him in the stomach.

"Ohhh! That's got to hurt!" I heard some of the guys say. I put my hands behind my head and pushed. I pulled my legs up and towards me, like I was going to do a back flip, then I threw my legs and weight forward and pushed up with my arms and landed on my feet. I grabbed my sword again. Altaïr recovered quickly and came at me again. I swung and swung, but every time he blocked me. He went to grab me and I caught his hand and kicked him back. I ran at him this time, but I swung too late and he knocked me down. He pulled his short sword out and straddled me. He put the sword to my neck. He got down close. We were face to face. He looked in my eyes.

"Give up yet?" he said with arrogance. I smiled at him.

"Not even close." I kneed him between the legs and rolled over and straddled him. I shot my hidden blade out and pointed it at his neck. He looked at me. Then did something I really wasn't prepared for. He popped my wrist up and _made_ my hidden blade go back in. He then pushed himself up and slammed me on the ground on my back. He pulled his hidden blade out and aimed it at the side of my neck. But then I slashed mine out again and aimed it in a very vital place (if you get me). The guys erupted with laughter. It was over. Some started clapping, others were shouting. Kalin jumped the fence and came to us.

"It's a tie!" he declared. "Alera that was great! You have learned everything that an initiate knows! You are finally caught up with everyone." He said. I looked up from underneath Altaïr and smiled at Kalin. Altaïr was still on top of me. I looked back at him and wiggled underneath him.

"Get off and let me go. Or do you forget where my blade is pointing?" I said, with a little frustration. He smirked.

"Why? I've got you right where I want you princess." He said. He ran his blade down my neck and traced the scar on my cheek. Chills went up my spine as the cold metal touched my skin. I had a little in take of breath as the cold bite of the metal stole some away from me. Altaïr smiled. "Should I take that as something?" he said. The little flame of anger I had turned into a roaring fire. I smiled a fake smile at him. He got closer to me, totally ignoring the crowd that was gathering. But then, his smile turned to surprise and a little bit of worry. I ran my blade up his thy and stopped.

"Try me." I said. I winked at him. His faced was unreadable at that point. He withdrew his blade and got up. He didn't offer a hand and I didn't care. I got up on my own. The guys came up to us. They patted Altaïr on the back and Kalin patted my shoulder.

"Very good Alera." He said. I smiled at him. Malik and Altaïr and the rest of the guys looked at me.

"Nice try princess, but I guess I just always manage to come out on top." He said with a smirk. I caught the hint of innuendo. The guys laughed, signifying that they caught it too, but someone said something. It was Malik.

"Hey, you better be careful Altaïr. Alera has some good moves. She just might come out on top one of these days." Said Malik. Altaïr laughed.

"Then I shall ever anticipate that day." He said, looking me up and down. I picked up my sword and sheathed it. Then I walked up to him. He was a bit taller than me and I had to sort of look up to look straight in his eyes. He still smirked.

"Three things I have to tell you. And I'll say them clearly so they will get through that thick skull of yours. One: My name is Alera, not princess. Two: one day I am going to sneak up on you and surprise you, and when that happens I _will_ make sure I come out on top and I _will_ kick your ass. And number three: Your arrogance might get you into trouble one day, so I would do some work on that. Just warning you ahead of time." I said. He rolled his eyes. I shook my head and turned around. "He's so hard headed!" I whispered to Kalin.

"I know." He said with a smile.

Ah! Fun stuff! TOTAL BADASS ALERT! Ok anyways, hope you liked it! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4 Ten Years Later

_Happy happy! Joy joy! Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Cameechan, draconisnoire43, DoomStone, deathadda22, and Hablaska! I thank all you guys for your support! To Hablaska: I thank you for your advice and I have read over this chapter and I didn't catch any misspellings and I didn't try to take it too fast like you said. However, I did want to fast forward the time so it didn't drag on aimlessly for a while. Also, about him having golden eyes, I already had it written up as green and in some other fanfictions I read he had green, so I'm not gonna change it so people won't get confused, but thank you and I'll use it for future references! I thank all the people for their reviews and adding me to their favorites! Action is not far away, nor is a little passive aggressive flirting! _:P_ anyways, another little tip for you guys- The words in between stars (**) means I'm drifting to third person for that time being. Once the stars end, I'm back in first! I hope it won't confuse you guys and I know its kinda weird but I want to get it from different points of view so just hang with me! Enough rambling! On to the Story!_

_-Aena Firestar_

**Chapter 4 **

**Ten Years Later**

I sat on the perch of one of the high towers. One of my favorite places I go to think. The wind blew into my hood and rustled my dark blonde hair that hung from below my hood. I was a full Assassin now. I had all of the weapons and I was skilled with each. My white robe fluttered in the breeze. The red cloth belt I had on hung down and it was blowing in the breeze as well.

I had one leg swinging off and the other resting with my arm on it. I had my black fingerless gloves on and my black leather Armor bracers on my forearms. My straps with my knives and short sword on them were secured tightly around my chest. It came around under my left breast, buckled across my sternum and then went over my right shoulder. Another strap went right under my breasts to secure it further. I had my sword strapped tightly on my waist as well. All of this tight fitting garb I had on was good, because I didn't want it to fall off, but it also showed my womanly figure off too. I didn't really care. If anyone tried anything I could easily get them to back off, so I wasn't too worried about it.

After ten years of non-stop striving to prove I was more than meets the eye, it had finally paid off. I was just one of the boys and I was treated fairly. I had become friends with just about all of them. Malik and Kalin are my two best friends. But Altaïr, he's a different story. He is always distant and we never talk. It doesn't really bother me, but it makes curiosity gnaw at me all the time. Lots of things passed through my head as I sat on the perch. The eagles flew around me, which made me think of Alario. I felt my eyes well up with tears, but I swallowed the lump in my throat._ "I haven't seen him in ten years. He could be dead or he might have just not wanted to come back."_ *But little did Alera know, that Alario had indeed come back. He went to the house and saw that no one lived there any more, so he went off again, to look for his friend.*

The warm sun was on me and the wind was softly blowing. _"Ten years. I'm now twenty four years old and I still haven't found the man that killed my father."_ I thought to myself. This thought ever gnawed at me. I had spent the rest of my young life here, learning the way of the Assassin's. Ten years and I still have no lead or clue as to who it was. I have already learned a lot. I'm done with my training. "I should be allowed to leave." I said out loud to myself.

"You have to ask Al Mualim first I'm afraid." Came a voice. It startled me from my thoughts and caused me to loose my balance. I grabbed a hold of the perch and hoisted myself up. Once I was settled, I looked to see who it was. It was Kalin. He sat on the tower with his legs swinging off. His hood was thrown back and his messy brown hair was blowing in the breeze. He was about two feet away from me, his amber eyes looking at me with the brightness that I so fondly remember. "I'm sorry Alera. I didn't mean to startle you." He said. I smiled.

"Its fine. Your just lucky I'm quick to react." I said with a laugh. He smiled. I looked at him and my face turned serious again. "But, Al Mualim won't let me go for just that reason." I said. Kalin nodded.

"Yes. You're right. He would probably say something like, 'We need you here.' or 'You can't go chasing after wild fantasies and murderers.'" I shook my head.

"I can't stay here. I have to leave. I have to find this man, whoever he is, and kill him. All my life I have been taught about death and revenge. This is the only way my heart will be at peace." Kalin looked at me. He then looked down. His face showed concern. "I will be ok, Kalin. You know me." I said. He smiled, but his eyes still showed concern.

"I know." He said. "It's just… Don't let your mind be clouded by hatred and vengeance. It could take control of you and become your undoing." I smiled thoughtfully at him.

"You always give me the best advice." He balanced out and sat beside me. We smiled at each other. "I promise I will keep my head clear." I said. "I will leave tonight."

"Altaïr; Malik; and his brother, Kadar, are being sent on a mission today. You can go out behind them."

"Thank you. You've always been so nice to me. Your like a brother Kalin." I said. He smiled. He looked towards the sun and so did I.

"It's getting near midday and they might be about to leave."

"Ok. I'll go get my horse." I turned to jump off but he grabbed me and hugged me.

"Be safe Alera." He whispered to me. I hugged him back tightly and he kissed me on the cheek.

"I will." I said with a reassuring smile. I turned around and did my most favorite move, the leap of faith. I soared through the air and my heart fluttered and my stomach turned upside down. I landed right in the hay and jumped out. I brushed myself off and headed for the stables.

As soon as I walked in, the big grey stallion raised his head and neighed very loudly. I walked three stable doors down and saw him. He stomped his foot like he knew we were going somewhere. He was restless and ready for adventure. "Easy, Àlkimos. Shhh. Easy. We will leave soon enough." I whispered to him. He tussled his black mane and stuck his head over the rail and nuzzled me. It made me smile.

I took a white blanket and black saddle from the tack room and started to tack him up. He stood there calmly and quietly as I did so. I got a black bridle and slipped it over his head. He looked beautiful and proud. I stroked his muzzle. "We're going to have to get away from here. You will help me find the murderer." I said. He nodded his head and stomped his hoof again. "We will avenge my father." I felt the hatred well up inside of me. Àlkimos neighed very loudly. I calmed myself down as Kalin's words echoed through my mind.

"_Don't let your mind be clouded by hatred and vengeance."_ I had to watch myself on that. I closed my eyes to meditate it off for a minute.

"Alera!" I shot my eyes opened. There was a flash of white and before I could react, I was on the ground on my back. My hood had fallen back. My blonde hair was in a mess, but I didn't care. I wanted to know who my tackler was. My bangs fell into my eyes. I blew them up and to the side so I could see. It took a minute for the haziness to clear. I looked up and there was Kadar. He was laughing at me and staring at me with bright eyes. I rose up on my elbows and looked around. I saw Malik walk in. He just looked at me and laughed. I looked back at Kadar.

"You would tackle me whilst I'm meditating and my guard is down!" I said. He laughed. "You know that's called cheating." Malik walked to me and bent down to my level and looked at me.

"Cheating is fun. And it's the easiest way to get to your target." He said with a smile. I tried to look serious but a smile crept out. Malik gave me his hand and hoisted me up. I pulled my hood back up and brushed the dust off of me. I looked at Kadar.

"It's good to see you! Look at you. Already a novice." I said.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm a child. I'm seventeen." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. I know. So what's up? Where are you two headed?" I said.

"We _three_ are headed to Solomon's temple." Said a voice. I looked to the door and a hooded figure stood there. Somehow, I recognized the somewhat deep, quiet voice. A voice I hadn't heard since when I first came here. It was Altaïr.

"Well, well. He finally decides to talk." I said. He walked in.

"Nice to see you too." he said with a hint of sarcasm. He walked to his horse and started to tack it up.

"What? Am I supposed to be happy to see you? All the other times I've ever tried to be nice and say hello, you've always been distant. Never wanting to talk to a _girl_." I felt venom drip off of my tongue with that last one. It made my stomach twist to think that the only reason he wouldn't talk to me was because I was a girl. I wanted him to treat me fairly.

"Have you ever taken it into consideration that I might have had a lot on my mind?" he said with annoyance.

"So you've been thinking about the same thing for ten years? Wow, your one hell of a ponderer if I ever saw one." I said. He quickly spun around.

"I did not come here to be harassed by a princess!" he said. I felt the flare of anger in my very soul.

"And I did not come here to be ignored and chewed out by an arrogant, cocky Assassin!"

"Then what exactly are you here for?" he said harshly.

"None of your damn business." I turned to my horse and opened the stall. I climbed up on him. Altaïr gave me one last look and went back to what he was doing. Kadar just awkwardly stood there. Malik came up to me.

"Alera. What's going on?" he whispered.

"I'm leaving. Im going to look for my father's murderer. I will come back, but not for a while. Wish me luck Malik. I'll miss you and your brother."

"What of Kalin? Does he know?" he asked.

"Yes. He knows and he supports me." I edged my horse forward out of his stall.

"What about Al Mualim?" he said again. I looked down into his eyes.

"You must not tell. I know he will find out soon, but I have to get a head start before he sends someone to get me. Do you honestly think he would give me leave to search for my father's murderer?" I saw Malik's eyes flutter as a thought ran through his head. He slowly nodded.

"Your right. He wouldn't."

"That is why I must leave in secret. The only ones that know of this are you and Kalin. I would like to keep it that way until it has become quite obvious that I am gone."

"Be careful Alera. Ride hard and keep vigilant." Said Malik. I smiled.

"Thank you. My first place is Damas'. If you want, you can come find me." he smiled.

"I'll try to, after this mission is over. If not, then I'll send word to you." He said. "But, Alera, what do I say if someone asks of you?" I stared at him for a minute.

"Tell them that I have been sent on an errand. That I had an urgent message to deliver." Malik nodded. I turned my upper body around to look at Kadar.

"Hey! Take care of your brother. I'll see you later." I said to him. He smiled.

"Try not to get in too much trouble! Eh Alera?" he yelled back. I laughed. I turned to Altaïr. His face was covered by the hood.

"What do you want now Alera?" he said with a bold annoyance.

"I'm gonna leave you with these words, Altaïr. If you do not cast out your arrogance, you could get into more trouble than you know, and you could also endanger the ones around you." I said. With that, I kicked Àlkimos and we shot out of the door and onto the path. I dodged the people, some cursing at me, and then I got out onto the main road and was gone.

_Please review and tell me what ya think! I'm enjoying the confidence that comes along with the good reviews and advice! I don't own assassin's creed, only the things and stuff you've never heard of! Thank you all and I hope you liked this chapter!_


	6. Chapter 5 Solomon's Temple

_Authors note: Oooh! Anticipation is a bitch isn't it? Haha! Ok, anyways I'm sorry it took a while for this to be posted. We had a storm and I had bad Internet connection so I worked on trying to fix this chapter up… WHICH is in THIRD PERSON by the way, so yeah! Nice little twist huh? Well, if you don't like it then that's ok…Im still gonna keep writing. This is gonna be a bit of a short chapter too and I think I might go on a chapter posting spree tonight! Well anywhose… Here is your next anticipated chapter!_

_-Aena Firestar ~*~_

**Chapter 5 **

**Solomon's Temple**

Alera left out with fury and a little bit of hurt. They had left out in such a hurry that Àlkimos kicked up dust into the stable. It was a somewhat awkward silence between the three. Altaïr caught himself watching after Alera. He looked back at his horse. Malik and Kadar both looked at him.

"You know you really shouldn't press her." Said Kadar first. Altaïr ignored him.

"Where was she going?" he asked quietly. "I know she told you Malik."

"She was being sent on an errand. There was a message that needed to be delivered to the Rafiq in Damas'." He said. Altaïr didn't believe it but he said nothing else. "I don't understand why you always have to start a fight with her. She will _never_ open up to you if you keep doing that." Said Malik.

"I don't want to hear it." Said Altaïr quietly, but with edge in his voice.

"I see it all the time." Said Malik. He knew he was stepping into dangerous territory, but he kept edging forward. "She will never have anything to do with you. She will never speak to you, and you are mad at yourself for treating her like this." Said Malik. Malik was smart, not to mention he was _very_ good at reading people.

"Do I look like I'm mad at myself?" said Altaïr coldly.

"Yes, you do. You might not now but you _did_. Your facial expression, after she left, was that of disappointment. Disappointment in yourself." Altaïr turned around and looked Malik straight in the eyes.

"Do _**not**_ read me Malik. That is your first warning." He said as his eyes burned with a green fire. There was an awkward silence between them all as they tacked up each of their horses. They headed for Solomon's temple. None of them spoke to each other. Altaïr was thinking about the mission, and Alera. He couldn't help it. He knew that they got on each other's nerves, but he enjoyed watching Alera get mad. It amused him a bit. He had never seen so much fire in a woman before. She was so independent and never took any hell from anyone. But the things she would say would make him get mad too. He also wondered where she was going, and he also thought about how he had never seen her face.

It has been ten years since he's seen the girl's face. She was fifteen, but now she's twenty-four. _"I'm sure she's changed a lot."_ He thought to himself. He had never seen her face and realized he had never really paid attention to the girl in the first place. She had never seen his either. They had always had their hoods up and not paid any attention to each other.

The ride was long, but they made it to the temple and each of them went into stealth mode, and Altaïr went into arrogant leader mode. They stepped inside the temple and made their way through some tunnels. Altaïr saw an old man up ahead. He leapt forward.

"Wait! There must be another way. This one need not die!" but before Malik could stop him, Altaïr drove his hidden blade into the man's neck. He died a quick death, but did not disserve it. Malik looked on in horror, but Kadar (being the novice that he is) was fascinated by the quick movement.

"An excellent kill! Fortune favors your blade." He said.

"Not fortune. Skill. Watch awhile longer and you might learn something." Said Altaïr. The sharp venom of arrogance on every end of the words. It was easy to tell he was quite proud of himself… A little too proud.

"Indeed. He'll teach you how to disregard everything the Master's taught us." Said Malik with distain.

"And how would you have done it?" asked Altaïr, somewhat mockingly.

"I would not have called attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent. What I would have done is follow the Creed."

" 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted.' Understand these words. It matters not how we complete our task… Only how it's done." Said Altaïr.

"This is not the way-"

"My way is better." Altaïr cut Malik off. Malik shook his head.

"I will scout ahead. Try not to dishonor us further." He said. He turned and ran up through the tunnel.

"What is our mission? My brother would say nothing to me… Only that I should be honored to have been invited." Asked Kadar. Altaïr turned his gaze on him.

"The Master believes the Templars have found something below the Temple."

"Treasure?" said Kadar hopefully.

"I do not know." Said Altaïr coolly to the novice. "All that matters is that the master considers it important, else he would not have asked me to retrieve it." Altaïr and Kadar caught up to Malik. They killed a couple of unsuspecting guards on the way and soon came to a high stone chamber. They stood on a rock ledge over looking the room. They looked across and saw something. It was a golden crate… But not just any old crate...

"There! That must be the Ark!" said Malik.

"The Ark…Of the Covenant?" said Kadar.

"Oh if only Alera were here to see this. She would be ecstatic." Said Malik.

"Why?" said Kadar.

"It's history. It's Ancient history. Alera loves history." He said. Altaïr snorted.

"Don't be silly. There's no such thing. It's just a story."

"Then what is it?" said Kadar. Malik's ears caught something…Footsteps.

"Quiet! Someone's Coming!" he whispered. They all looked down. Three Templars entered the room. Malik and Altaïr instantly caught the leader. Robert de Sable. The most hated Templar of the Assassins.

"Robert de Sable! His life is mine!" whispered Altaïr.

"No! We would want to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary." Cautioned Malik.

"He stands between us and it. I would say it's necessary." The hint of bloodthirstiness was on the tip of Altaïr's tongue.

"Discretion, Altaïr!" warned Malik.

"You mean cowardice. That man is our greatest enemy, and here we have a chance to be rid of him!"

"You have already broken two tenets of our Creed! Now you would break the third? Do not compromise the Brotherhood!"

"I am your superior, in both title and ability. You should know better than to question me."

"Alera was right. Your arrogance will be the undoing of you and of us. If you do not stop this we will all be in trouble and we will all fail. You should listen to her!" said Malik. Altaïr ignored him and dropped down. The others had no choice but to follow him. Altaïr walked towards the Templars.

"Hold Templars! You are not the only ones with business here." Said Altaïr.

"Ah! Well, this explains my missing man. And what is it you want?" said Robert coolly.

"Blood." Altaïr lunged forward at Robert. Malik jumped to grab Altaïr, but it threw him off, giving Robert the opportunity to catch him. Altaïr's hidden blade was inches away from Robert's neck. They both struggled. Robert looked Altaïr in the eyes.

"You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver a message: The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay, and all of you will die, and as for the girl," Robert gave a wicked smile. Altaïr struggled even harder to pierce his flesh now that he had mentioned Alera. "She will become my slave." He gave a wicked laugh as he turned and threw Altaïr into a wooden post. He crashed through it and landed on the other side. The wall collapsed, separating him from the others. He heard all of them begin to fight as Robert carried out the order to his guards to kill the other two assassins. There was nothing Altaïr could do. He turned around and made his way up through the hidden passages and tunnels. He climbed up the rubble and out into the sunlight.

**_Please review! Cause you guys are so awesome and nice and give me good advice!_**


	7. Chapter 6 Of the battle and being reborn

_Hey guys! Back with Chapter 6! I hope this one goes well. Still in third person from Altaïr's view by the way. So I hope you're happy! This chapter is kinda long, but good. So… Not much else to say except that I hope you enjoy it and please review! Thanks!_

_-Aena Firestar_

**Chapter 6 **

**Of the Short Battle and Being Born Again**

Altaïr raced back to Masyaf with all haste. He didn't want to bring the news, but he had to. He rode up to the stable quickly and a stable boy took the horse. Altaïr jumped off the horse and ran with all haste up to the fortress. He met Rauf, another assassin, on the way there. He told Altaïr where to find the master. He ran up the paths and to the fortress, but ran into another.

"Ah. He returns at last." Said the other assassin, blocking Altaïr's way.

"Abbas." Altaïr regarded him coldly.

"Where are the others? Did you ride ahead hoping to be the first one back? I know you are loath to share the glory." Altaïr gave him a deadly glare. "Silence is just another form of assent." Abbas said coolly.

"Have you nothing better to do?" said Altaïr.

"Well, I was originally looking for Alera. But it seems she has disappeared. It's too bad. I hope she shows up by tonight. I feel inclined to give her a _special_ _lesson_. It seems as though she needs it. She seems like she's had things on her mind and has been distracted." He said. A wicked grin came up on his face. Altaïr slowly retracted his hidden blade.

"You might want to change the subject." He said roughly.

"I bring word from the master. He awaits you in the library. Best hurry… No doubt you're eager to put your tongue to his boot."

"Another word and I'll put my blade to your throat."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later 'brother'." Abbas stepped out of the way and Altaïr strode by him. He went into the tower and up the stairs to the library where his master was. Al Mualim was standing there, looking out of the window. He heard Altaïr come up and turned around. Al Mualim's face had more lines in it and his beard was longer and whiter. He had a scar running down his face, crossing over his left eye. He was blind in that eye and it was glazed over and had turned a light blue.

"Altaïr." He said.

"Master." Altaïr bowed.

"Come forward. Tell me of your mission. I trust you have recovered the Templar's treasure?" he said. He was ready for the success.

"There was some trouble, master. Robert de Sable was not alone." Said Altaïr quietly.

"When does our work ever go as expected? It's our ability to adapt that makes us who we are." Said Al Mualim wisely.

"This time it was not enough." Said Altaïr, his voice dropping low.

"What do you mean?"

"I have failed you."

"The treasure?"

"Lost to us."

"And Robert?"

"Escaped." Said Altaïr regretfully. He knew he was about to be chewed out. He braced himself for it. Silence for a minute, then it began.

"I send you, my best man, to complete a mission more important than any that has come before, and you return to me with nothing but apologies and excuses?" said Al Mualim. His voice raised in anger.

"I did…"

"Do not speak! Not another word! This is not what I expected." Al Mualim started to pace. "We need to mount another force. I knew I should have sent Alera in your place. She is far more wise and less arrogant!"

"I swear to you, I'll find him! I'll go!"

"No! You'll do nothing! You've done enough! I _**will**_ send Alera this time. Where are Malik and Kadar?" Altaïr looked down.

"Dead." He said.

"No! Not dead!" came a voice. Malik limped over to them. His left arm was covered in blood. He was half alive.

"Malik!" said Al Mualim in total disbelief.

"I still live at least!" he breathed out. He was yelling and enraged.

"And your brother?"

"Gone. Because of you!" he yelled. He looked at Altaïr.

"Robert through me from the roof! There was no way back, nothing I could do." Protested Altaïr.

"Because you would not heed my warning or Alera's! All of this could have been avoided! And my brother… My brother would still be alive. Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today!" yelled Malik.

"Nearly?" repeated Al Mualim.

"I brought what your favorite failed to find. Here! Take it." Said Malik. Another assassin brought in the treasure carefully. It was some type of round golden object. "Though, it seems I have returned with more than just treasure." Just then, another assassin ran up.

"Master! We are under attack! Robert de Sable lays siege to Masyaf's village!"

"So he seeks a battle? Very well. I'll not deny him! Go. Inform the others. The fortress must be prepared. As for you, Altaïr, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home!"

"It will be done." Altaïr said coolly.

* * *

The battle was over. Robert's men lay dead underneath huge logs that had been let loose to roll off the watchtower. Altaïr had done this, now they were all back at the fortress. Altaïr stood before Al Mualim. They were outside and they stood before the entrance into the fortress. All the assassins were gathered there after the battle.

"You did well to drive Robert form here. His force is broken. It should be a long while before he troubles us again." Al Mualim started to pace again. "Tell me, do you know why it is you are successful? You listened! Were it that you had listened in Solomon's Temple, Altaïr, All of this would have been avoided."

"I did as I was asked." said Altaïr.

"No, you did as you pleased! The others told me of the arrogance you displayed, your disregard for our ways!" he said loudly. Two assassins grabbed and held Altaïr.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"There are rules. We are nothing if we do not abide by the Assassiun's Creed. Three simple tenets, which you seem to forget." He looked at Altaïr and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him, and then let go. "First and foremost: Stay your blade-"

"From the flesh of an innocent. I know." Altaïr said, cutting Al Mualim off. The master slapped him across the face.

"And stay your tongue! Unless I give you leave to use it. If you are so familiar with this tenet, then why did you kill the old man inside the Temple? He was innocent! He did not need to die. Your insolence knows no bounds. Be mindful of your heart, child, or I swear I will tear it from you with my own hands. The second tenet is that which gives us strength: Hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. Do you remember? Because as I hear it, you chose to expose yourself, drawing attention before you struck!" Altaïr had nothing to say.

"The third and final tenant…" Continued Al Mualim. "The worst of all your betrayals, never compromise the Brotherhood. It's meaning should be obvious. Your actions must never bring harm upon us, direct or indirect! Yet your selfish act beneath Jerusalem placed us all in danger! Worse still, you brought the enemy to our home! Every man we lost today was lost because of you!" Altaïr could do nothing but listen. Al Mualim withdrew a dagger from his belt. "I am sorry… I truly am. But I cannot abide a traitor." He said sadly.

"I am not a traitor!" yelled Altaïr. He struggled with the men holding him, but it was no use.

"Your actions indicate otherwise. And so you leave me no choice. Peace be upon you, Altaïr." Al Mualim slowly walked up to Altaïr, and then stabbed him in the stomach. The other assassin's let him go as he sunk down to his knees. He felt the ice grip of death on him… Then, blackness.

* * *

The blackness began to fade away. Altaïr woke up. He saw the sun shining through the window. He was in the library. He looked around and saw Al Mualim standing behind his desk. "I am… Alive. But I saw you stab me, felt death's embrace!" Altaïr said in total shock and disbelief.

"You saw what I wanted you to see, and then you slept the sleep of the dead, of the womb, that you might awake and be reborn."

"To what end?" Altaïr said curiously.

"Do you remember, Altaïr, what the assassins fight for?" asked Al Mualim.

"Peace, in all things." He said.

"Yes! In all things. It is not enough to end the violence one man commits upon another. It refers to peace within as well. We cannot have one without the other."

"So it is said."

"So it is! But you, my son, have not found inner peace. It manifests in ugly ways. You are arrogant and over-confident."

"I get that a lot from everyone, especially Alera. Were you not the one to say 'Nothing is true and everything is permitted'?"

"You do not understand the true meaning of the phrase, my child. It does not grant you the freedom to do as you wish; it is a knowledge meant to guide your senses. It expects a wisdom you clearly lack."

"Then what is to become of me?" Altaïr said quietly.

"I should kill you for the pain you came upon us. Malik thinks it only fair. Your life in exchange for his brother's, but this would be a waste of my time and your talents. You'll see that you've been stripped of your positions, your rank as well. You are a novice, a child once more, as you were on the day you first joined our order. I am offering you a chance at redemption. You'll earn your way back into the Brotherhood." Explained Al Mualim.

"I assume you have something planned?" said Altaïr.

"First, you must prove to me you remember how to be an Assassin."

"So you'd have me take a life?"

"No. Not yet, at least. For now you are to become a student once again."

"There is no need for this!" Altaïr argued.

"Others tracked your targets for you. No more. From today on you will track them yourself."

"If this is what you wish."

"It is."

"Then tell me what it is I must do."

"We have been betrayed. Someone was assisting Robert de Sable, one of our own. You must find him and bring him here for questioning."

"What can you tell me of the traitor?"

"Ah, but that's just it. I've given you all I will. The rest is up to you."

* * *

Altaïr did as he was asked. He used the physical and mental skills that he had to do his investigation. He eavesdropped, pick pocketed, and interrogated. He brought the trader back to Al Mualim. Altaïr held the man by his collar. He was down on his knees. "You stand accused of betraying our Brotherhood and opening the way for our enemies. How do you answer to these charges?" said Al Mualim.

"I deny nothing. I am proud of what I did! My only regret is that they failed." Said Masun, the traitor.

"I offer you a chance to repent, to renounce the evil in your heart." Said Al Mualim.

"It is not evil in my heart, but truth! I will not repent."

"Then you will die." Said Al Mualim. He drew a sword and stabbed him straight down in his neck, so that the blade was hidden somewhere in his body and the handle was sticking out of his neck. Al Mualim pulled the sword out. "You did well, Altaïr, and have earned the right to carry a blade once more." Altaïr gladly accepted the bloody sword. He sheathed it and looked back at Al Mualim.

"I've passed your test, then. What now?" said Altaïr.

"Oh my child, we've only just begun. I hold here a list. Nine names adorn it, nine men who need to die. They are plague-bringers, war-makers. Their power and influence corrupts the land and ensure the Crusades continue. You will find them. Kill them. In doing so, you sow the seeds of peace, both for the region and for yourself. In this way you might be redeemed."

"Nine lives in exchange for mine." Altaïr agreed.

"A most generous offer, I think. Have you any questions?" asked Al Mualim.

"Only where I need begin."

"Very well. Ride for Damascus. Seek out the black market merchant named Tamir. Let him be the first to fall." Al Mualim walked over to the birdcage and let loose a bird. "Be sure to visit the city's Assassin Bureau when you arrive. I'll dispatch a bird to inform the Rafiq of your arrival. Speak with him, you'll find he has much to offer." He let the bird go.

"If you think it best." Said Altaïr.

"I do. Besides, you cannot begin your mission without his consent. But, I'm afraid, you will have to do another task before you get to kill anyone." Said Al Mualim. This struck curiosity into Altaïr. "You must look for Alera." At the mention of her name and how his mission intertwined with her made him listen even more intently.

"What do you mean? Is she not here?" said Altaïr. He knew she was gone, but guessed that if he said anything, then he would be in more trouble for not telling. Plus, he wanted to know more of her secret mission, which was so important that she had to sneak away.

"No. One of our men in Damas' sent word to me. Asking if I had sent Alera on any specific quest and if so, why he did not receive a bird. I told him that I did not. It turns out, that Alera left in secret. No one knew she had left and no one knew where she was going, but I suspect why she left. She left to find and kill a man from her past. The same man who murdered her father. She is convinced that the man is from Damascus, because the robes and armor that he wore were those of the high guards in the city. I want you to find her. She will help you with your assassination of Tamir. Then you will both come back." Said Al Mualim.

"Very well, but I do not need her help, and I don't need his permission. It's a waste of time." Argued Altaïr.

"It's the price you've paid for the mistakes you've made. You'll answer not only to me, but all the Brotherhood as well now. As for Alera, it is not that I command her to help you, but that I give her permission. She will want to kill. She is just like you in the matter of bloodthirstiness. You and I both know she would want to kill anyways, with my consent or no. She breaks the rules like you as well, but keeps it within the boundaries of the Creed. You could learn something from her." He said.

Altaïr looked down, hiding a slight smirk. In any other woman, bloodthirstiness was just weird. But in Alera, she knew how to handle it._ "She always looks good when she fights. As soon as she draws her blade, those eyes light up with a blue fire. She feeds off the bloodthirstiness and the thrill of sinking her blade into a man, knowing she holds his life in her hands. We are indeed, a lot alike, in one way._" Altaïr thought. He also thought about the fight she would put up and that they would both get into when they meet. He flashed a sly smile under his hood, making sure the master did not see. He looked forward to it.

"I also know she will want to put up a good fight. She will kill with me, but it will be a lot more difficult for me to persuade her into coming back. She already holds me in distain." Said Altaïr.

"I will give you as many days as you need to persuade her. Just do not take too long. I still have a long list. You will both be doing killing. Tell her that she will get a chance to hunt for her father's murderer, but will also be carrying out this list of assassinations with you." Said Al Mualim. Altaïr said nothing, just stared and listened. "You will need her help in the end Altaïr. You might as well accept it now."

"Yes Master. But what if she needs more convincing than that?" he said. Al Mualim looked at Altaïr.

"Everyone has weaknesses. You are a man, Altaïr, and she is a beautiful young woman. If it comes down to that, I'm sure you will have no problem finding the weakness." Said Al Mualim. When Altaïr heard that, he found himself half hoping it would come to that. He snapped out of it and shook it off. "Now, take your equipment and go. Prove that both you and Alera are not yet lost to us."

**_Ahhh! Ok please review! I promise it will pick up and get more original after this chapter! Hope it was good for you guys!_**


	8. Chapter 7 Damascus

_Ok! Chapter seven is up! Sorry it took so long. Had some problems and stuff but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Anyways I hope you like this one! I have switched back to Alera's point of view and this is where some action starts! Read and Review and I hope you guys like it!_

_-Aena Firestar_

**Chapter 7**

**Damascus **

We rode on through the Kingdom non-stop. I knew Àlkimos was strong and willing. He never gave out until we got to an oasis. It was near a village and pretty much right outside Damascus, but we had to stop. I was tired and so was Àlkimos. I lit a fire and it got dark. The temperature dropped quickly. Àlkimos laid down and I sat up against him. I ran through my thoughts. Doubt was ever gnawing at me.

"_What if he's not in Damas'? What then? What will you do?"_ the voice of doubt said in my head.

"_He has to be in Damas'. They would not have changed the uniforms I'm sure. And if he isn't in Damas', then we will go to every city and look for him."_ Said my voice of determination and reason

"_What if he's already dead?" _said the voice of uneasiness and nervousness

"_We don't know that yet."_ Said my voice of hope. The doubts were silenced. I wrapped myself in a blanket and was soon warm. I ate a little food, and my eyes started to get heavy. I soon fell into a peaceful, but guarding sleep with my hand on my sword.

I awoke early the next morning and packed everything up and we were off again. My mind was permitted to wander. The fact that Àlkimos had been with me for so long let him learn the way to Damas'. I've had numerous missions in Damascus and I always took Àlkimos with me. It was like having the horse on autopilot. He knew where he was going. I trusted him, and I know he trusts me. I let the reigns go and he sped up, knowing he was completely free to go as fast as he wanted. I just held on to his mane and let my mind wander. For some reason, the first thing (or person) that came to my mind was Altaïr. I realized, that the last time I actually saw his face was when I first came to the fortress. _"Ten years ago. I'm pretty sure he has changed a lot."_ I thought to myself. He hasn't seen me either. Our hoods were always up whenever we saw each other. We never spoke, just silently passed by.

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized Àlkimos had slowed to a trot. There were guards _everywhere._ We were at Damascus, but they had obviously doubled the watch for some reason. Maybe it's because of the approaching war. I put my head and eyes down. I slumped my shoulders over so my robe and clothes would scrunch up. I was trying desperately to hide my womanly figure. It worked well enough. Àlkimos stopped at a shady spot next to the outside of the walls. He started to eat some hay. I slowly got off of him. "You know the drill Àlkimos." I whispered in his ear. He snorted and stomped a hoof. I patted his neck and turned around to see what I was up against.

"Help me!" not even ten seconds into me getting here, and a person already needs help. _"I mean honestly! These people need to learn how to fight!"_ I thought to myself, however I did feel sorry for the old man, and I felt my bloodthirstiness kick in. I remembered how long it had been since I killed someone. Time for some practice! As I slowly advanced closer, I realized it was a scholar. Those guards surely were complete idiots for attacking a helpless scholar. As I got closer I heard the guards talking. Shouts of 'We'll teach you old man!' and 'How dare you address us as such!' came from the foul guards. One was standing in front of the fight. I slowly walked up to him.

"What do you want? Go away. This does not concern you." He said harshly.

"Oh but it does concern me! See, you are one of those arrogant, bastards who thinks he can get or take anything he wants. I know the kind all too well." I said. I smirked under my hood as Altaïr flashed through my mind. It added a little more fuel to the fire as well. I looked at the guard, my long blonde hair blowing in the wind. He caught it. His face scanned me. He saw my womanly figure and his face turned to complete and total shock. Hidden blade… Jugular… Death. Three simple steps that had him lying, unmoving and bleeding profusely on the ground. The other guards saw me and stopped harassing the man.

"Kill the woman!" one said. He rushed at me and I drew my sword out and slashed it across his chest. He fell to the ground, writhing and cringing in pain.

"Who's next?" I said calmly as I flipped my sword. One other came running at me. I cut his leg and he fell to the ground. I stabbed him right in the center of his gut. Two more left. Both came rushing at me. I evaded them quickly and fluently. I turned around and stabbed one right in the center of his back. Then I cut the other one's calf and he dropped to the ground. I sheathed my sword and drew out my knife as quick as lightening. One quick slice to the throat and his lifeblood was let loose. I quickly sheathed my knife. I looked around. It seemed just a bit ironic, because at that moment a crowd of people poured out from the city gates. I quickly stole away to the shadow of the wall. I looked around for the scholar and he was standing a ways away in the shadows as well. He waved me over.

"Come my child!" he said.

"Yes sir." I ran over to him quickly. He looked at me up and down and stopped at my face. My eyes were the only things shrouded by the hood.

"Indeed! You are a woman! I cannot believe this to be true, yet here it is, plane as day! Thank you my girl. This kindness will not go un-rewarded. Name it and I shall grant it." He said. I smiled. I put a hand on the old man's shoulder.

"Grant me safe passage through the gates whenever I want it, and we are even." He smiled.

"So it shall be done! Come, I'm sure you would like to get your business underway." I followed him to three more scholars. I bent my head down and laced my fingers together. They began their walk into the city. They passed by the guards. They paid no attention to us and let us pass. As soon as I was in, I left them and joined the crowd.

Damascus was still the same, the sounds, the sites, everything. I made my way through the people. I was in the poor district so there weren't a lot of people, but there were a lot of guards. The poor district was always riddled with crime and strife. Thugs roamed the allies and corrupt guards were posted everywhere. It was easy enough. I never drew attention to myself, so I wasn't in trouble… sometimes. I knew I had to head to the rich district because all the high guards guarded the rich and the royal there. It was going to be a long day, and a long walk.

I went down a dark alley and tried to avoid the sick man that was talking to himself and swinging his arms wildly about. I tucked and rolled under his flailing arms. I scaled the side of a building, making sure no one was looking. As soon as I got to the roof it was like my eyes opened wide. I could see everything. About a half a mile away I could see a tall tower with a perch on it. _"Perfect place for eagles, and for me."_ I thought. I started to run over the rooftops. I jumped from one to the other. I dropped down on a ledge and stood on a low roof. I was about to jump across, until I heard voices. I stopped short at the edge. I looked down and saw two guards talking to each other.

"Listen, he may not be the richest man, but he knows his way around a good trade." Said one.

"I know. The different weapons he brings are all for different causes. I've been to one of his 'Private displays'. I never had enough money to buy any but he had a lot." Said the other.

"I heard that Tamir also sells his arms and armor to royalty. Why, just the other day I heard a rumor that he gave some to Salah Al-Din and his men. Saved their hides in a battle."

"That is about as close to royalty as you can get. I bet he got a gracious reward for that."

"Well, I better get back to my shift. I heard that some people found some bloody bodies of guards lying around the entrance, whoever it was is in the city now so we had better keep a look out." And with that they departed. _"Great, they are looking for me now. Well, at least they don't know what I look like."_ I thought. I breathed a sigh of relief, and continued on my run through the roofs. I was in the middle district now and guards were stationed on the roofs. I didn't really want to waste all my throwing knives, plus, I was OK with throwing knives, not the best. I dropped down in the crowd. Gasps came from a few people. I didn't really care. I just kept walking. Merchants were shouting out their so-called 'bargains' and 'reduced prices'. You had to give them credit; they were pretty good at selling stuff to people. Suddenly, I heard a cry.

"Wait! Stop! I've done nothing wrong!" said a girl. She sounded about my age, maybe a little younger. I started to swerve through the crowd and look for her. I looked down an ally way and saw her. Three guards total. One was standing there, trying to look menacing so no one else would try to help her. The other two were tossing her about and touching her. No girl should have to go through that. I sped down the ally, which was oddly enough, somewhat busy. I knew I was going to attract attention but I couldn't stand by and watch those guards. They could do worse stuff to her if no one tried to help. I ran straight up to the guard. He held a hand up.

"Hey, what are you-" _Slice_. My blade cut him off. I slashed it across his throat. He fell dead. People screamed and ran. The usual. I just ignored it and dove back into the wonderful sensation known as _bloodthirstiness_. The other two guards ran at me. I cut the leg of one, punched him in the jaw, whipped around and stabbed him in the back. One other guard came around from behind and grabbed me. I back kicked him in the crotch and as he crouched in pain I sliced his throat. I sheathed my sword and ran to the girl. She looked a bit shaken but no physical harm was done.

"Thank you. Another minute and they would have made off with me. There is no telling what they would have done. I will go home and tell my brother of this. Thank you again." She said. She turned around and sped off. I turned around too and started to slowly walk off. Amidst all of the screams and shouts, one caught my ear.

"There! There he is! Assassin! He's the one that killed them!" they said. I looked back. There was a whole _convoy_ of guards there. I estimated about ten. I felt just a little bit nervous then. They started to run towards me. I turned back around and took off. I was actually a bit glad that they thought I was a man. I didn't want everyone to know I was a woman or else I would have had to kill them all. The guards would have been on the look out for a woman in a white robe. I particularly didn't want that to happen because then I would have to get a bandage wrapped around my breast to make me flat chested and that crap was uncomfortable.

I darted down an ally-way. My senses were on high alert and my adrenalin was out of control. I scaled a building, but I could still hear some close behind. I realized I was getting farther and farther away from my perch _and _from the rich district. I had to figure out how I was going to cut a corner without them seeing me. _"Break the line of sight! Break the line of sight! Break the line of sight!" _My head was screaming at me. I was desperately searching for a place to hide, but nothing was there. So my only option, for now, was to try and out run them.

_Oooh! Bit of a cliffhanger huh? Who will save her? Will Altaïr come in and save her? What will happen? Read the next chapter and find out!_


	9. Chapter 8 The Savior and The Meeting

_Oh my god! SO many reviews it is unbelievable! I love all of you! Thanks so much guys, and to Lucifer's Daughter: Here is the next chapter so you don't have to freak out and come hunt me down. _:P_ Sorry about the cliffhanger guys, but I'm glad you all enjoyed it! Now, we are back to the stars. For those of you who don't remember, everything between a star is third person point of veiw (Altair's) So just reminding you about that. Now enough of my talk and on with the story!_

_-Aena Firestar_

**Chapter 8**

**The Meeting**

Altaïr had made good time by leaving out as early as he did. He took his white horse, Antar. Antar was a fast horse. He was strong and quick and smart. They left out and sped off towards Damascus. They went non-stop until about mid-day, and they got there quicker than Altaïr thought. Guards were everywhere, as usual. He rode over to a shady spot by the wall. He stopped beside a grey stallion. The stallion raised his head and looked at Altaïr. The horse neighed and stomped his foot.

"Àlkimos?" said Altaïr. The stallion nodded his head. Altaïr got off and patted Àlkimos. He turned his head around and bit Altaïr's sleeve. Àlkimos snorted, and Altaïr looked at him. "Easy. I'm here to help Alera, so calm down." Altaïr turned back around to his horse and patted his neck. He looked around and saw a group of scholars walking towards the gate. He walked over to them. "Can I join you?" he asked. A scholar looked at him.

"You are dressed in the same robes as my savior. The white robe and hood and the blood red clothe band. Not to mention the weapons." He said.

"What do you mean?" said Altaïr.

"The girl who saved me. She was dressed like you. She was in all white and wore a blood red cloth band around her waist. She also had a sword and some knives. She didn't say her name but she wanted entrance into the city. I thought she was an angel at first, an angel of death, for she made quick work of the guards that were harassing me. Do you know her?" said the old man. Altaïr smiled at the angel comment.

"Yes, I do know her. I have business with her and I also need entrance into the city. Can you let me walk with you?"

"Of course my boy." Said the old scholar. Altaïr bent his head down and laced his fingers together. They soon slipped in passed the guards. Altaïr broke away after he was in the city. He ran through the back allies and decided to avoid the crowd. He was soon in the middle district. He scaled a building and reached the roof to get a better view of the city. As soon as he landed on top, he saw a flash of white just a few yards away from him, and the last trail of a white robe turning a sharp corner. Altaïr soon heard the clank of metal not far behind. He ran behind some crates and peeked around the corner. The guards were running across the roof, and they sped up. It was a lot of them. Altaïr estimated about ten.

After they were out of sight, he ran right in behind them. He hid behind the square base of a tower-perch. He looked around the corner again and he saw the white robed, hooded figure again. He looked closer and strained his vision harder. He ran his eyes up and down the figure. He saw the long, but strong legs as they carried the figure faster and farther. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, but always managed to stay in Altaïr's sight. He ran his eyes up some more and saw the slender waist and abdomen. He went further up and saw the leather straps that fit tightly against the chest. He then had to _make _himself look away and up further. He saw the breast-length, blonde hair blowing in the wind as the figure raced across in a full sprint. It was defiantly Alera.

She started to slow down. He could tell she was giving out and that she had been running for quite a while. He knew he had to do something because the guards were catching up. He ran as silent as he could along the rooftop. He dropped down to a lower one and followed the last guard. He jumped up and drove his hidden blade through the soft neck. He put his right hand over the guard's mouth and laid the body down.

He looked ahead at Alera and saw that she was heading for a section with higher levels of roofs and was hoping to loose them in there. Altaïr knew there was a roof garden in the midst of it all. He jumped back on top and ran across again. He threw a knife into the back of the last guard's head. He didn't scream, he just grunted and fell to the ground. Altaïr took back his knife and wiped the blood off onto the guard's clothes. He then dropped back to a lower level. _"Eight left."_ He thought to himself.

He ran on up ahead of them all, but as he did, he noticed an odd thing. A golden eagle was following Alera. She didn't see it but it was right above her, looking down on her. Altaïr disregarded the eagle for now and ran towards the roofs. He ran for the garden and jumped in behind the curtains. He looked out and saw Alera slowly walking around. She would get behind one and look around the corner and then she would slowly walk closer. Altaïr got out of the garden and looked around the corner. He started to get closer to her but heard someone run up from behind. He turned around and stabbed the guard with his hidden blade.

"Over here!" he heard a guard shout. He saw Alera turn around and run for the garden. He turned back around too and jumped in. They were on opposite sides. He just stood there and waited on her. He heard her foot steps get closer. She jumped in backwards. She had her back to him and closed the curtain behind her. She was breathing heavily. Then, they both heard guards come up. Alera slowed her breathing into a hushed whisper. She looked out of the crack in the curtain and she saw two guards looking around. She backed up. Altaïr walked slowly up to her.

* * *

I was so out of breath and couldn't catch it. I slowly backed up, but then, I felt something. It was like the pulse of another's aura. I turned around and was ambushed by a hand over my mouth and an arm around my shoulder. He pulled me to him so I would hush. There was another Assassin with me! My eyes widened. *Altaïr put his finger over his mouth.* "Shhh." He whispered so quietly. I realized how close we were. I could feel a bit of heat coming off of his body. I nodded slowly. He let me go.

He turned and looked out of another curtain. The guards were still there. I just kept still and quiet, my eyes were constantly scanning over this other assassin with me. I didn't quite know who he was yet. I looked him up and down. He was tall and tan. He had broad shoulders and muscled arms. I was kind of attracted to him all at once. He turned around and walked back to me. "Their gone." He said. That was when it hit me. _"That voice."_ I thought to myself. _"That deep, quiet voice that could have you in a trance."_

"Altaïr?" I said. I shocked myself a little bit as the name came out of my mouth in a whisper. I couldn't see his eyes. His hood blocked it all. I saw his mouth form into a smile. "I… I don't…" I stuttered. I was at a loss of words for this. "_I can't believe it!"_ I thought. Altaïr smiled at me. *Her loss of words amused him and she seemed relieved or happy to see him. What made him smile even more was how she said his name, in a hushed whisper.*

"Alera." He said.

"What are you doing here? I can't believe it! Did you follow me?" I said. I wasn't mad, but I wasn't exactly happy to see him. I was happy he saved me from the guards but was also shocked to see him. So many emotions were swirling around. I didn't know whether to throw my arms around him and thank him or to just stand there and talk to him.

"Alright, Alright. Slow down. I'm on an assassination mission." He said. I searched what little facial expressions I could piece together. The fact that his hood covered his eyes made it a bit difficult.

"That is it? Then how do you explain running into me, and _saving_ me?" I said.

"It was a bit of a coincidence. Right place at the right time is what I guess you could call it. I saw you being chased by the guards on the roof tops and I wanted to help you." That kind of struck me as odd. I took a step back.

"That doesn't sound like you at all. I don't trust that." I said, my voice getting a little harsher.

"How do you know my mannerisms? How does it not sound like me? You don't even know me, Alera." He said. Not harshly, surprisingly. I hated to admit it, but he was right. I didn't know him.

"Yeah. I guess your right." I said. I turned around to get out.

"So why exactly are you here Alera?" he said. I turned around and looked back at him.

"I don't have to tell you that. Not yet at least." I said quietly. *Altaïr's hunger grew even more but he decided not to advance further. He didn't want to get into a fight just yet.*

"Very well. I will not push you." He said.

"But now that you have told me of an assassination, I want to help." Altaïr smiled. He strode past me and jumped out. I jumped out behind him. "What?" I caught up to him and walked beside him.

"Nothing. I just don't need your help." He said. I laughed.

"Please Altaïr. Your going to need all the help you can get. I'm coming. Whether you like it or not." He stopped and turned to look at me. I put my hands on my hips. The shadow of his hood covered his eyes. I saw a smirk play over his smooth lips.

"Lets hope you can keep up." He said with a tone that made me a bit intrigued. I stepped up closer to him, less than a foot away. I think I had a little pang of lust go through me; after all he was _very_ good looking… The tan skin… The muscled arms and the great looking body… His smooth lips that were still in a smirk. _"Wow, I have never paid this much attention to him." _I thought. I licked my lips and bit my bottom one.

"Try me." I said in a half whisper. *Altaïr couldn't help but give an alluring smile. Alera was looking good. He knew the hood covered his eyes, so she didn't see them as they ran up and down her body. Her body language suggested that she was a bit attracted to him, but the way she licked her lips and softly bit her bottom one set his thought into a stone fact. _"I am going to enjoy teasing her."_ He thought.* I saw another smile come up on his face. I walked to my right a little bit. "Besides, I haven't assassinated anyone in a while. I miss the _special_ adrenalin of that."

"Not to mention the bloodthirstiness." He said with a certain… Something in his voice. The feeling got stronger. I looked back at him and smiled a bit.

"I know exactly what you mean. _Trust_ me." He smiled back, then quicker than I could react, he turned around and started to run up the wall. I was right on his heels. It was a bit of a race I guessed, but I'm game. We ran across the rooftops at full speed and back to the Assassin's bureau. The roof was open and he dropped down in first and waited on me. I jumped down and bent my knees so I could absorb the shock and not hurt myself. I raised back up to be met with another one of those smirks from him.

"Don't get too excited. I let you win that." I said.

"Of course you did." He said with sarcasm. I narrowed my eyes playfully, and walked past him and into the bureau room.

"Alera! My goodness look at you! I haven't seen you in ages. You have grown up into a fine young woman." Said the Rafiq. He was probably about in his late thirties or mid forties. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"Planning to take another life today?" he said.

"I am. Although, I did not come alone, I am following this time. Altaïr is the one I'm hunting with. He's the one who is doing the assassination. I just tagged along." Altaïr walked in.

"Altaïr. It's good to see you… and in one piece." Said Rafiq.

"You as well, friend." Altaïr said coolly.

"I'm sorry for your trouble."

"Think nothing of it."

"A few brothers of yours were here earlier, in fact, oh if you'd heard the things they'd said, I'm certain you would have slain them where they stood."

"It's quite alright."

"Yes. You've never been one for the Creed, have you?"

"Is that all?" said Altaïr, *getting agitated and not yet wanting to reveal past events to Alera.*

"I'm sorry… Sometimes I forget myself." Said Rafiq. I looked at him and then to Altaïr.

"I don't want to know do I?" I said.

"I'll tell you about it later, if you don't find out for yourself." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"What business brings you two to Damascus?" said Rafiq.

"A man named Tamir. Al Mualim takes issue with the work he does. I'm meant to end it." He said.

"Wait. I know that name. I heard two guards talking about him. He has dealings in trading arms and armor. He does it illegally though. He might be a part of the black market. Or he might just have his own illegal branch." I said. The Rafiq laughed.

"She wasn't even assigned to the mission and she already knows more than you." He said. Altaïr looked at me.

"Hey, it's not like I was looking for them. I just came up on them by accident. I was curious as to what they were talking about, so I eavesdropped." I said.

"Good, maybe you can tell us where to find him then. If you already know so much." Said Altaïr with a tone that made my face get hot with anger.

"Listen, I am trying to help you. I do not know where to find him. That was the only info that I picked up! If you're going to go into arrogant, bitchy leader mode, then I am going to leave you here, gather the information up myself _and_ kill him myself." I said. *Altaïr saw her blue eyes light up with fire.* He stepped closer to me. He was a bit taller than me still and I had to look up slightly. I saw his green eyes and he was close enough to where I felt the heat coming off of his body, _again_. *Altaïr was loving every minute of this, knowing he was touching on a nerve in her.*

"And just how exactly are you going to keep me here?" he said inquisitively.

"I'll tie your ass up if I have to." I said. He laughed a little bit. His lips forming another sly smile.

"That should be fun. You can certainly try. It would be a short fight and I would wind up pinning you to the ground." He said. His words were riddled with innuendo. We had totally forgotten that there was another person in the room. I managed to brake myself from Altaïr's green, strangely alluring gaze and looked at the Rafiq. *Altaïr smiled to himself, realizing how much mental energy it took for Alera to take her eyes off of him.*

"Ah-hem." Rafiq cleared his throat. Altaïr looked at him too. "I really do not want to know what you two do in your spare time, so save that for later and let us get back to more important matters." He said. I felt myself blush heavily. It was a good thing my hood was up, but I nudged Altaïr away from me just incase he could see.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about Tamir?" I said, trying to change the subject and calm myself down.

"You were right for the most part. Tamir does make his living as a black market merchant, so the souk district should be your destination. I suggest you seek out the following places: a small souk to the east, and in the gardens north of this Bureau. Focus on these places and it should become well known to the both of you."

"I assume you want us to return to you when this is done?" said Altaïr.

"Yes. Come back to me. I'll give you Al Mualim's marker, and you'll give us Tamir's life." Said Rafiq

"So it shall be done." I said.

"But remember you two, if you find yourself in trouble, and the city turned against you, return to the Bureau. I can shelter you from the storm. Be warned though. If your enemies are too close, the door will remain closed until you've lost them. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Altaïr and I said in unison. We looked at each other.

"To bring the enemy inside would compromise the Brotherhood." Said Altaïr.

"Oh! So you have finally learned one tenant of the Creed." I said with sarcasm. Altaïr gave me a look.

"Don't push it." He said.

"Oh I'll push it as far as I want." I said defiantly and with a smile. I walked back through the door and climbed up and out of the roof and waited for Altaïr. *Altaïr stood there, looking after Alera as she walked out. He looked back at Rafiq.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after her! After all, you are both on the same mission. Work together. You will get things done a lot faster." He said. Altaïr smirked but made sure he did not see. He climbed up and out after Alera.*

"Well, who's going where? Are we splitting up or going the same way?" I said, eager to get things going.

"That depends on what you want to do." He said.

"If there is someone that needs interrogating, I can do that." I said. Altaïr looked away. He snorted and laughed. I took a step in front of him and looked straight at him. "Oh that's why you're laughing! I forgot I was a woman. I'm weak and know nothing about the world, so I should do all the things that do not require physical movement and violence." I said with sharp sarcasm. He looked at me.

"That's not what I said." he said calmly.

"Maybe, but that's what you were thinking." I said.

"No. You are a woman. You are not restricted from _all_ things that require physical movement. Now, the violence part depends on how fast and rough you want to go." He said. He took a few steps closer to me. I backed up. All I saw was that damn charming smile of his. _"Damn innuendoes!"_ I thought to myself.

"Focus Altaïr. We have a job to do. I want to get physical! I am sick and tired of sitting in the shadows and doing the simple stuff. I want to fight! I _want_ a challenge. You will not stop me from that." I said. He looked at me. It was actually more of a stare.

"Throw your hood back." He said coolly.

"No. Now you're just trying to change the subject." I said.

"I have only seen a little of your face and I know you have changed. Throw back your hood and I'll throw back mine." He said.

"Quit changing the subject. I'm still fighting, whether you like it or not."

"I can keep you from doing that." He said. I shook my head.

"We have work to do and I am not going to sit here and argue with you." I said. I turned around and jumped off the roof. I was heading for the gardens first. I didn't care if Altaïr followed or not, I just wanted to get this mission done so I could resume looking for the murderer. I heard something or _someone_ drop down behind me. I walked through a back alley and heard footsteps following me. I stopped and turned around. I saw the hooded figure walk past me.

"What are you waiting for? You were so eager to get underway." He said. I bit back a comment. I didn't want to start anything else. We walked on for about twenty minutes and something caught my eye, two suspicious men talking in the shadows. I stopped short and Altaïr bumped into me. I looked back at him.

"Pay attention." I snapped.

"Don't stop short." He snapped back. I held my self back from elbowing him in the stomach. Considering the fact that he was so close to me, I could have easily got him. "Why did we stop?" he asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" I said. He came around my right side and looked at the two guys. "Ah… There you are." I mumbled to myself. "He has a pouch on his left side." I said to Altaïr.

"Ok. So go get it." He said.

"God, you can be such a bitch." I said. I looked away and walked on, smiling to myself and not wanting wait for a glare or comment. I came around the corner and stayed close to the wall. I missed what they said but followed the guy with the pouch. I came up close to him and he stopped. "Shit!" I mumbled to myself. I stopped and turned around, trying to act as non- chalant as I could. I saw Altaïr leaning against the wall, just watching me. He smiled and laughed. I gave him the 'up-yours' sign. I turned back around and followed the guy again. I came up on him and nicked it! I got the letter. It was perfect and a clean steal. I turned around and came back to Altaïr. I waved the letter at him.

"Here's your letter." I said with bitter words.

"You did good but took awhile. Try to get better at that." He said. I walked on into the back ally. I held my hand up and shot my hidden blade out. It came out between my ring and middle finger. I was flipping him off with my hidden blade. I heard him laugh a little. He came up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Time and place." He whispered to me. He was so close to me that I felt his breath go in my hood and down my neck. I had chills go down my back. I sheathed my hidden blade and grabbed his arm and twisted it around behind him and shoved him up against the wall. I thought I had him, but then, somehow, he managed to reverse it on me. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it back around, then he grabbed my other hand and had both my hands in a death grip.

He pushed me up against the opposite wall. His body pressed up against mine. He was so close to me and had me pinned. He looked down into my eyes. "Do you really want to start this right now?" he said. If I knew I wouldn't get in trouble and possibly exposed, I would have screamed RAPE right then. But that would have gotten both me and him in trouble and I didn't really want to deal with that at the moment. I had no choice but to meet his green gaze. *Altaïr stared down into the blue, flaming eyes. He knew he had made her mad. He also knew he was touching on one of those 'weaknesses' Al Mualim told him about, because he saw the slightest traces of something else in her eyes. It wasn't fear or anger, but he couldn't place it at the moment.*

"Are you done now?" he said. I pulled myself away from his gaze for a few seconds, and struggled to get loose. He pushed me up against the wall. My back was flat and his hips were with mine. His chest was up against mine and pretty much everything was up against mine. The lust was gone, anger and stubbornness was there in its place… And maybe lust was still there, because I kind of liked him this close to me.

"If I say yes will you let me go?" I said turning my gaze back on him. He had moved in closer to me. I had stopped struggling. A very weird and strange thought ran through my head. _"I wonder what would happen if I wrapped my legs around him?…"_ I mentally shook the thought away.

"Well, that depends if you mean it." He said, bringing me back to reality. Now anger and lust were mixed together… Not a good combination.

"And if I don't?" I said with a bite. Altaïr smiled and leaned forward. We were inches away. My eyes searched his face. His lips were teasing me with that signature smirk only _he_ could pull off.

"I could stay like this all day. Your choice." _"Funny how I could stay like this too…"_ I thought. I studied him for a second and decided I would rather do this again when we are in a room, rather than on a street. He seemed to loosen up a little bit, and his eyes got… Softer. When his eyes did get softer on me, my lust went away for a few seconds and was replaced with something else…

"Yes I'm done, for _now_." I said. He smiled.

"Maybe the next time you decide to attack me we will be _completely_ alone. And we can both just fight and get it out of our systems." I pushed him off of me. I gave him one last glare and went on my way again.

_Oh! Lust and passive aggressive flirting! Sexual tension is in the air! Don't ya just love it? Read and review! Thanks guys!_


	10. Chapter 9 Alario

_Hey guys! I'm back with my next chapter! Sorry it took a while. I went to the fucking kick ass Kid Rock concert in Memphis Saturday night! Let me just say that it was a concert of EPIC PROPORTIONS! Anyways, here we are. So nobody has to give me death threats anymore. Yay! Have fun with this one guys. OH yeah and the name Alario I found was supposed to be a form of a name for eagle, not the actual name its self. The real name for eagle in Latin is Aquilis but this name is a form of it. Read and Review and I hopes you like it!_

_-Aena Firestar_

**Chapter 9**

**Alario**

We read the letter as we walked. It told of how Tamir had another shipment going out _tomorrow._ He was going to deliver it after a brief meeting at Souk Al-Silaah. Soon we came to two more suspicious characters. We spied and eavesdropped on, what turned out to be, two of Tamir's unsuspecting employees talking about how he was going to call a meeting with all of the merchants at his Souk. We had valuable information but it still wasn't enough. We advanced further east and came close to the souk that the Rafiq had told us to go to.

As Altaïr and I walked through the crowd, a voice particularly stuck out. A small crowd was gathered around the crier and we walked up at the edge to listen. He was telling some outrageous tail about Tamir saving Salah Al-Din's men and how Tamir got paid a gracious reward and some other stuff. I kind of zoned out after the first couple of sentences because I knew it was a bunch of lies. Altaïr bumped into me and broke me from my thought. I looked at him. He nodded over to the right. I looked over and the crier was headed into a back alley.

"Lets get him there." Said Altaïr. I nodded and we both followed him. We made sure that we were out of the sight of the guards and, "Now!" whispered Altaïr. I jumped in front of the man and gave him a punch to the stomach, and Altaïr kicked him in the back. He leaned over in agony. He looked up at me and I had my fists up and I was in an aggressive stance.

"How dare you! I will teach you a thing or two you street walking whore!" he yelled at me. That really set me off. I gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. As I whipped around, my robe fluttered with my movements. *Altaïr watched Alera as she made quick work of the man. The comment he had said about her being a street walker made Altaïr get a little mad, but he knew Alera would want to handle it herself, so he let her have it. Altaïr was surprised when Alera gave the guy a roundhouse kick… To the face! He was quite impressed and realized how flexible she was. He shook it off as he realized the crier was turned to him now.* Altaïr raised his fist back, but the crier fell to his knees.

"Stop! I give! I give! What do you two want with me?" he said, like the coward he was. Altaïr and I looked at each other and we went out of our stances and I walked over beside Altaïr to face the man.

"You seem to know quite a bit about Tamir. Tell us what he's planning." Said Altaïr. His voice was bold and harsh.

"I know only the stories I tell… Nothing more!" said the man, his voice shaking.

"A pity. There's no reason to let you live if you've nothing to offer in return." I said as I unsheathed my hidden blade.

"Wait, wait! There is one thing!" said the man.

"Continue." Said Altaïr.

"He is preoccupied as of late. He oversees the production of many, many weapons."

"What of it? They're meant for Salah Al-Din. This does not help me. Which means it does not help you." Said Altaïr.

"No, stop! Listen! Not Salah Al-Din! It's for someone else. Crests his arms bear, they are different, unfamiliar. It seems Tamir supports another, but I do not know who." Said the man. The fear in his voice was clear.

"Is that all?" I said.

"Yes, yes! I've told you everything I know!" he said.

"Then it's time for you to rest." Said Altaïr. Quick as ever, he unsheathed his hidden blade and drove it into the man's stomach. He fell dead at our feet. We looked at each other.

"Think we have enough information?" I said.

"Yes, we know when and where to strike. It's getting late, we should head back to the bureau and do the assassination tomorrow at the meeting." Said Altaïr.

"Alright. Lead the way." I said. Altaïr ran up a wall and I followed behind. We walked across the rooftops. The sky was turning orange from the setting sun. It was quite beautiful. We didn't speak to each other, for we had nothing to say really. As we walked, I saw a high perch that I thought about climbing up. But then, something caught my eye. There was a single golden eagle circling around the perch. It cawed once. It swooped lower and cawed again. I looked towards Altaïr and he had kept walking. I looked back to the eagle and he had landed on the perch, like… He was waiting on me. I jumped up and grabbed the ledge and started to climb up.

I reached the middle and looked down. Altaïr was nowhere to be found. _"Ugh. Just forget it. He's probably back at the bureau."_ I thought to myself. I kept climbing and finally reached the top. I killed the one guard that was on the top and saw the eagle still sitting on the perch. I took a step closer to it. It stayed where it was. I stepped out further and onto the perch. I balanced out and sat down. I was a foot away from the great eagle. Its golden brown eyes ran over me. I looked it over too. It had a single white spot on its head.

"Alario?" I said. It chirped softly to me. I held my arm out and he flew up on it. "Alario it is you!" I said. I ran my fingers over his soft feathers. He nibbled at my fingers and nuzzled me. I felt his soft feathers on my neck. He looked back at me. "Where have you been? It's been ten years since I've seen you." I said. He chirped a little again. "Well, all that matters is you're with me again my friend." I said.

"So who's your friend?" came a voice. I looked behind me and there was Altaïr. He took a step forward. Alario outstretched his wings and started to flap them.

"Wait! Altaïr stay still." I said. He froze. I looked back at Alario.

"Alario this is my friend. He is not going to hurt us." I said. The bird looked at me, and then back to Altaïr. I looked at Altaïr. "Ease out." I said. He balanced out and sat beside me. "Carefully hold your hand out to him. He is going to nip at you. Do not pull away from him when he does that. It's his way of determining friend from enemy." I said. Altaïr did what I told him to. He eased his left hand out towards Alario. I saw his missing ring finger, but it wasn't foreign to me. Alario moved closer to him and bit his hand. Altaïr didn't pull back.

"Ouch!" he said.

"Stay still." I said. Alario looked at him for a minute and then put his head underneath Altaïr's hand. Altaïr stroked him. We looked at each other and smiled.

"And that's it. You are now a friend. Well, in his eyes at least." I said. Altaïr gave me a look.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" he said. I smiled.

"You were already a somewhat friend to me, now you are a friend to my eagle." I said.

"Oh, all right then. And what is his name?" he said.

"Alario." I said. Alario looked at me and held his head up proudly. We laughed. "It's a form of a Latin name for…"

"Eagle." Finished Altaïr. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah." I said. I caught a glimpse of Altaïr's hand. It was bleeding from the peck.

"I'm sorry about that. He can be a little rough sometimes." I said.

"It's ok. I'm used to cuts, aren't you?" he said. I smiled.

"_Yes_, but let me see it." I said. I sat Alario down next to me and Altaïr gave me his hand. Alario had cut him pretty deep, deep enough for a bandage. "Look what you did. You should be more careful next time." I said to Alario.

"Maybe he was intimidated by me. He was just testing me harder." He said.

"Well, it calls for a bandage. I'll fix it when we get back to the bureau. But he probably was intimidated by you. The only other man I have been around was my father. He's never seen another man around me." I said. I felt myself blush as the words came out. I pulled my hood tighter over my head to hide my cheeks.

"Also sounds like jealousy. He doesn't want another man moving in on you." He said. He moved in a bit closer. Alario flapped his wings a bit in a warning to Altaïr. I ignored Alario and looked over at Altaïr. He was close. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't back down from his closeness or his gaze.

"Jealousy huh? Well, he shouldn't be jealous. You're not much of a competition for him. Alario has a better chance of getting close to me than you do." I said. The smile came up again.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it. I'm close to you right now, and you aren't making a fuss." He said. I knew he was close to me, and I kind of liked it, but I would never tell him that. I just smiled.

"Well, that's just one thing. Alario has a better chance of getting a kiss than you do." I said. Alario chirped at me and I leaned over and kissed him on the head. I rose back up to Altaïr and looked at him. We were but mere inches from each other now.

"Alario may have a free chance for one, but I have a chance to take what I want. I have it right now as a matter of fact. I could steal a kiss from you and you wouldn't say anything. You would just let it happen." There was that cocky attitude of his. His voice was deep and smooth and all the while that smile played across his lips. He was seriously asking for it.

"You sound very confident of yourself. And how do you know I wouldn't say anything if you were to kiss me?"

"Well, I'm this close to you right now. If you have no problem with this then I could just close the space between us." He said smoothly. I leaned in and teased him. His eyes scanned my face.

"Try me." I whispered. He smiled and got closer, but I pulled back. Well, he followed me. I leaned forward again and felt his soft breath on my chin and neck. "I dare you." I whispered in my most alluring voice. He smiled at me and turned away. I laughed. "That's what I thought." I said. He looked back at me.

"Keep the offer open. I might want to try it again." We laughed and Alario chirped at us. Altaïr looked at him. "So how did you come across him?" he said.

"My father was the one who found him. He was just a baby and he had an injured wing. I was about fourteen when my father took him in. We decided to raise him so my father taught me how and we cured him and raised him up into a full-grown eagle. We let him go after he was grown but he always came back. He is very protective of me. That's why he has to give every new person he meets an initiation. To make sure you're not an enemy." I said. Altaïr just looked at me.

"Well he is beautiful." I smiled. Alario chirped softly and I stroked his wings. I looked towards the sun. It was very low and the temperature started to drop a little.

"I think we should be heading back. It's getting cold and late." I said.

"Alright then, lead the way." Altaïr said with a hint of sarcasm and a smile. I smiled at him. I stood up and walked to the edge. Thankfully, there was a pile of hay on top of the roof so we could still stay on the rooftops. I looked at Alario.

"Follow us my friend." I said. Alario flew up and off my arm. I looked back at Altaïr. My blonde hair blew in the wind. I gave him a smirk. "Try to keep up." I said to him, then I ran and jumped. I stretched my arms out and fell into the air. *Altaïr saw Alera's beautiful blonde hair blow in the breeze. He couldn't help but smile at her little comment. He watched as Alera leapt off of the perch. He was satisfied with himself about how close he had gotten to her. She obviously knew how to tease him as well. He thought about how beautiful she was. Alario called out to Altaïr. He looked up then ran off of the edge and jumped too. Alera was waiting for him at the bottom.* We walked back to the bureau, which wasn't that far away. It was night when we dropped in. Alario flew in and landed on a shelf with some books on it.

"Ah! It's about time you two showed up. I was just about to go to sleep." Said the Rafiq.

"Altaïr needs a bandage." I said. Rafiq pulled out some clean bandages and some water.

"I'm going to sleep. Rest here and get ready for your mission tomorrow." He said. And with that, he retired to his chambers. I got the bandages and a cloth and some water. I walked back to Altaïr who was sitting amongst the blankets and cushions on the floor. He was leaning against the wall. I sat down beside him and he handed me his hand. I pulled my right knee up and placed his hand on it. One of my fingers brushed his missing one. It didn't bother me, because I knew the price that had to be paid. My left arm brushed against my leg. I felt the scar of the Assassin's symbol on my wrist. It didn't bother me any more. I kind of thought of it as a cool tattoo or carving. I sat the bowl of water and the bandages beside me.

"You don't have to do this you know." He said.

"It's fine. Think of it as a pay back for you saving me from that horde of guards." I said. I got the cloth and dipped it in water, but every time I would look down, my hair would get in my face. "Ugh. This isn't working." I said.

"What?" he said.

"My hood and my hair. I can't see. Well, here is your chance to see me." I said. Altaïr watched me as I stood up. I took my weapons off and threw them to the side. I pulled my hood down and took my white robe off. *Altaïr sat there and watched Alera. He saw her blonde hair shine in the moonlight and candlelight. He saw her face for the first time in ten years. _"She is beautiful."_ He thought to himself. He saw her white tunic as it outlined her figure.* I pulled my sleeves up on my white tunic so I could work. I sat back down beside him and he just stared at me. I looked back at him. "What?" I said. "I haven't changed a lot." Altaïr smiled. He placed his hand back on my knee. My heart fluttered just for a second at his touch. I took a deep breath and shook it off. I took his hand and started to wipe the dry blood away.

"Yes. You have changed." He said. His voice was soft and calm and almost hypnotizing. I smiled a little, forgetting I had my hood off. *Altaïr saw a cute smile play over her lips. It made him smile back in turn.*

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" "_Wait… What did I just say? Do I actually care what he thinks? No. I've never cared about what people think of me. But, did I mean it? Ok. Gotta think of a recovery."_ "Well, it doesn't really matter to me. I don't care what people think of me." I said.

"Well, you care about good things people say about you, right?" he said.

"Yes. It is nice to hear a compliment every now and then."

"You've changed a lot. And I mean it in a good way." I stopped cleaning the wound and looked at him. A somewhat charming half smile tugged at his lips.

"Thanks." I said, letting a little chuckle slip out. "You're starting to get better at not being so cocky all the time."

"And that was supposed to be a compliment?" He laughed.

"Yes. It was." I said. I reached and pulled my sleeve down. I lightly rubbed his hand with my sleeve to get the water off, then I pushed the sleeve back up. I ran my fingers lightly over the cut. I saw his skin twitch and tense up a bit. I heard him laugh quietly. I looked up at him.

"That kind of tickles." He said. I laughed again.

"Sorry. I was just checking to see if it would leave a scar. It won't so your good on that." I ran my fingers over his hand again. I took the roll of bandages and started to wrap his hand up. It didn't take long and I was done.

"That was quick." He said.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but I am _very_ deft with my hands." I said. I leaned up against the wall.

"Really? Well, I can't wait to see them in action again." He said. I blushed a little. I thought of something to change the subject.

"So, what happened to the 'show me yours I'll show you mine' thing? You said if I took off my hood then you would take off yours. Let me see you. After all, it has been ten years since I've seen you." I said. I turned to look at him. I saw his lips form another smile. He slipped his hand off my knee. I totally forgot that it was there. He stood up and took his weapons off and then he threw back his hood and took his robe off. He sat back down beside me, and I found myself staring. He still had his short black hair, but what _really_ got me were his eyes. Even though I had seen them, they just made me at a loss of words. The moonlight and candlelight made them change into a bright green. He had a bit of stubble around his mouth and chin. His jaw line was strong and his skin was tan. He was really quite good looking. He had the rugged look and it was goin for him. He smiled as I stared. I blinked. "You've changed too. And, I mean it in a good way." I said.

"Thanks." He said. I looked away. I still felt his eyes on me. I slowly looked back at him. We just looked at each other. I felt a blush come up my cheeks. *Altaïr saw Alera's cheeks turn pink against the candlelight. He knew he had gotten her. _"Maybe I can keep going."_ He thought.* Altaïr smiled. _"Shit! He sees it!"_ I thought.

"Why are you blushing?" he said with a smile.

"Because you're staring at me. It makes me feel… Vulnerable… Like you're staring straight through me." _"Why am I telling him this!"_ my thoughts screamed. He just smiled. I pulled away from his gaze again and fidgeted with my hands a bit. *Altaïr saw her fidgeting nervously. He thought it was cute. He looked at her hands, then caught a glimpse of her wrist. He saw the perfect symbol of the assassins, practically etched into her skin. He felt a bit bad for her.* I felt him move beside me. His bandaged hand took my left hand and pulled it towards him. I looked up at him. He had moved a bit closer to me. We both looked down at my scar. His fingers, although a bit rough, ran softly over my scar. He traced it with a ghost of a touch that made chills run into my heart, causing it to flutter again.

My skin twitched a bit. I laughed. "What is it?" he said with a smile.

"Nothing. It just tickles a little. I can't really feel it, but I know its there." I said. We looked at each other. His face turned to concern.

"What do you mean you can only feel it a little?"

"Well, when Al Mualim branded me, I got a third degree burn from it. It damaged my nerves and skin, so now I can't really feel anything there. He had to leave it on there long enough for it to leave a perfect scar, and now here it is." I said with a half laugh. His fingers still ran over my scar. He went up my forearm where the nerves weren't damaged and I had chill bumps come up on me. I grabbed his hand and looked at him. He was so close.

"Stop it! That tickles." I said with a smile. He returned it. I was still holding his hand. I placed his hand back on my knee. We still stared into each other's eyes. I was feeling a little bit of lust, but something else over came it. The feeling was unknown to me, but it made me feel good. His thumb ran over my knee and I had more chills creep down. His hand slowly advanced up my knee and to my thigh. _"This has to stop! Don't get caught up!"_ said my brain. I mentally shook the feelings away and came back to reality. _"We have a job to do!_"

I moved my knee and got up. "Well, who's sleeping where?" I said before he could say anything. I didn't want this to go _anywhere_, cause I thought it had already gone far enough. And I wanted to change the subject before my cheeks flamed up even more. *Altaïr looked down and smiled. He knew she had changed the subject. _"So close."_ He thought.*

"Well, I usually sleep here." He said. I looked at him.

"I usually sleep here too, but I'll sleep on the other side. I'm really tired and we need our rest for tomorrow."

"I'll sleep on the this side then." He said.

"Goodnight." I said. I crawled over to a pillow and wrapped myself up with a blanket. I had so many thoughts and _feelings_ racing through my head but I didn't want to deal with them. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the stars.

_Thanks guys! Hope ya liked it! More tension! Ooohhh! It is a killer! _;D


	11. Chapter 10 Blood of a Corrupt Merchant

_Hi guys! Chapter 10 is up! I'm sorry it took so long. I know it's been quite a killer for you guys, but I hope you guys like this one! Read and review as usual! Thanks!_

_-Aena Firestar_

**Chapter 10**

**The Blood of a Corrupt Merchant**

The sun beamed in through the roof. It shown down on my eyes and woke me up. I sat up and saw Alario, still asleep on the shelf. I smiled to myself. I looked across the room but Altaïr wasn't there. My blood ran hot with anger and I shot up. I walked into the next room and Altaïr was sitting there talking to the Rafiq. They looked up when I entered. I relaxed. Altaïr must have seen my clenched fists.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to leave you here. I knew you would want to help kill him plus I didn't want to deal with a fight when I got back." He said.

"Good. You actually thought about if before you did it." I said, laughing. I turned around and went back to put my robe and weapons on.

* "So when are you going to tell her?" said the Rafiq to Altaïr.

"I don't know. Not yet though. It's gonna be hard for her to hear about her best friend loosing an arm because of my arrogance." He said.

"Well, the longer you wait, the more mad she might be." Said Rafiq.

"The most she will do is put up a fight. I still have to tell her that she is coming back to Masyaf with me." he said. They heard her walk back in.* I came back into the room. My hair was brushed and I had my hood up and my weapons on. Altaïr had his hood up too and he was dressed with his weapons.

"Alright. Since we didn't get to talk last night, tell me what all you have learned." Said Rafiq. We stepped up to the desk. Altaïr started.

"Tamir rules over the Souk Al-Silaah. He makes his fortune selling arms and armor. He sells to Blacksmiths, traders, and financiers. He's the largest death-dealer in the land."

"And have you devised a way to rid us of this blight?" said the Rafiq.

"Yes." I said. "A meeting is being arranged at Souk Al-Silaah to discuss an important sale. They say it's the largest deal Tamir has ever made. He'll be distracted with his work. That's when we'll strike."

"Your plan seems solid enough. I give you leave to go." Said Rafiq. He placed an eagle feather on the desk for Altaïr, and a white rose petal next to it.

"What is the rose petal for?" said Altaïr. I grabbed it.

"It's my marker. The rose petal soaks up the blood and it turns the veins inside red with the blood." I said. I picked it up and placed it in my pouch.

"Let Al Mualim's will be done." Said Rafiq. We turned and walked out. I saw that Alario had woken up.

"You may fly around my friend, but you must be back here before night fall. We will be back soon." I said. He chirped and flew out of the roof. I ran up the wall and out. Altaïr came out behind me.

"We have to be quick. So you have no choice but to keep up." He said.

"I can do it. We must also stay to the rooftops. We would have a better chance of not getting caught." I said. He nodded and ran past me. I sprinted after him. At the pace we were going, it didn't take long for us to get to the Souk. It was like a square. A lot of people were hanging out and around it and people were also coming and going.

"Should we spread out?" I asked, sort of breathless.

"Yes. You get on one side and I'll stay here. Whoever is closest to him, will give the killing blow." Said Altaïr. He seemed breathless as well. I ran and jumped around the roofs. I was right across from Altaïr. He looked across at me and I nodded, then we heard it…

"Your men have failed to fill the order, which means I have failed my client." I looked down and there was Tamir. He was yelling and raising all kinds of hell. I lay down on my stomach and strained my vision and looked over the roof and listened more. He was fussing at an old merchant.

"We need more time!" he said.

"This is the excuse of a lazy or incompetent man. Which are you?" Tamir hissed. He looked like a rat to me. He had a long face and a pointed nose.

"Neither." The merchant answered nobly. I had to give him credit for his braveness. I had a feeling Tamir was about to kill him.

"What I've seen says otherwise. Now tell me, what do you intend to do to solve this problem of ours? These weapons are needed now!" he shouted. A crowd had gathered and circled around them. Tamir kept walking towards the man and pushing him into the center.

"I see no solution! The men work day and night, but your 'client' requires so much. It is a long destination with a difficult route."

"Were it you produce weapons with the same skill you produce excuses!" said Tamir. _"God, how many times have I heard that!"_ I thought to myself. Al Mualim would always say something like that to me. The excuses would be true…sometimes, but he would fuss at me like that. * _"Sounds like Al Mualim's speech before he killed me!"_ Altaïr thought to himself. He knew it all too well just like Alera. He kept watching* Alera turned her attention back down to the Souk.

"I've done all I can!" said the merchant.

"It is not enough." Said Tamir.

"Then perhaps you ask too much." He said. Holy shit, Tamir was about to explode. He had a look on his face. Let me just say if looks could kill, that man would be laying in a bloody pool right now.

"Too much? I gave you everything! Without me, you would still be charming serpents for coin! All I ask in return is that you fill the orders I bring you, and you say I ask too much?" Tamir spit on the man. "You _dare_ disrespect _me_?"

"Please! Tamir! I meant no insult!" pleaded the man. _"Here we go."_ I thought to myself.

"Then you should have kept your mouth shut!" he screamed. He slashed a knife across the man's stomach.

"No! Stop!" the merchant screamed.

"Stop? I'm just getting started!" he said. Tamir slashed and stabbed many more times, showing absolutely no mercy. "You come into _my _Souk? Stood before _my_ men, and dare to insult _me_? You. Will. Learn. Your. Place!" he said. With each word he said, he followed it up with a deep and penetrating stab. Finally, Tamir was done. He pushed the man's bleeding, lifeless body into the fountain. No one screamed or ran or said anything. They all turned and scattered, going about their business. I was shocked. In all my young life as an Assassin, I had never seen anything so barbaric. One of Tamir's men went to move the body.

"No. Leave the body. Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Think twice before you tell me something cannot be done. Now, get back to work." He said. Tamir started to walk away. I looked at Altaïr and he was slowly advancing across the roof. I looked back at Tamir, and he was walking straight for Altaïr. I ran across the roofs to get closer and get a better view. I was going to let Altaïr have this life, but I wanted to see what would happen, and listen to the man's last dying words. Plus, I had to stay close to Altaïr, just in case he needed any help.

I saw them turn a corner. I darted towards them. Before I knew what was happening, I saw Altaïr leap down with his hidden blade drawn. He looked graceful, like he knew what he was doing, but he also looked menacing, and dark. His robe flared out as he jumped. It looked like wings, which made him look like an angel of death coming to claim his victim, or an eagle bearing down on it's unsuspecting prey. I had to give him credit…a _lot_ of credit. He did it good, _very_ good. I snapped back into reality and jumped over on one more roof. I laid on my stomach so I could get closer and hear.

"Be at peace." Said Altaïr as he laid down the dying man.

"You'll pay for this. You, and all your kind." Said Tamir hatefully.

"It seems you're the one that pays now, my friend." Said Altaïr.

"You think me a petty death-dealer? A strange target, don't you think? Why me, when so many others do the same?"

"You believe yourself different, then?"

"Oh, but I am. For I serve a nobler cause than mere profit. My brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Ah, but he thinks I act alone. I am but a piece, a man with a part to play. You'll come to know the others soon enough. They won't take kindly to what you've done."

"Good. I look forward to ending their lives as well." Said Altaïr. _"So do I."_ I thought to myself. Tamir laughed a little.

"Such arrogance. It will destroy you child." he said as he drew his last breath. He went limp and Altaïr ran the feather through his blood.

"There! There he is!" screamed a guard. As soon as he said that, the warning bell went off and echoed through the streets. Altaïr put the feather up and looked up at the roofs.

"Up here!" I yelled. He turned around and ran up the wall. He grabbed on to ledges as fast as he could. He was almost at the top when and rock flew out of nowhere and hit his wrist.

"Ah!" he yelled. His grip slipped and I dove for him. I caught his arm. I pulled as hard as I could. He grabbed another ledge and hoisted himself up.

"Come on! Lets get out of here." I said. I heard the guards yelling from below. Altaïr and I ran as fast as we could. We saw a garden on one of the lower roofs and started to head there. _"Shring!"_ and arrow ran straight past my head. *Altaïr just happened to look back and see an arrow run straight past Alera. That was too close for him. He didn't want her to get hurt and he sure as hell wasn't about to loose her.*

"Alera! Get in front of me!" yelled Altaïr. I nodded and did as I was told. When your adrenalin is pumping and you fear for your life and the life of some one you care about, there is no time to argue or ask questions. I had a quick burst of energy and sped up in front of Altaïr. I glanced back. There was a guard standing there with a bow and arrows. Altaïr threw a knife at him and it embedded into the guards head, right between the eyes. He fell backwards and off of the roof. I heard people below screaming bloody murder, but I ignored it and we kept running.

We jumped down on a lower roof and we heard another _"Shring"_. Without warning, Altaïr pushed me to the side. The arrow ran between us, but I lost my footing with the heavy push that he gave me. Instead of totally falling down, I tucked my legs and rolled. I sprang back up, and Altaïr grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. He put his arm around my back and urged me to keep up with his quick pace. I ran hard, but was losing energy fast. We turned a sharp corner.

"Jump!" said Altaïr. With the last burst of energy that I could gather, we jumped and flew right into the roof garden. I landed hard on my back, and he landed right on top of me. We were both breathing hard. My back was a bit sore from the landing, not to mention it knocked some breath out of me. Black dots appeared and my vision blurred. I was gulping air. We then heard the clank of metal. We looked at each other and stopped breathing so loud. They were right there. I bit my bottom lip and tried to calm myself down. Altaïr was still on top of me. Neither of us moved.

"Damn it all. We lost them." said one. I still couldn't breath. I didn't dare take a gulp though, it was too quiet. I felt a lightheaded feeling over come me and my vision started to darken.

"I have better things to do. We will get them later." Said a guard. I heard the thuds as they all jumped back to the ground. I closed my eyes. *Altaïr started breathing normally again. He realized he was on top of Alera. He looked at her, and her eyes were half closed. He got off of her and sat beside her.

"Alera! Alera stay with me." he said. He stroked her check and moved her hair back from her face. She was a bit pale and her eyes fluttered a bit. He could tell she was about to pass out. "Alera, be still and breath slow. Just stay with me." he whispered. He saw her chest rise and fall. "Easy Alera." He stroked her neck and cheek, then suddenly her eyes opened and she took a breath of air.* My eyes opened again. I took a deep breath, and then I could breath. I started to breath steady and slowly. I looked to my left and Altaïr was sitting by me. His hand was stroking my neck and cheek.

"That was close." I said. Altaïr nodded his head.

"A little too close. Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just couldn't catch my breath." I said. I started to sit up, but the black dots and lightheadedness came back.

"Hold on. Not so fast Alera. Just stay here for a minute and let your head clear." Said Altaïr. I started to sway and almost fell back, until he caught me. He sat up against the corner of the roof garden and he let me sit in front of him. I leaned back against him. My head rested on his shoulder. The wind blew into the garden and cooled me off. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. He laughed a bit.

"Consider it payback for the bandage." He said.

"How is it by the way?" I looked over at his left hand and the bandage was off. The cut had scabbed over and was now healing. I looked back up at him. "Good." I said quietly. I leaned back against him again. My eyes closed and I tried to clear my head. I heard the warning bells going off in the distance, and that didn't help my meditation. *Altaïr saw Alera close her eyes to try to calm and relax herself. He slowly moved his left hand to her side and started to massage little circles in her side.*

I felt something on my side. It was Altaïr and he was rubbing my side. He massaged circles into it and they relaxed me and helped me meditate. I smiled, because it felt good. I slid my hand down to where his was and I caught it. I moved it lower and more towards my back. He obeyed and massaged my lower back. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He smiled at me.

"Better?" he asked. I smiled and closed my eyes again. I leaned into him.

"Better." I whispered. His scent smelled of blood and earth. It was quite comforting and reminded me of what my father smelled like when he would come home from a mission. "So should we stay here for a while or head back to the bureau?" I caught the tone I was in. I didn't realize my voice. It was smooth and cool.

"Not unless your ok to walk." He said with a little bit of concern in his voice. I looked up at him.

"I'll be ok. Thank you." I whispered to him. He smiled at me.

"Then we should head back to the bureau. The Rafiq will be wanting to hear of our success." He said quietly. I nodded. His hand that was massaging my back gave me a little push to help me up. He then stood up and waited to see if I would fall. I grabbed his arm and waited. I thought I was going down again, but it soon passed.

"Alright. I'm ok. Lets go." I said with a smile. He returned it and we jumped out of the roof garden. I looked around the corner and saw no guards anywhere. We darted off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with all haste.


	12. Chapter 11 The Truth is Revealed

OMFG. DUDES! I have been ground for the absolute LONGEST TIME. I am sooooo sorry! I know you guys have missed it and I know you guys probably thought I abandoned it but I have not! I am finally off house arrest! *Takes electric shock ankle bracelet off and throws it out the window* FREEDOM! Ok. My freak out is over. Anyways this chapter is kinda short but I will up date soon! I promise! Please REVIEW I have been so deprived as of late. Thank you guys so much. Enjoy!

_- a free Aena Firestar_

**Chapter 11**

**The Truth is Revealed**

Altaïr was ahead of me, so he dropped in first and I came after him. I saw Alario. He chirped a welcome to us. I walked into the room behind Altaïr.

"Word has reached me of your victory, Altaïr! You have my gratitude, and my respect." Said Rafiq.

"Thank you." He said. I just kept silent and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. I didn't look for acknowledgment because, after all, I didn't do the killing. I just did the helping. Altaïr disserved his gratitude.

"It is a shame that the other Assassin's continue to hold you in such low regard." Said Rafiq.

"Let them speak for themselves. I don't hold him in low regard. He may get on my nerves at times," I said with a hint of sarcasm. "But I don't disregard him." Altaïr smiled at me, but then looked back to the Rafiq.

"Rafiq. I do not care what the others think of me." he said.

"As you wish, Altaïr. You should bring news of your victory to Al Mualim. I'm sure he has more work for you and Alera to do." He said. I saw Altaïr flinch a little. That pricked my curiosity.

"What?" I said. I stood up straight then. Altaïr turned to me. He hesitated for a minute and took a deep breath.

"Al Mualim wants you to help me assassinate a list of people. He also said, that while you are doing this, it will give you a chance to explore each city for your father's murderer." My eyes widened and I got a little mad.

"What? He knows I'm here? He knew I left! But, who told him? I can't believe it." I said. I looked to the floor. I felt let down.

"Yes, he knows you are here, but _no one_ told him. Kalin didn't breath a word and neither did Malik." He said. I flashed my gaze at him.

"You heard, didn't you? In the stables, when I was supposed to be talking _in secret_ with Malik. Kalin and Malik are the only two I told and I trust them _completely_. But you over heard me. It was you! You told him!" I said. I pushed up from the wall and rushed at him, but he caught me and slammed me up against the wall again. This time, I was facing the wall and he had my hands behind my back. I couldn't move. _"Fuck!"_

"If you would stop jumping to conclusions and listen to me, then I can tell you how he did find out!" said Altaïr. I struggled a little bit.

"Let me turn around and see your face. Let me _read_ you, Altaïr. I need to know the truth." I said. Malik had taught me how to read people's eyes and faces. I was pretty good at it too. Altaïr didn't loosen his grip, but he took both my wrists in each of his hands and twisted me around to face him. He pinned them up against the wall again, one on each side of my head.

"Let me go." I said. I struggled to lift my wrists up but he put all of his weight on my hands. My leather bracers were pressing into my wrists.

"No. I don't trust you to not start a fight. This is the only way you will listen and this is the _only_ way you will read my face." he said. I knew he hated people reading him but I had to know. I didn't care about his feelings right now. I just wanted the truth. He moved in closer to me. I looked up and straight into his green eyes. He stared right back into mine. If he had been lying to me this whole time, I knew it was going to break me. I had started to like him and care about him, but if he has lied to me, my trust in him will be destroyed.

"Did you tell Al Mualim that I left? Yes or no." I said with a hard tone. His eyes burned into mine. They were no longer a hard green glare. They slowly turned into a soft, yet regretful gaze.

"No. I didn't." he said calmly. I searched his face for _any_ signs of lying, but he was telling the truth. I softened up a bit and relaxed. _"Thank god."_ I thought.

"Ok. I believe you." I said. He hesitated for a second but then let go. I took my bracers off and rubbed my wrists. I had red marks on my wrist and my Assassin's symbol scar on my left hand was turned a bright red. I put my bracers back on. I gave Altaïr a quick glare but he had his back turned to me.

"So you are set then? You are both leaving for Al Mualim?" said Rafiq. I nodded. "Alright then. Go." He said. We turned and walked out.

"Come Alario. We are going back to Masyaf." I said. Alario flew up and out of the roof. I jumped up behind him and Altaïr followed. We walked across the roofs, heading for the gate. I didn't say a word to Altaïr. _"Why didn't he tell me sooner? Last night would have been the perfect time or thirty minutes ago… Maybe he knew I'd run… Or put up a fight."_ I thought. *Altaïr knew he should have told her sooner. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what. He didn't mind another fight if he said the wrong thing, but he also didn't want to get on her bad side either. Things had been going so well and now, silence. _"Well, here I go."_ *

"Alera."

"What?" I said shortly.

"I would have told you sooner but-"

"But you knew I would run or put up a fight." I finished. I turned around and faced him. He walked up to me and stopped. He was close. He looked kind of shocked. *He thought that was exactly what she was going to do. Turned out he was right.* "Well, you were right." I said.

"I know." He said quietly. I looked down and shook my head. I felt my eyes well up with tears. I quickly gathered myself up.

"I would be running now, but what's the point?" my voice cracked.

"Alera…" he stepped closer and put a hand on my chin. He raised me up to look at him. I looked back up into his eyes.

"You would catch me, or I would wind up following you. After all, Al Mualim wants us to assassinate people in all of the cities I was going to go to. He was right. Both of you are." I said. My voice was back to normal and the lump in my throat was gone. I realized that Al Mualim's plan would work. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Altaïr. A smile played over his lips and his green gaze was soft. "It might not be so bad after all. I get to satiate my bloodthirstiness for the time being," I smiled at the thought, "but that will be a feeling I can never satisfy. A 'want' that I can never get enough of." I saw a smile over come him. *Altaïr smiled at Alera's bloodthirstiness. He couldn't help it. He was amused and liked it when she talked like that.* As I dwelled on it for a little longer, my anger started to drift away, but my stomach still had a knot in it, because I _still_ had to face Al Mualim.


	13. Chapter 12 Promised Punishment

_Hey guys. What? No reviews? WHY? :O I crave reviews pwease! Maybe this one will be good enough to review hmm? Well anyways, here we go and I hope you enjoy! And by the way, I hope you like Alera's nickname! Ooops… Giving away too much info. I'll shut up now. Read, Review, be merry!_

_-Aena Firestar_

**Chapter 12**

**Promised Punishment**

Altaïr was on Antar and he was leading the way. I was right behind him on Àlkimos, and he had his ears back. He didn't like the idea of following another stallion. I didn't blame him. But, we had no choice but to follow him. It was too late to turn back now. The watchers had seen us enter the fortress gates, so I couldn't leave without them shooting a warning arrow or sounding the bell. We got off our horses and led them into the stables. Alario flew into the stables. I smiled at him.

"You should stay here and keep Àlkimos company. No doubt we will be back on the road soon." I said to my eagle. He chirped at me and flew up and landed on a rafter in the roof. I un-tacked Àlkimos and kissed his forehead. He nuzzled me. *Altaïr watched Alera and her horse. He realized they had a strong bond, just as him and Antar have. The rays coming through the windows in the stables made Alera's blonde hair look golden. He could see her eyes as the sun was on them. They turned a light blue.* I turned towards Altaïr. I could have sworn he was staring at me.

"Come." He said. He led the way up the hill to the fortress. _"Leading me as if I didn't know where I was going! Pfft! Lets see him try to find his way in the pouring ran and darkness! I was fifteen years old and had only been to the Fortress once and I still knew how to get there. Here I am twenty-four and he is leading me around like a child!"_ I shook my head and just let it happen. _"Whatever."_

"Alera?" said an astonished and familiar voice. I looked up and around.

"Kalin!" I yelled. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. Altaïr followed up behind me.

"What happened? I thought you were looking for the Murderer." Kalin whispered.

"It's ok. Altaïr already knows so you don't have to whisper. And to answer your question, I was, but someone saw me in Damascus and told Al Mualim. He sent Altaïr to get me." I said with an agitated tone. Kalin shot me a suspicious look.

"Just to let go and give yourself over does not sound like you." He said. I felt a flicker of anger.

"Hey! I fought-"

"She fought back. _Trust me_." finished Altaïr. I was a bit surprised he would say that. "She didn't win, but she fought back. When I told her the agreement Al Mualim offered her, she accepted." Kalin raised an eyebrow at us.

"And what was this agreement?" he said.

"That the list of Assassinations Altaïr has to do is in every city I was going to look for the murderer in. He will allow me to search, as long as I help Altaïr gather information and hunt and kill these people. I just hope he keeps to his agreement." I said. Kalin nodded.

"Lets hope so. I understand your eagerness to kill this man, whoever he is." Said Kalin.

"Well, we better get to him. No doubt he will want to hear of the success, and see me. I will come see you before we leave out again, Kalin." I said. He smiled and gave me one last hug, and then Altaïr and I were off again. We walked into the fortress. For every step I took, my heart raced even faster. I was _very_ nervous about what was going to happen. I was just hoping Al Mualim would keep his promise. We turned left and walked up some stairs and then came to it. Al Mualim was staring out of the great window. There were bookshelves on either side and his desk in the middle. He must have heard us walk up, because he stirred.

I put my head down, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Altaïr. We looked at each other and he stepped up a little in front of me, like he was saying, _"Let me go first." _I just stepped behind him. It shocked me a bit but I didn't care. At this point of my nervousness I wanted _any_ kind of distraction. Hell, if I knew it would buy me time, I would have taken Altaïr to my room when we first got there.

"_Oh the things that would have gone down in that room._" I thought. I stole a quick glance at Altaïr. "_Muscles. Oh my god those muscles. And that tan skin and those lips and eyes…" _I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip. "_Mmm… If that had happened, everyone in Masyaf would know his name. God give me the strength not to attack him now."_ I thought. _That_ would have been a_ hell_ of a _time killer_.

*Altaïr could practically feel her heart pulsing violently. He put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched. She was scared. He felt sorry for her and let her get behind him. He stepped forward and waited. He glanced back at Alera. She looked lost in thought, but the odd thing was that she was staring at him.

He knew she couldn't see his eyes because of his hood but this made him curious, and it made him laugh to himself. "_She's thinking about me_." he thought. His eyes darted to her lips and he saw her do that _signature seductive lip bite_. "_Oh yeah. She is definitely thinking about me."_ His eyes stayed looking at her lips. They looked smooth and… teasing. She gave them a small lick and that added to his torture. Her lips were teasing him. He bit his bottom lip too. "_God give me the strength not to pounce on her right now."_ He thought. He heard Al Mualim shuffle and that brought Altaïr back. They were both hoping Al Mualim would notice Alera last.* Al Mualim turned around and looked at us.

"So there she is. You have brought back our runaway." He said. I flinched and I thought I saw Altaïr flinch too. "Come now Alera. Do not hide in the shadows. I only wish to talk, and do no harm to either of you." He said calmly. I looked up and met his gaze. I wasn't at liberty to say anything, for I had nothing to say and I also wanted to keep my mouth shut. I had a bad habit of being a smart-ass and I knew I would be rewarded with a backhand slap to the mouth, so I kept it shut and listened. "Well Alera, there is not much I can say. I am keeping my promise. You will go with Altaïr on his missions and hunt for your murderer also. You have my permission." He said. "But what puzzles me is that you did not come and ask." He said. "_Damn, fuck, shit, damn it all! I knew this question was coming."_ I thought, as the stream of curses still buzzed around in my head.

"Well, master, I am going to be completely honest with you. I thought you would keep me here, and not let me go." I said.

"Oh Alera. You are right. I would have. But I only do what is best for you child. The reason why I would have kept you here would be so that you would not become obsessed and be consumed by vengeance." He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. He smiled a warm smile, which kind of surprised me but I didn't complain. "But, now that I see you can control it, I will give you leave to go and I will give you all the time that both of you need." He said calmly. I smiled and gave a slight bow.

"Thank you master. You know me just as well as my father did. Thank you." I said. Al Mualim nodded. Then, he turned his attention to Altaïr.

"You've done well, Altaïr, and I'm confident this is but the first of many successes the both of you will have." Said Al Mualim.

"Tamir spoke as if he knew you well. He implied my work had a larger meaning." Said Altaïr.

"Significance comes not from a single act, but the context in which it is performed. The consequences borne of it."

"Then there is more I need to know." Said Altaïr.

"Altaïr, your greatest failure was knowing too much. If I choose to withhold information, it is only to ensure you do not make the same mistake a second time." I had to bite my lip to hold my tongue. I wanted so badly to ask what had happened while I was gone, but it wasn't the right time. I could feel the thick tension in the room between the two. I was going to keep my mouth shut, because it was about to blow up.

"I see." Said Altaïr. His tone was smooth and unwavering. He sounded very confident. "_Wrong answer_." I thought. "_Not to mention wrong tone."_

"No you don't!" yelled Al Mualim. That one made me jump, for I was deep in thought trying to piece all this crap together. "And it will remain this way until you have learned your lesson! Still, you have performed competently, and as such I restore a rank, and will return a piece of your equipment. Go now, both of you, either to Acre or Jerusalem." His voice softened. He released two birds.

"_So that was how he found out! I forgot about the damn birds!"_ I scolded myself. How could I have been so careless! "There are men in both cities who require both your attentions. The Bureau leaders can tell you more of what needs to be done." He did the cross arm bow to us and we returned it. I saw Altaïr head for the desk and pick up his short sword. It was only then when I realized it was gone. "_Holy shit. He must have done something really bad to get his weapons stripped."_ I thought. Of course, that was also when I realized, my sights weren't focused _all_ on him at _every_ waking moment, so yeah, I was gonna miss something. He twirled it around in his hands a couple of times and then sheathed it. I walked back down the stairs.

*Altaïr watched after Alera as she walked away. He sighed. Al Mualim caught him. He walked up to Altaïr.

"The Desert Rose has many thorns, child. You must first master the thorns to pick the beautiful rose and claim her as yours." He said. Altaïr looked at Al Mualim and nodded.

"Is that why she has the rose petals for markers?" he asked.

"Yes. I gave her the nick name Desert Rose on her first mission. She has kept that nickname among the assassins ever since. After all, she is a flower among us all, and the only girl who will ever join the assassins. Desert Rose is a perfect metaphor and name for her don't you think?" asked Al Mualim. Altaïr nodded.

"Beautiful yet deadly. Guarded, yet gentle. If I want her, I must first pick through the thorns." Altaïr turned to Al Mualim. He patted Altaïr on the shoulder and sent him off.* Since we were back, I _desperately_ needed to practice. As I walked down the stairs, I heard Altaïr follow me.

"Where are you going?" he said.

"To practice and have some alone time." I said. "Of course, the alone time depends on whether you follow me or not." I said. I looked back at him and gave him a smirk. I turned back around and, _bump_.

"Hey! Watch were you're going you… Oh, well, well, well, if it isn't Alera the runaway." Came a smooth voice. I looked up and it was Abbas. _"Great. Jerk-ass alert."_ I thought. I heard Altaïr come up behind me. "Where are you two off to?" said Abbas.

"None of your damn business." I said harshly. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Tisk tisk. That's no way to treat someone who is welcoming you back. After all, I haven't seen you since you disserted us." He said with that asinine tone of his.

"Shut your mouth Abbas, before I shut it for you. She did no such thing." Said Altaïr. And yet again another shock from him! Wow. Well, I was happy he was taking up for me.

"Then why exactly did she leave Altaïr? You are the one who has spent the most time with her. Maybe you have extracted information?" he said.

"It is none of your business what we have done. You should leave before my blade finds your throat." Said Altaïr. _"Wow, nice come back!"_ I thought. _"Us: 1 Jerk-ass: 0"_ I liked that. Abbas stood there and laughed.

"What do you want?" I said. He smiled a smile that made me cringe and regret I had asked that. He took a step closer.

"You know what I want Alera." He said. I smiled at him. I stepped closer. *Altaïr was shocked as he saw Alera take a closer step_. "She can't be doing this. No, she has something up her sleeve."_ He thought.* I looked at Abbas.

"That's right." He said. I smiled and then shoved him hard up against the wall. I unsheathed my hidden blade and pressed it up against his throat.

"That's right." I said. His face turned to scared to death. I smiled a wicked smile. "Not as tough as you seem huh?" I said. I looked back at Altaïr and all I could see was his signature smirk. I winked at him, and then turned back to Abbas. "I am going to say this once, because next time will not be a warning. If you _ever_ harass me or Altaïr again, I will waste _no_ time in cutting off your manhood. Got it?"

"You wouldn't do it." He said.

"Wanna bet?" I said. I shoved my arm up against his throat and slid my knife down. Once I got there. I slowly pressed harder and harder until,

"All right! All right! I'll leave you alone! I swear!" he said. Sweat was pouring down his head.

"And Altaïr?" I said.

"Yes, yes!" he pleaded. I sheathed my hidden knife and pushed him away. He ran up the stairs and disappeared behind a door. I turned around to face Altaïr. He looked at me.

"Who says I can't take care of myself?" I said. He laughed a little.

"Well, I don't blame him for running. Getting their manhood threatened is a nightmare to any man." He said. I walked up to him and got close. I slashed my hidden blade out again. I put it in front of me. That was the only thing in between us.

"Good. Now I know what to use against you." I said. He smiled at me.

"You've threatened me like that once already. It didn't come to that and I saw right through you. I know your weakness too Alera." He said. He slashed his hidden blade out and traced the scar on my cheek. The old familiar chills crept up my spine. I felt a flicker of anger. _"How could I let this happen? At least he doesn't know the whole story… Yet."_ I slashed the blade back down and turned around and went out into the courtyard. *Altaïr had struck yet another nerve in Alera. This time, it was personal. She was upset.* No one was in the courtyard.

"Alera wait." I heard Altaïr call. I kept walking. "Alera!" I turned around and drew my sword. I aimed for his throat. He stepped back and put his hands up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I have no weaknesses. What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger. The more I hold it in, the more it powers my rage and my fight." I said as my voice cracked. Altaïr stepped up closer to me. The tip of my sword was on his throat now and my heart dropped. Why did he do that? _"I don't want to hurt him. I would never be able to live with myself if I hurt him."_ I thought.

"I know you don't believe that Alera. _You_ know you don't." he said. I couldn't say anything. I didn't have anything to say. I sheathed my sword.

"Don't follow me." I said quietly. I ran back into the fortress and into my room, which used to be my father's room when he was an assassin. The afternoon sun shown through the two great windows. I sat down on my bed with a lump in my throat. I pulled my necklace out from behind my robe and clothes. My fingers ran over the soft feathers and thumbed the Assassin charm. I couldn't help it. I had to cry, I just didn't want any of them to see. "_They respect me now; I don't want my feelings to tarnish that."_ I felt the tears strolling down my cheeks. I laid down and cried into my pillow, and soon fell asleep.

_Read and Review Please! Thanks! Until next time… Read. Review. Be merry!_


	14. Chapter 13 The Midnight Lesson

_Hi guys! You are probably going to kill me for this chapter but I like it and enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys like it too! All I ask is that no death threats be made! ;P After all, sexual tension is called 'tension' for a reason right? 'Tis all building up and will come all in good time my friends. Till then you shall read! So as my saying goes…_

_Read, Review, be merry!_

_-Aena Firestar_

**Chapter 13**

**The Midnight Lesson**

Altaïr didn't follow Alera. He knew she needed some alone time. He felt bad for her and he was mad at himself for even bringing that up. _"That night must have been horrible for her, whatever happened."_ He thought.

"It's a good thing you didn't follow her." Came a voice. Altaïr turned around to see Kalin.

"I didn't mean to." He said.

"I know. Alera is very sensitive about that. She will threaten or cut down anyone who teases her about it or brings it up. She doesn't want anyone to know that it is her weakness. She has strived to prove she is more than meets the eye." Said Kalin.

"She is a lot more than meets the eye." Said Altaïr thoughtfully.

"And what do you mean by that?" said Kalin with a defensive tone. Altaïr looked at him and searched for words.

"She just has a lot of spirit. She is good at what she does." He said. Kalin nodded, softening up a bit.

"She has been trying to prove herself for ten years. She finally got her satisfaction and the respect of Al Mualim and the Assassins. If she let anyone see her when she is vulnerable or crying, they might lose respect for her and call her soft."

"Everyone is human. People cry all the time. I can promise you that these men have cried once in their lives. I will admit I have cried."

"You are one of the few who admit and think like that. I admire your boldness and truth. The only people Alera have ever trusted are Malik, me and Al Mualim of course. She has no family to run to, and she feels alone. She fears no one will ever understand her pain, therefore she thinks no one can explain, teach her, or help her." Altaïr looked at him. "There is only ever one rose that grows in the desert, and she is alone. She just waits there for the right person to come along and take care of her and help her and give her what she needs, and all she needs is love and understanding." Altaïr studied Kalin. He was soaking all of this in.

"Why are you telling me all of this? Are you not worried that I might use this all against her?" he said. Kalin walked up to him.

"The reason I tell you this is because you might be the one that can help her. I've seen the way you look at each other. She is starting to trust you. You could get her to open up to you and you could help her. But, if you do use this information against her, either she will kill you, or I will. A fair warning don't you think?" said Kalin. Altaïr nodded.

"I promise not to use this against her. I will try to help her, however I can." Said Altaïr. He put a hand on Kalin's shoulder. Kalin smiled.

"Thank you, brother." Altaïr nodded.

* * *

I woke up. Even though it was dark in my room, it was pretty bright. I looked out the window and it was a big beautiful full moon out. I looked down into the courtyard and saw that no one was there. I also saw a tree with my name on it. _"Time to practice throwing knives."_ I thought to myself. I had to do it when I was alone, because I wasn't all that great and I didn't want anyone to find out that I wasn't good with them. My aim would be so off sometimes and I couldn't have that. I pulled my hood up and put my throwing knives on and my short sword (just incase) and I opened the door. I looked down the hall left and right. The torches on the wall were lit up and gave me enough light. I slowly shut my door behind me and ran down the hall.

I slipped through the gate and into the courtyard. The water in the fountains was quietly trickling and crickets were chirping softly. I heard a night bird call out somewhere in the distance. It was so beautiful. I looked up at the sky and saw all the stars out and the moon. I breathed in the cool night air. I walked down the steps to the training part of the courtyard. I chose a scarred up tree and took my stance. I breathed in and threw a knife from its sheath, only to see it bounce off the tree. The handle hit the tree, not the blade.

"Great. I'm going to be here for a while." I whispered out loud to myself. I walked up to the tree and picked the knife up. I went back to my standing place and took my stance again. This time, I tried a different tactic. I closed my eyes and breathed in, and then I opened them, breathed out and threw it. The knife hit the tree, but on the edge. It chipped off a piece of bark and the knife flew to the side. I sighed. "Damn it." I walked back and picked up the knife. I did the same thing, only thought about it and meditated a little longer, and then, I threw it. It chipped and bounced off _yet again_.

"So close." Came a voice. I turned around and threw a knife by the blade, not by its handle. The white hooded figure ducked and the knife bounced off the marble pillar he was leaning on. He stood straight up. "Well, that would have been good if I hadn't ducked. You would have gotten me right between the eyes." I realized the smooth, deep voice.

"Oh my god. Altaïr I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. You startled me. I didn't think anybody was up this late." I said. He turned around and picked up the knife and brought it to me. He came close and handed me the knife. I looked at him and took it and sheathed it. I turned around and went to the tree, and picked up that knife. I started walking back to Altaïr, but then noticed something... The moonlight made his white robe have an eerie glow about it. I looked down at my sleeves and robes and saw it too. I looked back up at Altaïr. He looked so intriguing and mysterious. I walked all the way up to him.

"Why are you practicing in the middle of the night? Wouldn't it be easier to practice during the day? When you can see?" he said. The last sentence had sarcasm on it. I smiled.

"Yeah, about that. I have to practice in secret. If you were standing there as long as I think you were, you saw how bad I am. I don't want to risk practicing during the day, and you better not tell anyone about this." I said. I pointed the knife at him. "Remember what's at stake if you do." He laughed softly.

"Yes, I remember, but why would I tell anyone? It's just you and me, Alera. I'm not heartless." He said. I saw a bit of hurt in his eyes. I looked down, realizing how harsh I sounded.

"I… I know you aren't. I'm sorry." _"God, guilt is a horrible feeling."_ I thought. I rolled the knife in my hand. I saw Altaïr bring his hand up. He put it on my chin. His hand was rough and calloused but I didn't care. He was gentle with me. He pulled me up and I looked at him. He had gotten closer, _a lot_ closer.

"You don't have to Apologize, Alera. I understand." He whispered to me.

"No. I… I mean… I've always been too harsh to you." I sheathed my knife and put my hands on his shoulders. "That's why we always get into fights. I don't mean to be, but I guess I've just gotten used to not trusting anyone and having to snap at people. You don't disserve the things I say to you, Altaïr."

"Alera, I understand what you're going through. Your past has caused you to be like this. I don't know what happened, and I will not pry you for information, but I know how you feel. I used to be like that, so you have no need to worry. I forgive you." He moved in closer. _"He… He understands me. I can't believe it. Nobody has ever understood the way I felt. I'm glad he understands."_ I thought.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I looked down and wiped it away with my sleeve. _"Hopefully he didn't see that!"_ I thought desperately. *Altaïr saw the silver tear that rolled down Alera's cheek. He remembered what Kalin had told him, so he acted like he didn't see it, but he wanted to wipe it away for her. He wanted to hold her. He was so close to her.* I could feel the warmth coming off of his body, which made me realize just how cold it was outside. His hands slid down to my waist. I ran mine down his broad shoulders and down his muscled arms.

His grip on my waist begged me to move in closer to him and I obeyed. I wrapped my arms around him and closed the space between us. He had pulled me into a warm hug. I rested my head on his chest and he rubbed my lower back with one hand and my shoulder with the other. A thought flashed through my head. _"What am I doing?"_ I blinked the thought away and blinked the tears away.

"The Desert Rose is often left alone, waiting for some one to come along and take care of it, but you are not alone Alera." I looked up at him and he looked down into my eyes.

"What did you just say?" I said completely astonished. "_That was beautiful, and he knows my nickname._" Altaïr just smiled at me. "That… was beautiful. I didn't know you knew my nickname."

"Of course I do. It fits you well." He said with a smile and a gleam in his eyes.

His eyes were beautiful in the moonlight. I felt a wave of something wash over me. I had chills run all up my spine. _"Don't get too involved! Don't get into something you can't get out of!"_ screamed my brain. My heart raced. He then put a hand on my left wrists and rubbed my symbol scar. I had a small in-take of breath at his touch. My pulse went crazy and my skin twitched and chilled up. *Altaïr smiled to himself at how her pulse sped up under his touch. He was so close to her, but he knew he shouldn't do this just yet.* _"What the hell are you waiting for? Make a move!"_ screamed my heart. I leaned in closer. He ran his hand up my side and I had another chill and quick breath. He stopped and drew one of my knives out half way. He still rubbed my scar. He then rested his forehead on mine.

"Let me help you with your knives." He said to me in an almost whisper. I felt myself get a little weak. _"That voice."_ I closed my eyes and regained myself. I sighed a relief. _"Thank god for a distraction."_ He took the knife from its sheath. "Turn around." He whispered. I turned around and faced the tree. He came closer behind me. He put the knife back in my hand. "Now, I saw what you did when you were aiming for the tree. You're reading too much into it. You think too much, and don't act quickly enough. It has to be a quick reaction not a slow, planned reaction."

"Ok. Just show me what I need to do." I said. He moved in closer and pulled me into him. I caught my breath as we met. He wrapped his left arm around my waist and ran his right hand down my arm to my hand. My cheeks flared up. I was just glad my hood was up and he was behind me.

"Look at how I'm standing. Take this stance." He said softly to me. I looked down and followed his footsteps. "Now, do you remember what you did when you threw the knife at me? It was a quick, one motion movement. You didn't think; you just acted on impulse. Do you remember how you grabbed the knife?"

"By the blade, not by the handle."

"That's right." He said. He held my hand and twirled the knife around to where I was grasping the blade. "Now, here comes the hard part. It has a little bit to do with your hips as well." My heart was racing again. He pressed up against me and turned my hips to the left. "When you're standing still, you can use this as an aim. Line your right arm up with your right side. When you throw the blade, stop right before your arm goes past the right side of your body. If it goes past, the knife will fly out of control." I could feel his breath on me. It was fluttering my hood just slightly. I realized I was warm. I was practically wrapped in his arms. "Lets try it." He said. He moved my right arm to my sheath (as an example to drawing my knife) and then I whipped my arm around. He guided me and held me steady. The knife stuck right in the center of the tree.

"Wow. I did it." I said. I was really shocked. I turned my head to look at him. I looked up in his eyes and he looked down into mine. He smiled.

"That was pretty good." I looked back towards the target. "Now, try it without me." he said. _"Oh shit, I am going to embarrass myself."_ I thought. He moved away from me and the cold air hit my back and sent ice up my spine. It felt like someone threw a cold bucket of water on me. I tensed up. I felt Altaïr get back behind me, cutting off the wind. "Don't tense up. It makes your movements less fluent and flowing." He said softly. He rubbed his hands slowly up my back. He then rested them on my shoulders and squeezed them to loosen me up. I felt another chill run up me. I pulled my shoulders forward.

"Hey! I'm ticklish there." I said. He laughed a little.

"Sorry. But I'll remember that the next time you threaten me." I looked back at him and smirked.

"Then I will never let you touch my neck again." He laughed.

"Were you going to let me touch your neck again if hadn't said that?" he said playfully. I didn't say a word and looked back at the target. I felt him squeeze my neck again. I turned around and my knife clashed with his hidden blade. We were pretty much inches from each other.

"Don't start something you can't finish." I said playfully. He smirked at me.

"Throw the knife Alera. And quit stalling." I smirked back at him and narrowed my eyes. I turned around and threw it without directly aiming or thinking. I stopped my arm at my right side and the knife slung out of my hand. It hit just a few inches below the other knife. I looked back at Altaïr.

"How was that?" I said. He walked over to the tree and pulled the knives out. He came close to me (inches away) again and put the knives in the sheaths _himself_.

"Not bad." He whispered. I smiled. "Now that we are done with that lesson, I think you should go to bed. I think we should _both_ go to bed." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Altaïr. I knew you were bold but I didn't know you were _that_ bold." I joked. That's when he caught himself.

"Oh… That came out wrong… I meant we should go to bed… Separately! Not together… Damn it... I should just stop talking..." He said with a nervous laugh. I couldn't help but laugh at Altaïr. The badass assassin was actually tripping over himself! _"That is so cute."_ I looked at him. He glanced at me…was that?… Shyness? I giggled again.

"It's ok Altaïr. I like it when you trip over yourself. I think it's cute." I said with a smile. He smiled back and stepped closer.

"Well, you know normally I don't do that." He said softly. _"And he's back ladies and gentlemen."_ I thought. "Anyways, we are leaving for Acre tomorrow; you're no use to us half asleep." He said jokingly.

"Neither are you." I said. He smiled. "But I rather like the idea of sleep right now. A nice warm comfy bed sounds good. I'll see you in the morning then." I turned and walked up the steps with Altaïr close behind.

"Alera," we stopped at the gate going into the fortress. I looked at him. "Goodnight and sleep well." He said softly. I smiled.

"Goodnight Altaïr. Sleep well." I turned and went through the door leading to the hall. I went back into my room and took my weapons off and my boots and all my other garb. I put a white tunic on and some brown pants. I climbed into bed feeling quite happy and satisfied with the progress I made tonight. The last thing I had on my mind was Altaïr and then sleep over took me.

_You like? Hopefully so! Ok, the instructions on knife throwing are made up so DO NOT TRY AT HOME KIDS. Ok then so maybe I should stick another random disclaimer in here… Don't want the feds coming for me… Again. _;P_ joking, joking. Anywhose… I don't own anything having to do with Assassin's Creed… I only own the people and things you've never heard of! I thank all of my followers and favoriters and reviewers and all the people having to do with this story! And a special thanks to Cameechan and Lucifer's Daughter who gave me my 'fix' of reviews when they were scarce. Till the next chapter…Read, Review, be Merry. _:D


	15. Chapter 14 Acre

Oh. My. God. My next chapter is finally DONE. Thank the lord! I am sooooo sorry to have been keeping you guys waiting for so long. I have been so damn busy lately! It's unbelievable! Anyways, no more anticipation. Here is the next chapter!

_Read, Review, Be Merry!_

_-Aena Firestar_

**Chapter 14**

**Acre**

I heard a chirp. "Alario hush. Not now." I groaned. He chirped again and flapped his wings. I groaned and turned over and pulled the covers over my head.

"Alera." _"Who the fuck could that be? And this freakin early? No. I refuse."_

"No. Just a few more minutes." I groaned.

"Alera, you must get up." I realized the voice. _"Damn it Kalin!"_

"Kalin please let me sleep." I pleaded. I heard a pause and then a whisper.

"Altaïr left without you." My eyes shot open. I sprung out of bed and ran for my boots.

"I'll kill him!" I snapped. But then, I got light headed and started to fall back. My vision went all spotted. I felt somebody catch me and lay me back on my bed. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I heard somebody laugh… No, it was two people laughing, quietly. They were guys.

"Easy Alera. I didn't leave." I opened my eyes to find Altaïr standing over me. Kalin walked up beside him. They both had their hoods off. Kalin's amber eyes were shining and Altaïr's green eyes met mine. They were both laughing and looking at me. I slowly sat up. I saw Alario sitting on my window seal. The sun made his brown feathers turn golden.

"That was just a little something to wake you up." Said Kalin.

"Well, it certainly did. And I got a headache in the process." I said, rubbing my eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late."

"Maybe we both shouldn't have. It was hell for me to get up too." said Altaïr. I smiled. I crossed my legs and leaned up against the wall, still sitting on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and my head again. I ran my fingers through my hair to try to get my bangs out of my face.

"Well, on a lighter side, it's not every morning I get to wake up with two good looking men in my room." We laughed. Pain shot through my head, cutting me off. I rubbed my eyes again.

"Here, let me see your hand." said Altaïr. He sat down beside me

"Why?" I said. I gave him my hand. He took it and stretched it out.

"There is a pressure point between the thumb and first finger, that if you press it or massage it hard enough, it relives your headache. It takes a while for it to set in motion but it really does help."

"Ok, anything to get rid of it. I don't do so well when it feels like I'm being punched in the head." Altaïr smiled. He pressed down on the space and found the pressure point. It hurt at first, but then he massaged it.

"There. That should do it." He said. He let go and I looked at my hand and flexed it some.

"That was weird, but ok. I hope it works." I got up and out of my bed and stretched. I popped my back and my shoulders. "So what time are we planning on leaving?" I said in between sighs and groans.

"Well, we want to make it there at about mid-day or a little after. I would suggest on hurrying up." He said.

"Ok." I opened the door to the washroom and went in. I got everything ready and came back out to grab my clothes. I saw Alario look at me. "Go to the stables. We will be there in a little while." He chirped and I stroked him, and he flew off. I turned around to see Altaïr and Kalin still standing there. "Uh, guys? Are you going to leave or sit here and watch me bathe?" I said. They looked at each other.

"Right, sorry." Said Kalin.

"See you in a little while." Said Altaïr. I smiled and nodded. They went out and shut the door behind them and I locked it. I laughed a little and shook my head, then turned and went into the washroom. I really needed to bathe. I hadn't in about two or three days. We had been hunting for that bastard Tamir and I had no time to clean up so I welcomed a much-needed bath. I washed my hair and my body with some rose-jasmine bath oil I had bought from a Chinese merchant. It made my bathroom and my whole room smell good.

I got done quickly and dressed. I put my tunic on and my black pants, then I put my robe on and my red cloth belt. I put my leather boots on and my forearm bracers and fingerless gloves and lastly my weapons. I brushed my hair and shook it out. I put it in a temporary half ponytail. I made sure I had everything and then I went to put my necklace on, but then there came a knock on the door. I ran over to it and unlocked it.

"Hey, are you ready?" said Altaïr. He had his hood up.

"Yeah, come in. I just have to put one more thing on." I went back over to my necklace, which was lying on my bed. Altaïr came in. *As soon as Altaïr entered her room he was hit with a beautiful smell. _"Rose and Jasmine. As beautiful as she is."_ He thought to himself. When he approached Alera, he could smell it on her.*

"Alera, you smell beautiful. Like Roses and Jasmine." Said Altaïr. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. That's usually the stuff that I use." I turned to my bed and picked up my necklace.

"What is that?" asked Altaïr.

"It's a necklace my father gave me before he died." I said. I unclasped it and put it around my neck. But, every time I tried to clasp it back, it would slip from my finger. "Damn it." I cursed; totally forgetting another person was in the room. Altaïr laughed a little.

"Here, let me help you." He said. He walked up behind me and clasped it together. I turned around to him. We were close.

"Thanks." I smiled. I tucked it behind my clothes. The charm was cold when it touched my chest. I shook the chill off. "My headache is gone by the way." Altaïr smiled.

"Good." He said.

"Well, I'm ready." I said.

"Don't forget this." Said Altaïr coolly. He went to put my hood up.

"Wait," I said. I pulled my hair down and it fell down to my chest, still a little damp. "Ok." I said. I saw a slight smile form on his lips as he pulled my hood over my head. We looked at each other for what seemed like a while. I felt a calloused finger run softly over my scared cheek. He traced the scar with his index finger and it felt soft and gentle to me. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. His thumb softly stroked my cheekbone. I opened my eyes and we gazed into each other. I put my hand on his and rubbed it.

"Let's go." He said. I smiled and nodded. We said goodbye to Kalin and headed for the stables. We tacked up our horses and Altaïr led the way. As I was riding, I looked up and saw Alario following us. We were heading to Acre to get some information on a man named Garnier de Naplouse, and like Altaïr said, we made it to Acre at about mid-day. We kept a low profile and tried to blend in with everyone. We stopped our horses at a shaded spot and got off. I looked up and saw Alario coming down to us. He landed on a manger full of hay in front of Àlkimos.

"Head for the bureau Alario. We will meet you there." I said to him. He chirped and I stroked him on his head. He nibbled my finger and then flew off. I turned to Àlkimos and told him to stay put, and then I walked around him to Altaïr. "Alright, what's the plan? See any scholars we could sneak in with?" I asked. I saw Altaïr look around. His gaze stopped at the gate.

"No. But I see someone who needs saving." He said. I looked over at the gate and three guards were harassing a priest. A _priest_ for god's sake! _"Are these people insane?"_ I thought to myself.

"These guards are such idiots! Why would you do that to a holy man? He's done nothing!" I said.

"Yes, I agree. But it looks like this will be our only chance of getting in." he said quietly. "Stick to the shadows. I'll take care of these men." He said.

"Oh alright, but I'm only doing this because I got to save him last time. I only think it fair for you to have a chance on saving them." I said. Altaïr smiled. He walked towards them and I followed. Altaïr kept walking to the guards, but I branched off to the side and stuck to the shadows. I turned around and watched. Altaïr walked right up to the one who was standing and trying to act menacing.

"Leave. This business does not concern you." Said the guard with the English accent. Altaïr just stood there and looked at them from under his hood. "Leave peasant, before I make you." The guard pushed Altaïr. Altaïr slung his blade out, cutting off both of the man's arms. He screamed in agony as blood splattered everywhere and his limbs fell to the ground with a soft _thud_. Altaïr finally silenced him with one quick cut to the throat. The guard's life blood drained out and stained his white tunic as red as the clothe belts that hung around our waist.

The other guards left the old man and ran at Altaïr. The first one that came too close, Altaïr countered the attack and sliced his stomach. The guard screamed in agony and clutched his stomach to stop the bleeding, but it was in vain. As the man fell to his knees, Altaïr stabbed him in the back. _"Man, he looks good when he fights."_ I smiled to myself. I shook the thought away and paid more attention.

From where I was standing, one guard saw what was happening. I unsheathed my hidden blade. Right as he opened his mouth, I drove it into his neck. I put my hand over his mouth. He sunk down and I threw him to the side. I withdrew my hidden blade and wiped the blood off on the dead man's clothing. I turned my attention back to the fight.

Altaïr cut the other man behind the knees. As he went down, Altaïr chopped at his shoulder. He cut so deep that he got his blade stuck and had to push the guy off of it. The man slid off the blade with a trail of blood dripping into the dust. As soon as all the guards were dead, Altair sheathed his blade. I came up to him. We ran up to the old man who was a little shaken.

"You- you killed them. Thank you my boy. I will tell my sons of your bravery. Maybe they will take your good example and be braver. If there is anything you need, please, do not hesitate to ask." Said the old priest with a thick English accent. Altaïr and I looked at each other.

"Please sir, we need to gain entrance into the city." I said pleadingly.

"We cannot stir up the guards. We are on an errand of secrecy." Said Altaïr.

"It shall be done. I will not ask you what your business is, but it must be very important and it must be for a good cause. A villain would not have helped an old priest. Come, follow me." he said. Altaïr and I bowed our heads and laced our fingers together, as if in prayer. We followed the priest. The guards let us pass and we stayed bowed down. We walked past some more guards and then we were in. The priest turned to us. "If you ever need my assistance again, we will be opened for you." He said.

"Thank you father." I said. We bowed to him and then left. "God, that was close. I'm glad he is on our side." I said.

"Yes. The bodies will probably be discovered so lets get to the bureau."

"Right." We ran down a back alley and climbed the walls. We were in the poor district of Acre so the bureau was not far. We jumped a few roofs and ran a ways, and then we found it. We both dropped in and not far behind us, Alario swooped in and made himself a place on a bookshelf. We walked into the room were the Rafiq was. The old man looked up from his book.

"Ah! Altaïr and Alera. A little bird told me you two would be paying a visit." He said. His voice was a little rough. He closed his book and placed it back on the shelf. We walked up to his desk.

"Al Mualim has ordered the execution of Garnier de Naplouse, so here we are. What can you tell us about him?" said Altaïr.

"He is the Grand Master of the Knights Hospital. He surely keeps his quarters in their district. Beyond that, I cannot say. I suggest you search the city, see what you can learn from it." Said Rafiq.

"Can you tell us where they gather?" I added.

"The public gardens north of here. What's left of them is as good a place as any to begin. There's an abandoned market northwest as well that merits watching, and Maria of Johesephet's Church to the west remains a popular meeting place. These three locations should be sufficient for your needs." He finished.

"We appreciate the information, Rafiq. It will be put to good use." Said Altaïr.

"Make sure that it is." Said Rafiq. We turned and went out of the bureau.

"Alario, you are free to fly about the city if you wish. If not then you can stay here." I said. He chirped and stretched out his wings. He then put his head under his wings. I looked at Altaïr who was smiling at Alario. "He disserves some sleep. He's been flying pretty much all day." We walked out onto the roof. "Alright, where do we go first?" I said.

"Lets start at the abandon market place. Maybe there is something there." He said. We ran across the roofs and eventually found two Hospitalier guards. We dropped down from the roof and sat on a bench near them.

"You hear about Alen?" said one.

"The archer that guards the eastern wing?" said the other.

"Poor bastard's brother caught an arrow in his throat. Doubt he'll last the night."

"How can he continue to work knowing what's to come?"

"He visits his brother often, though I cover for him when I can."

"You aren't there now."

"No, I've family business of my own to attend to."

"Then he'd best hope the Doctor doesn't hear about his desertion."

"You aren't gonna tell him? As long as you stay silent…"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." and with that, they departed. Altaïr and I got up.

"Okay. So some of the guards have abandoned their posts. We should be able to sneak in with out causing too much of an uprising. Or, if that's not the case, either I can clear a path for you, or you can clear a path for me." I said. Altaïr nodded.

"So where to next?" he asked.

"Lets try the gardens." I said. We went to another ally and jumped up on the roof. We walked in between two apartments. I was leading the way. I turned a corner and stopped. I saw something that turned my blood to ice. I turned back around to Altaïr and he ran into me. I lightly pushed him back.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"There is a Templar right on the other side! He's hiding in the shadows between some crates. What would a fucking Templar be doing on the roof?" I said. We both looked around the corner and we saw him. He had his helmet on and had one hand on his sword. He started to look this way. We shot back behind the corner.

"Oh come on. We can take him. Two of us against one of him." said Altaïr.

"I don't know. They always seem to be one step ahead sometimes." I said. I had to admit, I was a little scared. I hate Templars. One of the reasons is because one killed my father and another is because something is so… off about them. I just don't like it. "Besides, we are wasting time. If we want to kill Garnier today, then we gotta hurry."

"Yeah, your right. Picking fights with Templars isn't the best idea, and I would like to kill Garnier today." Said Altaïr.

"Good, then lets drop down and leave." I said. So we dropped down. I couldn't help but feel relieved. We found a man arguing with a boy about replacing some ropes. "Your turn." I said. I nudged Altaïr forward. He looked at me. I shrugged. "It's only fair. By the way, your targets getting away." I said. He turned and ran a little toward the boy that was walking away. I leaned up against the wall and watched him. He swiped a map of candelabra and Garnier's patient positions.

"This is perfect." He said. He showed me the map.

"So once we infiltrate, we can use the rafters to hide and follow him? Sounds easy enough." I said. We headed to the church lastly and I swiped a letter from one of Garnier's messengers. It talked of all the different medicinal herbs he used on his patients. "This… This is horrible." I said.

"He performs experiments on them. Well, I knew there had to be a dark side to this." Said Altaïr.

"Yes. Something always has to be out of the ordinary. I was actually beginning to wonder if our target was a normal doctor. Apparently not."

"Tamir was his supplier, but he has another person in Jerusalem. Talal supplies him with patients, so he can test these things on them."

"Good. We have enough info, now we can kill him and get this over with." I said.


	16. Chapter 15 The Blood of a Doctor

_Hello guys. I am sooooo sorry that this is late. I have had other obsessions and fanfictions that have been consuming my attention and time and I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me. And i also hope that you have not abandoned me. Here is your next chapter! :)_

_~Made with love and a bit of regret for being terribly late_

_~ Aena Firestar~_

**Chapter 15**

**The Blood of a Doctor**

We dropped down into the bureau. Alario was gone. I knew he would be. We went to the Rafiq. "Altaïr, Alera, how fairs your search for Garnier?"

"We know when and how to strike." Said Altaïr.

"Share you knowledge with me, then." Said Rafiq. Altaïr and I looked at each other and then I began.

"He lives and works inside the Order's hospital, northwest of here. Rumors speak of atrocities committed in its walls."

"It seems the good doctor enjoys experimenting on citizens, most of them kidnapped and brought here from Jerusalem." Finished Altaïr.

"Ah, he avoids arousing too much suspicion here, by stealing his subjects from another city. Quite clever, but back to the matter at hand. What is your plan?" said Rafiq.

"Garnier keeps mainly to his quarters inside the Hospital. He leaves occasionally to inspect his patients. It's when he makes his rounds that we will strike." Said Altaïr.

"We will come in with a group of scholars and then use the rafters in the fortress for us to hide, but be able to see our target and know the precise time to strike." I said. The Rafiq nodded.

"It's clear you've given this some thought. I give you leave to go." The Rafiq laid a feather and another white rose petal on the desk. I took my marker and Altaïr took his. "Remove this stain from Acre, Altaïr. Perhaps it will help to cleanse your own. Rest here until you're ready to begin." He said to us. We didn't rest at all. We headed straight out, for we were both eager to be rid of this. We dropped down from the roofs and came up on the great fortress. We stuck to the shadows of the walls. It was a bit unnerving. Every once and a while, you could hear a bloody murder scream or a yell come from somewhere in the so-called 'Hospital'. I stuck close to Altaïr.

*Altaïr could feel that Alera was on edge and nervous. Every time a scream would echo out, Alera would move closer to him. Altaïr grasped her hand and gave it a light, reassuring squeeze. To his surprise, she moved closer and wrapped her arm around his arm and laced their fingers tightly together. He turned to look at her. She was nervously looking around, as if any moment a corpse would come running out of one of the doors. Altaïr pulled her close and she looked at him. Her eyes showed distress and she smiled nervously at him. Altaïr leaned closer to her.

"Don't worry Alera. I'm right here. Nothing will go wrong. Your safe." He whispered to her. She leaned closer to him, staring into his eyes.

"Altaïr… I- I'm sorry… I've never fallen apart like this before. I- It's just something about this place… Its so…so disturbing." She said, down casting her eyes in shame. Altaïr put his free hand up to her chin and made her look up at him.

"Alera, look at me." he said, and her blue eyes met with his light green, but she noticed something. They had brown around the iris and it fanned out and faded into green. "I know you're worried and I know you've never had a mission this disturbing before. But you have nothing to worry about. I am right here. If they want you, they'll have to get past me first." He said with his signature smirk.

A slight smile tugged at her lips but was quickly replaced with a tremble. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. Her eyes were slightly glazed over with tears. "What's wrong, Alera? Talk to me."

"We have no time for talk." She said quietly as her voice cracked. She slipped her hand out of his. "We must kill him now and get this over with… Rafiq-"

"Rafiq can wait and so can the doctor. I'm more concerned about you." He said softly. She glanced at him from underneath her hood and tried to push between him and the wall.* I saw the opening and tried to slink past him, but he put his hand up on the wall and blocked me from moving. It was obvious that his stubborn side had kicked in and mine was about to. I was pressed against the wall with a very thin space between me and Altaïr. I looked up at him.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said with concern in his voice. "_He's concerned about me? That's really… sweet._" I thought to myself. I felt emotions and feelings swirling around. I down cast my eyes again and the hood hid my face. Part of me wanted to tell him the real reason I was worried and the other part of me said that he would think I was a fool. Tears overwhelmed me and two streamed down my cheeks. Then it him me like a knife to my gut.

"_SHIT! I'm letting my guard down! Damn damn damn damn DAMN!_" I felt Altaïr lace his fingers with mine and before I could wipe the tears away, he took his free hand and pulled my chin up so I could look at him. His eyes roamed my face. "_This is it. I'm screwed._" I thought. But instead of being met with a scoff and an insult (like I thought every one would do) the back of his index finger wiped away one tear and then he cupped my cheek and wiped the other away with his thumb.

*Altaïr was so relieved. Even though she didn't mean to, she had let her guard down around him and he was finally able to wipe the tears away, only now he wanted to kiss them away. Her lips parted and she had a somewhat shocked look on her face. He wanted nothing more but to devour her lips and hold her until the pain was gone, but he knew better. "_Not yet._" He thought.*

"_Alera_…" he whispered soothingly to me. He was close enough now, that I could feel his breath on my chin and down my neck.

"_Altaïr_…" I answered. "I… I just don't want you to risk your life for me." I finally said. I felt a weight lifted off of me.

"Well what I do with my life isn't really your decision to make is it?" he said with a smirk.

"I'm serious Altaïr. I don't… I couldn't bear it if…"

"Shhh…" he said cutting me off. "Nothing is going to happen to either of us." He reassured.

"It's just… If you got hurt… or worse." I stumbled over myself. I was getting flustered in trying to find the words to fit. My cheeks went red a bit. He ran his thumb over my check bone and traced my scar. His index finger on his left hand then found its way to my symbol scar.

"Now, do you think I would be willing to go up front if I didn't feel the same about you? I don't want you getting hurt or worse either. But, Alera we are both skilled and I know you are beautiful and deadly with your blade. With the two of us combined as one, we could do a lot of damage." He said with a glint in his eye and that smirk. I smiled then.

"Oh yes," I said as I pushed off from the wall and was closer to him. "Who knows what we can accomplish?" I said as I ran my hand down his chest. He smiled and caught my hand.

"Now that your back to your old self, can we get to the blood letting?" he asked.

"Yes indeed. But you have seen me cry. Of course, you do realize that now I'm going to have to kill you." I said as I folded my arms. He gave me an amused look and chuckled a deep chuckle that warmed my blood.

"You can certainly try. After we kill Garnier." He smiled. I smiled back and we were off again. We found another group of scholars and walked in behind them. Everything was fine, and we were just about to get in the rafters when,

"No, help! Help me! Help me, please! You must help me!" a man bursted through some wooden doors on our right side. He was yelling and screaming and half naked. He ran through the hall and the crowd that had now gathered. They were all watching. Altaïr and I stayed to the back and watched what unfolded. Two guards caught the man. They struggled with him and began to beat him. The two huge wooden doors that led out into the hospital opened and Garnier stepped out. He was wearing a priest robe, but had a bloody apron on. He was an old man.

"Enough, my child! I asked you to retrieve the patient, not kill him!" said Garnier to the guard. He looked back down at the man. "There, there. Everything will be alright." He said in a calm voice to the struggling man.

"No!" he protested.

"Give me your hand." said Garnier calmly.

"No, don't touch me! Not again!"

"Cast out this fear, else I can't help you."

"Help me, like you helped the others? You took their souls! I saw! I saw! But not mine, no, you'll not have mine!" screamed the man. Garnier delivered one hell of a backhand to the man.

"Take hold of yourself! Do you think this gives me pleasure? Do you think I want to hurt you? But you leave me no choice."

"Every kind word, matched with the back of his hand! All lies and deception!" the man struggled some more. "He won't be content until all bow before him!"

"You should not have done that. Return him to his quarters. I'll be along once I've tended to the others."

"You can't keep me here, I'll escape again!" said the man valiantly.

"No. You won't. Break his legs, both of them." said Garnier. The guards straightened the man's legs out and broke them. I heard the bones crush and I cringed. _"I hope I never hear a sound like that again."_ I thought. I felt Altaïr lace his fingers with mine. He squeezed lightly.

"Stay ready. It's alright, we can do this." He whispered to me. He was close enough to where his breath went down my hood. It comforted me to know he was that close. I looked at him and nodded. He gave me a sweet smile. I quickly regained myself. I looked back to the scene. The man was crying.

"I am so sorry, my child." said Garnier. The guards dragged the crying man inside the hospital. Garnier turned his attention to the crowd.

"Have you people nothing better to do?" he yelled. Everyone quickly cleared away.

"Alright, here we go. I'll get behind the scholars and as close as I can to Garnier. Get up in the rafters and be ready for _anything_." Said Altaïr to me.

"Alright." I said. Altaïr went to go but I caught his arm. He looked back into my eyes and I looked into his. "Be careful, Altaïr." I said. He smiled and held my hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I will. After all, I have you here to help me." he said. I smiled and then we both split up. I climbed up a latter and perched on the rafters. I looked back and saw the gates close. Altaïr and the scholars were nowhere to be seen. _"Good. He made it."_ I thought. I crouched and balanced along the rafters. I tried to stick close to the left wall and the shadows so none of the patients would see me or scream.

I turned a corner and saw Garnier tending to his patient. He was alone. No guards were with him. I balanced out on one of the middle rafters and hid behind a flag that was hanging down from the ceiling. I stopped in the middle of the rafter and looked down. Garnier was right below me. I held my breath as I saw the group of scholars come closer to him. I saw Altaïr in the midst of them all. The scholars passed Garnier and Altaïr swept up from behind him and tackled him to the ground. His hidden blade was driven into Garnier's throat, causing lifeblood to spill all over the place. Altaïr laid him down, to get that last bit of information out of him.

"Let go your burden." Said Altaïr softly to the old man.

"Ah… I rest now, yes. The endless dream calls to me. Before I close my eyes, I must know, what will become of my children?" said Garnier.

"You mean the people made to suffer your cruel experiments? They'll be free now to return to their homes."

"Homes? What homes? The sewer? The streets and prisons we saved them from?"

"You took them against their will."

"Yes, what little will there was for them to have. These children, so naïve of the world."

"These are not children, but men and women full grown."

"In body, indeed perhaps, but not in mind. Which is the very damage I sought to repair. Without the Piece of Eden, which you stole from us, my progress was slowed. So we had to resort to herbs, making mixtures and extracts. My guards are proof of this. They were madmen before I found and freed them from the prisons of their own minds, and with my death, madmen will they be again."

"You truly believe you are helping them?" said Altaïr. _"Of course he does! He's a demented doctor! Of course he thinks he's doing the right thing!"_ I thought to myself. Garnier was drawing close to death, so I made myself ready to catch Altaïr and hoist him up with me.

"It's not what I believe, it's what I know." And with those last words, he was dead. Altaïr rubbed the feather through his blood. I heard fast footsteps coming down the corridor.

"This way!" I heard some men shout. Altaïr looked up in the rafters. I waved to him.

"Come on!" I said. I bent down and lowered a hand to him. He ran and jumped but missed!

"It's too high!" he said. _"Oh my god. Could this get any more difficult?"_ I thought. I wrapped my legs around the rafters and lowered my body down to him.

"Now hurry up! I can't hold this position for long!" I said. He ran and jumped. We caught hold of each other's arms and I immediately felt the strain of weight on my legs. My arms felt like they were going to come out of their sockets. The guards were on the other end of the hall, and they were coming quick.

"Look! There's two of them!" one yelled.

"Shit! This is too much! I can't take it! My legs are giving out!" I yelled.

"Swing me to the next rafter!" he said. "The one in front! I'll grab it with my legs!" he said.

"Alright!" I said. I rocked back and forth and got some momentum and then I let go. Instead of grabbing the rafter with his legs, he did a back flip and grabbed it with his hands. We made it just in time, because the guards almost sliced both of us. We rose up. I was a bit dizzy and disoriented so I went a little slow, but I gained myself back quickly and ran back across the rafters. We jumped down, but my legs buckled up and I sort of fell and rolled onto the ground. I was hurting so bad. Altaïr helped me up quickly and we ran out of the great doors and back outside. The warning bell went off.

Luck surely loved us then because there was a group of scholars right outside, as if waiting on us. We quickly walked to them and bowed our heads and blended. They started moving. The guards ran right passed us and disappeared around a corner. We jumped out of the scholar group and ran into a back alley. We stopped and caught our breath. I leaned up against the wall and slid down and sat down. My leg muscles were quivering and aching and my shoulders felt like fire.

"Damn it. I'm gonna feel that in the morning." Said Altaïr as he rubbed his arms.

"I'm feeling it right now." I said. I rubbed my thighs and groaned a little. I then rubbed my shoulders. He sat down beside me and rubbed my right shoulder. I hissed as a bit of pain shot through it. He pulled back.

"Damn. Do you think you can climb or run?" he said.

"Yeah, but if we scale any buildings I'm going to need help. I just can't hold both of us up with my legs any more." I said.

"Well, hopefully you won't have to do that any more." Said Altaïr. I sighed.

"Lets get the hell out of here before the storm hits." Altaïr grabbed my hand and helped me up. We used a near by latter to climb up onto the rooftop. That was much easier on me. We traveled by rooftop again. It was a lot quicker and we had a less chance of running into guards. We reached the bureau as soon as the sun went down. Alario had come back and was sitting in his bookshelf. He chirped at us as we came in. I sort of fell in though. Altaïr had to help me up. I had my arm around him. He sat me up against the wall. Alario flew down to my side. I stroked him and he nipped my fingers. He seemed worried. "I'm okay, just a little weary. A good night's sleep will be all I need." I said. The Rafiq looked at Altaïr and then at me.

"What news Altaïr? Hopefully it went well." He said.

"It's fine. Garnier's dead." I said, taking a couple of breaths. Altaïr gave him the bloody feather.

"Then you will return to Masyaf with news of your victory." Said Rafiq.

"There is something else." Said Altaïr. This sparked my curiosity as well as Rafiq's.

"Speak it then! For I am about to go to sleep! Or would you have me read your mind?" he said. I bit my lip to keep my mouth shut again. I had to take into consideration that this was a grumpy, tired, old man we were dealing with.

"What do you think he wanted from these people, that he would keep them and experiment on them as he did?" said Altaïr.

"Yours is not to ask, but to act, Altaïr. It doesn't matter what he did or why. Only that he's dead."

"Well, there is no need to get upset. We were only curious! It was just the things he said, the last dying words." I added. The Rafiq gave me a quiet glare. I shrugged it off.

"Yes. Garnier seemed to believe he was helping these people!" said Altaïr.

"Is that what you saw?" said Rafiq to him.

"No. What we saw was not a place of healing, but of pain."

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"I… I don't know. Forget I spoke of it."

"I already have. Now if you two don't mind, I am going to sleep." He said. I got up and stumbled over to the cushions and Altaïr followed behind me. Rafiq blew out the candles and nothing but the moon showed. Alario perched and fell asleep and I made my bed out. Altaïr made his bed out too, on the other side. I tried to take off my chest strap that was holding my knives in, but when I pulled hard, my arm protested with a shot of pain.

"Ugh!" I sighed in frustration. Altaïr walked over to me. He was already out of his robe and weapons. All that remained were his black pants and white tunic.

"Need help?" he asked. I turned towards him and sighed.

"Yes… My arms are weak. I feel useless!" I said. I felt my cheeks flare up and I got all flustered. I folded my arms in front of me. Altaïr looked at me with a smile and a light in his eyes. "What?" I said.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how im supposed to get passed your folded arms to get to your straps." He reached out and took my wrist and brought them to my sides. I rolled my eyes. He went to reach for my strap, but hesitated because the strap went diagonally across my chest.

"Just do it, Altaïr." At this point, I didn't really care. All that mattered was sleep. He smiled.

"As you wish." I rolled my eyes. "_He's enjoying this._" I thought. He tugged on my strap and it pulled loose. He grabbed the buckle before it could slide off. He had both ends in his hands and brought them up over my head. I just watched him. He then moved to the strap that had my sword in it. He reached for it and I swerved out of the way. He eyed me and reached for it again but I swerved back. I raised an eyebrow and was quite amused.

"Quit moving." He said.

"Ask nicely and I will." I sarcastically bit back. Before I could think or stop him, he grabbed my waist strap and pulled me to him. Our bodies were touching now. I looked up at him and he had an amused glint in his eyes.

"_Please_ quit moving." He smirked. He gave one more tug to the strap and it fell to the floor. Altaïr kicked it to the side with my other weapons. We were still touching. He ran his fingers along the outline of my hood and then gently lowered it down. At that moment, a cool breeze swept in and blew my hair softly. He brushed the stray strands from my cheeks. His eyes were hypnotizing, but I was welcoming the soft touch. I had grown so fond of it. I wanted this.

His finger traced my scar and down to my neck. I stole a breath as his fingers ghosted down me and gave me goose bumps. He kept going down the middle of my chest to my robe. Finally, he slid my robe off. It was nothing but two thin tunics separating us. He ran his hands up my arms and I had goosebumps then too. I closed my eyes and I felt him touch his forehead to mine. I was about to open my eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed, and tell me something…" he whispered. His fingers were still ghosting down my arms and one softly slipped onto my waist.

"Anything…" I whispered with a shiver as his hand slipped around my waist to my lower back. He massaged circles into it and pulled me closer.

"Ah, be careful what you say Alera… You may not want to tell what I want to know…"

"What is it you want to know, Altaïr?" I asked breathlessly. *Altaïr smiled at the way she used his name. His eyes were opened and looking at her. He was still leaned into her with his forehead resting on hers.*

"I want to know why you were so shocked today, as I was wiping away your tears. Did you expect another reaction?" he said softly.

"I… Yes… I did, but I have been expecting it from any of the assassins. If they ever saw me crying… I'm worried that if they see me crying, they will think I am soft and all the respect that I have gained will be gone…" I said. I dared to open my eyes and I did. I was met with his beautiful green and brown ones. He brought a hand to my cheek and stroked it.

"And you thought I would laugh at you or insult you and you would lose my respect. Its funny how you said earlier that you didn't care what people thought of you. Yet here you are, worrying about what I think of you." I pulled my head back to look at him wholly.

"Respect and opinions are two different things, Altaïr. I don't care about opinions, but I do care about respect. It was so hard to gain for me, and I don't want to lose it now." I said. He ran his hand down my neck.

"So you let your guard down in front of me without knowing it." He said.

"Yes. That has never happened before. I was thinking about how I was going to explain the reason why I was upset and then the tears just came and it was too late to stop, so there was nothing I could do." I gave him a half smile. "You're the first one who has seen me unguarded." He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad I am the first one." He whispered softly to me. I smiled and looked up at him. We pulled back but were still in each other's arms.

"Me too."


	17. Chapter 16 Jerusalem

_Hello errrrrbody! I am back with my next chapter! Woo! I am so proud of myself! This one DID NOT take about a month. You should be proud of me! Anyways here we go! ;D_

_Read, Review, be merry!_

_Aena Firestar_

**Chapter 16**

**Jerusalem**

"Altaïr and Alera. Have you news for me?" said Al Mualim. We both stood before his study. He paced back and forth in front of the great window. The sun shown through, and it was about midmorning. We had gotten back at dark and went to sleep, so we were now before him, ready to tell him what went down and to get the next person.

"Garnier de Naplouse is dead." Said Altaïr.

"Excellent! We could not have hoped for a more agreeable outcome." I had never really seen Al Mualim so happy.

"And yet…" started Altaïr. _"Uh oh."_ I thought.

"I hope you know what your doing." I whispered to him.

"What is it?" said Al Mualim. He looked at us.

"The Doctor insisted his work was noble. Looking back, those who were supposedly his captives seemed grateful to the man. Not all of them, but enough to make me wonder. How did he manage to turn enemy into friend?" I myself was puzzled with this. Now that Altaïr had mentioned it, he was right.

"Leaders will always find ways to make others obey them. And that is what makes them leaders. When words fail, they turn to coin. When that won't do, they turn to baser things, bribes, threats, and other types of trickery. There are plants, Altaïr. Herbs from distant lands that can cause a man to take leave of his senses. So great are the pleasures it brings, men may even become enslaved by it."

"When my father taught me about herbs, so that I could heal myself, I remember some type of plant or liquid I read about in a book that could make you feel pleasure. They would give it to slave girls so they would be more appealing and men would take it when they would go to prostitutes. They would either put it in your drink, or they would slice your wrist open and pour it with the blood so it would go straight to your blood stream. Some people, I read, could get addicted to it and even die from too much of it. It's a horrible drug." I said. Altaïr looked at me.

"So you think they were drugged, then? Poisoned?" he said. We both looked back at Al Mualim for an answer.

"Yes, if it truly was as you describe it." He said.

"Herbs. This seems a strange method of control."

"Our enemies have accused me of the same."

"The promise of Paradise…" said Altaïr.

"They think this is a garden, overflowing with women and pleasure." As Al Mualim said women, he pointed to me. "They think I drug you with rewards, tempt you."

"They do not know the truth of it." Said Altaïr.

"Which is how it must be."

"But if they knew the truth of it, that all we seek is peace…" I said.

"Then they would not fear us, and we would have no hold over them." said Al Mualim to me. I nodded.

"I understand." I said.

"Go, it is time you continued with your work. Another rank is restored to you, Altaïr, as is a piece of your equipment. We'll speak again when the next has fallen." Said Al Mualim. Altaïr walked up to the desk and got some extra throwing knives. We walked back to the stables. Alario was waiting on us. I leaned up against Àlkimos' stall door.

"So, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yeah." Said Altaïr. He turned around a looked at me.

"Where's Malik? And what has happened? You keep getting a weapon and a rank restored to you. All the Rafiq's have been talking about you redeeming yourself. Altaïr, what happened? I mean, did you do something bad enough to where you got everything taken away from you?" I asked. *Altaïr's heart dropped. He wasn't prepared for this. He didn't know how he was going to tell her.* He walked up right in front of me.

"Can I tell you about it when we get to Jerusalem?" he asked.

"Yes. But you have to promise. I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours when we get there. Deal?" I said. I held my hand out. He grabbed it and pulled me closer to him.

"Deal." He said coolly. I smirked at him and he shot one back. We saddled up and were off again.

Alario flew right above us as we raced on through the valley. Altaïr and I raced a couple of times, but we mainly kept it at a steady pace so we wouldn't run our horses too much. The sky soon clouded over and gave us some peace from the sun, and then we came upon Jerusalem. We stood on a hill that over looked the city.

"Talal is somewhere in that mess." Said Altaïr.

"Yeah. And also somewhere in that mess are poor slaves who need to be freed." I added. Altaïr and I looked at each other, but it wasn't just any particular look. His eyes were soft and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I'm glad you're with me, Alera." He said with a sweet, deep tone. He reached over and placed his hand on mine. I put my other one on top of it.

"I'm glad I'm with you, Altaïr. After all, you need someone to watch your back." I gave him a mischievous smile. *Altaïr wasn't quite expecting that reaction from her but was half hoping for it. He saw her smile at him and his heart fluttered a bit. He looked into her alluring blue eyes and he saw that familiar glint in them. His heart ached for her, but he still had a few more thorns to get through until he could get to the rose he wanted.* "Let's go. Maybe while we're here, I can find some traces of what I'm looking for." I mumbled. We pulled our horses around and slowly walked down the hill. We kept our heads down and didn't make eye contact with anyone.

As I was looking down, I noticed that the grass was very green. Which is slightly strange… "_Maybe this place was built on an oasis._" I thought. I shook my head and shoved the thoughts to the back of my mind. Gotta concentrate. I let my eyes roam upwards and saw a shady place for our horses. I pulled Àlkimos to the right and we stopped in the shade of the wall. I got off of him and made sure there was water and hay in the trough. I patted his neck and kissed his cheek. He snorted at me and I smiled. I looked up into the slightly clouded sky and saw one lone eagle flying in a circle above us. I knew it was Alario. He called out to let me know he was all right, and he just kept circling us. I went underneath Antar's head and stood beside Altaïr.

I looked around and observed. There was a cemetery over on the other side across from us. About three scholars were there, talking in a circle. I leaned over.

"Well now, would you look at that?" I said quietly to Altaïr. He turned to me and smirked.

"What?" he said.

"The scholars don't need saving! It's a new record. No guards or anything. Just an open door."

"It seems a bit off though…" said Altaïr.

"Yeah, it does. We should be careful." I cautioned. At that moment, the scholars started to move for the city entrance.

"Lets go." Whispered Altaïr. We cautiously walked up behind them and bowed our heads. We followed them in silently. I felt the eyes of the guards on us…watching us carefully. Damn! Why do the scholars always have to walk so slow? The tension of Altaïr and I getting caught hung so think in the air, that you could almost cut it with a knife. Finally we passed the few pairs of guards. The scholars turned a corner and we broke the line of sight. Altaïr and I stopped and looked at each other. I let a breath out that I didn't realize I had been holding. "Nervous much?" he picked at me. I lightly hit him in the arm.

"No!…" I said defensively. He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe…" I said with a half smile. "But that's only because the tension was so thick!" I added. He smiled and we started walking towards the bureau. We turned a corner and headed towards the back alleys. "Could you not feel it? It was so thick that you could almost cut it with a knife!" Altaïr looked at me and smiled and laughed a bit. "What?" I said with a laugh in my voice.

"You!" he said finally. "Your little excuses and defenses. You're so cute when you're flustered. It makes me laugh."

"Oh, so now your making fun of me. Greeeaaat." I said sarcastically. I stole a glance at Altaïr who was still looking at me. He smiled and then I couldn't hold it any more. We both laughed. It felt good. I hadn't really had a good laugh in a while. We turned another corner and entered the very back of the alleys, then my laughter died. Altaïr and I both stopped laughing as we looked ahead of us. We froze in place. It's amazing how something so warm and joyous and heartfelt can be, in the blink of an eye, replaced with fear, hatred, and cold bloodedness.

"Well, well, well. Look what we 'av 'ere, boys! This must be our lucky day. Not one, but two filthy Assassin's!" said the Templar with a heavy English accent. He was the one that was at the front of the group. There were five of them. _Five_ Templars. I took a step back. I had _never_ been faced with this many Templars. I took a half step back and glanced at Altaïr. He stood his ground. He clinched his fists.

"Alera, get behind me before they see-"

"Ah, yes. There is the li'el flower that Robert talked about. The only girl in the order." Said the Templar, cutting Altaïr off. I could hear the wicked smile in the Templar's voice. I wrapped my arms around me in a desperate attempt to hide my bust and figure.

"Well, sweetheart, if you didn't want us to find out that you were a woman… and a very beautiful woman at that," I could see his eyes through the helmet. They wickedly ran over my body. I'm pretty sure he was mentally undressing me, which made me want to murder the guy even more. "Then you shouldn't wear such tight clothes and straps." He chuckled and so did the guys behind him.

"Alera, get behind me." whispered Altaïr. I went to step up closer to him.

"Ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you, flower. If you come quietly, we'll be sure to give your boyfriend, 'ere, a quick death."

"Like Hell!" I said through my gritted teeth.

"Now, now dearest. Mustn't make too much of a fuss. Come along now, like a good li'el slave girl."

"Over my," I stepped up closer. "Dead," step "Body." I took my last step and turned it into an aggressive stance. I was standing right beside Altaïr.

"Talal awaits in his holding chambers for you. I have specific orders not to kill you. Robert says 'e wants you shipped and treated like a good, proper slave should be treated. You shall be well fed, well clothed, and sleep in a good soft bed, with the master of course." Said the Templar. The others behind him chuckled again.

"You will not touch her." Said Altaïr. His low, deep voice held a menacing growl to it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around behind him. I felt the cold metal of his hidden blade. It retracted and grazed my wrist, but I wasn't worried about that.

"Last chance, Desert Rose. Let us cut you, or you will be pulled from the ground by force." Said the Templar. The others behind him drew their blades, and he drew his out half way. I put my hand on Altaïr's shoulder. He still had his fingers laced with my other hand.

"I'll say it again, _Templar_." Altaïr spit out the word like venom. "You _will_. _Not_. _Touch_. _Her_. I will give you a chance to leave with your lives intact. Desert Rose stays with me, and you leave and call off your hunt for her." I could feel his muscles tense and his grip on my hand loosened, which was a sign that he was about to attack.

"I don't take order's from filthy Assassin's!" yelled the Templar. He drew his blade all the way.

"Alright! Alright, I'll go." I said before either the Templar or Altaïr could spring. I let go of Altaïr's hand and walked in front of him. Altaïr grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"What in the hell are you doing? I refuse to let you go. They will have to get through me! We can take them!" he said. I looked in his green eyes. They were filled with fear, and shock, and pain.

"Well, what I do with my life isn't really for you to decide is it?" I said with a smirk. I winked at him. "_Trust me._" I mouthed silently to him. I saw a spark fly up in his eyes then. The slightest smile tugged at the corner of his lips, giving me the sign that he understood. Just as soon as the smile was there, it vanished. I pulled my wrist slowly out of his hand. His index finger grazed over my symbol scar and I had little goosebumps run up my arm. I turned to face the Templars.

"That's a good girl." Said the Templar.

"Fuck you bastard." I bit back. He lunged at me and grabbed my arm. "_Well that's gonna leave a bruise._" I thought as his grip on my arm tightened. *It took damn near every ounce of his energy not to cut the bastard's throat. Altaïr saw how the Templar grabbed Alera. He wanted to cut his head off. He was struggling and fighting with himself, but he knew he had to wait for Alera's signal to attack.* The Templar twisted my right arm around behind me and held me by my waist.

"Alright boys you know the drill. Kill 'em." He said. The Templars rushed forward.

"No!" I screamed. "Altaïr!" I struggled in the Templar's grip. I saw the men attack him. He had his blade drawn and was fighting them off. If I was going to act then it had to be now. I stopped struggling and played the weak girl. The Templar ran his hand down my neck and stopped above my chest.

"Such a beau'iful Rose. I don't know why Robert waited so long to pick you." He hissed in my ear.

"You must be his right hand man. Well, you know that scar that run's down his face?" I said.

"Yes. What of it?" said the Templar.

"Every Rose has its thorn, my dear Templar." My hidden blade slid out and I thrust it blindly behind my head, but I felt it as it met with something. The grip on me loosened and I turned around as best I could without withdrawing my blade from him. It hit him square in the neck. Exactly what I was aiming for. Blood spilled onto my shoulder. I pulled my blade out and he clutched his neck and fell back. Blood pooled around him and it had soaked into my shoulder. I looked down at my hidden blade and blood slowly dripped off of it and onto the ground.

"ALERA LOOK OUT!" screamed Altaïr. I turned around and saw a Templar and his sword inches away from me. I jumped back,

"AHHH!" I screamed in blinding pain and agony. I was a split second too late.

_**Oooo! Cliffy! I know you hate me but I just had to. XP Do not worry my friends! Tis all not in vain for I am preparing the next chapter! Huzah! Safety and peace until next time. ^.^ Read, Review, be merry!**_


	18. Chapter 17 Malik and the Truth of it All

_Hello guys! QUICK! HERE IS THE ANTIDOTE TO THE POISONOUS CLIFF HANGER! READ IT! It's awesome. :D_

_~Read, Review, be Merry!~_

_~Aena Firestar_

**Chapter 17**

**Malik and the Truth of it All**

"ALERA!" Screamed Altaïr. I was trying to register what had just happened. The pain was so intense that I felt like I was going to pass out. I looked down at my left thigh. It was drenched in blood and the huge cut wound stretched from the side of my knee up to the center of my thigh. I looked back up at the Templar. He was making ready to strike again, but suddenly, Alario swooped out of nowhere and attacked him! He clawed at the Templar's face and dug into his eyes.

"Alario." I managed to breath out. I smiled. The man went to grab Alario, but he suddenly stopped. Alario swooped away back into the air. I saw the tip of a silver, blood-drenched blade go straight through the middle of the Templar. He dropped his sword and slid off the blade, dead. I looked around and realized that he was the last one, and figured it was safe enough to let the pain take me. I swayed and fell, but before I hit the ground Altaïr wrapped his arms around me and caught me.

"Easy Alera." He whispered to me.

"Oh my…God!" I screamed. It was stinging and throbbing and hurting. I was going through all kinds of hell. Alario landed down on the ground beside us. He looked at my leg and then me. He understood I was injured. He chirped at me. I reached up to stroke him and my hand went limp. My strength was gone, just like that. I started to breath heavily.

"Alera. You're turning pale. Your losing too much blood. Hold on." He said. He ran to one of the dead Templars and pulled out his knife. He cut off a long piece of fabric and came back to me. "This going to hurt. Hold on to me." he whispered. He knelt down on one knee and I leaned up against his other knee. He had me propped up. "Are you ready?" he asked. Tears started to form in my eyes and I nodded. I clutched his robe and buried my face in his chest. I felt him pick my leg up. He put the cloth underneath it and then brought it around and,

"Ahhh! Ughhh!" I screamed in his robes. *Altaïr was in pain as well. He never wanted to hear Alera scream. It was the worst sound he had ever heard, because it broke his heart. Her screams of agony were his weakness. "_She is my one weakness._" He thought to himself. "_Dear god, or gods or whoever the hell is up there. Please help her, don't let her bleed to death._" He silently prayed. She still clutched to him.

"Hold on Alera. I need to wrap it one more time. Just one more and then we'll be done." He said quietly.* I let go of his robes and he cut another piece of fabric off and came back. I propped up again and held onto him and buried my face in his chest again. "Here we go." He whispered. He lifted my leg and wrapped it up and tied it _very_ tight.

"Ughhh!" I screamed and groaned.

"Shhh. It's alright. We got it. Its done." He said. He sat down completely and I was still holding onto him. Silent tears streamed down my face. "Alera, I know you want to rest but we have to leave." He said. I couldn't move. It hurt so bad to move.

"I can't move… It hurts…so bad." I whispered. *This was killing Altaïr. He didn't want to cause her pain. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, help her and heal her, but he couldn't do that until they got to safety. He knew she would be all right when they got to the bureau, "_But when she sees the state Malik is in…She'll kill me, or worse…_" he thought. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. Altaïr knew he had to get himself and Alera out of here. She still had tears streaming down her face and his arms were still wrapped around her as she clutched to him.*

"Alera, listen to me. If we don't leave here quickly, the guards will find us or worse, more Templars will come. We have to leave. Once we get to the bureau everything will be fine. You can rest there and I'll be beside you the whole time. I'll heal you. I promise." He said. I looked up at him. He was looking down into my eyes. I could see that Altaïr was worried and scared… wait…scared? Oh to hell with it. I'm in too much pain to decipher this right now. I'll find out later. I nodded to him.

"Ok. Lets go then. Help me up. Alario, I want you to scout ahead to see if there are any guards near by. Warn us if there are." I said to my eagle. He chirped and his eyes shown brightly, then he took off into the sky in the direction of the bureau. Altaïr hauled me up into his arms. He picked me up bridal style and started walking through the back alleys again. I bit my lip to keep from whimpering. I was already feeling helpless enough.

"It's a good thing your light." He said with a smile. "It feels like I'm carrying a child." I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. His smile widened as I laughed. He adjusted and pulled me closer to him. My arm was around his shoulder and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. I tried to think of things to distract me from the pain, but what really distracted me was his scent. It immediately flooded me. I could smell sweat and blood on him from the battle, but I also smelled earth. He just had a particular scent that mixed together to form _him_. The scent of a _man_. The scent of an _Assassin_. _My Assassin_. I smiled and let it overcome me. I rested my head on him and relaxed what little I could with my injury.

We soon made it to the "abandoned" building with no doors. Altaïr and I both stared up at the roof. He looked back down at me.

"Do you think you can make it that little ways?" he asked. I nodded.

"You go first so you can help pull me up. I can stand it for a little while." I said. He nodded but I felt him hesitate to set me down. I put all my weight on my right leg when he did. I saw Alario swoop down into the roof entrance. Altaïr quickly scaled the building. I mentally and physically prepared myself. I knew I was going to have to mainly use my upper body. I jumped up and grabbed the ledge. My thigh banged against the wall slightly and I gritted my teeth. I pushed up with my right leg and then my left leg and jumped to the next ledge. I had to take a couple breaths from that one.

"Come on Alera. Just one more! I'll catch you." Said Altaïr. He laid down and extended his arms out to me. I pushed up with my right leg again and then put as much strength in my left as I could and pushed up. Altaïr grabbed me and I couldn't help but let out a yelp. He hoisted me up and I helped as much as I could. I reached the top and he pulled me up into his arms and held me. We both had to catch our breath. My leg was on fire and throbbing by now. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No, my leg is hurting worse now." I said through breaths and pain throbs.

"Get on my back." He said. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Get on my back and wrap your arms around my shoulders. It will make it easier on both of us to get into the bureau." I thought about this for a second.

"Alright." I said, finally giving in. I was starting to feel a lot weaker and a whole lot worse. I jumped on his shoulders and wrapped my arms around him. He moved over to the entrance and dropped down. He grabbed every other ledge and then finally touched down. I jumped off, and then felt the dizziness. I fell.

"Alera!" said Altaïr. I felt him catch me again. My eyes were half lidded and the little dots were coming back. He picked me up bridal style. "Malik!" called Altaïr. WAIT… WHAT THE FUCK… MALIK IS _NOT_ A RAFIQ!…. 'Ho shit….

"Altaïr! What have you done to her? Alera! Alera look at me." called Malik. I opened my eyes and saw him. My heart dropped to the very abyss of my stomach. Malik…One of my best friends in the world… Had lost his left arm. My eyes widened.

"MALIK? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" I said in complete and total shock. Malik rushed over and opened a door to a small room. There was a small bed and a small table and two chairs. I saw vials and bottles and salves on numerous shelves on the wall. Bandages were on the table. Altaïr laid me down on the bed. Malik rushed over to my side. He ran his fingers through my hair and tried to give me a comforting smile. "Malik? What happened to you?" I asked in a weak whisper. I put my hand on his left shoulder. He looked at me with sad eyes and held my hand. Then he turned his gaze on Altaïr, which turned into a glare.

"I take it you didn't tell her?" he snapped. Altaïr glanced at Malik while he was rushing around getting clean water and bandages.

"Not now Malik. She's injured, and very deeply." He said.

"This was your doing too? Wasn't it? Your arrogance cost me my arm, now it's going to cost Alera her leg? I should kill you right now. Ruining my life wasn't good enough for you, so now you have to go and ruin Alera's?" said Malik. His brown eyes were glaring at Altaïr. Altaïr stopped and looked at him.

"Don't you _dare _say that. You know good and well that I would_ never_ lead Alera into danger. This was _not_ my fault!" said Altaïr. He was trying to keep calm. I could tell.

"No! No this wasn't his fault! The Templar's ambushed us! They were looking for me!" I said. Malik looked at me.

"You? Why were they looking for you?" he said calmly.

"Robert. He knows of me. He has known of me. The Templars were going to capture me and take me to Talal. That is the man that Altaïr and I are here to kill. He's a slave trader. He works for the Templars…Sort of." I added. Suddenly I had a shot of pain go up my leg. "Ahhh!" I groaned.

"Ok Alera. You're going to have to shed some clothes. I need to reach this wound before it gets infected." Said Altaïr. Malik was still glaring. I sat up and started to take my weapons off and my robe and bracers and then my…

"Guys!" I said. They stopped glaring at each other and looked at me. "Get the fuck out!" I said.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Malik.

"I'll be right out there if you need me." said Altaïr. They both went out of the door. "I mean Damn!" I said quietly to myself. I heard them talking in the next room, but I ignored them. I took my brown boots off and then slowly untied the clothes. I threw them to the side and then slid my pants off. "_Oh this is going to be…awkward…interesting… Yeah either one of those._" I thought. I threw the blood-drenched pants to the side and looked at my leg. "That is going to leave a nasty scar." I said out loud to myself, trying so damned hard to ignore the pain. I still had my tunic on but it wasn't long enough to cover my underclothes. I pulled the blanket over me. I draped it across my waist and right above the cut. It looked like I had no underclothes on at all. "_Oh this is just fucking great._" I thought. I laid back down in the pillows. There were two underneath me so I could be propped up a bit. "Done. You can come in now." I said.

*Altaïr opened the door, but stopped to take in the sight that he saw. He is man, so he couldn't help it. Alera, despite her bleeding leg, was wearing nothing but her white tunic shirt. He realized the shirt was cut low, which only made things worse (for him) but the thing that really got him, was the fact that she just had a blanket covering her waist.

Her long leg was hanging off of the bed and swinging slightly. Blood slowly trickled down her leg and was dripping off onto the floor. His eyes kept running over her. She looked so…beautiful. Her hair fell down around her chest and shoulders and it was slightly wavy and messy, but it suited her. She ran her fingers through it and saw Altaïr standing there.*

"Well, are you going to come in and heal me or leave me to my pain?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I knew what he was staring at, but I was in no mood to give a fuck right now. I was in pain and I wanted the pain gone. Is that too damn much to ask for? Altaïr walked over and sat down beside me.

"Are you ready for this? It's going to sting and burn and probably take all of your energy away." He said quietly. I nodded.

"I'm ready. Just, make it go away Altaïr. I can't stand it and I trust you." I said. He came closer. I raised my hand up and ran it through his short black hair. I then ran it down his cheek and to his neck. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I'll make your pain go away Alera. I promise." He said quietly. His eyes were so soft on me and there was something about his voice that just made me want to melt into him. I glanced at the door and saw Malik watching us, but then I grimaced and squeezed Altaïr's hand as another volt of pain shot up my thigh. "Alright. I'll get started." He said. He slipped his hood off so he could see and then he put some hot water in a bowl and set it on the edge of the bed. He took a white cloth and dipped it in the water. He sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"Put you leg in my lap." He instructed. I nodded and bit my lip. My hands clutched the sheets. I picked my leg up and rested it on his lap. It was still bleeding but he began to clean it softly. He wiped the dried blood away from my knee and my upper thigh and tried not to touch the opened wound. I needed something to get this off my mind. I saw Malik still standing in the doorway. I looked over at him.

"Malik, come talk to me. I need something to….Ughhh!…. Get this pain off my…mind." I managed to breath out. He made his way over to me, but not with out exchanging glares with Altaïr. He sat in the chair on the opposite wall of us. I could tell he didn't want to be anywhere near Altaïr. He was probably mad at me slightly because my leg was pretty much wrapped around Altaïr's waist, but I couldn't help it that it was my thigh that got cut! I sighed. "Ok. Now, I'm going to warn both of you. I am in pain and I am in a very bitchy mood. If neither one of you don't tell me what the hell is going on, then there is going to be some hell to pay." I said through gritted teeth. I felt water accidentally seep into my wound and I hissed.

"Sorry!" said Altaïr quickly and catching the other drops with a clean rag. He eyed me as he wiped up the last of the blood. "You know your not going to be able to walk for at least two to three days." I looked at him.

"The hell I am! We have a slaver to kill. A slaver who is after _me_ no less. You've gotten to kill the last two people. I want to kill this bastard. His life is mine." Altaïr looked at me. "Your not going to let me talk you out of this are you?" he asked. I smiled.

"Nope. I _am_ going to kill him." Altaïr smiled but then looked over at Malik and down cast his eyes. I looked over at Malik too. He turned away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Altaïr sighed.

"This is the one thing that I will agree on with him." said Malik bitterly. I looked at Altaïr.

"You're going to have to stay here. This wound needs to heal so I'm going to have to gather the information myself." He said.

"What? No! I can make it! I can help you." My stubborn side kicked in.

"Alera, you are not fit to fight or run or climb. You need to stay off your leg. If you put any pressure on it while it's bandaged and trying to heal, then the wound will open up again and we'll have to start all over." Ok, now I was even more pissed. I wanted to argue. God help me, I wanted to put up some hell of a fight, but I knew he was right. It pained me to agree but…

"Ugh…" I plopped back down against the bed, earning a small chuckle from Altaïr. "Yeah. Laugh it up while you can. I'm _going_ to kill him."

"We'll see how your condition is." Said Altaïr seriously.

"Now, tell me what happened. I want to know why the hell, and how the hell you lost an arm." I looked over at Malik. He shot a glare over at Altaïr. Altaïr avoided it by sliding out from under my leg. I watched him as he got a couple of vials and bottles from the shelves and then a roll of bandages. He slid back under me and looked at me.

"I promised you I was going to tell you. Didn't I?" he looked at me earnestly. I nodded. Malik shifted beside me.

"Before you fly off the handle again, he did tell me he was going to tell me. We were going to swap stories. I realized that he kept getting a weapon and a rank restored and figured that what ever he did, must have been horrible for him to have everything stripped away from him."

"Oh believe me, it was. I think Al Mualim should have just killed you, and not allowed you to be reborn. I think it only fair. Your life, in exchange for my brother's!" he shouted.

"Wait, WHAT? What happened to Kadar? Is he-"

"Dead! His body still lies in Solomon's temple! I lost my brother and I lost my arm because of him! His arrogance cost us everything! He broke each tenant of the creed and yet he still lives." Said Malik. I could not believe what I was hearing.

"K-Kadar is dead? Oh my god…he was just a novice. A child…" I whispered. I completely laid down and stared at the ceiling. I was trying to gather all of this information up. I felt some cool liquid touch my wound and run down my thigh. It had a cooling sensation at first but then it burned. I screamed and shot up.

"Wait! Easy!" said Altaïr.

"You go easy!" I said. "That hurt!"

"It's medicine. It'll help." He added. I laid back down and let him continue. I felt his hands run over my wound. He rubbed another liquid type something over my thigh and it warmed it up. I felt him lightly pat the excess off.

"I want to hear it. Both sides of the story. First, from you Altaïr." I heard Malik move. I looked over at him and he had gotten up and walked out. He closed the door behind him. I sighed and put my hands on my face. I rubbed my eyes and forehead. This was starting to give me a headache. I felt the bandages start to be wrapped around me. "Did the bleeding stop? Because most of the pain is gone. Its still throbbing though, but the burning is gone." I said without lifting my head.

"Good, that means its working. And the bleeding will stop as soon as I wrap you up." He said softly. I rose up and watched him wrap the last one. He moved further up my thigh and closer to me so he could reach the top of the cut. He finished and tied it tight to put pressure on it. He looked up at me. We were close. His eyes scanned my face. He reached up and ran his fingers through my hair. His fingertips lightly traced my scar. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes.

*Altaïr watched her as she invited his touch. Moments like these were the ones he wanted to make last. He didn't care if they were small. As long as he got to feel her, touch her, _be_ with her, then he was at peace. He smiled at her as she placed her hand on top of his. He relished in these moments, because he feared he would lose them. He knew he had to tell her. It was only fair to her. He took a deep breath and leaned forward. He rested his head on hers. She opened her eyes. He stared into soft blue sapphires.*

"Tell me about what happened, Altaïr." I said quietly. I ran my fingers lightly through his hair.

"Promise me something first…" he said softly. I nodded.

"_Anything_." I whispered. I saw him smirk.

"Be careful what you say…" he whispered. I smirked.

"I'm a badass assassin. I don't have to be careful, nor do I want to." He smiled. He ran his fingers through my hair and leaned past me. He tucked my hair behind my ear and whispered to me.

"Promise me that you'll tell me your story," chills shot down my spine. I smiled and whispered in his ear.

"I promise." I breathed. *Alera's breath sent chills down Altaïr spine, but he composed himself.

"And promise me…" he whispered. He slowly pulled back and brushed his lips over her temple.* I felt his stubble run over my cheek and his lips…brushed over my temple. I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

"_Anything…_" I breathed. He brushed his smooth lips over my temple one more time and then he rested his fore head on mine.

"Look me in the eyes." He softly commanded. I did as I was told and opened my eyes. I stared into his. "Promise me that if you lose all your trust in me, that you will give me another chance. I have changed and I'm trying to better myself. Malik doesn't see that right now, but hopefully he will. Promise me that." He said desperately to me. I nodded. "I want to hear you say it." Said Altaïr. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my neck. I ran my hand down his neck and rested it on his chest.

"I promise I will give you another chance." I smiled comfortingly to him. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. His warm, smooth lips lingered for a few seconds. I didn't expect that but I welcomed it nonetheless.

_So? Sufficient enough? Yes? No? Well I liked it. Hope you guys did too!_

_~Read, Review, be Merry~_

_~Aena Firestar_


	19. Chapter 18 Of the Past, Scars, and Stars

_**Altaïr- **__READ AUTHOR'S NOTE else I will shank you!_

_**Me- **__Ok ok! Everyone just calm down… but seriously, important info in authors note. Please read guys! Thanks ^.^_

_**Altaïr- **__It's simple. Read or get stabbed._

_**Me- **__ALTAIR. CHILL._

_**Malik- **__Idiot._

_**Altaïr- **__I heard that!_

_Hey guys! Sorry about that. Anyways, so listen up. I put constellations in here. I did as much research as I could to see if people knew much about the stars in 1191…I didn't get the info I needed so…What the hell! I'll just use it anyways cause I like it! I hope you guys like it too. Also that below is the name of the real chapter so for the one in the little box i just shortened it to stars. Also, I had like a major romance streak and I just had to write all this stuff down, but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be something awesome. Such as…BLOOD GORE VIOLENCE KICKING ASS CURSING BLOOD SPLATTERING MAJOR ASS KICKING and such. :D stuff that we love! BUSTING KNIVES IN GUARDS ASSES! Yay for violence! Cause while it may not be the answer, it is the solution. ;D Have fun guys! Hope you like it and PLEAZ remember to REVIEW!_

_~Read, Review, be Merry!~_

_~Dora (Aena Firestar)_

**Chapter 18**

**Of the Past, Scars, and Constellations**

I decided I was too tired to hear the story, so they let me sleep. I slept all that night and into the next day and all of that day as well. Except for the occasional changing of my bandages. Alario was beside me too, whenever I was up. He liked to fly in and check on me. I sent him out to look after Altaïr.

My cut had stopped bleeding and had stopped throbbing also. I was able to get up and walk around so I had to wear my robe over my tunic. I still couldn't put my pants back on because I still had to change the bandages so I just put my robe on and wrapped it around me. Altaïr kept me up to date on all the information he had gathered. I wanted to help him so bad but both Malik and Altaïr insisted that I stay and rest. I didn't have a choice so I did as I was told. Malik wasn't as harsh to Altaïr as he had been the first day we arrived.

The second day he just ignored him mostly and when Altaïr asked for his help for the mission, he was reluctant but he knew he had to give him the information. The third day, today, Altaïr had left out early to get the remains of the information. I slept mostly but I put a new bandage on my leg. It was the afternoon when Altaïr had returned. The door was open to my room so I heard him drop in and saw him walk in. I got up slowly and wrapped my robe around my body. I slowly walked into the room and leaned on the door facing.

"So what happened? Do you have news?" I asked. Altaïr looked at me.

"First I want to know how you're doing." He walked over to me. His eyes scanned me from under his hood. He looked at me up and down.

"I'm fine. Keep your eyes from wandering. Even though my legs are exposed that doesn't give you the right to rape me with your eyes." I said with a smirk. Altaïr laughed.

"I'm not raping you with my eyes. I was just looking at you. Checking your leg. Seeing if you were ok." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just feeling a little vulnerable. I'm in nothing but a thin tunic and a robe and I'm sharing a room with two good-looking guys. So yeah, I'm quite satisfied at the moment." I said with a smirk and a light in my eyes. That comment earned me a smile from both Altaïr and Malik.

"Well I'm glad your feeling better." Said Altaïr and Malik at the same time. I covered my smile and bit back my laugh. They looked at each other.

"Thanks guys." I said, trying to ease the tension. "But anyways, back to your information." I said to Altaïr.

"Yes. Your wasting my time, Altaïr, so be out with it." Altaïr seemed to be calm at the comment and he composed himself. He turned around to Malik.

"I've found Talal and I'm ready to begin my mission." He said.

"Um… Excuse me! I may be injured but that is no reason to disregard me. You gathered up the info and I get to take his life. So it's _our_ mission." I snapped.

"That depends on whether you can climb run and fight, Alera. You are still injured and I know these are _our_ missions, but I might have to take this one alone." He looked at me. I bit my lip.

"Change the subject before I snap again." I said quietly.

"Anyways… Are you willing to hear what I have, Malik?" asked Altaïr.

"I don't want to, but I have to so be done with it." He spat out. Altaïr sighed.

"Very well! Here's what I know: He traffics in human lives, kidnapping Jerusalem's citizens and selling them into slavery. His base is a warehouse located inside the Barbican north of here. As we speak, he prepares a caravan for travel. Either me or Alera or both of us will strike while he's inspecting his stock. If I can avoid his men, Talal himself should prove little challenge."

"Little challenge? Listen to you! Such arrogance." Spat Malik.

"Malik, there is a fine line between arrogance and confidence." I said softly. They both looked at me. I turned around and walked back into the room and closed the door behind me. I slipped my pants on over my clean bandage and then opened the door back up. I slowly sat down on my bed and then propped my feet up and laid down.

"Are we finished? Are you satisfied with what I've learned?" I heard Altaïr ask.

"No. But it will have to do." Said Malik. "Rest, Prepare, cry in the corner. Do what ever it is you do before a mission. Leave early tomorrow." Said Malik with so much spite in his voice. I shook my head and stared at the ceiling. There was a knock.

"Can I come in?" asked Altaïr. I rose up and nodded. He strode over and sat beside me. He put my legs in his lap and moved closer to me. I took a deep breath.

"I'm ready for you to tell me." he looked at me and also took a deep breath. He slowly ran his fingers through my hair. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You're stalling." I said with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow.

"How is this stalling? I thought it was _distracting_." He did _that_ smirk. Damn it…_ "Stay focused, Alera."_ I thought to myself.

"It is distracting. So stop it." I said. He chuckled that blood-warming chuckle.

"Alright." He said quietly. "I'll tell you."

* * *

I sat there. I had listened to everything. He told me of how he had killed an innocent old man and had ordered Malik and Kadar to do specifically what he had said to do. He broke the first tenant. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. He went on to tell me how he had broken the second one too. He was not discreet in his actions. He brought attention to them. And I saw how it pained him to tell me this. He broke the last tenant, do not compromise the brotherhood. He told me how he was stubborn and foolish. He confessed that it was his fault that Kadar was dead and that Malik lost an arm. He told me how his bloodthirstiness raged out of control and Robert and caught him and kept him from delivering the killing blow. He also told me that Robert spoke of me.

"That doesn't surprise me." I said. "He's been trying to catch me for years."

"Same here. Maybe his thug Templars thought you'd be alone and helpless." He said smirking. I smiled.

"Little did they know…" I said. We laughed some but then he kept going. He told me how Robert followed Malik back to the fortress. There was a short battle and since he screwed so much up previously, he did what he was told and drove them away, but Al Mualim had different plans for him.

"It was so…weird. He stabbed me in the gut with a knife and I felt the icy chill of death overcome me, then everything went black. I woke up a couple hours later in the library. Al Mualim told me that I was to be reborn and was to re-learn the way of the Assassins." He held shame in his eyes and he down cast them.

"So that's why you've been getting a weapon and a rank restored. Its like he wiped the slate clean." I said. He nodded. "Well, now it all makes sense. It's hard to believe…that you caused so much… I warned you Altaïr. I warned you not to make a mistake but you didn't listen." He looked me in the eyes then. I shook my head. "I…I just can't believe it. Kadar is dead and Malik… What was the damn treasure that was so important?" I asked him.

"I don't know what it is. All I know is that its gold, powerful and Al Mualim needed to keep it away from the Templars." He said quietly. I shook my head again. I was getting upset.

"Still. A piece of gold is not worth someone's life. Kadar shouldn't have died. If you had only toned down your arrogance-"

"I know I was wrong, Alera. Trust me, I have paid the price. My best friend wants me dead and a young novice is dead because of me. I even died, but was given another chance. And now… now Robert is after you and part of that is my fault too." I could see the guilt in his eyes. I put my hand on his knee.

"Why didn't you just take my advice? Just once? All of that could have been avoided."

"I was a fool. I thought I was invincible and I thought I knew everything. Guess I was wrong."

"Yes. You were wrong…" I sighed.

"What now?" he asked.

"I want to hear Malik's side to all of this. I just need to soak all of this up." I rubbed my forehead.

"I told you the truth, Alera. I told you everything. I hope you can forgive me, and I hope that if your trust in me is destroyed, then you'll give me another chance to gain it back." He got up and opened the door and walked out. Malik strode in after him and shut the door. He sat down on the bed beside me.

"So, what did that traitor tell you?" he said angrily. My eyes flashed at him.

"Don't call him that. He is not a traitor." I said sternly.

"Well then, he must not have told you the truth. Did he tell you how he killed the innocent and how he brought attention to us? Did he tell you how he made us attack Robert needlessly?"

"Robert stood between the treasure and you. I would say it was necessary." He glared at me.

"That is exactly what he said."

"Malik, I'm sorry. And Yes, Altaïr told me everything. The innocent, the fight, the battle…Everything. He left nothing out." Malik looked down. "Listen Malik. You are my best friend. Altaïr feels guilty enough already. I can see it in his eyes. I know you are mad at him but you must give him a chance to change. He's really changing. He's come a long way from the arrogant ass that I once knew him as." I laughed and Malik chuckled a bit too. He looked up at me.

"Alera, you have such a good heart. I don't see how you put up with him." I looked away as I felt myself blush.

"I trust him Malik. I know he has changed. I know he's still changing. You can't expect him to cast out all of his arrogance. He's a man. Both of you are. And I know that all men have to have that cocky arrogant side to them. That's what makes them a man." That one made him laugh again.

"Of course. But it's going to take a lot longer for my trust in him to be gained back. I need to see that he's changed. I can understand you though, you're the one who has spent the most time with him."

"He's saved my life more than once Malik. He saved me from a horde of guards and he saved me from the damn Templars who were going to kidnap me." I put a hand on his shoulder. "I like to believe that there is a little bit of good in everyone Malik, and I know its in Altaïr." His eyes scanned my face.

"You feel something for him don't you?" he said quietly. I smirked.

"That's really none of your business now is it?" he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, I will not press you." I smiled.

" 'Preciate it. But I'm still a little agitated at him. He shouldn't have been so hardheaded. But I know something that will relieve me of my agitation and slight anger…"

*Altaïr was leaning up against the wall, straining his ears for something, but he didn't hear anything. He had gone ahead and lit the candles since it was getting dark and the moon was showing. They had been in there for a while. He was worried that Malik would tell her a different story. "_After all he is her best friend. And was mine… That's a good enough reason for her to trust his word over mine._" He thought. He waited a few more minutes but no sound was heard. Another thought popped up in his mind.

"_What if their… No, she wouldn't… But what if he kissed her?… No. Remember the way she looks at you, Altaïr. The way she welcomes your touch and the way she touches you. The way she whispers your name and teases you with those lips._" His thoughts were silenced as the door opened. Alera stepped out first and she walked over to him. Her robe was on and her hood was thrown up. Her face was emotionless….

_SLAP!_*

"_That's_ for being such a hard headed bastard!" I said sternly. I tried not to slap him too hard. I didn't want to leave a giant mark, although Malik wanted me to, but I didn't. Altaïr rubbed his cheek.

"I guess I disserved that." He said quietly.

"You bet your ass you did." I looked at him straight in the eyes. *Altaïr saw that blue fire in her eyes and knew she was slightly pissed. But he knew he disserved it so he shrugged it off.* I walked passed him and out into the entrance area. I looked up at the bookshelf and saw Alario perched and already asleep. I smiled to myself. I then turned my attention to the open roof. I jumped up and grabbed the ledge and scaled the wall. My leg was still sore but I managed.

I pulled myself up onto the roof and stood up. I walked over to the other side and sat down with my legs crossed. I looked out over the city. Some lights were on in the windows. The stars were out and so was the beautiful moon. I looked up at the stars and looked at all the constellations. That brought back memories of my father and I. They flashed through my head as if it were yesterday. I felt the lump stick in my throat. I fished under my tunic and pulled out my necklace. The assassin's charm shined in the moonlight and the eagle feathers felt soft underneath my calloused hands.

"If only I had been a little faster. I could have gotten to you. Why did I have to wait so long? Why was I so weak?" I quietly said.

"You were fifteen Alera." Said a deep, smooth, all too familiar voice. I glanced over to see the tall hooded figure standing up on the other side of the opening. I looked back down at my necklace and ran my fingers over it.

"Still. That's no excuse for my hesitance or my weakness." I said in a hard tone. I heard his light footsteps. He walked over and sat down beside me. We sat in silence for a minute. I guessed that he didn't want to pry my about what had happened that night, but I wanted to tell him. After all, it was only fair since he told me his story. I took a deep breath.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Alera." We looked at each other. "If it's too painful…" he added. He slowly slipped his hand onto my knee and rubbed it. I curled my arm around his and laced my fingers with his, not paying any attention or caring about his missing ring finger. It wasn't foreign to me and didn't bother me in the least. He moved over as close as he could get to me, and that's just where I wanted him to be. My right crossed knee was now resting on his thigh and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I want you to know this Altaïr. I trust you and…" I closed my eyes and took a breath… "I care about you. I really want you to know my past." I felt him lean down and kiss my forehead. *A huge weight was lifted off of Altaïr. "_She still trusts me and cares about me._" he smiled to himself.*

"So was there any other reason behind the slap? Besides me disserving it, which I completely understand." I heard the smile in his voice and I looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes, you did disserve it and I also needed to relieve some stress and agitation." He smirked and touched his forehead to mine.

"There are other ways to relieve stress and agitation, my Desert Rose." That made me smirk as well. Not to mention a few tingles went up my spine.

"Such as?" ah yes… I love playing hard to get.

"Can you think of nothing? Well, maybe I'll just have to teach you." He chuckled deeply. That sent chills over my body and caused my blood to warm. Oh, how I love that feeling.

"What would Malik say if he caught us?" I whispered, the smile never leaving my face.

"I don't really care what he would say. He might actually try to kill me though, but it would be worth it." His smirk changed into a smile and that soft light appeared in his green eyes. I saw the brown around the iris again and it was just beautiful. There was a silence between us, but it was comfortable. We stared into each other's eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair and lightly traced my jaw line. It was so comforting. He repeated it for a while and I closed my eyes, reveling in the beautiful feeling.

I felt his hands blaze a new trail as they moved down my neck. *Altaïr felt her pulse slightly speed up under his trailing hands. This made him smile.* He followed through and ran his fingers along my collarbone then he ran under my tunic and traced a lazy circle on my shoulder. His fingers found their way back up to my jaw line. This opened up a new definition of 'bliss' for me.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Alera. I just want you to know that." He whispered to me. His breath ran down my neck since our foreheads were still touching. Goosebumps were popping up everywhere of course. I opened my eyes and nodded.

"Thank you." A small, comforting smile tugged at his lips. Oh…those lips… They looked soft and warm and very welcoming. "_Tonight could be the night…_" I thought. *Altaïr saw Alera smile. Her soft lips teased him so badly. They looked smooth and warm. He wanted nothing more than to claim them. Devour them and make them his. Make _her_ his. "_Tonight could be the night…_" he thought. Alera turned her head and looked out over the horizon. Altaïr watched her.*

"I will never forget that night. It was like a bad dream, or at least I thought it was at first. I was fifteen. Ever since I was young enough to wield a blade, my father taught me everything about the order. He even taught me the techniques," I smiled a bit. "Well, the ones that he could do. He was in his late thirties, but he had a tendency to have back pains. What skills he couldn't teach me physically, he explained them to me verbally and very descriptively."

"I would imagine your father knew a great many things. The 'Black Eagle' is what we called him. Even though he chose to retire, he was still a master assassin in our eyes." I glanced at him and smiled.

"I'm glad. He was a great man and I loved him so much. But that night… God I can remember it… The thunder had woken me up. That's when the storm started. I had a bad feeling so I took my dagger from underneath my pillow and made my way down the hall. Something told me the trouble was in my father's room, so I crouched down and peeked through the crack in the door…Lightening flashed… and I saw him… a man dressed in black robes and dark silver armor. He had a hood on and a black veil cloth wrapped around his face, only revealing his eyes…" I stopped talking as my voice cracked. There was a lump in my throat and I lost my voice for a minute.

Altaïr pulled his hand from mine and wrapped an arm around me. His other hand took mine and held it.

"Shhh…Alera…You don't have to continue. You can stop…" he whispered to me. He let go of my hand and gently turned me to face him. I felt the tracks of my tears being softly wiped away by his calloused hand. I put my hand over his.

"I have to tell you this. I want to tell you this." I said softly. He lightly smirked.

"There's that stubborn side." I laughed a little bit and his smile grew wider. My smile faded as I went back into the story.

"I crawled into his room. I can remember the way the cold sweat felt on my skin. How my heart pumped wildly sending the blood rushing through my veins. Another flash of lightening came and I saw the man raise his dagger…Then the thunder came…and with it, a yell and a cry… I sprang up and stabbed the man in what I thought was his side, but the lightening flashed and showed it was only his arm.

He turned to me and pulled the dagger out of his arm. His seemingly lifeless eyes stared at me. He shoved me up against the wall with such a force that my head hit the wall and knocked me half unconscious…That was when he gave me this…and with my own dagger too." I pointed to the scar on my cheek and continued. "The man jumped out the window. I ran to my dad but it was too late. He was passing. He told me to take the dagger from his stomach and deliver the killing blow that would bring him final peace…I hated to see him suffer and he told me to be strong…So I did it…and that was it." I breathed out a sigh. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of me. I needed to tell someone about this, I'm glad it's Altaïr.

*Altaïr finally understood why she would get angry when he traced the scar with his hidden blade. It reminded her of the dagger that gave her the scar.* "Now I see why you would get mad at me. It reminded you of the dagger and in turn reminded you of that night. Damn, now I really feel like a jerk." He said. I smiled at him.

"You didn't know. It's all right. There was nothing to forgive in the first place." He smiled at me and ran his finger down my scar. That made me smile wider.

"What is it?" his eyes glistening with curiosity.

"What is with you and my scars? You run your hand down my dagger scar, you trace my symbol scar. The next thing I know, you'll be running your hand up my thigh on my Templar scar." We laughed, and then Altaïr ran his eyes over me and gave a contented smile.

"It's my way of trying to take the pain away. When I stroke you here," he ran his finger slowly and smoothly over my scar. "I want to take the pain of the past away from you… When I stroke you here," he moved his hand to my symbol scar and traced the red, damaged skin. "I want to take away the pain that the Assassin's and I put you through so you could gain our respect… And When I stroke you here,"

We kept eye contact as he placed a hand on my bandaged knee and slowly and softly ran it up to my thigh. My lips parted and I had a quick intake of breath. My eyes slowly shut and I rested my forehead on his again. He slowly came to a stop on my upper thigh. "I want to take away the pain the Templar's put you through, and I want to take away my pain of regret that I didn't get to you fast enough." I opened my eyes on that one. I didn't know what to say…it was so beautiful. I have never had anyone say something like that to me. It was absolutely beautiful.

"I know you have pain too, Altaïr. I want to help ease it as well," I put my left hand in his. "Guide me to a scar and I shall ease the pain." I saw him smile.

"All of mine are underneath my clothes. None are visible outside…save one." He said. He directed my hand to his face and put my fingers on his lips, then I felt it. The corner of his mouth. That scar that I had seen before, but never really paid attention to. It stretched from his top lip to his bottom lip. He held my hand there and my thumb crossed over it. I felt his lips, and they were smooth. He pulled my wrist up closer to him and kissed my symbol scar. It sent a warm shock down my arm and to my very soul. His lips lingered and he kissed it again. They felt so smooth, so warm. I couldn't believe it. I was actually feeling his lips on my scar.

He pulled back and I immediately missed his touch. The wet spot he left on my wrist went cold from the slight breeze that blew. He guided my hand back down to his scar and I traced it slowly and softly.

"_Altaïr_," I whispered. *There was that breathless whisper that always sent shivers down his spin when she said it. He saw her lean closer and he leaned closer as well.* "Let me ease your pain…" I whispered to him. I leaned in closer and he leaned in as well. I never took my eyes off of his. Our noses brushed and his breath was warm on me. His lips were parted and so were mine. My eyes closed to half lids. This feeling was unlike any I had ever felt before. It was so warm, so beautiful, so…_Right_. I felt my knees go weak. Thank god I was sitting down.

I slowly leaned to the left and brushed my lips against the corner of his mouth. I felt the scar. *Altaïr was in complete bliss. Alera brushed her lips against the corner of his mouth on his scar and it felt smooth and cooling. His eyes closed in content and his blood warmed.* I completely closed the space and my lips met with his scar and the corner of his mouth. This was no ordinary peck of a kiss either. I lingered, and I wanted to linger. I moved my lips again and kissed it, leaving a wet spot. I moved two more times and pulled away, but he didn't allow me to pull away completely.

"Don't think you'll be getting away that easily." He smirked and laced his hands with mine. He pulled me towards him and started to lean back. He laid flat on the ground and I was straddled and perched on top of him. Hands still laced together.

"You are so doing this on purpose." I said with a smirk. He suddenly pulled my hands back further and I slid forward. He made it to where I was now laying on top of him. I was inches away from him as those eyes stared into my soul. That damn…amazingly hot…_smirk _played on his lips.

"Maybe…" he said in his smooth tone. His eyes roamed me. They had an interesting glint in them. "Tense?" he asked. That's when I realized it. My back was arched and the muscles in my legs and thighs were tensed.

"I'm sorry. It's a habit. When I think I'm about to fall flat on my face, reflexes tend to kick in." I said with my bite of sarcasm. I relaxed my muscles and slid off of him. I also caught the disheartened look that crossed his face for a split second, but I solved that by lying beside him. My head rested on his chest and just for good measure (and because I wanted to) I wrapped my leg around his. So half of me was still on him pretty much. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

*Altaïr was worried that she was going to leave, but instead she did something he wasn't exactly expecting. Alera curled into him. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he was very happy and relaxed. "_This is perfect._" He thought. "_She's so beautiful._" He looked down at the blonde haired assassin in his arms. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Her left arm was resting on his chest and he brought his right hand up and just ghosted over it, stroking it softly.*

"Well, look on the bright side. If you would have fallen you would have landed right on my lips." I laughed. There was just something about this. It was so right and I was so happy and content. I hadn't been this happy and this relaxed in a while. I looked up at the sky and saw all the stars and constellations again. A few memories in particular flooded my mind. The stars on Orion's belt twinkled. I spotted Pegasus and Leo. And there was Aquilis, the eagle of Zeus. I slowly sat up and rested my chin on Altaïr's knee. He leaned up and wrapped his arm around me again. I leaned into him but kept my eyes reading the stars. "Something wrong, Alera?" he asked softly. I broke my sight and looked at him with a smile.

"No. It's just… My father and I used to do this. We'd sit up on our roof for hours on end, sometimes till dawn. He taught me all of the constellations that he knew and he'd tell me the stories."

"There are stories behind them? I knew they were there but I never could point them out. Will you teach me some?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes. I will teach you some, Altaïr." He smiled. He brought his arm around behind me and snaked around my waist. Warmth shocked up my side. I let out a giggle.

"What is it?" I heard the smile in Altaïr's voice. I leaned back into his side and tried to compose myself. His hand rubbed my waist. I leaned back and I rested my head on his shoulder and in the crook of his neck.

"Nothing. My waist is just a sensitive spot. And so are my sides." damn it. Did not mean to let that slip out. I felt his fingers lightly rub the spaces between my ribs. I squeaked and shot up about, what I thought was, four feet in the air. I glared at him from underneath my hood. "Not fair!" I said with a pout. He chuckled.

"Shouldn't have told me."

"Yeah…starting to regret that now."

"Don't worry. I won't poke you while your teaching me the stars."

"Good. Because I'm gonna start now." I smirked at him. I felt one last squeeze and I caught my breath. I laced my left hand with his to stop him from squeezing me again. I smiled but didn't let him see. I turned my attention up and scanned the sky. "Hmm…What's an easy one… Ah! I've got it. This is the first one that I learned. Ok, do you see those three stars?" I pointed up and tried to pin point them.

"The ones that are almost in a perfect straight line?" he asked.

"Yep. That's Orion's belt. Now, here comes a bit of a tricky part. Do you see the two bright stars above them? Sort of at an angle? That's his arms. The other stars below the belt are his legs. That is Orion himself." I felt proud of myself for remembering this.

"I do see it. Wow that's… amazing. Is there a story behind him?" he asked curiously. This made me smile and laugh. He was so cute sometimes. So curious. "What is it?" said Altaïr. I looked up at him and he was smiling and very close.

"I love it when you're curious. I think it's cute." I smiled at him.

"Well, maybe I should be curious more often hmm?" he said as he kissed my forehead. That made me laugh.

"Anyways, back to the story." I looked back up at the sky.

"Yes, satisfy my curiosity." He said with a teasing tone.

"I could satisfy a lot more than that." I mumbled. Oh that was a big boost of confidence! Wonder where in the hell that came from….

"What was that Alera? You said you could satisfy a lot more than that?" I looked up at him.

"Oh you heard that? My bad." I teased. He moved in closer and I backed down. We were both teasing each other.

"What is it do you think you could satisfy for me?" he smirked. Before I knew it my back hit the ground. I was lying down and he was leaning over me. I smirked back.

"Name it." His smirk faded and turned into a slight smile. His beautiful eyes met mine then shot down and back up again…I could have sworn he stole a glance at my lips. He had a light in his eyes…_Passion_. I stared right back at him. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my jaw line. *Altaïr stared into the beautiful blue sapphires that he had became accustomed to seeing. Every time he was around her he would always see a light in them. Whether it was mischief, sarcasm, lust or…this… This particular light was soft and beautiful… "_Just as Alera herself is._" He thought. He ran his hands through long soft blonde hair.*

"Can you satisfy an everlasting hunger…" he whispered softly to me. He leaned closer. I felt his breath on me. His eyes held _want_ in them but they were soft. This felt so right. This feeling was…_beautiful_.

"_Anything_…" I whispered back. He smiled slightly.

"What about a hunger for _you_?" he whispered. He leaned in closer and he traced my scar with the back of his index finger. There was a small, but comfortable silence between us.

"_Kiss me_." I whispered. He leaned down all the way. Our noses brushed and he rested his forehead on mine. We lingered there. My eyes were half lidded…waiting for him to close the space. I felt his breath on my lips,

"ALERA! ALTAIR!" came a yell from the bureau. I opened my eyes all the way and looked at Altaïr. We both let out a sigh of frustration. "_DAMN IT ALL!_" I thought to myself. Our eyes were still locked.

"That would be Malik." I said with frustration.

"He can wait." Said Altaïr.

"I heard that. Get down here now." Said Malik. Altaïr growled and let me up. I let out a groan of annoyance as I stood up and popped my back. Curses flew around in my head faster than I could think…is that even possible? Apparently so… I walked to the entrance and climbed down first. I didn't want Altaïr to go first and then chop Malik's head off when he touched down.

I was careful with my leg, even though it was healing good. I dropped down and turned to see Malik with a raised eyebrow. I looked down and chewed my bottom lip. Bad nervous habit, and Malik has known me long enough to know what it means. I rubbed my neck. My skin was still on fire from Altaïr's touch and I felt as if I was rubbing off a handprint so Malik couldn't see.

"What?" I finally snapped. I heard Altaïr drop down behind me.

"Nothing." Malik said innocently to me. I knew he had read me though. Shit. "I suggest you get some sleep if your killing Talal tomorrow. You can sleep on the bed again tonight Alera. That way you'll be well rested for tomorrow." He gave me a slight smile. I didn't want to argue or cause problems. Good lord I felt like a young teenage girl whose father had found out she had a boyfriend. I just nodded to him.

I turned around towards Altaïr who was leaning up against the wall… Damn he looked good… Keep calm Alera…

"Altaïr?" I called. He pushed off the wall and walked to me.

"Goodnight Alera. Sleep well." He took my hand and ran his thumb over my Assassin's Scar. I couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight Altaïr. You sleep well too." I said to him. Oh fuck it all. Screw Malik! I leaned in and kissed Altaïr on the corner of his mouth right on his scarred lip. I pulled back and winked at him. That earned me my favorite smirk. I turned around and Malik was just staring at us. "Night Malik!" I said cheerfully as if nothing happened. I gave him a quick hug and walked off to my room. I closed the door behind me and shed my robe off and just hoped in bed in my tunic and pants. I had a single candle lit.

My mind started swirling. "_Ok. Gotta get back on task. Talal. Damn slave trader. I've been cooped up for too long. Its time to get my bloodthirstiness back. Altaïr better not leave with out me. I am not afraid to kick his ass and beat him to it. I am going to kill Talal tomorrow." _Damn it, I am an assassin, and a woman assassin at that. And a badass one so I'm told. Its time to regain myself… Tomorrow, Desert Rose bares her thorns.

_So did anybody catch the Smokey Robinson reference? The tracks of my tears? Anybody catch that? I hope at least some of you did. Anyways I love that song but sadly I don't own it. Smokey does and he sings it awesomely. I also haven't put an Assassin's Creed disclaimer on here in a while so I think I will… I don't own Assassin's Creed, I just own the things you've never heard of…although I wish I owned Altaïr. *pout*_

_**Altaïr-**__ You don't own me!_

_**Me-**__ :O I love that song! "I'm not just one of your many toys!"_

_**Altaïr-**__ *Facepalm*_

_**Me- **__"You don't own me!" take it away Maura! (my best friend)_

_**Maura-**__ "Don't say I can't go with other boys!"_

_**Me and Maura in unison**__- "Ba ba ba ba ba ba baaa!…"_

_Special thanks to the movie __First Wives Club__, which me and my best friend love to watch…Sadly I don't own that movie either. :P but I love to watch it! Meh, I'm just rambling now and its 11 minutes past midnight now so GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!_


	20. Chapter 19 Blood of a Slaver

_Hello hello my awesome followers! I have been on a role with postings lately. ^.^ Joy of joys! Reviews make me happy! Keep leaving them! :D Now…*Lights dim and things get eerie* prepare yourself for the demon of blood lusting and a side of Alera none of you have ever seen…_

_**Altaïr-**__ WOO! KICK ASS! LETS KILL SOMEBODY!_

_**Me-**_ *total Facepalm* Altaïr! You just ruined my scary dramatic feeling I was trying to give! Man…

_**Altaïr-**__ You know you love me. *smirk*_

_**Me-**__ *rolls eyes* yes… its kinda hard not to when you look at me like that._

_**Altaïr-**__ Yes! Told ya so. I win. *still smirking*_

**Chapter 19**

**Blood of a Slaver**

I woke up to the sound of an argument. Not necessarily the best way to wake up but at least I knew Altaïr hadn't left with out me. I rose up and checked my leg. No bleeding, no throbbing, no burning, no signs of infection…Hell, yes. Talal is going down. I smiled and rose up out of bed. I put my brown boots on and tucked my black pants into them. I put my assassin charm back behind my clothes and pulled my robe on.

I put my red sash on next and strapped myself up with my bracers, fingerless gloves, hidden blade, throwing knives, short sword and long sword. Everything hugged my body and showed off my figure as it always did, but I didn't care. I _wanted_ Talal to _know_ that a woman ended his life. The woman he has been trying to catch, but failed in doing so. All of my weapons were still sharp and my hidden blade was ready to go. I was ready.

I threw open the door and confidently walked out into the open. Altaïr and Malik stared at me. I put my hands on my hips and smiled at them.

"Morning guys." Altaïr and Malik exchanged a glance.

"Good Morning Alera. Your looking-"

"Back to my old self again?" I interrupted Malik. He nodded with a smile. "Good. Lets hope it stays that way. I don't want to get another injury. I miss killing too much. My leg feels fine and my blade is itching to seek flesh. Lets kill us a slaver." I walked over to the desk and stood beside Altaïr. Malik put a white rose petal out for me, and an eagle feather for Altaïr. I placed the petal in my pouch.

"So you still want to kill Talal?" Asked Altaïr. I turned to him with a smirk.

"Yes, I do. I feel as if I could take on an army of Templars right now." Altaïr smiled at me.

"I'm glad your feeling better, Alera." I winked at him.

"Still, let's try to avoid the army of Templars." Said Malik. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh lighten up Malik. It was just a turn of phrase. We'll be back before you know it." I turned back to Altaïr and motioned to the roof. "Let's go."

"Be careful." Said Malik. I nodded to him.

"We will." I walked out into the entrance area. The morning sun shown through the vines crawling around the open roof and cast shadows on the wall. The fountain was trickling softly and everything seemed peaceful. I almost didn't want to leave. The cushions and blankets on the floor looked inviting, but I shook the thought away and smiled.

Alario called out to me from outside. He was circling around the bureau. I shot a smile back at Altaïr as I pulled my hood up. I quickly ran up the wall and grabbed the ledge and pulled myself up. Altaïr came right behind me. I looked up into the sky and it was slightly cloudy, although the sun was peeking out. Alario flew down and landed on my shoulder.

"Good morning Alario." I stroked his feathers and he nibbled at my fingers. Altaïr ran his fingers over him too, and Alario leaned into his touch. "Well now, would you look at that? Last time you touched him he bit you."

"Maybe he sees that I'm not a threat since we spend so much time together." Alario nipped his finger a little. "But then the jealousy comes back." He added. I gave Altaïr a mischievous smile.

"Lead the way. I'm ready when you are." Alario took off from my shoulder and Altaïr flashed a smirk at me before turning and bolting, but I was ready. I ran right beside him, matching my pace with his. We jumped over roofs and dodged the archers. There were a couple of really long jumps that sort of had me nervous.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to catch you." Said Altaïr.

"If you can catch me." I said with a laugh. He ran and jumped. I thought he wasn't going to make it, but he grabbed onto a ledge and climbed the rest of the way up. I took a deep breath and then ran and jumped. I grabbed the ledge, but my thigh banged against the wall. I let out a groan of pain and frustration.

"What is that person doing up there?" said a woman's voice. I glanced down and realized I was starting to draw attention.

"Shit." I mumbled. I crawled up the side of the building and Altaïr grabbed my forearms and hauled me up.

"Now I think I've seen everything." Said a man's voice. I stood up and rubbed my leg.

"Are you alright?" said Altaïr with some concern in his voice.

"Damn people and their bloody curiosity…" Altaïr raised an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"Bloody?"

"Sorry. That was my English mother coming out of me." I smiled at the thought and he flashed one back.

"Come on. We're almost there." We took off running again and stayed on the roofs that were closest to the wall of the Barbican. He then jumped off course and over two buildings. He stopped and motioned for me to follow. I did with slight confusion, but hopefully he knew what he was doing. I tucked and rolled when I landed and then stood up next to him. He was staring straight ahead, looking at the only entrance into the barbican.

"What is it?" I said quietly.

"Eagle vision." He answered back.

"Alright." I closed my eyes for about three seconds and then opened them again.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked. About six, glowing red guards lined the entrance to the Barbican. They all had their swords drawn.

"Greaaat." I groaned. "Any particular reason why they have their swords drawn, because usually they don't." I looked at Altaïr with my eyebrows raised and a smirk on my face. My eagle vision accentuated him. His robes shown an eerie, beautiful white and the red sash about his waist was vibrant. He had a faint blue glow around him. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I might have caused that…but at least I saved somebody. It was a scholar too." he nodded towards the group of four white robed scholars that were waiting a little ways away from the guards.

"Oh good! Never mind then. I take back my complaint." I gave him a smile and then closed my eyes for three seconds, then opened them again.

"Good. I'd rather avoid you complaining to me. It gets annoying." he laughed. My eyes widened and I turned towards him. I punched him in the arm.

"I do not complain! And when I do it is very little. Besides, there is a difference between complaining and bitching. I bitch." I crossed my arms and leaned on my hip. He looked me up and down.

"So what's the difference…If there is one." He said in an amused tone.

"When people complain, they complain about every little thing. Whether it be the sun, or their belt's too tight, or the grass is too green and little things like that. When people bitch, they usually have a good cause to back them up. Usually people bitch about something when they think someone is doing something the wrong way and they think they can do so much better. Kind of like bossiness… or superiority. That's what I do. I bitch."

"And you only bitch to me." he smirked and crossed his arms I took a few steps closer to him.

"Of course I do. Its fun to get on your nerves." *As Alera came closer, Altaïr saw that little mischievous glint in her eyes and that smirk along with it.*

"Well, I regret to inform you that you don't get on my nerves. I think it's cute when you 'bitch' and act like you know what your doing. Its quite amusing." His smile never left. I dropped my arms.

"Damn. Then maybe I should try harder." Sarcasm, just one of the many services I offer and love.

"Try all you want, sweetheart. It won't get to me." Altaïr flashed a wink from under his hood, then turned around and jumped down. I smiled to myself and shook my head and followed. We were in the rich district of Jerusalem, so it was slightly crowded. I knew the people couldn't see my face from the shadow of my hood, but I tried to tuck my long blonde hair into my hood and slump my shoulders so my chest wouldn't be seen so easily. Turns out, its easier to hide my chest when I'm sitting on Àlkimos, because my back is already slumped over. My blonde hair kept falling back in place and wouldn't stay in the hood for long.

Yes, my attempt was futile, but I stayed behind Altaïr and nobody really looked at me. We weaved through the crowd. I heard merchants shouting out to people.

"You! Yes you! Come, come! See my wares! You won't find better!" shouts like that echoed out through the streets. Altaïr turned around and grabbed my hand and started walking faster.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him.

"A guard is walking toward us. We are almost to the scholars. When we get there, stay behind me at all times. I don't want anybody to take you." Damn, that sounded possessive, and not the bad possessive, the 'your mine and nobody else can have you' kind of possessive. My heart slightly fluttered at the thought and I smiled to myself.

"Ah, there you are young man. Come, we have been waiting for you-" the scholar stopped in mid-sentence and eyed me. Altaïr still had my hand.

"She's with me." he said quietly. The scholar nodded and motioned for him to follow, so we did. I stayed close behind him and bowed my head and laced my fingers together. My eyes stayed on their feet as Altaïr and the scholars started to move. I dared not look up as I saw the stairs to the entrance meet our feet. I heard the shuffle of armor and the guards moved out of our way.

We cleared the stairs and I saw solid ground come under our feet, and I saw Altaïr leisurely walk away to the right and I followed him. I glanced up to see him run up the wall of a building and I followed. I pulled myself up just in time to see Altaïr tackle an archer from behind. His hidden blade shot out and sank into the neck of the guard with out a moment's hesitancy. He rose up and withdrew his blade from the neck. Blood slowly and menacingly rolled off his blade and dripped onto the ground.

The scene that I saw before me had 'badass' written all over it. He looked too damn good when he killed. I approached him as he wiped his blade off on the guard's clothes. My mouth was open slightly. I was impressed. That was good. *Altaïr smiled at the shocked expression on Alera's face. He looked back down at the unmoving guard. Blood pooled around his neck and started to roll down the side of the building. He knew they had to keep moving before someone spotted them.*

"That was-"

"I know." He said with a smile. He walked up to me and kissed my forehead. That shocked me even more but I was _not_ going to complain about that.

"Lets go. I know your eager to get to your prey as well." He took my hand and we walked along the connected roofs until we stopped. The inconspicuous building in the middle of the barbican had an opened door on it, and we were facing it. "This is it. Are you ready?" he asked. I shot out my hidden blade and ran my fingers along it.

"Always." I whispered. My hidden blade shot back down and I narrowed my eyes and looked at the entrance. I could feel myself getting on edge. I was ready for anything. My bloodthirsty demon was ready to burst from his dormancy. I was ready to _kill_. Altaïr jumped down and I followed. We walked across pathway and into the door. Altaïr and I crossed the threshold.

_SLAM!_

We whipped around to see the door had been sealed and shut behind us. Altaïr and I exchanged a glance. *Altaïr saw how Alera had changed. Her blue eyes were icy and hard, but at the same time had the fire of battle and blood lust in them. They seemed to shine eerily underneath the shadow of her hood and the dim light of the single torch that was lit in the small hallway. "_This is going to be interesting and worth it._" He thought to himself.*

We turned our attention back to the task before us. I turned to the left and saw a hideous sight that made me stop dead in my tracks and made Altaïr bump into me. Among the crates of supplies that were piled and stacked up against the wall, there was a man in a cage. The cage wasn't tall enough for him to stand up in. He was skin and bones and balled up in a ball towards the back corner of the cage. He mumbled nothingness. His words made no sense; it was just…the talk of madness. I went first this time. We passed by him and he seemed to be weeping. I turned to look back at Altaïr.

"We must find a way to free these people." I whispered pleadingly to him.

"I think this one is beyond hope, Alera." He said softly to me. I looked back at the man and he rocked back and forth, paying no heed to us. I looked back at Altaïr and nodded. "We should save the ones that we can save, though. While your chasing after Talal I'll hang back and find a way to open the main door so they can be free." I gave a small smile to him and then something caught the corner of my eye. There was a silhouette of a man in the second floor window. It was there for a split second and then it was gone out of sight.

* "Ah, so here she is again in my presence. The infamous Desert Rose. Ah, but this time is different, she comes of her own free will." Said a voice. It definitely belonged to Talal. Altaïr caught his words but kept silent. He was a bit confused now. " _'Again'? 'This time'? Has she been here before? Met him before?_" his thoughts rambled on but he turned his attention back.

"Who is this other with you? You should not have come with her, assassin."

"Do not speak to him!" snapped Alera in a menacing tone that surprised Altaïr. "This concern's me and you, Talal. We have unfinished business." She hissed.

"Yes we do. I have a deadline to keep and Robert de Sable has little patience. That is why he hired me, because I have caught you before and _dealt_ with you before."

"It surprises me that Robert hired you. It was so easy to escape from your holding cells. Especially when you ran away from me like the coward you are!" she yelled. Altaïr couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had been caught before but managed to _escape_. "_I sense another story._" He thought to himself. "So what now, Slaver?" she bit back, before Talal could answer. Her eyes flashed.

"Do not call me that! I only wish to help them, help you. As I myself was helped."

"Help? You think you're helping them? You think your helping _me_? You do no such kindness imprisoning people like this!"

"Imprisoning them? I keep them safe! Preparing them for the journey that lies ahead."

"What journey? It is a life of servitude!" Talal laughed and it echoed through the hallway. Altaïr saw Alera clench her fists tight to where her knuckles were white. She started to move down the hall, but never took her eyes off of the window. Altaïr also saw another sickly man. He was limp and shackled to the wall. He saw the slight rise and fall of his chest, but his breathing slowed and he knew the man was near the end.

"You know nothing! You know not of what I do with these people. You however, were the exception. Robert paid a generous amount of money for you last time, and I agreed to catch you and sell you to him as his slave. Money talks, my Desert Rose. He paid me generously again this time, and this time I will not fail."

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!" She screamed in rage. A door on the end of the hall opened slowly. Alera turned around and strode towards it. Altaïr had never seen her like this. Her stride held challenge, defiance, and above all, revenge and rage. He was impressed.*

"Help! Help me please!" came a small yelp. I stopped and looked down. There was a young boy in a dungeon. He reached up through the grate. I could see him. He looked to be in his teens. I glanced at Altaïr and then knelt down.

"Do not worry. We will get you out. I promise. My friend here will help you, but for now you must be quiet." I whispered softly. He only nodded and I rose back up and looked at Altaïr.

*Her eyes still shined eerily from underneath the shadow of her hood. Altair was amazed. Fire and ice mixed together to form a deadly combination. But as she looked at him they softened back into the blue sapphires he loved.*

He opened his mouth to say something but I put a finger to my lips and motioned for him to be quiet. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but right now you must listen to me." I pleaded quietly. Altaïr's eyes held understanding and he nodded. "Talal is not the type of man to play fair. He will surely have his men waiting in the shadows to attack us…Well, mainly me because I'm the one he wants. They will try to kill you." I warned. Altaïr smirked.

"They can certainly try." I gave him a wary look.

"Be on your guard and whatever you do, do not come to me until every guard is killed. Even if I scream in pain, do not come for me until they are all dead." He stepped closer to me. Close enough to where I felt the softness of his breath on my chin. He ran his hand down my neck and his thumb stroked my jaw.

"You cannot ask me to make that promise." His voice was stern but held a desperate pleading to it. It was like a begging command.

"If I don't make it-"

"Do not speak like that!" he ordered. His eyes searched my face and finally rested on mine. I looked down as soon as our eyes met. He ran his hand across my neck and stopped at my chin. He raised it up to make me look him in the eyes. "You will not die. Even if I have to kill Talal and all of his men by myself, you will not die. Not while I am by your side. Do you understand?" he said sternly. I nodded. He put his lips to my forehead. "_Look for me in the shadows. For I will always be at your side._" He whispered to me. I closed my eyes and soaked in the words to make sure I would _never_ forget them. He kissed my head and his lips lingered.

"What's the matter Desert Rose? Too scared to face your fate?" yelled Talal from the other room. Altaïr pulled back and we looked at each other, then I turned and walked across the threshold of the door, and I heard Altaïr walk off to the right once he got into the room.

"Ah, so here she is. Do you wish to see me again? Do you wish to see the man who will finally capture you? Do you wish to see the man that allowed you and helped you to get here?"

"_Help_ me? _Allow_ me? You did no such thing! I came here and _made_ it here on my own!" Talal let out another echoing laugh. I'm getting sick and tired of the games. I'm ready to fight. My blood lust is out of control. My bloodthirsty demon needs to be _sated._ I clenched my fist and started to slowly walk forward. There was a door on the second floor that led out to the rooftops. It was open and it let in a ray of light. The light was hitting the middle of the floor. That's where I was headed so he could see me.

"Did you? Who unbarred the door? Cleared the path? Did you once raise your blade against a single man of mine, huh? No. All this, I did for you. Step into the light then, and I will grant you one final favor." I was more than happy to oblige. I strode into the light and stopped. I heard light footsteps drop down from the second floor. They were all around me, but I wasn't worried.

_Shink. _"_Altaïr._" I thought.

"_Ughhh_…" was the faint sigh that I heard. It was the last breath of a man. My keen ears picked up the feather light steps of Altaïr. I don't know how many he killed but he was doing good. I looked back at the second floor in front of me and Talal finally emerged.

"Now I stand before you Desert Rose. I give you one final favor before you are captured and taken to Robert. What is it you desire?"

"Your life…" I whispered harshly to where he could hear. "Come down here and fight me, coward. Or are you too scared to face me?"

"Why must it always come to violence? It seems I cannot help you, for you do not wish to help yourself. And I cannot allow my work to be threatened. You leave me no choice. Men! Take her! Kill the other Assassin!" yelled Talal. One man jumped at me, but was tackled and killed by Altaïr. Blood started to roll out into the light. I looked up at Talal and smirked wickedly.

"Tell me, Talal. What do you do when all your men are dead?"

I bolted towards the wall and ran up it and grabbed onto the second floor railing. I heard Talal's fast footsteps. I quickly hauled myself up and shot out the door after him. When I got out on the roof I stopped and saw him. He was about twenty feet away from me and was looking at me, watching me. The clouds had grown darker and the wind blew slightly. The sun was nowhere to be seen and I smelled the rain on the wind.

I watched him. He slowly backed up and I drew out two throwing knives. "_By the blade, not by the handle._" I thought. I flipped them around and grasped the blade. Talal turned to run. I threw my first knife and as if on cue, thunder struck as my knife stuck him in the back of his knee. He fell to the ground. His screams of agony made me smile wickedly. I was finally having revenge; not only for me, but all of the slaves he's ever sold or had. Blood poured out of his wound.

He tried to reach his bow but I threw my other knife. Thunder struck again and the knife stuck in his shoulder. Blood began to seep out of that wound too. I heard Altaïr burst through the door behind me, but I didn't turn around. I began to slowly walk towards Talal. My hips naturally sway when I walk but this time it made me feel even better. I knew I held this man's life in my hands and I was going to crush it mercilessly. I heard Altaïr walking behind me.

*Altaïr had found the latch to open the door. He freed all the slaves and killed all the guards, now all that was left was Alera. He ran up the wall and shot out the door after her, and found her. She had knives buried into Talal to where he could no longer run, and she slowly made her way to him.

Altaïr watched Alera. He realized how he never really had seen her walk casually, but now she was, and her hips were swaying. She was walking casually to her target, because she knew he wasn't going anywhere. She knew she held his life in her hands. "_She looks so good when she fights. And there is how she deals with her bloodthirstiness. She feeds off of the sensation of holding a man's life in her hands._" He followed behind her to see how this would turn out.*

Talal was nothing now. He tried to pull himself up, but he failed. I was still gradually walking towards him. I knew he wouldn't be able to get away now. The look on Talal's face as I approached him was priceless. I smirked wickedly at him. The wind blew and thunder rolled overhead. A string of lightening shot off in the distance.

"Look at you, your nothing but a coward. A pathetic excuse for a man! You take these people in and starve them and torture them. You bend their minds to your will!"

"No! Not my will, but the will of the brotherhood! My part is played. They are not so weak that my death will stop its work."

"What brotherhood?" I asked harshly.

"Al Mualim is not the only one with designs upon the holy land. And that's all you'll have from me." I was about five feet away from him.

"Tell me something Talal." He backed away but never took his eyes off of me. Fear clung to him. I could see it all over him. "Do you fear the bringer of death, or do you fear death itself?" I finally stopped in front of him.

"I fear neither!" he yelled and spit at my feet. I shot out my hidden blade and slowly pulled my arm back. My hidden blade was poised beside my head as I aimed for his neck. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Your words betray your actions, slaver." He turned his head away. "Look at me!" I screamed. He looked up at me. "Know that I am the one who easily slipped out of your grasp. You have failed Robert." He down cast his eyes again. "Look me in the eyes Talal!" I demanded. He did so, reluctantly. "You should fear me." I harshly whispered to him, so that he could hear me. "I am but a blade in the crowd, and a bringer of death."

I grabbed his throat and drove my hidden blade deep into the flesh of his neck. Blood splattered on my sleeve and the left side of my face. He breathed his last breath and was silent. I retracted my blade from his neck. The blood from my hidden blade slowly seeped off and onto the ground. I took out my rose petal and made a small incision on the top of it, then I stuck it into the blood pooling around his neck and head. The veins in the petal soaked up the blood and also stained it a crimson red. I put the petal back in my pouch and cleaned off my blade on his clothes. It thundered and lightening overhead then raindrops started to fall. I stood back up and looked into the sky.

The cool raindrops hit my face as my demon of bloodlust resided back into me, to await his reawakening once again.


	21. Chapter 20 Rolling Like Thunder

Hey everybody! Um, warning! It gets kinda amazing in here… if you catch my drift ;D Have fun!

_~Read, Review, be Merry!~_

_~Aena Firestar~_

**Chapter 20**

**Rolling Like Thunder**

The rain came, and with it thunder and lightening. I didn't care though. I was gradually getting soaked to the bone, but it was a nice change from the heat.

"Alera." I turned around to see Altaïr behind me. He was getting soaked too, but he seemed to not care as well. He walked up to me. His soft eyes ran over me. Talal's blood was still splattered on the left side of my face and on my sleeve. Altaïr lifted his sleeve to my face and gently wiped away the blood. I didn't have anything to say. I didn't know what to say, but his eyes held understanding in them. It was one of those moments that didn't require talk or an explanation, because we both knew nothing needed to be said.

"Come on Alera. Let's get out of this rain and back to the bureau." He said softly to me. I nodded and followed him across to the next rooftop and back towards the entrance of the barbican. The guards were gone and the streets were disserted. Everyone was inside, sheltered from the storm. We jumped down and walked into the street.

"Wait!" I stopped and so did he. "Did you free the slaves?"

"Yes, I did. I found the latch to open the door and I saved all that could be saved. Don't worry Alera, I wasn't going to leave them behind." He gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and nodded. We continued walking. The rain never ceased, and even got heavier every once and a while. "_I hope Alario is in the bureau._" I thought to myself.

We didn't speak but instead focused on getting back to the bureau quickly, which we did in no time. We slid the roof open and jumped in. Altaïr grabbed the ledge on the wall and slid it back closed. Several candles were lit and gave the bureau a substantial amount of light. I glanced at the bookshelf but Alario wasn't there.

"Alario?" I called and walked into the room where Malik was behind the desk. He was reading a book. Candles lined the desk so that he could see.

"He's with me. He's alright Alera." Said Malik looking up from his book. I looked around and saw Alario perched on the back of a chair behind the desk. I smiled and walked over to him. I stroked his slightly wet feathers and he rubbed his head under my hand.

"Have you killed Talal?" asked Malik. I nodded and pulled the bloody rose petal from my pouch. "I didn't even know! The warning bells never sounded!" I smiled. Malik set his book down and pulled a dusty; leather bound black book from underneath the desk. He opened it up and recorded the death.

"Is that not a good sign? Thanks to Altaïr and the rain, I didn't have much of a problem with killing him and then getting away with it." I looked over at Altaïr who was leaning against the wall. I shot him a smile and he returned it.

"He helped? That's a surprise. What did he do? Stand on the side lines and watch?"

"No, actually he didn't." I snapped. Malik looked at me. I softened up. He is my friend after all and I don't like needlessly snapping at my friends, but he shouldn't be so harsh. "He killed Talal's guards so that I could go straight for Talal himself. If it wasn't for him then I would have had to chase Talal and would have called a lot of attention to myself. He also saved the slaves in the holding cells. I'm quite proud of him." Malik gave a thoughtful nod.

"Alright then. Take some rest. I can see that the both of you are soaked to the bone." Said Malik. I took off my weapons and boots and laid them out on the floor to dry, then I stripped my wet robe off and my blood red cloth belt. My tunic and pants stuck to my figure. I squeezed what water I could out of them both, but I stayed in them, for I had no extra clothes to put on. My hair was wet and was beginning to wave so I pulled it back into a ponytail.

I walked into the entrance area to find Altaïr already stripped down to his regular clothes and laying amongst the pile of cushions. I walked over and flopped down between him and the wall. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I desperately needed to meditate. I put my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes and the bridge of my nose. God, what a day and what a kill. I took another deep breath and rested my hands on my stomach and laid there with my eyes closed.

I listened to the rain on the rooftop. It was quiet and peaceful. I also heard the soft, calm, rhythmic breathing of the person next to me. It made me smile. I heard Malik rustle around behind his desk. Footsteps followed behind the noises and then a door softly closed. Altaïr and I were alone now. Thunder rolled off in the distance, and I felt a wave of weariness and sleep wash over me, but at the same time I felt comfortable and peaceful. I felt safe. I rolled over on my right side and draped my left hand over my waist and my right hand up lying beside my head. I resisted the urge to roll over onto Altaïr, because Malik would bite my head off if I did. My thoughts were ruptured as I felt movement beside me.

A soft, contented sigh was released from the being beside me, and then I felt something warm and calloused run along the palm of my right hand. I kept my eyes closed. Altaïr's fingers kept stroking my palm and then he finally rested his hand in mine. I gently laced my fingers with his and opened my eyes. Altaïr smiled at me and his beautiful eyes gazed back into mine.

"I thought you were asleep." He whispered.

"I almost was." I smiled as he ran his fingers down the length of mine and then back up again. "Were you watching me sleep?" I raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Yes I was. It's become somewhat of a habit." He pulled his hand from mine and I missed his touch, but the longing was replaced with satisfaction as I felt his warm hand run over my cheek. I closed my eyes in content.

"Stalker." I mumbled. He ran his hands down my body and stopped at my waist. His grip tightened and he pulled me towards him.

"You know you like it." I heard the smile in his voice. I opened my eyes and saw that we were so much closer than before. His hand was still on my waist, but then he wrapped his arm around me and ran his hand up my back. He found my lose ponytail and pulled my hair down. He then ran his fingers through it and slowly rubbed the back of my neck. Chills shot down my spin and I drew my shoulders up.

"Stop it. That tickles." I said with a smile. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder rolled. I jumped and moved closer to Altaïr. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I buried my face in his chest as another loud clap rang out. His chest vibrated and hummed deeply as he chuckled.

"Well, now. That's interesting. Desert Rose isn't afraid of slavers or Templars, yet thunder scares her." I looked up at him and he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry. Its just…Ever since that night… It reminds me of…"

"Shhh… No need to explain and no need to apologize. If thunder is what gets you closer to me then I wish it would storm everyday." He smirked and pulled me on top of him. I was straddling him now and his hands rubbed my lower back. I smiled down at him and rubbed my hands down his chest and leaned closer to him.

"You don't have to have a storm for me to get closer to you." Altaïr's hands snaked up my back and pulled me down closer to him. We both smiled and I lightly kissed the corner of his mouth, right on his scared lip. He tried to kiss me on the lips but I pulled back just out of reach. I smirked.

"You are such a tease." He whispered playfully.

"Only to you. Besides, you know you like it." I smiled and leaned back down and brushed my lips down his neck. I came back up and we brushed noses and I kissed his scar again.

"Why is it that your lips are only limited to my scar?" he whispered. I laughed but didn't answer. I kissed him down his jaw and to the other side of his neck. I bit him once and that earned me a soft, almost inaudible moan. He quietly and deeply laughed. "My turn." He whispered. Thunder struck and Altaïr rolled over on top of me. He straddled me. I ran my hands down his bare, muscled arms. They were slightly wet from the rain still. He had his hands on either side of my head.

*Altaïr had Alera at his mercy now. He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes. He leaned down further and brushed noses with her, then he slowly pulled away with a smirk on his face.* My eyes shot open at his retreat. I leaned up to try to follow him and close the space but he was just out of reach.

"Damn it…" I barely breathed out. This was torture for me. That smirk never left his face.

"Its painful isn't it? Something you want so bad, but it's just out of reach." He whispered to me. I tried to arch into him but he caught my for-arms and held me down. I looked into his eyes. They held an amused glint to them.

"Altaïr this is not fair. I didn't tease you this bad…" my words faded into a quiet moan as he leaned down and kissed my collar bone and neck. He lightly bit me. He then trailed his kisses to my throat and another small moan emerged. He chuckled. It heated my blood to the boiling point.

"Cheater…" I just managed to breath out. He smiled.

"Maybe…" Thunder rolled and I put all my strength behind myself as I rolled us over. I was back on top now. "Damn it…" he mumbled playfully.

"Your damn right." I said as I perched over him. I leaned on my arms and looked down at him. He rose up on his elbows in an effort to meet me half way. Brilliant green burned into my sapphire blue as we stared into each other's eyes. He cupped my face with his right hand. He traced my scar on my cheek. I leaned into his touch and softly kissed his palm. I decided to tell him now. "You know it was a failed mission." I whispered softly. His eyes searched me for an explanation. "When I was first captured by Talal, it was a failed mission." I felt his lower ab muscles tense underneath me as he rose up all the way. I could only imagine what those muscles looked like underneath his clothes. My imagination ran wild.

"Was this one of your first missions?" he asked, bringing me from my daydream. I noticed he was sitting all the way up now, but I was still sitting on him. Only now I was in his lap. I went to move but his strong arms wrapped around my lower back. I saw his biceps roll under his skin. I couldn't control myself and ran my hands slowly down his shoulders to his biceps.

"Yes, it was one of my first missions. I was seventeen at the time." The pain welled up into my chest. I locked eyes with Altaïr. "I was seventeen and Robert wanted me. I was seventeen, and they captured me." I gritted my teeth as hot, angry tears ran down my face. Altaïr wiped them away and I sunk into his chest. His arms were still wrapped around me, but I no longer sat in his lap. I was on my knees, leaning into him. He softly ran his finger through my hair as he held me. He whispered soothing words to me and rested his chin on my head. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked back up at him. "I spent two days in the bowels of Talal's holding cells, but it felt as if it were two years. He kept the windows closed. I was disoriented and lost track of time. The first day, he shackled me and beat me for information about the Brotherhood, but I never gave in.

The second day, he beat me again, but before he could deliver the devastating blow…" I paused and smiled. Altaïr looked at me expectantly. "Kalin was there. He was dressed in his white robes. Malik and Kadar were with him. They broke into his holding cells and killed off the guards, but before they could get to Talal, he ran like a gutless coward. Malik and Kadar found me and freed me as Kalin chased after Talal. I soon joined in the chase. Even though I was wearing nothing but my tunic and pants and was armed only with two throwing knives and my short sword, I tried to chase his ass down. But, Kalin had lost him. He wasn't upset though. He was mainly happy that I was all right. Malik and Kadar were happy too."

"What did Al Mualim think?" asked Altaïr worriedly.

"He was the one that told the three of them to come find me. I returned back to the master, and he wasn't mad at me. He told me that this particular target was a target we could easily kill another time. He was just glad that I was alright." I smiled. Altaïr returned it.

"The master has done that for me a few times as well." I nodded, but then a thought and memory pricked at my mind. I rubbed my right shoulder. Altaïr caught me. "What is it?" he asked with slight concern. I looked down.

"We left out of his ware house, but somewhere up on the roofs the bastard tried a last attempt at getting me, and he almost did." I pulled down my tunic on my right shoulder to reveal a scar right below where my collarbone and shoulder bone connect. It was white with age and about two inches long. Altaïr lightly ghosted his fingers over it.

"I can heal that for you. Let me ease your pain, Alera." He whispered. Altaïr leaned forward and lightly kissed my scar. His smooth, warm lips moved rhythmically on my scar. He then trailed them up my neck. He laid back down on the cushions and I perched over him again. We looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

I then slid off of him and laid back down beside him. A low thunder rolled and the rain got a bit harder on the roof. Altaïr turned on his side to look at me. I smiled, then closed my eyes and rolled over on my left side. I felt Altaïr's arm slowly wrap around my hip. I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his. He moved closer in response and I melted into him. The warmth of his chest was against my back and his arm was wrapped all the way around my waist, our fingers laced. I felt his warm, soft breath on my neck.

*Altaïr breathed in her scent and his grip on her waist tightened possessively. Rose, jasmine, and now rain all mixed together to form a very lethal combination. He was addicted now. She pressed herself all the way against him and laced her fingers with his.*

I loved the protective, possessive feeling his aura was pulsing out. The tight but comfortable grip on my waist had me reeling with feelings and sent warm shocks through my body. I felt the slow rise and fall of his chest against my back, but most importantly, his heart beat. It was slow and content and was lulling me into the edge of sleep. I felt his hand roam from my waist up my side and to my neck. He tucked my hair behind my ear and pushed the hair back away from my neck. His hand then ran back down my body and wrapped around my waist again, pressing me to him. His breath tickled my bare neck.

"_Altaïr…_" I said in a half whisper half moan. I suddenly felt lips brush the back of my neck. I tensed for a split second and then relaxed. He kissed my neck and my body was wracked with chills and warm shocks. I melted further into him as I had a slow and steady rush go over my body. "Altaïr, if I fall asleep…don't leave me." I whispered. I felt him pull me as close as possible. He ran his kisses up my neck.

"I'm not going anywhere." He breathed. His breath sent so many chills down my spine that I had to hold back a shiver. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. I felt the rhythmic beat of Altaïr's heart and the slow, calm rise and fall of his chest. Every now and then I felt smooth lips press against my neck. The rain pattered on the roof, and the warmth of Altaïr's body against mine sent me into a beautiful sleep.

_It was dark. The floor underneath me was no longer warm and covered in cushions, it was damp and cold and hard. I felt the absence of Altaïr. His warmth and his body were no longer beside me. I was cold and wet. I opened my eyes and stared down at myself. My tunic was ripped a little and my pants were ripped in the knees. What the hell had happened? I observed my surroundings and realized exactly where I was. I was face to face with cold, iron, unforgiving bars. I was back in Talal's holding cell. _

_I heard footsteps and the rattle of chains. Oh god no! He's bringing back the shackles! I immediately stood up and looked around for some sort of weapon, but nothing was present. My cell was empty. I heard Talal's evil laugh._

"_Well now Desert Rose. Are you going to spill your secrets to me today?" he asked with a wicked smile. I spat at him and backed up to the farthest corner of my cell._

"_You will learn your place, bitch!" he yelled._

"_You cannot touch me! I know Robert paid you good money not to physically harm me." I yelled to him._

"_You still have three more days here until Robert arrives to collect you. Your bruises will be gone by then, and if they aren't, well it will be worth it none the less." He opened the cell and two of his guards walked in. They caught me and I thrashed and kicked. I managed to kick one in the groin and I punched the other in the stomach. I ran for Talal next, but two more guards tackled me to the ground and shackled me. They wrapped the chains around the metal rings in the wall. My movement was limited and just about all my energy was spent. Talal approached me and backhanded me across my check. I felt the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I slowly turned back towards Talal._

"_Tell me about the Assassins!" he yelled. I spit my blood at him and it hit its target, right on his cheek. He wiped it away and then delivered a punch to my gut. The air was stolen away from me as I gasped for breath. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to slump over on my knees. Where was Altaïr? Where was Malik? Why am I here? I felt a sense of abandonment and loneliness over come me. Tears started to pour from my eyes._

"_Tell me about the Assassins." He said sternly._

"_Go to hell you bastard!" I screamed at him. This time he raised his fist. I gathered up all energy I had left. He was about to punch me in the jaw when I lifted myself up from the chains and kicked him in his chest._

My body tensed and my breath caught in my throat as I opened my eyes. I drank in my surroundings. I was back at the bureau. The warm cushions and floor were underneath me, but most of all, Altaïr was still beside me. His arm was protectively wrapped around my waist and our fingers were still laced. I felt the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was asleep. The rain still fell outside; everything was just as I had left it. I snuggled closer to Altaïr. He responded by taking a deep breath and running his hand up my stomach. I didn't move, for I didn't want to wake him. The feeling of loneliness and abandonment was gone. A realization hit me: I'm safe and Talal is dead. I'll never have to deal with him again. I closed my eyes as those beautiful words Altaïr had told me echoed in my mind.

"_Look for me in the shadows. For I will always be at your side._"


	22. Chapter 21 Much Needed Me Time

_**(IMPORTANT A/N) Hey guys. This is kind of a long chapter. Also, please don't abandon me. I'm writing this as it comes in my mind. I promise that there will only be two or three more chapters until the sexual tension explodes. I had to make it at the right time. If you stay with me (Which I'm BEGGING you to do!) then you'll understand and know why I waited until that specific moment. I love all of you guys too much to leave you hanging like that, so if all goes as planned then only two or three more chapters till the smut. ;D Also, Microsoft word decided to pull a douche bag move on me, so if you see any misspellings that's what happened. I'm currently resetting my spell check stuff, so it should be fine for my next chapters.**_

_**P.S. Please Review! Your reviews make my day! ^.^**_

_**~Read, Review, Be Merry!~**_

_**~Dora~**_

**Chapter 21**

**Much Needed "Me" Time**

"Get up you two!" came a very agitated and familiar voice. Oh shit. Malik.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Get up. You have to leave for Masyaf and inform the master of your accomplishment." I opened my eyes and was met with blinding sunlight. How long have we been asleep? I rubbed my eyes and felt Altaïr still behind me.

"How long were we asleep Malik?" he said, voicing my thoughts. I felt his chest still against me and I had to bite back a smile.

"Well, its morning if that tells you anything." He growled. "I didn't find you two like this until just a few minutes ago." I felt Altaïr roll over and I sat up and popped my back and stretched. My eyes were slightly blurry so I rubbed them again. Problem solved. I looked up at Malik and I could have sworn a slight smile tugged at his lips, but he shook his head so I couldn't tell very well. He walked back into the next room and sat behind his desk. Altaïr then rose up and ran his fingers through his short black hair. He looked over at me and smiled.

"So, Alera, how did you sleep?" I smiled back.

"Very good. I haven't slept that good and that long in a while. It was..." I stretched and arched my back. "Amazing…"

"Well, I'm glad it was as good for you as it was for me." he smirked and I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Shut up." I hit him in the arm lightly and he laughed a little. I got up and went into the next room. My clothes were where I had left them and they were dry and so were my weapons. I began the process of throwing all my garb on and Malik came up beside me as I tied my cloth belt on.

"So, how'd you sleep last night Alera?" I glanced over at him and he was smirking. I tied my cloth belt and turned towards him.

"Absolutely amazing. Best night's sleep I've had in a long while. Thanks for asking." I smirked at him and began to put my weapons on. After a few minutes I was ready. I turned around and saw Altaïr leaning against the wall.

"Ready?" he smirked from under his hood.

"Ready." I smiled and looked at Malik. "See you later Malik. I have no doubt will probably be back to assassinate someone." He nodded and smiled.

"Take care Alera." I smiled and saw Alario fly up through the roof. I bolted past Altaïr and scaled the wall out onto the roof.

* * *

"Àlkimos!" I yelled and put my fingers in my mouth and whistled and ear splitting whistle. I heard another guard run up behind me and I swung my sword around and cut his stomach open. Blood slung off my sword and blood splattered on the ground. Fast hoof beats approached me. Two sets of hoof beats. I turned around and saw Àlkimos and Antar. I grabbed Àlkimos' saddle and swung myself up on him. "Altaïr! Lets go!" I yelled. I saw him slice one more guys throat and then he started to run for his horse, but more guards followed him.

"Where are they all coming from?" yelled Altaïr. I kicked Àlkimos and took hold of Antar's bridle. We rushed forward to meet Altaïr. Altaïr grabbed Antar's saddle and swung himself on.

"Lets get the hell outta here!" I yelled. "Ya!" I kicked Àlkimos and he shot forward with Altaïr right behind us. I heard the guards yelling orders, but we were too fast for them. We ran up the hill and I glanced behind us to see if any were following, and they weren't. They gave up. Jerusalem was getting smaller and smaller. I looked back ahead and Altaïr and I turned a corner and left.

We arrived at Masyaf in the evening. The sun was sinking low over the mountains as we walked down the mountain trail heading towards the stables. The wind blew around me and rustled the leaves in the fig trees. I know I wasn't supposed to, but I couldn't help it. The evening breeze called to me. I threw back my hood and closed my eyes and breathed in the cool, clean air. I opened my eyes and looked around, drinking in the view. The evening sunlight glistened off of the water in the gorges below us. The mountains loomed overhead like they were reaching up to kiss the sky. The wind made the fig trees rustle, as if they were whispering to each other. This place is beautiful. It's…Paradise to me.

"This is my home." I whispered to myself and smiled. My gaze traveled over to Altaïr. He was walking to the left of me. His hood covered his face and he kept his gaze straight ahead. I smiled to myself and laid my torso down on Àlkimos' neck.

"Altaïr." I said quietly. He looked over at me and his eyes grew wide and my smile grew wide.

"Alera! What the hell is wrong with you? Throw your hood back on! If anyone sees you…"

"Oh relax Altaïr. There is nobody here. This is a mountain pass and we are close to the gates of Masyaf. I'll throw it back on when I'm ready." I shrugged. I wanted to enjoy my scenery a bit. Is that so bad? Altaïr chuckled.

"You are something else." His eyes roamed me up and down.

"I know. And you like it." I smirked and he returned it. I rose back up and threw my hood on. The gates came into view and we kicked our horses to a trot. We stopped in front of the stable doors and I jumped off Àlkimos and led him to his stable. Altaïr followed behind me with his horse. I couldn't help but glance at him every now and then. Why did my eyes always stop on him? Well, because I liked looking at him. I took the saddle off of Àlkimos and hung it on the rack then I took his bridle off and did the same. I gave him fresh feed and water, then I took a brush and started to brush him.

*Altaïr was un-tacking his horse and he gazed at Alera every now and then, just watching her. The way the afternoon sun shined on her robe making her glow. Her blonde hair that hung below her hood looked like gold as the sun shined on it. Alera's eyes snapped to him and their eyes both met. She was the first to pull away from him.*

"_What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a love struck child!"_ I scolded myself and shook my head. This is ridiculous. I never act like this around _anyone_ else, but _him_. Its like…my walls come down when I'm around him. I glanced back up at him and his green eyes were still on me. My heart stopped. I went back to brushing Àlkimos. He neighed and turned his head to look at me.

"What?" I whispered to him. He neighed again and twitched his ears toward Altaïr. I rolled my eyes. He neighed deeply and lightly bit my sleeve. "For goodness sake Àlkimos, what is it?" he turned his head back around and pawed at the ground. I set the brush down on the shelf.

"Something wrong?" came Altaïr's voice. He ran his eyes over Àlkimos. My horse kept pawing at the ground and twitching his ears in the direction of Altaïr. I knew what he was doing. Smart horse. I stepped in front of Àlkimos in his open stall door.

"No, he's fine. Àlkimos is just being…Àlkimos." I glanced behind me and he nodded his head towards Altaïr. I lightly smacked him on the nose. I turned back to look at Altaïr. "He can be stubborn sometimes." I heard a snort then I felt something touch my back. It shoved me forwards with such a force that I lost my footing… and fell right into Altaïr's arms. They were wrapped around my waist and mine were wrapped his neck. I heard him laugh. I looked up at him and noticed we were inches from each other. _"That horse is gonna get it."_ I thought. I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"I'm sorry." I managed to breath out.

"Don't be." Altaïr smirked. "He's a smart horse." I smiled at him. Suddenly I heard the flapping of wings and Alario landed on my shoulder.

"Well, there you are!" I stroked his chest feathers. He squawked and chirped. I smiled and laughed.

"Come on. Al Mualim will be waiting for us." Said Altaïr with a smile. I nodded and watched him walk out of the stables. I looked at Àlkimos whose ears were twitched forward at me.

"Your so gonna get it." I whispered to him. He neighed and shook his head as to say, _"Your not gonna do anything."_

"I'll figure out something." I put my hands on my hips. Àlkimos leaned his head out over the rail and nuzzled my neck. I sighed, totally giving in. I rubbed my horse's neck. He pulled back and looked at me and I planted a kiss on his nose.

*Altaïr realized that Alera wasn't following him. He looked back towards the stables and saw her. He smiled to himself and walked back towards them, but as he got closer, he heard Alera talking.

"Your so gonna get it." She whispered. Àlkimos neighed and shook his head. Altaïr stifled a chuckle. The way Alera and her horse acted always amused him. "I'll figure something out." She said as she put her hands on her hips. Àlkimos leaned over the rail and nuzzled her neck. She sighed in defeat and rubbed her horse's neck. Àlkimos pulled back to look at her and Alera planted a kiss on his nose. "Damn you and Altaïr for always finding my weaknesses and playing on my heart strings." A small smiled graced her lips and Altaïr couldn't help but smile to himself as well.

"_Well, now. This is interesting. So I play with her heartstrings. She must not realize that she does the same to me as well."_*

"Alera?" I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. I looked over at the door and there he was, leaning against the doorframe…wait…how long has he been there?… shit.

"Um…I'm coming. You…didn't hear that did you?" Altaïr cocked his head to the side.

"Hear what?" hmm…he's lying. He had the slightest traces of a smile pulling on the corners of his mouth. Yep, he's lying. He heard it. Damn it! I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Nothing. Never mind." I offered him a smile. "Lead the way." He smiled back and turned around and walked out of the stables with me following behind.

"Go on up to my room Alario. I'll meet you there." He chirped once and then took off from my shoulder. Altaïr and I walked up the path to the fortress. Once we were inside the grounds I saw novices fighting each other in the practice ring and I saw assassin's walking around, some talking to each other, but I didn't spy Kalin anywhere. I kept looking around and spotted Rauf standing over to the side talking to a novice. "Rauf!" I called to him. He looked over at me and waved. I walked up to him.

"Hello Alera! Been a couple days since I've seen you. I heard about your assassination of Talal. I'm glad you finally killed the bastard. You deserved to take his life." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Rauf. I can't tell you how great it felt. He definitely deserved to die. You would believe how many slaves he had in his holding cells, but we freed those too."

"Good. No one deserves to become a slave."

"I agree. But anyways, have you seen Kalin? I'd like to see him before Altaïr and I have to leave on another mission."

"Ah, last I saw him he was in the courtyards in the back. He was practicing with one of the initiates." I nodded.

"Thanks Rauf. Safety and Peace." He smiled.

"To you as well, my dear." I turned back around and caught up with Altaïr.

"Sorry. I had to ask him where Kalin was." Altaïr looked at me with an eyebrow raised. We started to ascend the staircases.

"That's alright sweetheart. I didn't even know you were gone." He smirked and I lightly hit him in the arm.

"Don't mock me _sweetheart_."

"Ah. Altaïr, Alera. Come in." we looked up and saw Al Mualim standing behind his desk. We stepped up in front of him and stood side by side. Al Mualim eyed me. "Well done, Alera. I'm quite proud of you. You have successfully killed Talal and all is as it should be. You deserved to take his life." I smiled.

"Thank you master. If you don't mind my saying I am quite proud of myself as well. Talal is a coward and he deserved to die for the way he treated me and those slaves."

"You father would be proud." He offered me a warm smile and I returned it.

"Thank you master." He began to pace.

"Malik did not fail to leave out how your assassination was a subtle one. The warning bell didn't even go off so I'm told." I nodded.

"Yes master. Thanks to Altaïr and a thunderstorm, I was quick to kill and we were quick to escape. Talal surrounded us with guards, but Altaïr killed them all as I ran for Talal. I killed him and it started to rain and the streets were deserted. We made it back to the bureau with no problem. I'm quite proud of Altaïr. He helped me a lot." I glanced over and smiled at him and he smiled back. Al Mualim nodded in understanding.

"Yes you have both done well and I am proud of you Altaïr. Three of the nine lay dead and for this you have my thanks. But do not think to rest upon your laurels. Your work has just begun."

"I am yours to command, master." Oh my god… What kind of tone of voice was that? Ooh that was torture. I bet he did that on purpose. Shivers shot up my spine and I had to keep my knees from going weak. _That voice_. _That tone_. So cool and smooth and _deep_… Keep it together Alera…

"Alera? Are you alright?" Al Mualim's voice knocked me out of the spell. My mouth opened to say something…

"Yes! Oh, yes sir. I'm fine…Just a little tired." I dished out a fake yawn. He nodded. I glanced at Altaïr and…what the hell… Oh he is sooo gonna get it… _That smirk_… Damn it… I knew he did that on purpose… I'll get him back good… I will _kiss_ that damn smirk off his face if I have to.

"Now, as I was saying. King Richard, emboldened by his victory at Acre, prepares to move south towards Jerusalem. Salah Al'din is surely aware of this. And so he gathers his men before the broken citadel of Arsuf."

"Would you have us kill them both then?" Altaïr and I exchanged a glance. "End their war before it begins in earnest?"

"No. To do so would scatter their forces and subject their realm to the bloodlust of ten thousand aimless warriors. It will be many days before they meet, and while they march, they do not fight. You must concern yourself with a more immediate threat: the men who pretend to govern in their abscense." Now its my turn.

"Give us names, and we'll give you blood." I cut my eyes to Altaïr who shifted slightly, giving me the signal that I had sucessfully affected him. I couldn't help but smirk to myself. Mission accomplished.

"So I will." Said Al Mualim, once again breaking me from thought…I should probably pay attention more. "Abu'l Nuquod, the wealthiest man in Damas'," I snapped to attention at that. The wealthiest man in Damas…That means we're gonna be in the rich district. This is perfect! That allows me to look for the killer in the high guards! I was ecstatic now. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. We're killing him first. "Majd Addin, regent of Jerusalem, William of Montferrat, liegelord of Acre."

"What are their crimes?" asked Altaïr.

"Greed, Arrogance, the slaughter of innocents. Walk amongst the people of their cities. You'll learn the secrets of their sin. Do not doubt that these men are obstacles to the peace we seek."

"Then they will die." I said quietly. Al Mualim nodded to us, then he looked back at Altaïr.

"Another of your items is restored, Altaïr. Take it and see that it is put to good use. Return to me as each man falls, that way we may better understand their intentions." Al Mualim turned to the birdcage and let lose three more pigeons. I watched them as they flew out of the window and realized that the sun had gotten lower and it was now dusk and getting dark. "And the both of you," continued Al Mualim. We looked at him. "Take care. Your recent work has likely attracted the attention of the city guard. They'll be more suspicious than they have in the past."

Al Mualim was done talking. He proceeded to light some candles and the torches that hung above us. Altaïr grabbed what equipment was given back to him. I turned around and made my way back down the stairs. There were only three things on my mind right now… Bath, Food, Sleep. And in that order…and I guess I could squeeze in a visit with Kalin a little while. I nodded to myself. My night was set. I had to have some much needed "me" time. I got to my door and stopped. I looked up to my left and saw Altaïr walking towards his room, which in fact was on the right side of mine. He passed by me and smiled. I smiled back and looked to my right.

"Goodnight Alera." He said before walking into his room.

"Goodnight Altaïr." I bit my lip but a smile still crept out. I just opened my door and walked into my room. I let my smile lose then and I couldn't help it. I slid down my door and laughed. I heard Alario chirp over by the window. "Ugh, Alario. I don't know what's wrong with me. Whatever it is…I like it." I felt like I could squeal, but I certainly wasn't going to do that. I got up and lit the torch on the wall next to my window, then I lit all of the candles in my room, which gave me a generous amount of light. There was a crescent moon out and that helped me out somewhat with the light too.

I opened the door to my washroom and lit up all the candles in there. I went to my dresser and pulled out some comfortable long cotton pants that dragged on the ground and I pulled out an old white half-sleeve shirt that was my dad's. It still smelled like him too. I took a moment to hug the shirt and breath it in. The smell of hay and barley mixed in with incense and earth. It was a one of a kind smell that belonged to my one of a kind father. Alario flew over onto my shoulder. I looked at him and he looked at me and then looked at the shirt.

"Can you smell him Alario?" I held the shirt up to him. He rubbed his head on it and chirped quietly. "That's my boy. My good eagle. I love you Alario." I smiled at him. His golden eyes searched my face and then he rubbed his head on my neck. I stroked his feathers. "Come on. I need somebody to listen to my ramblings while I'm relaxing." I pulled out some underclothes and then went into my bathroom.

I filled the tub up with warm water and got out some of my favorite soaps. The purple liquid is my favorite: Rose and Jasmine. The one I use on my hair is a golden color: Honey and Jasmine. The one I use as conditioner for my hair is a pure silky white: strictly lilies. I placed them on the floor beside the tub and I draped my clothes over the rack next to my towels. I let Alario perch on the rack too. I quickly shed off my weapons and threw them on the bed, and also made sure my door was locked. I went back into the bathroom and lit some incense, then I shed my clothes and my robe. I eased into the steaming water, which was quite hot at first, but then my skin got used to it.

I wetted my hair and washed it with my honey jasmine soap, then conditioned it with my lily soap. I rinsed it out and then I just leaned my head back and relaxed.

"Man, Alario. You know what would be awesome?" he chirped to me. "I wish I had a few more of those little tiny, square things that dad brought back home that one time. When he went off for like a week. He said that he had met a merchant who had been all over the world and nearly fell off the face of it. Do you remember?" Alario chirped and flapped his wings slightly.

"Personally, I don't really think that the earth's flat but that's just my opinion…" I played with the little bubbles in the water for a few minutes. "I wonder where the merchant had gotten those squares from… I know they had a name too… Damn… It was a strange name, but the little dark squares were so good and sweet. Unlike anything I had ever eaten. I remember dad telling me he had saved the merchant's life and in return the merchant gave my dad a box of those things. Said they were extremely rare and valuable…But damn what was the name?" crap, this is going to bug me now.

I picked up my Rose Jasmine soap and begin to wash myself, when it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Chocolate! That was the name of it! Chocolate. I knew it was a weird name. But it was so good." I smiled, remembering the fond memory and the amazing taste of the little dark square known as _chocolate_. "That would be so perfect right now. I have candles and incense. I'm relaxing in a warm bath. All I need is some chocolate… I bet Altaïr would like it too. What do you think Alario?" he just gave me another chirp and a slight wing flap in response. I smiled and sighed.

"He really is something though isn't he Alario? I could think about him all day…Well, I do think about him all day. He's on my mind a lot. Especially since we're Assassinating together." I finished washing myself and then rinsed myself off and laid back in the tub again. "He's saved my life three times. He's healed my wounds…" I lifted my leg up and looked at the long, red scar that stretched across my thigh. I ran my hand down it and remembered his touch…as if it were yesterday. "Oh, the way he touches me. He's so…gentle and sweet. Yet it holds an air of dominance and possessiveness about it… He's firm, but gentle. And I love the way he holds me, as if I'm his and nobody else's."

I smiled widely at that. I felt myself blush a little as I thought of him… Or maybe it's just the hot water… I took another contented sigh and got lost in my ramblings again. "He's the only real man my walls have ever came down around." Alario chirped and cocked his head at me. "Well, Kalin and Malik are like my brothers. And Al Mualim doesn't count since he's like a guardian." Alario raised his head back up and blinked.

"But, Altaïr… He actually broke my walls down… He went through the thorns to get to the rose. Every time I'm alone with him or around him, my walls go down and I'm vulnerable to him. My heart stops when he looks at me. When he touches me…Even if it's the slightest touch, it sends warm shocks and goosebumps all over me. Being hot and cold at the same time…" I laughed to myself. "I guess it is possible…" Alario chirped loudly and flapped his wings.

"What is it, Alario?" he chirped and then stretched his wings out, like he was warning me of something. I stayed quiet and listened… There was a faint knock coming from the door. "Shit!" I said quietly. I jumped out of the tub and near bout slipped and busted my ass. I grabbed a big white towel and wrapped it around me and I put my half dry hair into a messy bun. I poked my head out of the bathroom door. "Who is it?" I called quietly.

"It's me Alera." Said the one of a kind voice. Luck and Fate must be laughing their asses off right now.

"Hold on Altaïr." Shit… I have no time to put clothes on if it's urgent… I wrapped the towel tightly around me and wiped my wet slippery feet off on the rug. "I'm coming." I said as I made my way to the door. I unlocked it and opened it half way and poked my head out. "Somebody better be fucking dying." I growled. Altaïr stood in front of me with his weapons off and his boots off. He was bare footed and wore his pants, shirt and robe with the hood thrown up. He laughed, crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Well, what are you up to?" he said with a smirk.

"I _was_ in the middle of taking a bath, but it seems as if I'm done now." I growled again. I was pissed. He ruined my relaxing "me" time. He kept smirking at me.

"Well, I was hoping we could discuss on where we're heading first tomorrow." Really? Is he fucking _serious_? Fuck it. Screw it. I'm throwing caution to the wind. Let luck and fate keep laughing their asses off, because it's gonna get funnier. I opened the door completely to reveal the state I was in. I put my hand on my hip and held the towel together with my other.

"Do I look like I'm in the right state of mind to discuss this right now?" he walked closer to me and leaned on the doorframe. Arms still crossed, and that damn charming smirk_ still_ on his lips. His eyes ravenously ran over me and I felt extremely vulnerable.

"Well, let me put it this way. You look in the right state of mind for…something." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Get your ass in here before somebody sees and starts making assumptions."

"As you wish. I am yours to command, Alera." He walked past me with a smile.

"Bastard." I said as I shut the door. I heard the flapping of wings and turned around to see Alario… Perched on Altaïr's shoulder.

"Well, at least somebody's happy to see me." he said as he stroked my eagle.

"Well, while you two are busy bonding, I'm going to get dressed. I'm feeling a tad bit vulnerable considering the fact that I'm wearing nothing but a towel."

"You're looking a little vulnerable too." his eyes shined with amusement.

"Shut up. Don't say anything until I get my clothes on. I don't trust myself around you." Wait…. Oh shit…did I really just say that?…Oh _hell_ no! That was _not_ supposed to come out. I looked at Altaïr. His smirk grew wider and his eyes shined.

"Really now? What's that supposed to mean Alera? Why do you not trust yourself around me?" he took two steps forward and I bolted for the bathroom door and shut it and _locked_ it behind me. I heard him laughing on the other side.

Yep, Luck and Fate are really having a blast laughing their asses off now.

_**Sneak Peek of next chapter**__**- Tension ensues, and our favorite lovers get into a fight, which results in a stupid, rage induced decision of one of them running off…What will happen? Who will run off? I'll type the next chapter up as quickly as possible so none of you abandon me. Cause that would make me extremely sad. **_


	23. Chapter 22 Tension and Anxiety

_Hey guys. Well the hope for only two chapters has faded. Its gonna have to be three… So if my calculations are correct it will be this chapter, then the next one, then the next one and there will be happenings. I'm trying guys. Really, I am. Its taking somewhat of a toll on me cause I keep hitting the damn writer's block wall, but I always manage to break it down, so never fear! Please, Enjoy this next chapter._

_~Read, Review, be Merry!~_

_(Please Review!)_

_~Safety and Peace and All Things Awesome!~_

_~Dora~_

**Chapter 22**

**Tension and Anxiety**

I dropped my towel and threw my underclothes on and then quickly threw my pants on. He wants to play rough? I'll get him back… I grabbed my shirt and put my arms through it leaving it to lastly go over my head. I smirked to myself. I opened my door and then stretched my arms up to where my stomach was exposed…

*Alario flew off of Altaïr's shoulder and perched on the back of a chair. Altaïr paced back and forth, waiting on Alera to come back out. He heard the door click and he stood in front and waited on it to open, and it opened. The first thing he saw was her bare, toned abdomen. She stretched her arms over her head and pulled the shirt down. He got a quick glimpse of something black… and lacey.*

I pulled the shirt over my head and pulled my hair down from its bun. It fell lightly down my shoulders. I tied the ponytail back around my wrist and walked towards Altaïr. I stopped a few inches in front of him and looked up at him with a…_slightly_ innocent look. He smirked and had a glint in his eyes.

"You better watch what you do around me, Alera. Else you'll find yourself lying, pined to the ground, on your back," he wrapped his arm around my waist and dragged me to him. There was no space left between us. Heat pulsed from his body. "With me right on top of you." It took all of my mental energy to ignore the screams of my hormones saying, "_MAKE A DAMN MOVE!_" but something was up. I felt like somebody was about to…

"Alera!" a voice yelled followed by the action of bursting through my door. It was Kalin. Altaïr released me and we jumped about three feet away from each other.

"Damn it Kalin! Doesn't anyone in this fortress know how to knock?" I yelled. I rubbed my cheeks to try to get the heat out of them.

"I'm sorry Alera. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said with a laugh in his voice. I shot a glare at him and he shut up. I sighed, trying to calm myself down.

"What is it Kalin?" I asked quietly.

"Rauf told me you were looking for me." he said with an amused smile on his face…_still_. I nodded.

"Yes, I was. Come on in. Altaïr and I were just discussing who our next target should be." I walked to my bed, but not without exchanging a glance with Altaïr…and seeing the slightest traces of a smile on his face _yet again_. Is my embarrassment that amusing? I rolled my eyes and started to gather my weapons up. Kalin came in and shut the door behind him.

"It looked to me like you were discussing something else." He mumbled and tried to stifle a laugh. I slowly drew my short sword out and flipped it in my hand.

"You wanna run that by me again, Kalin?" I cut my eyes to him and he held his hands up in surrender. He smiled and his amber eyes lit up with amusement…

"Alright, Alright. I'm done. No need to death threat me." I sheathed my short sword and then placed my weapons on a chair in the corner. I took a deep breath and then I turned around and sat on the edge of my bed. My eyes wandered to Altaïr… He looked so good leaning up against the wall. He had his arms crossed and his left knee bent to where his foot was flat up against the wall. Maybe he's just made me paranoid now, but I think he was doing it on purpose… I broke my gaze from him and saw Kalin leaning against the wall too.

"Don't you two ever sit down? Or are you too badass for that?" I jeered with a laugh. I saw Altaïr and Kalin exchange a glance…and a smirk…oh shit what have I done… They both started advancing towards me. I prepared myself for the unexpected… But…it was not what I expected. Altaïr sat on the bed on my left and Kalin sat down on my right. They both smirked at me. I crossed my arms.

"Satisfied?" Altaïr raised an eyebrow at me. I looked at him and then at Kalin. I smirked.

"No." I simply said.

"No?" echoed Kalin. I glanced at him and he was smiling. I saw his eyes move and focus behind me and I whipped my head around to look at Altaïr. He gave me a smile.

"No I am not satisfied because my stomach is growling and I'm hungry now, so, if you'll excuse me…" I got up to go get the shiny red apple I had been eyeing and glancing at for the last ten seconds, but I felt two hands grab both my wrists and pull me back down to sit on the bed. Altaïr had my left wrist and Kalin had my right. I sighed and sat there. "Ok. What?" I asked reluctantly.

"You were just… bitching…" Altaïr winked at me when he said that and I rolled my eyes and tried to bite back a smile, but it came out. "You were just bitching at us about not sitting down, now your gonna go get up?" Kalin laughed and I looked at him.

"No. Your fine just where you're at." He said. I twisted my wrists in their hands, but they wouldn't let go.

"Ugh…Seriously guys, I just want the apple. I'm really hungry." They didn't say anything but still held on to my wrists. I glanced at them from left to right. "Am I seriously gonna have to fight you guys for my apple?" still no response. I rolled my eyes and began my struggle…I wringed my wrists and twisted and pulled but they wouldn't let go… "Fine, I can see I'm going to have to go with more drastic measures…" I turned my attention to Kalin first. I pulled his hand up to my face, and licked it. He immediately let go and I smiled triumphantly.

"Ugh! Alera! Gross! With you and Altaïr alone in here together, I might have some of his spit on me too!" he bolted from the bed and away from me. Altaïr chuckled and I couldn't stop smiling and I even laughed a bit too.

"Aww! Look at you! You're so cute! You're almost like a little boy who got his first kiss from a girl! Your all grossed out!" I laughed and teased Kalin and he just rolled his eyes. I then turned my attention to Altaïr. _"This should be fun."_ He looked at me with his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face, like he was just waiting. "If you don't let me go, that will be your fate as well." He leaned in closer to me. Challenge shined in his eyes.

"Be my guest, Alera. Lick me all you want, I'm not going to let you go." He smirked.

"And that's my cue to leave…I'll talk to you tomorrow Alera." I looked over at Kalin who was halfway out the door.

"No! Kalin wai-" the door shut. He was gone. I looked over at Altaïr who was still smiling. "You really are something else. Congratulations. You've just successfully run Kalin off." he was still holding my wrist, but he loosened his grip.

"I try my best." He said with a smug grin. I rolled my eyes and snatched my wrist from his hand. He chuckled at me being flustered. I got up and went to the table to finally claim my apple. I leaned up against the wall and bit into it. "Don't you ever sit Alera? Or are you too badass for that?" Altaïr folded his arms and waited on me… I thought about it for a second, swallowed my bite and then smirked at him.

"Yes. Yes I am too badass to sit down." Altaïr got up from the bed and slowly strode over to me. All the while he had a smile on his face. I felt vulnerable under his gaze. That's when I realized my back was against the wall. Not a good place to be… He was almost to me, when I pushed off from the wall and walked to the middle of the room.

*Altaïr laughed to himself when he saw Alera push off from the wall to avoid him. "She's getting smarter." He thought with a smile.* I took another bite of my apple and turned around to face Altaïr who was now leaning on the wall that was my spot.

"So, aside from everything else that has happened between the time you arrived at my door and now, I have an idea on where we should start." I said with a slight smile. Altaïr folded his arms and smiled from underneath his hood.

"Then please, Desert Rose, enlighten me." I gave him and alluring look.

"I'd wish nothing more, Altaïr." I said in an alluring voice. I gave him a wink and I saw his smile grow under his hood. I turned back around and started to pace towards my bed. "Anyways, we should go to Damascus. We should kill the merchant king guy first." I turned around to be met with Altaïr standing inches away from me. His arms were still folded and his eyes ran me up and down.

"Any particular reason why?" he asked curiously. I shrugged, not wanting to tell the real reason why.

"Do you have a better plan?" he studied me for a second and those eyes seemed to look right through me. It felt as if he knew I was lying to him. I shifted under his gaze. He finally shrugged.

"Not really." I let out a silent sigh of relief and smiled.

"Alright, Damascus it is then?" he smiled back.

"Damascus it is."

* * *

"So, tell me. Anything going on between you and Altaïr?" Kalin asked nosily. I rolled my eyes and laughed. It was early in the morning and Kalin and I were taking a walk in the gardens in the place Al Mualim calls "_Paradise_". I just call it the gardens or the courtyard. But it is beautiful… The view of the mountains and how the morning mist settled around them was quite breath taking. Dew dripped off of the flowers and the leaves and the morning air smelled sweet and fresh.

"That is not really any of your business now is it?"

"Like hell it isn't!" Kalin said with a laugh. We stopped and leaned on the balcony and looked out over the mountains. I looked at Kalin. "Alera, you are like my little sister. I want to protect you. I trust Altaïr and you have my full support if you and him are starting to feel for each other. I won't breath a word to Al Mualim." I gave him a sweet smile and his amber eyes were soft.

"Thanks Kalin. You're like a big brother to me and I thank you for your blessing. And I know you won't tell Al Mualim. Chances are if you do, we all three will be in trouble."

"So is that a yes?" a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. I bit my lip to keep a smile from coming out… But my body language always manages to betray my words. Kalin's eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit. "You are!"

"No! Shhh! I don't exactly know yet… But the things he does. The way he looks at me…The way he touches me-"

"Ok, ok! Take it easy. I don't want to know _everything_." Kalin said, putting emphasis on the last word. I playfully punched him in the arm.

"You get what I mean."

"Yes, I understand. So, has he kissed you or you lay one on him first?" my eyes widened at how loud he was being. I grabbed his arm and yanked him closer.

"Kalin shut up! You're being really loud!" I hissed.

"Oh, sorry." He shrugged. I shook my head and smiled.

"Anyways, no. Neither of us has made a move yet…. Although, there was that one night when I asked him to kiss me, and he was so close to doing it I could feel his breath on my lips-"

"Alera! Details that I don't want to know!" he whispered. I gave him another punch in the arm.

"Stop being so childish and get over it. I know you've had at least one girlfriend before…" he nodded in defeat. I gave a sharp nod back. "Exactly."

"So what happened?"

"Malik happened." Kalin and I both jumped at that deep, purring voice that made me go weak in the knees. I quickly, and as nonchalantly as I could, grabbed the rail of the balcony and leaned up against it. I want to pass out. I do not want to be here right now! Oh…Embarrassment is quickly setting in… I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself. Altaïr walked right up in front of me.

"Malik? What did Malik do?" asked Kalin.

"He…Well he sort of…" I tried to think of how to word this…

"He called us out on it." Finished Altaïr. I waved my hand as to present the answer I was looking for.

"There you go. He called us out on it. He figured we had been on the roof too long and with my injured leg and all…"

"Ah, I see. He was trying to create a distraction. Damn it Malik." Kalin smiled and shook his head.

"That's what we said." Altaïr and I exchanged looks. We had said that in unison. Our eyes met and he smiled. I gave him a small one back, but couldn't hold his gaze for long so I darted my eyes away…shamefully. Damn it… I knew this would come back to haunt me… Shame is a terrible weight to carry… But it was a small lie. Why am I feeling like I've betrayed him? Damn… I have to tell him the real reason. Once we get to Damascus.

"Well, I'm sure you two would like to get your killing underway." Said Kalin. He turned to me and gave me a hug and I returned it. "Be careful Alera. Don't want you getting injured again." He teased.

"Yes, yes. Kick me while I'm down." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. And so did Altaïr. Kalin turned to Altaïr and gave him the cross arm salute and bowed.

"Safety and Peace Altaïr." Altaïr returned the salute.

"To you as well, brother." Altaïr and I left the gardens, I gave Kalin a last wave and we headed towards the stables.

* * *

We pulled our horses to a stop on the hill as we looked out over the city of Damascus. Alario perched on my right shoulder. The sun was being especially unforgiving today and it was hot and dry. I felt a few beads of sweat roll down my head, but I had to keep my hood on to keep from passing out or getting burned.

"You know, you don't have much of a lead to go on." Said Altaïr. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked…trying to act puzzled and confused.

"I'm talking about the man that murdered your father. You don't have a very good lead to go on. I know why you chose this one first. Because the man is noble and he's rich so he will be guarded by the high guards. Tell me, what exactly is your plan Alera? To kill all of the high guards in hopes that you've killed the murderer?" that made me bristle. I flashed my eyes at him from underneath my hood.

"If that's what it takes to avenge my father's death, then so be it." I hissed.

"Listen to yourself Alera. Your becoming exactly what Al Mualim warned you not to! This vengeance is controlling you. You can't let it cloud your mind, else you'll wander around in blind hatred."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Altaïr! My heart will only be at peace once I find this murderer, even if that means a river of blood running through this city by nightfall." I felt my bloodlust demon escape in those words. I whipped Àlkimos around and Alario flew from my shoulder. I galloped down the hill in front of Altaïr. I could hear him following a ways behind.

Why was he being like this? I've already told him all he needs to know and that should be enough…Maybe I'm wrong… I stopped Àlkimos at a trough of hay and water and jumped off of him. He looked at me and whinnied softly. I sighed and patted his neck. "I'll be ok buddy." He looked at me, but I saw his ears flick forward. That's when I heard Altaïr ride up behind me. "Be safe Àlkimos." I whispered to my horse and then turned and headed for the scholars that were gathered around the outer walls.

"Alera!" I heard Altaïr call my name quietly but I didn't answer or stop. "Alera!" he said again, this time closer. I whipped around and there he was. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back to the shadows.

"Damn it Altaïr! What is it? Can't you just leave me be?" I hissed.

"No, I can't! You want proof that you're blinded by rage? Look what you missed that I had to pull you out of sight from." He nodded over towards the scholars and there was a Templar right beside the group. Oh shit… Damn it! Why does he have to be right so much?…. I sighed and crossed my arms. "See? You didn't blend and he would have caught you. Now, are you going to listen to me and try to not be so pissed off?" I glared daggers at him. Who does that son of a bitch think he is? Good lord I feel like I'm back to square one with him! Back when he was a cocky arrogant bastard…Oh wait! He still is! Just…not as bad as he used to be.

"Fine!" I spat. "Maybe…I am letting my rage take over too much." I calmed down some and softened up. "But you better let me look around at least a little bit or I'll leave your ass to the assassination and snoop around for information on the high guards myself."

"Alright. I'll help you. That isn't too much to ask for. But please just try to be more careful. Ok?" he said with concern in his voice. I nodded. "Alright. Now lets go." Him and I both bowed our heads and headed for the scholar group.

* * *

Alario, Altaïr and I all jumped down into the open roof of the bureau. Altaïr and I were breathing hard. We listened intently as we heard footsteps rush by the building and then fade into the noises of the city. I breathed a sigh of relief… That was too close. Alario perched on my shoulder and I gave him a reassuring stroke on his head and he leaned into it. Altaïr and I walked side by side into the next room.

"Altaïr! Alera! My friends! Welcome, welcome. Whose life do you come to collect today?" said Rafiq with a smile on his face. That was a refreshing sight to see and it kind of made me in a somewhat better mood as well.

"His name is Abu'l Nuquod. What can you tell us about him?" said Altaïr.

"Oh, the Merchant-King of Damascus! Richest man in the city. Quite exciting, quite dangerous! I envy you, Altaïr. Well, not where you were beaten and stripped of your rank," said the Rafiq. He must have been oblivious to what he was doing or else he was doing it on purpose. I still couldn't suppress my flinch though. I know just as well as anyone that people don't like to hear their old, past problems repeated to them. "But other than that, I envy everything else! Oh, except for the terrible things the other Assassin's say about you!" I couldn't help but glance at Altaïr. I saw his fists clench a bit and I saw his green eyes roll. "But yes, aside from the failure and the hatred-"

"Rafiq!" I yelled at him. That was enough. Rafiq stared at me and so did Altaïr. I looked right back at the Rafiq. "Would you calm down and stop being such a pessimist! I'm pretty sure that all of that stuff is in the past. Just drop it and move on." I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"I do not care what the others think or say. We're here to do a job. So I ask again: what can you tell us of the merchant king?" said Altaïr sternly. We exchanged a glance and I nodded slightly to him and he slightly smiled. We looked back at the Rafiq.

"Only that he must be a very bad man if Al Mualim has sent you two to see him. He keeps to his own kind, wrapped in the finery of the city's Noble District. He's a busy man, always up to something. I'm sure if you spent some time amongst his type, you'd learn all you need to know about him." said the Rafiq calmly.

"And where would you have us begin our search?" I asked.

"If I were you, I'd start with the Omayyad Mosque and Souk Sarouja, both of which are west of here. Further to the northwest is Salah Al din's Citadel. It's a popular meeting spot and has proved a reliable source of loose tongues in the past. Yes, these three places should serve your needs." Altaïr and I nodded.

"We thank you for the guidance, Rafiq. We'll return when we've gathered the necessary information." Said Altaïr. The Rafiq nodded and we turned around and climbed out. The heat hit us like a ton of bricks. The fact that it was a couple hours passed midday did not help either.

"Ugh, lets do this quick and be done so we can get out of this heat." I moaned.

"Agreed." Said Altaïr.

"So where to first?" I asked.

"Well, lets start with the Omayyad Mosque and work our way up. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Lets do it." I confirmed and we jumped down from the roof, earning us gasps and shocked looks and whispers from the crowd of people. I rolled my eyes and stuck close to Altaïr. After about fifteen to twenty minutes of making our way through slightly crowded alleys and streets, we finally made it to the Mosque. The first thing I saw was some shady looking people talking in a corner by a back alley. They were the only two in that alley. Tell me that don't have "shady" written all over it…

"Hey Altaïr. Shady alert!" I whispered to him.

"Where?" we walked to a near by bench and I nodded my head towards the guys.

"Over there in that seemingly abandoned back alley."

"Ah, well then we will have to get closer." We both got up and made our way in the flow of the crowd. There was a bench up against a wall on the opposite side of the guys. It was perfect. Altaïr and I sat down and stared at the guys from underneath our hoods.

"Have you ever been to one of his parties?" said a short, stocky man.

"No, but I'd pay good money to be at one. Riches, wine…but most of all, the women." Said a slightly taller man. "_Greaaat… Here we go…_" I rolled my eyes.

"Ah yes… I still don't see how he hasn't gotten caught yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? The chains on the women and they way they're treated and dressed. The Merchant king is in the slave business. I heard that him and that man Talal, you know, the slaver that was found dead?"

"Yes, I remember hearing about him."

"Well, they had a deal. Talal captures women off the streets and sends them to the Merchant King and he fixes them up and sells them at his parties."

"Well, now that Talal is dead, will he have no more women to sell?"

"There are plenty poor helpless women wandering these streets. I hear that during the night, his high guards go out and catch the women and bring them to his palace. No doubt he'll have a fresh batch of them to be sold to the people and guards who attend his parties."

"Like I said before, if I had enough coin, I'd go." The men parted ways and I broke my gaze from them and looked at Altaïr. He looked at me and I took a deep breath, trying to soak all of that in.

"So the Merchant King isn't just a corrupt politician but he's also a slaver… That's interesting. Did you-"

"_Don't_ even ask me that. If I had known, I would have told you. Or do you not trust me?" I flashed my eyes at him and got up and started walking in the direction of the souk district, but I felt a strong calloused hand gently grab my wrist. His thumb slid under my sleeve and bracer and rubbed my scar. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The touch seemed to calm me down.

"Don't even ask me that. You know the answer to that, Alera." He said in a quiet deep tone that held tenderness to it. I turned around to face him then.

"I'm sorry, Altaïr…But you kind of set yourself up for that. It sounded like-"

"I know it sounded like I don't trust you. But I chose my words unwisely and I am a far cry from it." His eyes matched his smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "I trust you with my life Alera."

"And I trust you with mine, Altaïr." This felt great. I love that about him… Now that I think of it, there are a lot of things I love about him… Do I… Love him? This feeling shocked me. I had never felt something this strong. Is this what love is?… I'll have to think on this some more. He never let go of my hand as he led us through the crowd and towards the souk district.

All was well in the Souk Sarouja… Except for all the pompous ass rich people! You couldn't swing a dead cat in the air without hitting about five damn nobles. (A/N The "dead cat" refernce is from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. There was a woman in the back ground swinging a dead cat and hitting the rug with it when the "bring out your dead" guy was coming through. If you've seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about... Back to the story!) Every time I accidentally bumped into one, I'd get a scoff, a scowl and a soft, but just audible enough to where I could hear, "Hmph!" Oh yeah, the nobles are obviously living the good life if they're _that_ damn spoiled rotten.

I rolled my eyes and tried to make myself as thin as possible, but as my eyes wandered through the crowd, I saw them… _Two_ of them... I stopped dead in my tracks and grabbed Altaïr's arm. I felt my body breakout into a cold sweat. My heart pumped wildly in my throat and sent my blood rushing through my veins…No… Everything is happening again… Just like that night. Why is this happening?… Anxiety was allowed to endure and I was too shocked and scared to try and fight it.

**Monty Python RULES! Ok, sorry. I just love his work. X) anyways...PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEWEST FANFICTION! It's called The Eagle and The Falcon. Nobody has reviewed it and only one person has favorited it and if you guys like this one, then you guys will like that one too. :) And yes it is Assassin's Creed and yes it is another Altaïr/OC pairing. :) This one is my main one though so a new chapter for that one won't be posted for a while, but you can enjoy the teaser! Thanks guys! *Hugs and such!* :)**


	24. Chapter 23 Argument and Capture

_Hey guys! I know I left everyone in the dark and I know I'm late, but school has started and I have one hell of a hectic schedule. This is where all the shit goes down and all the hell breaks loose. Hold on tight folks, its gonna be a hell of a ride!_

_~Dora~_

**Chapter 23**

**Argument and Capture**

*Altaïr felt Alera grab his arm and the grip on his hand tightened. He turned back around to her and was shocked at what he found. Alera was pale as a ghost and her hand was trembling and slightly sweaty. Her blue eyes were a pale blue like ice and they had fear and shock in them. Her lips had turned slightly white around the edges as well. He saw her chest rising and falling at a quick pace and her eyes never met his, they just kept straight, staring down whatever it was that had her on edge.

"Alera?" Altaïr put his hand on her cheek. She was cold and her eyes still refused to meet his. "Alera. Alera, look at me. What's wrong?" he whispered softly to her. She still refused to look at him, but instead, she raised a shaking hand and pointed towards what she was looking at. Altaïr followed her finger and saw it. There were two high guards dressed exactly how she had described the one that had killed her father. They had the black robes and the dark silver armor. Veils were over their faces and heads. He turned back to Alera and saw that she had changed again. Her color had slightly come back and her eyes had the fire of battle in them… And the glint of revenge. Her eyes still never met his. He wasn't even sure if she knew he was there…

"_Shink._"

"_Oh shit._" Thought Altaïr. Alera had her hidden blade out in an open crowd, and what's worse is that she started to advance on the guards. Altaïr stepped in front of her. He cupped her cheeks gently and made her look at him.

"Alera. Look at me. Look me in the eyes." He softly commanded. Her eyes slowly met his and her expression changed and she was no longer tense.*

I blinked a few times. All I saw was him. All I saw were _his_ green eyes. I felt his thumb rub my cheek.

"Altaïr… what… what happened?" I asked, totally confused. One minute I was conscious and the next minute…Flashback… now I'm back.

"Alera… I think you had an anxiety attack and went into a deep flashback… Your eyes were glazed over and… it was like you were lost to me…" I blinked again and looked down at my hidden blade… Oh shit! My hidden blade is out! I quickly popped my wrist and the hidden blade withdrew. I shook my head… A flashback? Had it really been that in depth? Suddenly my head started to pound. I closed my eyes tight and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Ugh… I need to sit down for a minute…" Altaïr took my hand.

"Come on then… You can sit down and I'll go pick pocket those high guards." I snapped to attention.

"High guards! Where? Lemme at 'em!" I spotted them talking on the other side of the souk and started to walk towards them. Altaïr grabbed my hand and lead me to a bench in the shade.

"Sit. And don't move." He ordered. I crossed my legs and my arms and huffed.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to get yourself exposed, and possibly killed. Stay here and relax. I'll go check out the guards." I leaned back on the wall and rolled my eyes.

"Fine." He nodded and walked off towards the guards. He stuck to the shadows and slowly advanced on them. The guards parted ways. I focused on one of them. He had a letter tucked into his belt. I saw him walk down the street, turn a corner and disappear. Altaïr went right behind him. I sighed and leaned back up against the wall. I heard the call of an eagle. I looked up to find Alario circling over me. I didn't want him to fly down and cause a scene and I think he knows better anyways…

"Stop! Come back here you filthy thief!" I heard somebody yell. I looked in the direction of the voice and I saw people quickly jumping out of the way and moving. Suddenly a little boy, who looked to be no more than ten, entered the souk running at full speed. He had a half of a loaf of bread under his arm and a shiny red apple in his hand.

"Wow, nice steal." I said out loud. Impressive… I saw about three guards following the boy. Their swords were drawn. People were running over each other just to get out of the way of the guards. Suddenly the boy stopped and looked around. Something was wrong… I sprung up on my feet and quickly made my way to the boy.

"Naji!" someone screamed. A crowd started to gather around the boy and the guards. The boy's head shot over to his left and I looked in that direction too. There was a guard that had come from the other side of the souk…and he had a knife up to a girl's throat. The girl looked to be about ten as well. Her brown hair was messy and she was wearing a white stained shirt and some ripped brown pants.

"Kara! No!" the little boy yelled. That's it… time to intervene… I quickly pushed my way through the crowd and stood on the edge. The three guards that were chasing the boy had stopped about ten feet away from him. The other guard still had his sword to the little girls neck. She was crying and the boy looked like he was about to try to fight… Not a good idea. I made my way around the edge of the crowd and stopped to where I was on the left side of the boy… and right beside the guard who had the little girl… Ideas started to fit together and plans were being formed. _"Save the girl first then save the boy and then get them both to safety… Got it."_

I slowly withdrew my hidden blade. I saw the boy's eyes roam the crowd for a way out. He looked to the left of him and then his eyes stopped on me… His eyes widened a bit and I put my fingers to my lips as a gesture for him to be quiet and don't scream. I knew he couldn't see my eyes because of my hood… but I couldn't help but wonder if he knew _what_ I was. I saw a tear roll down his face and his lips moved…

"_Help me._" he mouthed.

"Thief!" said a guard. The boy snapped his attention back to the guards. "I will have your hand for that! And the life of your little girl friend as well!" The guards started to advance on the boy and a scream erupted from the little girl. I looked over towards the guard who had her and he was pressing his sword harder to her throat… I smirked to myself and felt my blood lusting demon break free… Time to dive into the wonderful sensation known as _bloodthirstiness._

I ran up behind the guard that had the girl. I grabbed his hand that had the sword in it and twisted it backwards. He dropped the sword and the little girl ran to the little boy's side. The guard screamed in agony, which caught the attention of the other guards.

"Time for you to be silent." I said and delved my hidden blade deep into the nape of his neck. Everyone around me screamed in horror. Blood poured out of his wound and I dropped him to the ground.

"Assassin!" somebody yelled. Another wave of screams erupted from the crowd and all hell broke loose. People were running back and forth and trying to put as much distance between the scene and themselves as they could. I withdrew my hidden blade and pulled out my sword. I ran over to the boy and the girl who were now backed up against a wall. I quickly jumped in front of them and pointed my sword at the three guards.

"Assassin!" yelled one of the guards.

"Yes? What of it?" I asked with a smile. As if on cue, about three more guards ran up along side these… Oh shit.

"You will die along with these filthy street rats!" said another.

"But not before we have a little fun with the lady Assassin and the little girl." Said the one up front. He gave a wicked smile. Suddenly, out of nowhere, something dropped down beside me. I looked over and saw Altaïr, looking as tense and badass as ever. I couldn't help but smile. He drew his sword, flipped it around in his hand and then aimed it at the guards.

"You'll have to get through me first." He growled. That's _it_! That _does_ it! I am _officially_ _turned on!_… As totally fucking turned on as I am right now, I had to push it all aside and focus on the fight… Why does he have to turn me on so much?… I shook my head and looked forward at the guards who started to advance on us… There is no word out there to express how _damn_ fine he is… I rushed forward and brought my sword down on the neck of the guard closest to me. It came in contact and he fell dead to the ground… I glanced at Altaïr beside me and I saw his muscles roll and tense…If only I could see those muscles when they're bare and have no veil to cover them… The sword just missed me by an inch as I came back into reality. The guard swung again and I blocked and kicked him in the stomach and then sliced him open. Blood stained the ground and slung off my sword.

"So much for not moving and getting exposed!" I heard Altaïr comment beside me. He punched his guard in the face; roundhouse kicked him in the gut and then sliced his stomach open in a near perfect straight line. Altaïr looked at me.

"What can I say?… Actually I have nothing to say to that…" I admitted. Another guard came running fast up to me. I ducked down and pushed him up and over me. He flipped over onto the ground and I stabbed him in the heart. I pulled my sword out and looked at Altaïr.

"Do you get some kind of high or thrill from life threatening experiences?" he asked with a smirk. I shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm an adrenaline junkie, and a blood thirsty assassin." I winked at him and ran passed him and stabbed an up-coming guard in the gut. He slid off my sword… I realized the souk was nearly deserted now…

"So I leave you alone for a few minutes and you just," he shrugged. "I don't know… Decided to start a fight?" I sheathed my sword.

"No…" I gently put my hands on either side of his head and turned it. "That was the reason for my fight." I turned him towards the two kids that were still frozen against the wall. "I think it's a pretty damn good reason too." I let Altaïr go and he exchanged a glance with me. We then both looked back at the kids. I started to walk over to them but they started to inch towards the alley.

I stopped and they stopped. They were both shaking with fear and their eyes were glazed over with tears. The little girl had the apple in one hand and the little boy's hand in the other. The boy took a step forward and pulled the girl behind him. He still had the bread tucked under his arm. Altaïr walked up beside me.

"D-Don't come any closer!" said the little boy. Altaïr and I exchanged another look. "Please…We're just hungry and we need some food. P-please don't kill us… A-and if you h-have to kill somebody… Please kill me and spare her…"

"Naji, no!" the little girl pleaded and she gripped the boy closer. I knelt down on one knee.

"No! No. Take it easy. It's all right. Nobody is going to kill anybody. We aren't here to hurt you." I said gently. The boy looked at me.

"But…You're an assassin! We've heard stories… Legends about you and how you kill people!" he said in a shaking voice.

"We kill in the name of peace." Said Altaïr softly. He knelt down beside me. "We kill to keep innocent people safe."

"Innocent people like you two." I said with a soft smile. "Those guards are terrible people... And they certainly aren't innocents… That is why I jumped in. I couldn't let you get killed. They deserved to die." The boy gave me a puzzled look.

"You…You're a woman?… But I thought all assassin's were men?" said the boy. I smiled and looked at Altaïr. He smiled back at me.

"I'm the one and only exception. I know how to fight." I said. Suddenly, fast footsteps interrupted our conversation.

"This way! They were over here!" yelled a voice. Altaïr and I shot back up and looked at each other, then we looked at the kids. They had fear in their eyes again.

"Run quickly, and remember this that I tell you: When some one is coming for you, break the line of sight and then hide. Stick to haystacks and roof gardens. This is one way that we escape. This is one way to be stealthy. Take this advice and use it well." I said to them. The boy and girl lingered for a second.

"Run!" said Altaïr. The boy looked at us.

"Thank you Assassin's. We won't forget this." The boy smiled and then took off.

"Thank you Lady Assassin. Take care of each other. I can tell you love each other very much." She giggled a bit.

"Kara!" called the boy.

"Goodbye!" she whispered one more time and vanished behind a building along behind the boy. Altaïr grabbed my hand.

"Our turn." He said. He broke out into a run and I followed him.

"Can't we take them?" I asked as he dodged through back alleys and streets. He turned so many corners that I totally lost count and gave up.

"No. There were too many coming. I heard too many footfalls. Besides, we don't need to cause another scene." He eyed me and smirked.

"Point taken. Thank you." I bit back. That earned me a laugh from him. Suddenly he wrapped an arm around my waist and we dove into a haystack. He was straddling me and lying on top of me. "What are you doing?" I hissed. He put his hand over my mouth, his eyes burning into mine.

"Shhh." He barely whispered. I kept quiet and heard footsteps.

"Where did they go?" said a guard.

"Did you see them?" said another.

"I'll go this way, you go that way. If we don't catch them in a little while then they're not worth it. I have better things to do." Said another. Their footsteps came dangerously close to us but then faded off. Altaïr and I were left alone again. His hand was still over my mouth. In an impulse I stuck my tongue out and licked his hand. He only smirked.

"Nice try Alera. But that doesn't freak me out… It might just turn me on." He leaned closer. I snatched his hand from my mouth and breathed.

"Oh give me a break. Do you know how uncomfortable it would be to do it in hay?"

"I don't think it would be that bad. You want to find out?" he said still smirking. I smirked back.

"Don't try me. I can play along too you know…" I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him all the way down on me.

"Well you know me. I love a challenge." He said as he grabbed my hips.

"Bring it. I'll kick your ass. You won't know what hit you." I arched into him and he wrapped his arms around me and held me up to him. He pulled my hood down

"I love it when you talk like that." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. My legs were still wrapped around his waist. Chills crept onto me as he bit and sucked at my neck. He kissed me behind my ear and bit my ear. A small moan escaped from my lips… That was when realization hit me. I quickly pulled my strength behind me and shifted gears. I rolled us around to where I was on top of him.

"We have a job to do Altaïr. You've gathered up the last information and it's getting late. We need to get back to the bureau." I said. We were both still breathing hard. I put my hand on the left side of his chest. I felt his muscles tense and his heartbeat was fast. I leaned over him and kissed him on his scar and then his neck.

"Calm your storm." I whispered in his ear. I pulled back and looked at him. His eyes searched mine and he smiled. He put one hand over my hand and the other reached up and stroked my cheek. I smiled back. There was a comfortable silence between us. It was like…we were the only ones in the world. I ran my hand down his chest and then jumped out of the hay. He followed behind me.

* * *

"Alera! For the last time! You are being unreasonable! This hunt is driving you up the wall! It's got you twisted!" yelled Altaïr. It was dusk. The sky had turned pink and orange as the sun was setting and we were fighting on the roof of the bureau. The Rafiq had asked us to leave after all hell had broke loose.

"No! You just don't understand do you? I have to do this! This is the _only_ way I will be free! This is the only way my father will be at peace! I _cannot_ let this go!" I yelled back. This was killing me. It was hurting me to yell at him but he just wasn't listening. He wasn't seeing what I was seeing. I looked him in the eyes. They were full of worry and anger and…sadness. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Alera, this has consumed you and… It pains me to say this… But you're on your own. I will not help you with this because you will not see that it has eaten you alive." He said quietly. Everything just stopped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was… leaving me. He wasn't going to help me.

"Wha-what? You're not going to help me? But I need you Altaïr! I need your help! I want you with me! I want you by my side." I whispered the last part… I didn't know if he heard that part or not.

"My help? You need my help with what, Alera? To chase a man from you're past? What if he's dead? What then? Your just chasing ghosts! _Give up_! Its _over_! You'll _never_ find him!" he yelled. Each of those last few words was like a dagger to my heart. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt tears stream down my face and I quickly turned away. "Alera think of your father. He wouldn't want this! He wouldn't want to see his daughter, his pride and joy, go mad with revenge." He said quietly. Fire ran through my veins on those words. I whipped around and glared daggers at him.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! You know nothing of my father! You don't know what he wants! And you sure as hell don't know what I want! Do you know what I want Altaïr? Do you even care to know what I want? I want you! I always have!"

"I can't give you what you want, Alera!" he snapped. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes went wide. I wanted to cry… God help me I wanted to break down and cry… The lump in my throat stung. Tears streamed uncontrollably from my eyes.

*The realization of what Altaïr had just said, hit him like a blow to the gut. Alera was about to fall apart. He had spat out his words before he had let her last words register. She said she wanted… _Him_? She had always wanted him? He replayed what he had said and how he had said it in his mind and he regretted it, terribly. He took a step closer to her and she backed up. She closed her eyes and put a hand over her mouth. Her body started to shutter as she cried.*

"Alera no… Wait… I didn't mean it… I didn't understand until the last…" he whispered. I wasn't listening. I didn't care. It doesn't matter anymore. I could barely control myself as I cried. All I knew was that I wanted to be alone and away from him. I could feel my heart breaking at that very moment. My chest hurt as I cried. He moved closer to me and I backed up all the way until I was at the edge of the roof. "Alera please… No…" he moved faster than I could and he wrapped his arms around me. I wept into his robes… Then I pushed him back.

"You don't care about me. You never have…" I whispered.

"That's not true Alera and you know it! Please!" I heard _his_ voice start to crack. He tried to reach for me again and I pushed him back with a harder force.

"You just told me that you couldn't give me what I want. What I want is you, Altaïr. But now that I know it was all a trick, a game… I can't believe I fell for it… I can't believe I let my walls down! I can't believe I fell in lo-" I stopped. I saw Altaïr's eyes widen. He started to walk towards me, but I turned around and jumped off the roof before he could catch me. I tucked and rolled around to the ground. Night had fallen all the way now and then moon was the only thing lighting my path. I heard something fall down and follow behind me.

"Alera wait! Please stop!" he called. I picked up into a run and weaved through the buildings until I was in the back alleys. I could still hear his footsteps behind me. Suddenly I ran into something… Or _someone_. I looked up.

"Ah, what do we have here? What is a lovely young thing like you doing all alone out here at night?" I stepped back and unsheathed my hidden blade.

"Listen you nasty-ass, rotten, no good bastard. I am a female assassin who just had her heart broken by a man she thought she loved. Do you really wanna fuck with me right now?" The man laughed and stepped out into the moonlight and what I saw scared the living fire out of me. It was another one. It was a high guard, dressed in the same damn everything that had killed my father.

"Oh… So you aren't just another poor woman?… We've captured the infamous Desert Rose. I'll take my chances with you sweetheart. Boys, take her to the palace. She's the perfect fiery one to break. She'll bring a high price and if we're all planning on getting lucky tonight, she'll bring a good few hours." He said with a evil laugh. I froze as I saw about five more guys come out of the shadows of the alley and they all had nasty smiles on their faces. This was what the two men were talking about earlier today. And tonight was the night of the party that Abu'l Nuquod was having.

"Alera!" I heard Altaïr's voice. I shot around and saw him running down the alley.

"Altaïr! No! Run!" I screamed. Suddenly I felt a horrible, agonizing pain in the back of my head. I screamed as it spread through my skull….

My vision was going dark around my eyes….

I felt myself sway….

I put my hand to the back of my head and saw blood. I dropped to my knees and looked up. I saw Altaïr fighting back as hard as he could, but then they knocked him out too…

I tried to call out to him but I felt numb and cold…

Then darkness took me.

_Hey! I'm sorry! I know I left you hanging again! I hope you guys liked it and I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I can! Please don't be mad! -.o I'd rather not lose all of you! DX Don't be angry! I love you all!_


	25. Chapter 24 Enslaved

_Here I am! I guess no words are needed because you all want to know what happened. Here we go guys…_

_Read, review, be merry._

_~Dora (Doors)~_

**Chapter 24**

**Enslaved**

Blackness...

No… That is a gross understatement…

_Pitch_ black. As in, black _abyss_.

Yes, that about sums it up. A pitch-black abyss. That's what I'm in right now. Me being an Assassin, I'm not really one to believe in religion, but I think I'm in hell. Hmm… No not hell, it's not hot and fiery and scary. It's just really dark. Purgatory then? Great. I'm doomed to wander around in darkness and pass the time on thinking about my regrets and what went wrong in my life…. Might as well be hell. I have regrets. Even though they are few in number, they had a BIG impression on my life.

Lets see… First one is my father of course… Yes that's the one big huge one… Second one was the first time Talal escaped… But then again I guess I rectified that one with his death. And then there's… Oh no… Altaïr…

Damn him! Damn him to purgatory with me! He is the second biggest regret than that one of my father. The regret that I didn't get to kiss him all those times when we were so close. The regret that I'll never see him again… The regret that I will forever miss his touch… The regret that I can still feel his touch like it was there just a moment ago…

Wait…

Feel?… Feeling?… Holy shit! Am I still alive?

"Hurry up! Get moving old man! Abu'l Nuquod wants her examined!" said a harsh voice followed by a couple of pairs of footsteps. Oh my god I am alive! I'm still alive! Warmth soon spread through my body and I felt everything. My senses came back and were on high alert. I listened intently to the footsteps. They're muffled so I'm assuming I'm behind a closed door… In a room. Hmm… three pairs. Three pairs of footsteps. Three _men._ All right that's it. Time to get up and fight-the-fuck-back.

I opened my eyes and light hit me. My head started to throb. I groaned and reached up to touch the back of my head. Blood. Dried blood. That's when the memories all came flooding back to me. The fight between Altaïr and I, the running, the high guards, the screaming, the fighting, the pain and then the darkness.

Ah shit.

Suddenly the footsteps got faster and louder and the door swung open. I shut my eyes and lay still, hoping that fate didn't let them see I was awake.

"Wake her up!" said the same harsh voice. I heard him shove someone forward. The man tripped over his feet but got back his balance.

"What do you suggest I do? She's obviously unconscious. You bastards knocked her out." Said an older, calmer voice. There was the hint of an edge on his words.

"You are the palace doctor. You are the one who is supposed to know. And one more snap like that and I will cut out your tongue old man! Let this be a warning, or do you not remember whose life is at stake if you disobey the Merchant King's orders?" said the guy who I'm guessing was a high guard. He sounded like enough of an ass to be one. There was no response from the old man. I heard him shuffle forward and then I felt a hand on my head, then on my neck on my pulse.

"Well she's still alive." Said the man.

"Get out of the damn way! I'll do it!" said the guard. I heard him stride over… Oh shit here it comes. "Wake up bitch!" he yelled, and then I felt a foot bury itself into my ribs. My eyes shot open.

"Aghhhhh! You fucking bastard!" I screamed. I grasped my ribs in pain and balled up in a ball. I slowly felt for a broken rib. He laid right into me on that one. Fucking guards. I looked up at him and saw him grin and rare back for another.

"Stop it you idiot! What would Abu'l think if you bruised this one up? If you want the women to sell, then why scratch them and bruise them? Think!" said the doctor man. I got my first look at him. He was old and skinny, had somewhat of a grey beard, and looked to be in his late-forties, mid-fifties maybe? Anyways the guard glared at the doctor, then glared at me and then he turned around and walked to the door with his other guard. Before he left, he turned around.

"Examine her quickly and be done! Abu'l wants a word with her." He said and then left, slamming the door behind him. All was silent now. I slowly rose up and my suspicions kicked into high gear, but my head throbbed at the same time. I massaged the bridge of my nose, but slowly reached for my hidden knife on my thigh… But lo and behold, it was gone. That was when I realized everything else was gone as well; even my Assassin's robes were gone. I was in nothing but my linen shirt and pants.

But then I remembered something… My necklace! My father's necklace! I grasped for it and breathed a sigh of relief. It was still on me, but no one had seen it yet. I turned my attention back to the man. I slowly backed up away from the doctor. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Please. Do not be afraid, child. I'm being held prisoner here as well." He said softly. I hesitated to speak, but decided I needed some information.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly.

"You are in the Merchant King Abu'l Nuquod's palace." He said as he got up and made his way to the dresser in the room. Abu'l Nuquod… Where do I know that na- wait! He's mine and Altaïr's target! I'm right in the damn midst of it all! Shit. If only I had my weapons. I turned my attention back to the doctor. He rummaged through a brown bag and pulled out a small vile of clear liquid. He then made his way back over to me and held it out to me. I eyed him and the vile suspiciously.

"Sorry. I don't usually take strange liquids from strange men so you'll have to excuse me." He sat down in front of me and rolled his eyes.

"Its for your pounding headache." He said softly. A memory flashed through my head.

"_Here, let me see your hand." said Altaïr. He sat down beside me_

"_Why?" I said. I gave him my hand. He took it and stretched it out._

"_There is a pressure point between the thumb and first finger, that if you press it or massage it hard enough, it relives your headache. It takes a while for it to set in motion but it really does help."_

"_Ok, anything to get rid of it. I don't do so well when it feels like I'm being punched in the head." Altaïr smiled. He pressed down on the space and found the pressure point. It hurt at first, but then he massaged it._

"_There. That should do it."_

I closed my eyes and felt a wave of sadness wash over me. This was the end. This was it. I sighed.

"It will go away if you take it. Plus it will make you feel a lot better and agile. You'll be renewed." Said the doctor.

I looked at him and saw no sign of hostility or rage, so I nodded and took the vial and downed it. The cool liquid washed down my throat and spread through my stomach.

"So, what do they want with me? What am I doing here?" I asked, ready for some damn answers.

"Have you not heard the rumors of what the Merchant King likes to do? He holds lavish parties and sells slave girls. But now that his supplier, Talal, is dead, he had to get them from the streets of Damascus. You are one of those women." I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"So that's it then? I am to be a slave for the rest of my days?" the doctor looked at me with sad eyes and nodded. There was a long, deathly silence between us.

"Please, Desert Rose, let me examin-"

"Wait. Stop. You know who I am?" I asked harshly. Fire blazed in my soul. This was getting out of hand. I was breaking one of the most important tenants of the Creed and it wasn't even my fault!

"Yes. I know, the guards know, Abu'l knows. They know that they have the only female assassin in their grasp, and they tend to break you. They will either sell you, or have their way with you if you do not get sold. You are the featured one tonight; you are the most expensive because of what you are… Which… also leads me to my examination that I must do, or else Abu'l will kill my daughter and I." The doctor inched closer and I pulled my knees to my chest. Fear blossomed in my very heart and soul. He was speaking of rape and it was the thing I feared the most in this world. I backed up as he came closer.

"Please… Please don't do this." I begged him. I felt tears well up in my eyes. He looked at me sadly, but stopped advancing.

"You poor child. You are not like the others. You have a life, don't you? You have loved ones and people who care for you. The others are poor beggar women who are cleaned up and brought off the streets. But you… you are different. I will not examine you. I will leave you be and I will put my trust in you blindly to answer me this one question truthfully." I wiped the tears away and swallowed the lump of fear in my throat. I nodded.

"I'll tell you what you need to know." The man nodded.

"Are you a virgin, child?" I wasn't shocked. I knew it was coming. I nodded.

"Yes. Yes I am a virgin. I'm telling the truth." I said quietly. The doctor nodded.

"I believe you. Is anything broken? Are you well?"

"Yes. Nothing is broken. I am well and my headache is gone." That earned me another memory.

"_Thanks." I smiled. I tucked it behind my clothes. The charm was cold when it touched my chest. I shook the chill off. "My headache is gone by the way." Altaïr smiled._

"_Good." He said. _

"_Well, I'm ready." I said._

"_Don't forget this." Said Altaïr coolly. He went to put my hood up._

"_Wait," I said. I pulled my hair down and it fell down to my chest, still a little damp. "Ok." I said. I saw a slight smile form on his lips as he pulled my hood over my head. We looked at each other for what seemed like a while. I felt a calloused finger run softly over my scared cheek. He traced the scar with his index finger and it felt soft and gentle to me. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. His thumb softly stroked my cheekbone. I opened my eyes and we gazed into each other. I put my hand on his and rubbed it._

"_Let's go." He said. I smiled and nodded._

I lightly ran a finger over my scarred cheek. Tears threatened to fall again but I held them back.

"Scars anywhere? Bruises?" I raised an eyebrow at the doctor.

"Well you know I am an assassin. Of course I have scars, but the only bruise I think I have is on my ribs and the back of my head where they hit me." I rubbed it and flinched.

"Oh don't worry, the serving girls will help you wash the blood out of your hair. After all, you need to get fixed up in your slave outfit for the party." Anger pulsed through me, but I kept calm. I didn't want to take it out on the doctor. He seemed like a good man. "You are the most expensive so you will be cleaned up and wearing a white slave outfit. White being for-"

"Purity." I growled. I gave a sharp nod and a harsh laugh. "I get it." The doctor sighed.

"I am sorry. If I didn't have everything at stake I would try to help you. But my daughter… She is one of the slave girls. They… the guards… they took her." His eyes glazed over with tears. "She's only thirteen and they caught her today." This puzzled me.

"But the guards spoke as if you've been here for a while. Did they just capture you and your daughter today?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. I was a legitimate doctor when they came for me. It started off as just them needing me to examine residence and guests of The Merchant King, but when I found out what they really needed me for… I told my daughter to run and never look back. This happened a year ago… And now they've got her…" I felt sorry for the old doctor and his daughter. Only thirteen and captured by these monsters to be a slave. It's bullshit. There are some sick bastards out there. "Wait…" the doctor looked at me with a hopeful look.

"What?" I asked.

"You! You know how to fight! You've been trained to kill for a living. You could rescue my daughter!" I admired his hope and it broke my heart to hear it because…

"I can't. I don't know where my weapons or my robes are and there are guards everywhere. It would take about three of us. They would just capture me."

"No, no please! I know where your things are! They are in Abu'l Nuquod's room. He had them strip you of your effects. He's…. He's cutting your robes up… He's making a slave outfit out of them." My heart and stomach fell. He was going to reveal me. He was going to reveal that I am an assassin. No. Oh god no. This truly was it. This really was the end. I couldn't hold it anymore and I just let the tears spring from my eyes. I shook my head.

"I cannot help you. My life is over. It is done." Depression set in. There is no hope.

"No please! You mustn't despair-" suddenly the door flung open. The three guards from before came storming in. The leader looked at the doctor.

"Well?" he asked. The doctor was silent for a minute.

"She has no physical ailments and she is not bruised. She has many scars… And she is a virgin." He said quietly. The guards snickered and chuckled.

"Oh she is, is she? Well boys, this will be a fun night." My insides twisted in disgust and I glared up at him. He smiled evilly at me. Anger flared in my heart.

"Touch me and you die." I threatened in a low growl. He laughed.

"Was that a threat? Well, in case you haven't noticed my dear lady assassin, all of your weapons are gone. Now, enough of this talking. Get up. We will take you to the slave room where you will be cleaned and clothed in the outfit. Then afterwards we'll take you to the Merchant King." He walked forwards towards me.

"Are you deaf? I said, if you touch me, you will die." I looked up at him. He laughed again.

"Get up bitch." He reached down and pulled me up by my arm. I stood on my feet, not feeling weak anymore. I felt revitalized. That liquid the doctor gave me really did the trick. The guard laughed and tightened his grip on my arm. I stood still.

"Where is the threat now, Desert Rose?" I kept my head down and smiled. I slowly looked up at him.

"Its no longer a threat," I quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards and brought my elbow down on it. I heard the satisfying snap of his arm. He cried out and tried to struggle free but I kicked him in the groin and shoved him down to his knees. I saw the other two guards just watching in horror. Once my guard was on his knees I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back. "It just became a promise." I whispered to him. I grabbed his chin and snapped his neck in one motion. He fell dead to the ground. I took a deep breath in and out and brushed the hair back from my eyes. I looked at the other two guards. They rushed at me and grabbed my arms in a death grip. The doctor was still in shock, but I was satisfied.

The guards hauled me out of the room and dragged me down the hall to the slave girls' room. They threw the doors opened and the women shrieked. The guards tossed me in the room, trying to make me land on my face, but I rolled and cart wheeled and shot back up on my feet, only to see the doors slam closed behind me. I sighed and shook my head. I felt something on my shoulder and jumped. I turned around to see a very dark skinned woman looking at me with a worried expression. The woman pulled back. I let a breath out.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Her accent puzzled me. I nodded.

"Yes. Yes I'm all right. Thank you."

"They didn't hurt you did they? They didn't rape you, did they?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No. I killed the one that tried to touch me. The other two were just mad at me, that's why they threw me in here." All of the women looked shocked.

"You killed one? How? Surely they didn't leave you with weapons." I smiled and snorted.

"No. They didn't. I broke his arm, kicked him in the groin, then when he fell on his knees… I snapped his neck." Gasps and whispers erupted from the women.

"Clearly you were not taken off the streets like some of us. You are capable of handling yourself, which strikes me as odd. If you can fight why were you captured." She looked me in the eyes.

"They snuck up on me and hit me over the head with something and knocked me unconscious." The woman nodded.

"I see… Come, the bath is ready for you. You are the new slave girl." I hated those words. Hated them. I hated that title with a burning passion, but I nodded.

"Apparently that is my fate now isn't it? My weapons are gone, the person I love is gone and my former life is nothing but a ghost in the past now. I should start embracing my future shouldn't I?" my voice cracked. Hot tears of anger strolled down my face. The women stared at me. I looked at each of their faces. Some were from this region, others where from different origins. I saw the eyes of Egyptian women and the skin of African women.

The woman who was speaking to me was African. I could tell by her accent and her skin color. She was beautiful and her hair reached her shoulders. It was braided here and there and some were pulled back in a half ponytail. She looked at me.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"It is Alera… But some of you may know me as Desert Rose." Gasps and whispers came from a group of women in the corner. They looked to be from around here.

"You are the female assassin that everyone has been talking about." said the woman. I nodded.

"Yes. Word travels fast apparently." The dark woman nodded.

"That explains your skills in taking out the guard then. My name is Asanti. Come, your bath awaits." She led me to another room separated by thin curtains. There were small bathtubs everywhere. She pointed to the one to the left that was filled with hot water. "I'll be right out side if you need anything."

"Thank you." I said quietly. She nodded and vanished behind the curtains. I took a deep breath and shed my clothes. I sunk down in the bath, but didn't enjoy it. I refused to enjoy it. I had a sickening feeling bury its way into my heart. I washed my body and my hair and got all of the blood and grit out of it. The water was reddish brown when I got out.

I wrapped a towel around me and walked to the vanity in the corner by an open window. I looked out of the window into the darkness. The moon was full and showed the city. It was quiet and peaceful. My mind wandered to Altaïr. I was going to miss him so much. The lump came again, but I was too tired and depressed to fight it back. I didn't care. I cried. I let it out. I slowly began to brush my tangled wet hair as the memories and thoughts ran through my head. I'll never see Malik again, or Kalin. I'll never pet Alario or spoil and ride Àlkimos. I'll never make Al Mualim proud again for a job well done… But most of all… I'll never kiss Altaïr… I'll never feel his touch or touch him again… I'll never see him again…

More tears burst forth. My life is over. I'm to be bought, raped, and taken for the rest of my life… Of course I'll probably take my own life before that happens… Yes… There is always a choice… There is always a way out… As soon as I'm sold or as soon as the party is over, I'll find a dagger… Or poison… whatever it takes…

Suddenly I heard a strange noise… Like, the flapping of wings? What the hell? I got up and looked out the window and saw a bird heading straight for the window. I backed up from the windowsill and the bird landed on it, but it wasn't just any bird. It was Alario!

"Alario!" I said quietly. I curled my arm around him and stroked his feathers. He rubbed his head under my chin and his feathers were soft. "Oh Alario. I am so happy to see you! One last time before I'm taken away." I looked at him and his golden eyes looked troubled. "This is my last time to be with you Alario. I am to become a slave and be sold away. My life is over. I want you to take care of Altaïr all right? Watch over him as you have done me."

He chirped and shook his head and flapped his feathers. "What? What is it?" he flew over to the vanity and landed on it. He raked his talons across the wood, making scratches. He then pecked at them. "Wait... What are you trying to tell me?" he slowly raked his talons again and looked at me. That's when realization hit me. My eyes widened. "Holy shit. Your… Your trying to tell me I should write. I should write a note to Altaïr! Alario, everyday I thank fate that my father brought you to me. It's almost unnatural how smart you are. Now lets look in these drawers… Maybe there is something to write on and with."

I started rummaging through the vanity drawers as fast as I could. Make up in the first drawer… Perfume in the next… More make up… Towels… Wash clothes… Then my fingers felt something. It was dry and rough and felt like parchment… I pulled it out and saw many lip prints on the rough piece. It was parchment! Used to wipe the excess lipstick off. My adrenaline was pumping now and my hopes were soaring. This was perfect! Now… Where was the lipstick? I rummaged back through all of the drawers but only found various eye shadows and powders. No liquids or lipstick whatsoever. "Damn it!" I whispered. Alario chirped and another thought hit me. I looked at Alario. "Alario, I will never do this again to you as long as we both shall live. Forgive me my friend."

I grabbed one of Alario's tail feathers and yanked it out. He squawked in protest and I lightly grabbed his beak. "Shhh!" I hissed. He shook his head and chirped quietly. "I'm sorry my friend but I had to do it. But please be quiet for the next thing I have to do. It will hurt me more than it will hurt you. Trust me." since there was no dark liquid of any sort to write with; I had no choice but to do this…

I took one of Alario's long sharp talons and ordered him to be still, which he did. I then took a deep breath, shut my eyes, and dug Alario's talon into my hand. I raked it across the middle of my hand and it cut my flesh deeply. I gritted my teeth and tears threatened to fall, but I couldn't scream. It reminded me of my initiation into the Assassins. I slowly dug it through my hand to make sure it got deep enough so blood would come out and I succeeded. Alario pulled back his talon and I took a shaky breath. I dipped the tip of Alario's feather in my blood and began to write.

_**Altaïr. I'm trapped in our target's palace. Many guards. Please come quick. Held as prisoner and soon to be sold as slave.**_

I gritted my teeth and squeezed more blood out of my hand.

_**If you can't save me, save as many as you can. Kill Abu'l Nuquod. I am in a white slave outfit. Be careful. **_

I closed my eyes again. My blood was starting to clot up and stop. "Come on just a bit more." I squeezed hard and a few more drops leaked out.

_**-Alera**_

It was done. I breathed a sigh of relief. I blew on the paper so the blood would dry and I tore off the lip prints. I fanned the note to hurry the drying process, but then I heard the doors in the other room slam open again. The women screamed and I heard them run around. "Oh no! Oh shit! Oh shit! Shit!" I whispered. I put the bloody feather in Alario's talons and Alario took the note in his beak. I then took my father's necklace off and Alario took that in his beak as well. "Be careful, and go quickly Alario. Find Altaïr. I love you!" He gave me one last look and then flew out of the window. I took the lip print parchment and shoved it back in the drawer.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Look at them run and scream! Already so broken and beaten. Calm yourselves my beauties." Came a very deep, very ominous voice. I saw the shadows of the women against the curtain. They were all huddled up in groups in the corners of the room. "Now, where is she? Where is the Lady Assassin? Where is the one known as Desert Rose?" the voice bellowed again. I quickly dropped my towel and put on the clothes I wore to this room. "Well? Where is she? Am I going to have to force you for it? Because I know none of you want _my_ way of forcing information out of you." He yelled. But yet the women kept silent. It surprised me that none of them had ratted me out yet. "Come out Assassin! I know you're in here! Guards, grab that one." Said the voice again.

"No wait stop please! I don't know where she went!" Oh HELL no. They had Asanti. That's it. This ends now, one way or another. I'm fucking pissed. Desert Rose bears her thorns _now_. I strode through the curtains and saw an extremely fat, ugly, gross man that was dressed in expensive, lavish clothing. He had a turban on his head with a feather and a jewel on it. Clearly a noble… It was him… Abu'l Nuquod, the Merchant King of Damascus.

"Let her go! I'm here." I yelled. The so-called 'King' turned his ugly face on me and smiled evilly. His beady eyes ran over me.

"Ah here she is. The deadly beauty. The Desert Rose." He said smoothly. His voice was as hideous and scary as his face. I clenched my fist and grinded my teeth.

"Let her go you fat, ugly bastard." I hissed through clenched teeth. He bellowed with laughter and released Asanti who ran back over to the corner with some other girls.

"Now that is refreshing! That is what I like to hear. Rebellion and fire. Oh yes she will bring a great price. The doctor tells me you are a virgin." He turned to his guards. "Let it be known that this one is off limits. Virgins, especially fiery ones, bring a higher price. No one touches her. She is an assassin and knows how to kill without blades. If you touch her, I will let _her_ kill you." He said. The guards laughed. Abu'l frowned. "Do not laugh at such a matter! She snapped my lieutenant's neck within a minute of him touching her. I suggest you keep your distance."

I felt even better that I knew it was his lieutenant. I smirked at them.

"Take the wise advice of your Merchant King. For it is the first good, but the very last advice you will hear of him." Abu'l laughed again.

"What is this nonsense you speak of? It makes me laugh at such a prediction! Come, I must have a word with you and give you your slave clothes." He motioned me to come forward and I had no other choice but to follow.

_Next will be Altaïr's point of view, so be ready for that!_


	26. Chapter 25 The Blood Note and a Legend

_Hello everyone! Did you miss me? :D Did you miss Alera and Altaïr? Well the wait is over my friends cause here is your Christmas presents… Notice how there is an 's' on the end of that. ;D_

_~Dora~_

**Chapter 25**

**The Blood Note and Meeting a Legend**

Altaïr lay there. Still trapped in his darkness. He tried to think and gain consciousness, but no matter how hard he willed himself to move, he couldn't. His eyes were still shut tight. His sword lay unmoving in his right hand while his hidden blade was unsheathed in his left. Neither was blood stained, for they knocked him out cold before he could do anything.

Little by little, his senses were coming back to him, but just barely. He smelled the earth on which he lay. He felt the dirt underneath his still fingers. His body just wouldn't move and his eyes just wouldn't open. Images flashed through his head. Some were happy, and some not so. One showed he and Alera in a lover's embrace, then it flashed and changed to her crying and running. The argument they had earlier came into view in his mind's eye, then her running again. Finally it flashed to the struggle. Alera's blood curdling screams rang out loud through his mind, like it was happening at that very moment. Suddenly, all went silent.

Altaïr opened his eyes. His vision was doubled and blurry. He groaned and rolled over on his back. He blinked his eyes a few times and his head started to pound. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. He then massaged the pressure point between his thumb and first finger. He did the right hand, then the left hand and then slowly opened his eyes. His vision was back to normal.

He stared up at the night sky, which was filled with stars. Another beautiful, clear night. As he scanned the heavens, a particular cluster of stars caught his eyes. Three stars, forming a straight line. _"Orion's Belt."_ He thought. He looked at the other stars above and below the three. _"Orion himself."_ The memory of that beautiful night came to him. Alera shared her secrets with him, _"She trusts me. She cares about me."_ then something hit him. A realization. _"I have _got_ to find her. I _will_ find her and I _willkill_ those bastards."_

He sat up straight, but not too quickly. He felt the back of his head. No blood was there, but he did have a bump. He pulled his hood farther on to his head and stood up. He popped his back, sheathed his sword and his hidden blade, then turned his senses on high alert. He was going to _track_ them down.

He walked over a few feet where Alera's struggle had been. He bent down and looked at the numerous footprints in the dirt, and then he saw a big impression. That was where Alera had fell. It was then that he realized how fortunate he was for the moon to be full tonight. It was just enough light for him to see. He walked up a couple of paces and saw crooked lines in the dirt. _"They must have drug her for a ways."_ Altaïr felt rage well up inside of him, but he had to keep calm and not get blinded by it, but he also knew he had to find her quickly. The way those guards talked about her didn't bode well. The words 'breaking her' and 'getting lucky' just made Altaïr want to slit their throats even more.

He had to find her before it was too late. Driven by this, he took off into a slight run, crouched to the ground every now and then to follow the lines. Soon, the lines stopped and turned into heavy footprints. "One of them picked her up and carried her." He whispered to himself. The footprints lead through all of the back alleys. Weaving in and out, taking turns left and right. Suddenly, the footprints were lost. More sets were identified. He looked up to see he had walked into a merchant's area. Footprints were everywhere from the days bustling crowd.

He back tracked a few paces and tried to slowly follow the footprints, but it was useless. They had disappeared in the mass. He ran further ahead, eyes scanning the ground for anything out of the ordinary. He looked down all the alleyways that were in the area, but all were a mass of tracks. "Damn it, no!" he cursed. Altaïr backed tracked again, but once again it was in vain. Suddenly, he took off into a run. He turned a right and scaled the wall of a building.

He went all the way to the top and balanced out on to the perch of the structure. He closed his eyes for three seconds and concentrated, then opened them. He scanned the city with his eagle vision, but all he saw were a few beggars lying in the alleys. They were glowing white. He saw the occasional guard pacing a couple roofs away from him, but no sign of the high guards. He closed his eyes to shut the eagle vision off, then he opened them and jumped down the building and rolled onto the roof. He stood up and began to pace, raking his brain for clues.

Suddenly, he stopped. Something had caught his attention. He strained his ears to hear anything. Something was on the wind. It sounded like the call of a bird…. _"No… Not just a bird… That's an eagle."_ Thought Altaïr. He looked up into the moonlit sky and searched. He thought he saw something off in the distance. It called again and sounded closer. It _was_ an eagle. Altaïr held his arm up. The eagle chirped and flapped his wings and landed on Altaïr's arm. He realized who it was immediately.

"Alario!" the eagle flapped his wings and thrusted his neck forward with the scrap of paper in his beak. Altaïr's heart started to race. "What is this? Who is this from?" Altaïr grabbed the piece of paper and unfolded it. The first thing he realized was that it was written in blood.

_**Altaïr. I'm trapped in our target's palace. Many guards. Please come quick. Held as prisoner and soon to be sold as slave. If you can't save me, save as many as you can. Kill Abu'l Nuquod. I am in a white slave outfit. Be careful. **_

_**-Alera**_

His heart did a flip. She was still alive! But the fact that this was a blood note worried him even more. Was she hurt? Had they touched her? Altaïr felt something wet brush against his hand. Alario had something in his talon. He took the feather from the bird and held it up into the moonlight. The tip of it was stained with blood and he realized this feather was one of Alario's. He looked back down at the bird and realized something else was hanging from his beak. Altaïr took it. A piece of silver shined at the end of the brown leather cord. He held it up to the light again and his heart sank to an abyss. "Her necklace…" he whispered. "Alera…"

He realized the silver was the Assassin's charm and the brown eagle feathers blew softly in the wind. Alario nipped at his hand and Altaïr looked at him. The eagle had a look of determination in his golden eyes. Altaïr nodded. "We will get her back. I promise." The eagle chirped. Altaïr pulled his hood down and put her necklace on. He pulled his hood back up and tucked the necklace beneath his clothes. He put the note and the eagle feather in his pouch on his side. He then looked back at Alario.

"Take me to her. Fly as fast as you can, my friend. I can keep up." Alario took off from Altaïr's arm. Alario flew fast and low so Altaïr could see him. Altaïr ran right below the eagle, matching his pace. Determination drove him. He didn't care how many people he'd have to kill, just so long as he could get to her, _rescue_ her. He hoped no one had taken her. He hoped he wouldn't be too late and he begged and pleaded to fate and luck, that when he gets there, she won't be dead or broken…or both.

Guards walked on either side of me while Abu'l walked in front. He led me back down the hall and up some stairs and through the first door on the right. We walked into a room. It was lavish and everything looked expensive. The carpet was silk and soft on my bare feet. Intricate tapestries hung from the walls. Porcelain vases covered a few shelves while a pile of gold coins covered a desk. Most likely the profit from the last party. Abu'l sat down on a pile of cushions.

"Please, sit." He said. I hesitated a second. He stared at me. "No harm will come to you. Sit. I wish to talk business with you." I sat down on the cushion, but never took my eyes off of him. I was on full alert in case anyone tried anything.

"I do not wish to discuss any kind of business with you. Making a deal with you is no better than making a deal with the devil. There's always a catch and something always trips up." He chuckled at this.

"I have made several deals in my years, assassin, and look at where it has gotten me." he held his hands out and motioned around the room. "Perhaps I have made a deal with the devil… Perhaps I am the devil." He smiled maliciously.

"Either way, I will be doing the world a favor…by killing you." I spat out. His ominous laughter rang out around the room. He looked at his guards and waved them off.

"Leave us." He said sternly. The guards looked at each other. "Leave now!" Abu'l shouted. This guy seems to be a bit on the crazy, bi-polar-ish side. The guards left in a hurry and shut the door.

Abu'l clapped his hands twice and two Japanese girls came out of corners that I didn't see earlier. They had golden belly dancer outfits on and their hair was pulled back and braided. They had golden slippers and golden, shear veils to go with it. One girl sat a teapot down on the small table in between me and the 'Merchant King' and the other sat two teacups down, one for me and one for him. Then the two girls moved back behind him to await another command.

"You seem like a smart woman, Desert Rose." Said Abu'l. The Japanese girls shifted and I saw their eyes widen. I smirked to myself. Apparently everyone knew who I was here and a lot of them feared me. "So will you just hear me out? If you don't like what you hear, then you can decline it. Simple as that." He said. I watched him as he poured tea into my cup and then poured some for himself. "Drink. It will help you feel better."

"I feel fine, thanks. Besides, you say I seem like a smart woman? Well, I'm smart enough to know that you laced my cup with poison." Abu'l sipped his tea and stared at me.

"Very well." He said with a sharp nod. He snapped his fingers. The girl on the left came and took my cup away and set it off somewhere. She then brought another back and took her place again. He filled the cup up again. "You have just made an excellent point to me. I shouldn't kill you, because you will bring a very high price. Congratulations, you just defied death." He chuckled and sipped his tea. I looked down at mine, but then something caught my eye. It was a glare, a shimmer from something.

I slowly looked up, so to not alert Abu'l, and what I saw shocked me… but sent my hopes soaring. The Japanese servant girl standing behind Abu'l on my right had a dagger in her hand. She had brought her hand from behind her back just enough for the metal of the dagger to show. The glare was bouncing off and hitting me in the eyes. The dagger then disappeared behind her. I kept calm and looked at the girl. Her eyes were wide and she looked nervous, obviously she'd never killed anybody, or handled a dagger for that matter. She nodded to me ever so slightly and I realized this dagger was for me.

I looked back down at Abu'l, but kept cool. Time to intimidate and scare this bastard.

I snorted and shook my head.

Abu'l stopped drinking his tea and stared at me, eyes narrowed.

"No. I don't defy death; I am a _bringer_ of death. I obey the laws of death. He will come to me and tell me when it is time and I know when that time comes, I will either die saving an innocent; die saving the one that I love; or die in a battle with honor, killing a bastard like you." I grabbed the edge of the table and flipped it up! The teapot spilled all over him and he yelled and screamed. I smashed the table into his face and jumped over him. I kicked him as hard as I could in his back, which sent him rolling onto his face into the hot tea.

I turned to the Japanese girl and she gave me the dagger. I turned back around and found Abu'l facing me. I pointed the dagger at his throat and he held his hands up in surrender. His face was red and steam rose off of him. The side of his face was swollen and his nose was bleeding. I pressed the dagger harder into his throat and blood trickled down.

"Wh-Wh-What do you want?" he stuttered. I smirked.

"Not so damn tough now are you? Were are my robes and clothes?" I demanded. His eyes darted behind me and I turned around. White clothes were folded up on the edge of the bed. I looked back at him. "Have you cut them up yet?" he nodded. My stomach twisted and rage got the best of me. I kept the knife poised at his throat and turned to look at the Japanese women. Oh please let one of you speak in the normal tongue. "Have either of you ever handled a dagger before?" I asked. My eyes darted from one girl to the other. One of them looked nervous, while the other smirked.

"I have." She said with a Japanese accent. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you can understand me." I smiled. She smiled in return.

"Our clan must know many things, Desert Rose. We must be taught all things about the world… For I am an assassin as well." She smiled and walked up to me and took the dagger from my hand. I just stared at her.

"You mean… There is another order? In Japan?" I asked in complete shock. She nodded.

"You could call us an order I suppose… But I'm sure you would know us better if you heard our common name. Tell me, Desert Rose, you seem to know much about the world and its many cultures. Have you ever heard of a certain clan called _Ninjas_?"

Holy shit.

I swear I think I felt my jaw hit the floor.

I stared at the dark hair woman before me… I had read about them and heard many tails from my father, but never in my lifetime have I seen a Ninja, nor thought I would meet a Ninja.

"A-Are you?-"

"Yes." She said with a smile. "My name is Ruri, and _I_ am a _Ninja_."

_Ok, so her name Ruri means Emerald, which symbolizes protecting or being protected from evil and Emerald is also my birthstone! :D Hope you guys liked. Please forgive my mistakes if there are any. Stay tuned! More coming up!_


	27. Chapter 26 The Heart of an Assassin

_Ahhh! I'm so excited! When I get my laptop my postings will be faster! Happy Christmas to all! And Merry Kwanzaa, Hanukah, Chanukah and everything in between! Love you guys! And congrats to **gallowsCalibrator92** who was the first to review out of these two chapters! _

_Ready for more?…_

_OF course you are!_

_ONWARDS!_

_~Dora (Doors)~_

**Chapter 26**

**The Heart of an Assassin**

I still couldn't believe it. A Ninja. Here. In Damascus. In the _Holy_ _Land_. There must be a good reason why a Ninja is over here in the first place.

"Go, Desert Rose. Put your clothes on. If he tries anything, the knife goes through his throat." Said Ruri. I smiled.

I like Ruri.

If she didn't live so far away, she'd be my best friend. Having guy friends is fine and all, but sometimes you just need a girl friend to chat with ya know? Maybe after all this crap is over and done with, I can try to keep in touch with Ruri. With her bloodthirstiness, smarts, and skills and with my bloodthirstiness, smarts and skills… Who knows how many Templars and bad guys we could kill! But I'm getting ahead of myself now.

I ran up the steps and headed for my clothes. My heart raced. I was scared to see the damage done to my precious assassin's robes. I grabbed them and ran behind a changing screen. I shed the tunic and picked up what looked like the top to my so called 'slave outfit'. I held it up and unfolded it and felt my blood turn to ice and my heart drop.

The hood was still intact, but the long sleeves had been completely cut off, and so had the long part of the robe. Apparently the tailors he had working on this knew how to keep the Assassin vibe intact, but have the slave vibe put in at the same time. I took a deep breath and slipped it on me. The tailors had cut the long flaps of the robe off and hemmed the bottom of it up. They apparently put some sort of stretchy material in the hem as well, because the bottom of the slave top hugged my torso.

The top came down to right below my breasts. It covered my breasts up but left my lower back bare and my toned abdomen open to the world. I stared down at my chest. Where my robe used to be open at the front, it now was hooked together with two silver clasps. This top was obviously made to make my breasts bigger, because the stretchy stuff at the hem of it pushed my breasts up and then the clasps that held the material together pushed my breasts together. I rolled my eyes.

_Men_.

I then observed my sleeveless arms. I saw that my hood was still attached to my robe, so no one had tried to cut it off, but the sleeves stopped at my shoulders. They opened up and showed off my sides and ribs. So, to sum it all up, my hood was still attached, there are long pieces of material covering my breast but leaving some to the imagination, and my back is covered because my hood is still attached, but my lower back is bare and so is my stomach. **(A/N-****In ****other ****words, ****it ****looks ****like ****a ****halter ****bikini ****bathing ****suit ****top, ****only ****with ****a ****hood ****and ****the ****top ****half ****of ****the ****back ****is ****covered ****up.)**

Wow. Just wow. Very slave like. These guys must have been 'in the mood' when they made this.

I pulled my hood up and adjusted myself. I knew if I was going to be fighting in this then I wouldn't want anything popping out.

I then turned my attention to the bottoms. I pulled my pants off and picked up the bottoms.

Ah! So this is where the long flaps of my robe went!

Oh no… And my red sash…

I slipped them on over my underclothes and looked down at them. My long red sash acted as a belt, and the long red material hung down in front of my…front. It was good at hiding my 'front' but I was still happy I had my underclothes on, and I wasn't about to take them off either. My red sash hugged my waist quite well, so it wouldn't fall off. I looked behind me and saw the white flaps of my used-to-be robe hiding my butt rather well. So in other words, my red sash hides my front, my white flaps hide my back, and my thighs and legs are bare to the world.

I am going to kill somebody.

I gritted my teeth and walked out from behind the screen. Ruri and the other girl looked up at me and so did Abu'l. He smiled and laughed creepily.

"Now _that_ is a slave. So deadly, yet so… Sensual." He sneered. I nearly gagged, but he was cut off by Ruri pressing the dagger harder onto his throat. I walked down the stairs and back into the sitting room.

"So, Ruri… If you don't mind my asking one assassin to another, what are you here for? A travel to the Holy Land isn't exactly an easy trek. There must be an important reason why. Maybe I could help?" she looked at me and smiled.

"Actually you already have helped. It seems that fate would not let me fight alone, and it also seems that you and I were caught on the same night, for this is my first night here. I was sent to the Holy Land to rescue my sister, Rea." Said Ruri. She pointed over to the nervous girl, Rea. "She was taken from us about two months ago from one of these," she growled at Abu'l "_bastards_." She spat. "I was sent here to infiltrate and rescue her and _kill_ him." I glanced over at Rea.

"Is she alright?" I asked. Ruri nodded.

"She's fine. Just a little shaken. One of the guards almost took her, but I managed to get here in time. They captured us both and brought us to him, where we became servants. I'm just glad that all this time she's been here, she hasn't been harmed or broken." Said Ruri with a soft smile at her younger sister. I looked at Rea again who returned the smile to her sister.

"So, Desert Rose. What are you doing here?" asked Ruri.

"It was an accident that I came here. His henchmen caught me off guard in a back alley and knocked me out and dragged me here, but the main reason why I was looking for him was that my partner and I were supposed to _assassinate_ him. Our master ordered us here to kill him. And so I shall." I smiled down at him, then suddenly a bang came at the door.

"What's going on in there? Sir?" said one of the guards through the door.

"Hel-!" Ruri punched him and slashed the dagger across his cheek.

"Keep your mouth shut _kitanai_ _buta_ (filthy swine)!" she whispered. I gave her a puzzled look. "Filthy swine." She translated. I nodded.

"Ah." The guards banged on the door again, and I quickly thought up a plan that would have to suffice for now. I ran to the desk and picked the chair up and wedged it under the door handle. The guards were banging on it and yelling orders.

"_Wareware wa dōsureba yoi nodeshou ka Ruri?_ (What do we do now, Ruri)" asked Rea. She must have only spoke Japanese. That was the reason why she was so quiet. She came off as the quiet, shy, nervous one. Although why she was holding the dagger and not her Ninja sister, I will never know. Ruri looked back at her.

"_Shinpaishinaide, __wareware __wa __nanika __o __kangaedasudarou. __Dezātorōzu __wa __watashitachi __o __tasukeru._ (Do not worry, we will figure something out. Desert Rose will help us.)" Ruri said quickly. This language intrigued me. I knew of it but had never heard it before. And I definitely couldn't speak it fluently. My father had only taught me little phrases here and there but nothing for a whole conversation or sentence. But the way they said it so fast and with their accents, it all fit! Ruri and her sister looked at me. I started to think and try to gather up a plan. My eyes darted around the room and landed on the money pile. I ran over to it and looked at the currency to make sure it was of this country. And to the Ninja's luck, it was.

I grabbed a handful of the coins and made sure to get the expensive ones, so that the two could buy whatever they need to get the hell out of here and make it back to their homeland. I then ran back over to Ruri and handed her the money.

"What is this for?" she asked. I turned to look at Abu'l and took the dagger from Ruri's hand.

"Where are their clothes?" I demanded.

"Now that's not fair. You already have yours so I shouldn't have to give them theirs." He rasped out. I back handed him and jumped around behind him and pulled his head back.

"Lets talk business Abu'l. Lets make a deal shall we? You tell the two of them where their clothes are…" I thought for a second. "And tell us if there is a way out of here. If you do that, then you can have options. Your options are, either you can die by a quick death with me snapping your sad excuse for a neck in half, or you can die a slow death by me cutting your throat slowly and letting all of your life blood drain out. So, what shall it be Abu'l? Tell us where everything is and live for a little while, contemplating your options, or you don't have to tell us where it is and I can slit your throat and ransack this room. Your choice."

Abu'l was silent for a minute, and I pressed the dagger to his throat.

"I-In the chest. The black chest behind my desk." He said. I looked up at Ruri and nodded. She nodded back and ran behind the desk. I heard her pop it open. She pulled out some simple brown pants and a white, silk shirt and threw them to her sister. Rea quickly went behind the changing screen and changed her clothes. Ruri pulled out her jet-black garments and shoes. She also went to change.

Rea came out from the screen first and stood in the corner again, waiting for her sister. Then, I saw Ruri come out and, I have to say, her Ninja attire looked _deadly_. She was covered in tight black garments from head to toe. Literally. The only things that showed were here eyes, the bridge of her nose and the tips of her fingers. The rest was as black as shadow… Well, now it all makes sense. Ninjas have to be dark. They have to be shadows, for they are assassins as well. I smiled ar Ruri and I saw her eyes crease, showing that she was smiling too.

"Ruri, your garments look so amazing. You really look like an assassin. My father used to tell me tails about your clan of Ninjas." Her eyes changed to curiosity.

"What was your father's name?" she asked. I smiled.

"Kali Al Nasr. The Black Eagle." Suddenly her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"_Senzo_! (Ancestors!)"

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"My father knew your father! My father's name was-"

"_Kagemusha_ (Shadow Warrior)?" I asked in total disbelief. She nodded and her eyes creased again.

"Yes!" she said with a laugh in her voice. I laughed too.

"Oh my god I can't believe it!" I said. Rea looked at her sister questioningly and Ruri started to explain what was going on in Japanese to her. Rea then looked at me and smiled. Suddenly the door pounded again and I heard the creak of the wood being stressed. Abu'l laughed.

"Better hurry and escape while you can!" he snickered. I pulled his head back and slashed the dagger down his jaw. He hollered and wailed in pain. I rolled my eyes.

"Wimp." I mumbled. "Oh wait!" I looked back down at him. "Your supposed to be telling us the way out of here." I said. I started to trace little straight lines on his throat.

"Th-The bathroom!" he stuttered. "There is a window. It leads outside, but you will not get far. We are too high up." He smiled again. I looked up at Ruri.

"Go check the window." I said. She nodded and went off into the bathroom. I held Abu'l firmly in place, ready to strike if necessary. I heard Ruri run back in.

"We can make it. It's not a far jump. We jump from here, to the wall that surrounds the palace, and then to the nearest roof. We can make it out of here." Said Ruri. She ran back over to the black chest and grabbed her weapons. I saw her pull out her long Katana blade and strap it around her waist. She then grabbed some throwing knives and stars and slipped them onto her outfit. She then grabbed the money and gave it to Rea to put in her pockets.

As they were preparing… I realized something. One of us would need to hold Abu'l and the guards off for the other to escape… I looked at Ruri and her sister. They had a lot better chance of making it out of here, and I knew that their clan and family must have been worried sick about the both of them… I could find another way out of this place, and if Altaïr got my message then he should be on his way… My mind is set.

Ruri looked up at me. Her eyes were creased in a smile.

"Come on Desert Rose! Let us leave this place." She said. I sighed and smiled sadly. The creases left Ruri's eyes. "What's wrong my friend?"

"If we both leave, _filthy_ _swine_ here will get up and let the guards in and it won't give us time enough for all of us to make it… But if one of us stays and holds them both off, then the other has a full chance of making it. Ruri, I'm staying here. Once the guards burst through I'll kill as many as I can." Ruri shook her head.

"No! They'll kill you!" she said. I smiled and shook my head.

"No they won't. As much as this bastard hates me right now, he won't kill me. I bring too high of a price for that. Don't I Merchant King?" I asked him. He laughed.

"That you do Desert Rose. We will chain you up and sell you. We will restrain you as much as we can-" I pressed the blade hard to his throat again.

"Alright, enough out of you." I looked back up at Ruri. "Go Ruri. I will hold them off. My partner knows where I am and he will come and find me."

"And if he doesn't?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I have my ways of getting out of here. Just take the money and your sister and go. I gave you enough for you to buy food and anything else that you need." I walked around Abu'l and came in front of him, but still had the dagger at his throat. I pulled Ruri close and whispered to her so Abu'l couldn't here. "Make for the city of Acre. They have a harbor there and you have enough money to where you can get someone to take you and your sister to safety." Ruri looked at me and I smiled. Her dark, slanted eyes were troubled and her brow was creased, but she nodded. Then she did something that shocked me. She hugged me! I tensed at first but then I wrapped my free arm around her shoulder and patted her back.

"I'll be fine." I reassured her. She pulled back and looked at me. Her eyes creased to reveal her smile.

"An Assassin's heart can truly be one of purity, honor and friendship. I will send you word as soon as we are somewhere safe, my friend." She said. I pulled her close to whisper again.

"My name is Alera Aya Nasr. I live in the assassin's fortress in Masyaf." She looked at me and nodded. "Be safe, _watashi__no__yūjin_ (my friend)." Her eyes widened and she smiled and nodded. I stepped back and watched her turn to her sister and usher her towards the bathroom. Ruri looked back at me one more time. I smiled and nodded. Her eyes creased and shimmered with slightly threatening tears. Then, as soft and quick as a shadow, she was gone.

_Hope you liked that guys! Rea means water lily, or purity and that is Ruri's little sister. We may hear from Ruri in later chapters! :D_

_Also I used google translate for the japanese and I have no clue if its right or not... So... Yeah.__ :P_

_Forgive the Mistakes my friends!_

_I hope everyone gets what they want this year! Including a sexy assassin under their tree. ;D 'ho yeah!_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!_


	28. Chapter 27 Faultless Broken Tenant

_Hello everyone! I know it's late but I'm about to post this chapter. Trying to get up to speed here so no one will get impatient but I'm pretty sure you guys are. -.o Anyways, just bare with me please. I haven't failed you yet have I? Enjoy this next chapter. :)_

_~Read, Review, Be Merry~_

_~Dora~_

**Chapter 27**

**Faultless Broken Tenant**

I felt an extreme weight lift itself off of me. Even though the guards kept banging on the door and the wood was giving in, I couldn't help but smile. Have I gone off the deep end? Have I gone insane? I pondered this for a moment… No. I was still sane, but I was just happy Ruri and her sister had gotten away. Now it was all me. I wondered if Alario had gotten to Altaïr all right. The argument and everything that happened in the past didn't matter any more. All I wanted was to kill this bastard and leave this place…

I wanted to get back to the bureau. I wanted Altaïr to hold me and tell me I was safe, and that everything is better again. I want to see my horse and Alario and Malik. I knew if did get sold, and did become a slave, then my life would be forfeit and I would never see anything again. I knew I'd wind up killing myself if that did happen. Nobody deserves to be enslaved… and I sure as hell don't want to be a _sex_ slave. Being taken and broken every night, abused constantly…

I shivered.

No woman deserves that and surely, if there is a god, he would understand me taking my life early. If it really came down to that and I did have to kill myself… I just hope he isn't the cruel, overly judgmental god that I hear all of these religious criers on the streets talking about. I sighed and glanced down at my revealing robes… Hell you couldn't even call these 'robes' anymore. Apparently I'm an Assassin slave now.

I looked at my legs and saw the scar on my left thigh. It had turned a light color. I lightly traced it with my fingers and smiled as I remembered Altaïr's touch. I longed and hoped to feel it again. I then traced the scar on my cheek. It had turned white with age by now. I then rubbed my fingers against my Assassin's Scar on my wrist. Everywhere where Altair had touched me.

Of course I have others scars... the likes of which Altair has never seen before... but I found myself hoping that he would, after I get out of this place. He's such a good healer... I have a few scars on my stomach and back. Some long, some short. I have a few crossing over my chest as well... Maybe he can take my pain away like he was so eager to last time.

The breaking of wood broke me out of my reverie. I looked up and saw that the door and chair had had about all they could stand. Abu'l chuckled evilly and I looked down at him, dagger still at his throat. A thought crossed my mind… Ah, why the hell not?

"So, Abu'l, where are my weapons? Hidden blade, sword, short sword, throwing knives, bracers etcetera." I asked, attempting to get him to reveal the location. If he did, then I would have a much better chance of getting the _fuck_ out of here.

Another force was applied to the door and I heard wood snap. I took a deep breath. He chuckled.

"Too late for you Desert Rose." he smiled triumphantly at me. I removed the dagger from his neck. Suddenly I heard a big crash and the door flew open. Guards rushed in and headed for me. I held my hands up and held the blade of the dagger pointing down. A guard ran for me... and I smiled.

"No! Wait you fool!" said Abu'l as he attempted to stand. The guard grabbed my arm, and there was a short pause...

My eyes glinted...

My demon had escaped...

I stabbed backwards and hit the guard right in the heart! I then turned around and sliced the throat of another that ran at me. I hand grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around. I used my momentum and stabbed the guard right in between his ribs. Guards kept pouring in through the doors and eventually I was surrounded. Abu'l stood on the out side of the circle that was around me.

I was poised and ready. I held the blade underhanded and moved my eyes from each guard. I smiled and let out a laugh.

"First one that comes too close gets a blade to the throat!" I growled. The fire of rebellion blazed in my soul and I wasn't about to go down without a fight. Some of the guards exchanged glances, then they all looked back at me... I paused as I saw the smiles on their faces... then something overcame me...

"Oh god no. Not again." I whispered. My hands started to shake and sweat. I felt my body break out into a cold sweat and I felt all the blood drain from my face. I tried to take deep breathes and hold the dagger tightly in my hand. I _cannot_ fall to anxiety. Not now. I gritted my teeth and my knuckles turned white. As I looked to each face of the guards, my anxiety grew. Flashbacks started to assault my mind. I took a shaky breath and felt a stray tear go down my face.

"Come on, you bastards. COME ON!" I screamed.

Suddenly they ALL jumped at me! I screamed and started to slash and stab wildly. I felt the dagger come in contact with a lot of targets, but I felt four pairs of hands grabbed my arms. Two guards on each side. My right hand was wet and slick with the blood of the guards. Someone ripped the dagger out of my hands. The guards held me, but I thrashed about and screamed. One came up behind me and I head butted him and stepped on his foot.

He yelled and stepped back. One guard stepped up in front of me and back handed me across the face. Everything seemed to still and go quiet then. My face throbbed and I felt blood leak from my lip.

"Stop! You idiot! Your going to bruise her face! Look at me Assassin." said Abu'l as he stepped in front. I was looking down at the ground. My hair hung down as I stared at the stone floor. I licked my bottom lip. "Look at me Assassin!" he yelled. I gritted my teeth and slowly brought my head up. He grabbed my chin and roughly pulled my face up. I licked my lip again and then spat at Abu'l. The bloody spit reached its target and hit him right on the cheek.

The same guard that had backhanded me reared back for another one, but Abu'l held his wrist. He wiped his cheek and glared at the guard.

"Don't touch her. Take her to the doctor again. Get her lip cleaned up and the blood washed off of her hands, then take her to the courtyard where the party has begun."

I stared in the eyes of the guard that had slapped me. He sneered at me.

"Take this bitch away." he growled. The guards pulled me back, but I gathered all my strength and yanked forward. Even though I was barefooted, I reared back and kicked the guard in the family jewels... _hard._ I hissed in pain a little. My toes felt like they had all been stubbed, but the guard looked like he was in more pain. He groaned and squirmed as he sank to his knees. I smiled and let out a soft chuckle. Before the guards could reprimand me for anything, Abu'l stepped forward.

"No one, and I mean no one lays a hand on her. If you do, I will see to it that she gets to kill you slowly. Don't touch her to strike her, and don't touch her to scar or break her." he said sternly and threateningly. I couldn't help but feel relief wash over me. "Don't do anything until I start getting prices offered on her, then and only then will you be able to have your fun with her. After all, if you want her for yourselves and are willing to pay, you have to test her first don't you?" my relief turned to dread and the blood ran from my face and turned to ice. My stomach churned in nervousness, worry, and disgust.

The guards turned and dragged me out of the door and back down the stairs. I realized we were going to the first room where I had woken up at. They kicked... no, no they didn't open, they think they're to badass for that... They _kicked_ the damn door open. I scoffed and shook my head.

"You guys think you're just so badass don't you?... Pathetic excuse for a guard and a human being if you ask me." the guards snarled and threw me into the room. I rolled on the floor and shot back up again, just like I did the last time they threw me on the floor. I turned around and smirked at them. They narrowed their eyes at me and turned around, their bodies blocking the door.

"Well, look who's back." said a familiar voice. I turned around to see the doctor. I smiled.

"Hey! What's up Doc?" I said with a smile. (A/N: HaHa! See what I did there? XD Ok back to story.) He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, when they said they'd make you an Assassin slave they really meant it. Your robes are... very...-"

"I know." I nodded and rolled my eyes. I thought of Altaïr's expression when he would see me. I smiled.

"You seem to be in a better mood." I nodded and walked over towards him. I grabbed his arm and led him over to the dresser where his medical things were. He looked at my face and motioned to my lip. "Well, it seems as though you've made a bit of a mess of yourself." I scoffed as he took a cold wet rag and cleaned the dried blood off of my lip.

"Its nothing." I glanced at the guards. They hadn't moved. I then looked back at the doctor. "Listen to me, Doc. I have another Assassin, my partner. He's coming to rescue me. He's on his way as we speak and I have confidence that the message got to him. I want to save you and your daughter." The doctor stared at me, then broke out into a smile.

"Oh praise the lord! Thank god! Thank you Desert Rose!" he said. I shook my head.

"Don't thank me just yet. I need a plan and I have nothing at the moment." the doctor dabbed my cut with another wet rag. There was a medicinal, herbal smell coming from it and my cut instantly stopped throbbing.

"I can help. I can distract them or do something! Just take my daughter and go. She's all that matters." he said. I shook my head.

"No. I will not risk the lives of innocents. As soon as they take me out of here, go and pack your things. My partner and I will get you _both_ out." the doctor grabbed my hands and smiled.

"Bless you child." I smiled and nodded. "My daughter's name is Kara. She's short and has brown hair and brown eyes... Just like her mother used to." said the doctor. I froze. No. No, no. Fate can't be this cruel. It can't be the young girl we saw on the streets today... could it? Please no.

"Hurry up in there!" yelled the guards. I shook my worry off as the doctor nodded to me.

"I've fixed you up. It won't leave a scar and its stopped bleeding now." I nodded.

"Thank you." I glanced at the guards and then dropped my voice. "Be ready to leave. If you see my friend, tell him that I promised I'd save you and your daughter. If he tells you to do anything, do it." the doctor nodded.

"Prepare yourself, Desert Rose." he said. I took a deep breath, then looked at him and nodded. The doctor nodded. "I'm done with her! She's brushed up and ready. Get her out of here." he said. The guards came in. I smiled.

"Hello boys. Ready to die tonight?" the guards looked at each other and smiled. They grabbed my arms and hauled me out.

"Ready to be broken tonight?" one whispered in my ear. I felt a hand rub my bare back. I hissed and jerked and he removed his hand from my back with a chuckle.

"She's a fiery one isn't she?" said the other guard. "I can't wait to have my turn with her. I'll give her something she'll _never_ forget." they both chuckled. Fear gripped me. I tried to turn the fear into rage, which worked partially, but it still had an ice grip on my spine and a knot in my stomach.

I wasn't about to let them drag me down the halls so I straightened myself up and tried to match paces with them. So, I was... _escorted_, to put it lightly. They escorted me down the hall and I soon felt fresh, night air on my face. We came out of the hall way and turned to the left. I looked up and saw the beautiful night sky. The stars gleamed and winked at me. Orion seemed to shine the brightest and somehow it eased me and comforted me. It gave me hope. I looked back down just in time to see two other guards come up.

"Come, Desert Rose. You must look like a beautiful, proper slave. Don't fuss or fight, you'll only make it worse." Said one of the guards. He had a smooth, slightly chilling voice. He grabbed my elbow and the other guard grabbed my elbow. I held my head up high to show my defiance. They walked me forward into the courtyard area. People were everywhere. Nobles, guards, merchants, all people who could afford to show up to this party had come and were all wearing lavish clothing to show just how _much_ money they had. As I entered, I quickly observed my surroundings.

The balcony was the first thing I saw, then the fountain. Hmm... Easy place to climb to get to the balcony. I then looked up and around. There were halls above us on the second floor, and below that were the columns that held up the second floor... The reason why the columns caught my eyes, was because in each space between each column on my side of the courtyard, slave girls were there.

Guards stood on either side of them to make sure they wouldn't attempt anything. The men were looking at them and touching them. Some, I could already tell, were broken because they stood there, stoned faced as the men laughed and ran their hands all over them. Others squirmed under the unwanted touch. There seemed to be a color scheme and system going on as well. A lot of women were dressed in golden belly dancer outfits. I guessed they were servants and dancers of course. I saw a few dancing in the center of the courtyard by the fountain. Their silver jingling as they moved and their split skirts flowing and rising around their legs.

Ugh. _Men_.

But I noticed something else too... The majority of the slave women wore blood red belly dancer outfits. For what reason? I haven't' the slightest clue. There was a handful of older looking women who wore deep purple colored belly dancer outfits. There was probably some gruesome, hidden meaning behind these colors, but right now I had to focus and stay alert. The guards led me over to the right towards the first set of columns. They made me stand in the space like the rest of the slaves. The people attending the party all stared at me.

"Good evening my most gracious and humble guests!" boomed that scary ominous voice. The music stopped and the people looked up to the balcony. I stared up at the balcony to see Abu'l Nuquod walk out onto it. "I bid you welcome to my lavish party! Which is, of course, for all of my rich friends." people clapped and laughed and held their wine cups up to him. A guard came forward with a long silver chain... It was obviously meant for me... Great. The difficulty of escaping just got knocked up a few pegs. "Please, take time to enjoy the wine and food I have provided for you. Also, feel free to immerse yourself in life's most greatest and satisfying pleasure." Abu'l grinned wickedly and winked at the crowd. All of the men broke out into laughs and whistles. I rolled my eyes. "Tonight, we have a special guest amongst us my friends. She is the newest edition to my merchandise."

My eyes widened and I gasped. I looked up at Abu'l who shot a wicked, loathsome grin at me. The guards looped the long silver chain through the metal loops on either side of me on both columns. One guard took my right wrist and clapped the shackle on me. I stared at it. It was ironically beautiful. It was pure sterling silver and it had a beautiful leaf and vine scroll pattern on it. It would make a very useful, yet beautiful bracer. I looked up and realized all eyes of the guests and the guards were on me. "She is my featured prize tonight and she has a few qualities that will bring a good price... And a good breaking..." Abu'l chuckled and so did the rest of the men. "She is pure, as you can see by her white slave outfit and garments. She's very spirited and fiery. She's defiant and rebellious, but most of all she is beautiful and deadly. This comes above all others my friends. For this young beauty before you, is none other than the Lady Assassin, Desert Rose."

I closed my eyes as hushed talking and whispers erupted from everywhere. A tenant of the Creed was just broken, and it wasn't even my fault. I felt horrible. My heart broke and fell into the pit of my stomach. A lump settled in my throat. Never before had I broken a tenant of the Creed. The Assassin's Creed, which was my whole life, my way of life, the _rules_ of my life. This must be what the Christian King Richard and his men feel like when they've broken the rules of the Templars or one of those Ten Commandment rules. The only problem with this was that I didn't do it. It wasn't my fault. They caught me off guard and they realized who I was and that I was part of the Assassins.

"Show us the mark!" yelled Abu'l. My eyes snapped open as I realized he was just adding insult to injury. The guard on my left caught my hand and held it up, my wrist turned towards the crowd. Gasps came out of people and I snatched my hand out of the guards grip. The rage in me boiled over and I balled my fist up and punched the bastard as hard as I could. It sent him down to the ground and sent my fist into a slight throb, but I wasn't about to show any of these sons of bitches any weakness or pain or hurt, even if it's just slight.

Abu'l's laughter boomed out around the courtyard walls as I felt another guard come up behind me and restrain my free arm. Talking came from the crowd of men. "See what I mean? She has a fire in her that is unquenchable! She will be hard to break but I know many of you like a challenge." he laughed once more. The guard took the knocked out guard's place and clapped the other shackle on my wrist. My arms were now hanging limply on either side of my head. I let my muscles relax and my elbows bend. I kept my head at a downwards angle so no one could see my face. I thanked fate and luck that they kept the hood attached to the remnants of my robes. "So please, my friends, enjoy the party!" and with that, he turned and disappeared from the balcony and my view.

**Important A/N **_Hey guys I have a favor to ask. I've been reading Assassin's Creed fan fictions and they all have Altaïr's eyes as amber, golden, warm pools of honey and things like that. Its gotten to the point where its so bad that it bugs me to see it. If you don't already know, I've written his eyes to be green because I read a few Fan fictions before I wrote this story and his eyes were green! So, what I need you guys to do is review and give me your opinions: _

_Should I go back through the chapters and change his eye color to that warm pool of golden amber honey? Or should I just leave it Green? Tell me what you think. I could really use your help guys. I need to know what color his eyes need to be when she's staring into them intently and.. _

_**Spoiler Alert!...Sorta... :P**_

_Its gonna get heavy here in about two or three chapters. ;D_

_~Read, Review, Be Merry!~_

_~Dora (Doors)~_


	29. Chapter 28 Of Pleasures and Horrors

_Guys I am just on a roll! XD So excited and happy! Oh by the way... _

_THE GREENS HAVE IT!_

_His eyes are going to stay green with golden and brown flecks in them, like I have had them. Thanks so much guys. I appreciate all the kind reviews and help_

_**Thank you: Ducky275, MasterKaira21, Aeon Hawk, DarkRex, WarriorsSoul7, gallowsCalibrator92** and all others! :D _

_This one is slightly dark and has an intense twist. Prepare yourselves._

_Apologies for any mistakes. :P_

_~Dora~_

**Chapter 28**

**Brief Pleasures and Shocking Horrors**

*Alario had done what his mistress begged him to do. Alera's eagle missed her and didn't want to see her dead or broken or gone. Alario led Altaïr to the palace. The eagle circled over head, but stayed close just in case Altaïr had needed him. There was a group of palace scholars that had passed by the guards and Altaïr had gotten away with joining the tail end of them. He was in passed the walls now. He stuck close to the shadows of the wall and edged towards the courtyard. He heard music and loud talking and laughter.

The party was in the courtyard, and if Alera was to be a slave and to be sold, they would bring her there.

He had to think of a plan. Since the majority of the guards and the Merchant-King knew what an Assassin looked like, he had to get a disguise for now. He couldn't just go right through the front door into the courtyard, they'd probably kill her as soon as they saw him. No, this had to be done with stealth and secrecy. He wanted Alera alive and unbroken and as soon as he had her, he wasn't going to let her go. He was going to show her just how much he missed her and needed her.

He turned from the front entrance of the courtyard and ran along the walls of the palace. He looked up every now and then to see if there was a ledge, but no luck so far. He stopped at the corner of the wall and looked around. He considered himself extremely fortunate, for there was a crescent moon out and it provided just enough light for him to see, yet just enough darkness for him to be cloaked.

He peeked around the corner and saw one high guard leisurely patrolling the wall, just pacing back and forth. The guard had his back towards Altaïr. Altaïr moved back around behind the wall and looked to his left to make sure nobody else was there. He pulled his hood on farther and took a deep breath.

"_Shink_."

His hidden blade was ready... and so was he.

He walked out from behind the wall and kept a low profile. His steps were light and quiet. He crept up right behind the guard and slammed the blade into his neck. He put his hand over the guard's mouth and the guard sunk down to the ground. It was a clean, quiet kill.

Altaïr quickly took the silver armor and black robe off of the guard so the blood wouldn't spill out on it. He put the black robe on over his white robe. Luckily it covered all of the white up. He pulled his white hood down and threw the black one on and put the black veil cloth on over his mouth and nose. Only his beautiful eyes showed. He then put the silver armor on. The pieces covered his shoulders and his forearms. He took his sword off and strapped it on top of the black robe. He was set now.

He looked up on the wall behind him and saw windows on the second floor. He ran up the wall as quietly as he could and grabbed onto the ledge. He pulled up slightly and looked into the window.

All clear.

He pushed himself up and jumped onto the second floor. He looked around. Still all clear for now. He walked over to the balcony railing and looked over the side. There were men everywhere... But there were also women everywhere. He scanned the room and saw a balcony at the head of the courtyard. There was also a fountain in the middle of the place.

"_Hmm... Good spot to climb in case Abu'l comes on the balcony. I can kill him like that._" thought Altaïr. He walked around the second floor and walked over to the other side of the room. As he looked down at the crowd, he realized there was a color scheme going on with the slaves. All of the servants and dancers wore gold, while the slaves who were supposed to be sold wore blood red and a hand full of older looking women slaves wore dark purple.

"_I'm sure there's a dark meaning behind these colors..._" he thought. He was all the way on the other side of the room. His eyes scanned each space of columns for Alera's face. Suddenly a loud, rough chuckle rang out. He looked over towards the laughter and there was a large crowd of men standing in front of a slave. She was standing between the two columns closest to the balcony.

Altaïr couldn't see the woman, until the crowd started to back away...

His eyes widened and his pulse sped up as he took his first full look at the woman...

It was Alera... and she was dressed in very unique slave outfit...

He turned around and ran for the stairs that lead down to the first floor. He heard the man start to talk.

"Tough Assassin my ass! She's no more stronger than any other bitch I've seen here!" said the rough voice. He started to chuckle again. Altaïr weaved through the crowd and stood over to the right side to watch the scene play out. He came out clear of the crowd and stood there. He got a better look at the slave outfit she wore, but his blood iced over as he realized _what_ it was made out of.

Her Assassin's Robes.

She wore her hood over her head so at least they had the decency to keep her face covered. He ran his eyes lower and saw the top she was wearing. Her top stopped right below her breasts and showed off her toned abdomen and smooth back. He had to force himself not to get too distracted by her scantily clad body. It left so much for the imagination. Her breasts were covered by the thin, small strips of material that used to be the top of her robe. Two silver clasps were hooked together and kept them from just barely busting out.

It fit her torso snug against her and made her look very sensual and lustrous. What man could resist that? Her blonde hair hung down from her hood and covered her face. His eyes roamed lower and saw that her blood red cloth had been tied around her waist. It hung low, but covered everything up. The used-to-be bottom flaps of her robe covered her backside up well too. All that needed to be covered was covered, but just barely.

This was obviously meant to be a mark of shame. A metaphorical insult to her. She was an Assassin, but they changed what represents her being an assassin into something that represents her new life, her slave life.

She was also meant to look pleasurable and sexy... and she pulled it off.

Altaïr saw her hands hanging up in the air and saw that she was chained to the columns. Her arms hung from sliver shackles... and the way she hung her head and slumped over... she looked broken.

"No. Please don't let it be so. Fate can't be this cruel to me... to her. Please let her still be alright." he whispered softly to himself.*

Now I was pissed. There was no nervousness, no worry, no fear. It was all rage and anger. I stood there with my head down and my arms hanging from the shackles. The shackles had been looped through the two metal hoops on each column on either side of me, so if I pulled one arm down, the other would go up. I kept my head down so no one would see my face. Abu'l had gone and the crowd of men had started talking and laughing and going back to what they were 'doing'. A good many stayed in front of me and stared at me, like a cornered animal... Which was what I was, in a way.

But its not good to corner a dangerous animal, for it could do something crazy and unexpected at any time without warning.

I smiled. The guards had left me and disappeared into the crowed. I supposed they assumed that the chains would keep me at bay... oh how wrong they were. Someone let out a chuckle.

"Tough Assassin my ass! She's no more stronger than any other bitch I've seen here!" said a rough voice. He chuckled again. I rose my head slightly and looked at this man. He stood up front, center in the crowd. He was fat and looked extremely spoiled. A noble no doubt. He wore long robes of red and gold and had a fat money pouch hanging from a cord on his right side. He kept chuckling as he strode forward and stopped inches in front of my face. "Let me see your face bitch!" he said. He smiled and showed me brown teeth with a few gold mixed in.

I cringed in disgust on the inside, but kept my head down.

"I said look at me whore!" he grabbed my chin and pulled my face up close.

*Altaïr fought with himself. He couldn't come out of his disguise just yet but that fat noble bastard was too close to Alera. He wanted to slit his throat.*

I clenched my jaw and bared my teeth at him. I felt the rebellion fire flare up out of control. He bellowed with laughter. "Look at her! Trying to be fierce! You are nothing but a helpless bitch. Yet, such a beautiful bitch." Wow this guy really likes the word bitch. I guess it makes him feel like the man he's not and helps him grow an invisible, temporary 'pair'...

Dumb Bastard...

He smiled and I suddenly felt a hand snake down the side of my right breast and curve around my hip.

*Altaïr saw the noble run a hand down her right breast and down her side. He saw nothing but red. He kept cool about it though. He ran over to the right and stood behind Alera's left column. He had a hand on his sword until he saw...*

THAT'S IT!

I took a quick step back and pulled my head out of the fat noble's grasp. There was a quick look of surprise on his face and that's when I took my chance. I head butted the hell out of him, then kneed him in the crotch. He stumbled back and fell into the crowd and landed on his fat ass. I smirked down at him as the guards ran at me.

"That bitch! You bitch! Ughh! You'll pay for that!" he wheezed out.

*Altaïr smiled with relief and amusement. A huge weight was lifted off of him. She still had her fire in her and that's how he could tell she wasn't broken. "_This is why I care for this woman._" he thought... but then he froze... No, it was so much more than just caring for her. He needed her. These last few hours without her had been torture for him... He had missed her touch, her warmth, her eyes, her body, her laugh and smile... Her voice... Then something hit him hard. "_Am I?... In Love with her?... Do I love her?..._" the word Love is a strong word, but it felt right. The more he thought about it the more strong and determined he became. Love... "_Love conquers all._" he thought.

"Put a collar on her!" he heard one of the guards yell. This broke him from his thought but gave him a quick idea. He ran out from behind the column and came up behind Alera.*

Suddenly I felt a hand roughly grip the back of my neck. I felt another hand grab my hood and my hair and pull my neck back. I groaned as pain shot through my neck. I almost sank to my knees but the shackles on my wrists prevented me from doing that.

I heard someone walk up in front of me and I felt their body touch mine. Unwanted heat pulsed off their body and onto mine. It wasn't the kind of heat and warmth that I wanted. I wanted that from someone else.

"Stay still Assassin." whispered the guard behind me. He seemed to whisper it to me softly, not harshly. His whisper was like the whisper you give to someone you care for. It was hushed and smooth. Not threatening and harsh. I felt his hand lightly squeeze the back of my neck and I felt a chill of pleasure run up my spine. This scared and puzzled me.

Suddenly, the guard in front of me grabbed my waist and pressed me to him, but I felt the guard behind me tense. This was just getting stranger and stranger. Front guard leaned over me and clapped a silver collar on my neck. The metal was cold and hard and the collar fit snugly around my neck. I realized it had a key hole in the front, so if I had a chance to escape, the lock could be picked and the collar could come free. But I also realized that two long chains were on either side of it as well, both hooked onto the metal hoops in the column. The guard in front nodded to the one behind me and then left.

*Altaïr held onto Alera's neck and nodded to the guard. He had to make the act believable so he was going to have to be harsh on her in front of all of these guards and nobles. He didn't want his cover blown just yet.*

The guard behind me never loosened his hold on my neck and my head was thrown back still. I was extremely thankful for my flexible abilities, because It felt as if this guard was gonna make me do a back bend. He pulled on my hood and my heart jumped into my throat.

*Altaïr's grip on her hood tightened which accidentally caused it to move back some. Alera gasped.*

"No! Please don't. Have mercy. Please! Don't reveal me." I whispered pleadingly.

*This reaction surprised Altaïr. He was half expecting her to turn on him or do some kind of wild, flexible move that only _she_ could pull off. As much as he wanted to tell her it was him, he couldn't. He knew she'd try something risky and he still had to case the place to look for the quickest and easiest way out. He decided he would drop a few hints to her though. He made his voice go into a deep, hushed whisper. He didn't want her to recognize his voice, but he did want to leave her breathless. He knew the effect his voice had on her, how it made chills creep onto her and her eyes flutter in time with the butterflies in her stomach. How he could see the blood in her warm with pleasure, when she thought he couldn't. He smirked to himself.*

"Well now, the headstrong Lady Assassin begs? That's interesting." he purred in my ear. He stopped pulling on my hood and the grip on the back of my neck disappeared. I rose up and let out a sigh of relief... I felt him stand close to me on my left side... The relief didn't last long... I felt a calloused hand brush my cheek and I tensed up. I slowly turned my head to the side and looked at the guard. Another wave and chill of pleasure washed over me as his hand snaked around the back of my neck and reach in my hood. He gathered my long hair in his hand and pulled it out from behind the collar.

I watched as his fingers ran through my hair.

*Her skin was smooth and he smiled inwardly at getting to feel her again. Her hair was soft and he reveled in the feel of it between his fingers. He breathed her scent in as well. Rose and Jasmine. The scent that made his blood warm, the scent that made him want to get lost in her. He stood slightly behind her, but just enough to where she could see him. Her blue eyes darted up to him. They shined that same, eerie, bloodthirsty glint that he saw the last time she assassinated Talal only just a few days ago. He realized that the demon had been let loose.*

I darted my eyes up to his face. That black veil covered his mouth and nose, but not his eyes. No, those eyes were a whole different story. He stood slightly behind me and came close. "Alright, I won't reveal you, but I need something in return for this..." The back of his middle finger traced down the scar on my cheek. I had a small in take of breath at his touch.

*Altaïr knew he was going out on a dangerous limb, tracing her scar, but he had to do it... Maybe she'd figure it out...*

I stared into those eyes. Green. An unnaturally beautiful green, and as I kept staring into his eyes, I saw golden brown flecks bursting from the iris...

"Anything..." I breathed. It was only too late when I realized what I had said... It was involuntary... I mean after all I only say that to...

"Stay alive, and stay safe." he whispered. My heart rate sped up ten-fold. I felt his left hand run across my stomach. He turned to walk away and brushed his fingertips down my side, but I realized something was missing... a ring finger...

Altaïr...

It was Altaïr!

I looked up and and around as much as the collar would allow me. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. I looked everywhere in the crowd as much as I could. I craned my neck back behind me, but just like that, he was gone.

I couldn't believe it! It all made sense now! The little hints that he gave me! The squeeze on the neck! Only he would know that it tickles because I told him that the night we practiced with throwing knives. And his voice!... Oh, that deep voice that warmed my blood and sent me into a fit of desire... and fate save me... those _eyes_... Only he would have that certain affect on me. That affect that if he asked me to do something... I would do _anything_ for him...

I took a deep shaky breath. I had to compose myself again and get ready for the next contender, in case any wanted to try anything. The crowd of men dwindled, but the flow didn't change. Some of the men passing by me looked at me and then threw outrageous offers to the guards so they could tell Abu'l. I was just hoping Altaïr could hurry up and case the place and find a way out. After I was free, we could focus on killing and saving the doctor and his daughter...

Oh shit the daughter! Where is she? I started to scan the crowd. It seemed that a lot more men had poured in since my pleasant little meeting. I couldn't help but smile.

I heard a soft laugh come from my right. I looked over and saw another slave woman. She had long brown hair and looked to be in her mid-thirties. She wore a purple belly dancer outfit.

"I guess you really are an Assassin, hmm?" she said. I hesitated, but nodded slowly.

"Their gonna have you chained from head to foot here in a little while." she said. I scoffed.

"They already have my head and arms, all that left is my legs." The older woman was quiet and she studied me. Her eyes ran over me.

"So, your outfit, does it stand for you being an assassin or you being pure?" she pushed. I sighed.

"It stands for both if you must know. I am an Assassin, yes and I am also a virgin."

"Hmm... Well, your the first virgin we've had in a lot of years." she said. I paused and looked at her.

"Umm... Exactly how long have you been a slave?"

The woman looked at me and laughed.

"You really know nothing of his ways of business do you? I've been here since I was eighteen. I was already a whore living on the streets, now I'm a whore who gets paid better." she smiled. "White stands for purity. Your a virgins so you wear white. Red," she motioned out to the crowd. I glanced at them and saw how many red there were. "that stands for non virgins. Girls who have been raped and taken of their purity. It's only rare cases that they haven't been taken by guards and have actually been taken by a past lover or some nonsense... but this batch here, no. All have been raped. I can see it in there eyes." she spat. I stared at the crowd in horror. All of these poor innocent women and girls had been broken, beaten, raped and fate knows what else. I couldn't believe it.

This has to end. No wonder Abu'l is on our hit list. This bastard deserves to die! I'm gonna kill. Or Altaïr will. Or hell will both kill him at the same time, a blade in each side of the neck. I smiled at the idea, but then my smile faded and I turned back to the woman.

"What does purple stand for?"

"When we reach a certain age, thirty to be exact, they start labeling us as old and used up. They give us ten more years, and if we aren't sold by the day we turn forty..." she grimaced and snorted. "Well, they kill us."

I was knocked back and shocked yet again.

"This is my last night." she said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because my birthday is tomorrow." she stared out into the crowd, but then she shrugged and looked at me. "Good luck wherever fate leads you, Assassin."

She then walked away and into the crowd. I watched her approach a wealthy merchant looking man. He smiled and they talked and he handed her a pouch of coins. I sighed and looked back around for Altaïr again... still no sign.

Suddenly I heard a familiar call. I pulled and tugged on my chains and looked up into the night sky. I saw one lone eagle circling high around the courtyard. I smiled.

"Alario."

"Well aren't you just a pretty little young thing?" said a blood curdling, raspy voice. I shot my head over to the right and saw a tall, thin man with long, oily hair. He was about ten feet away from me and he held the wrist of a small teenage girl in a death grip. She was dressed in red, which broke my heart. She twisted and jerked to try to get her arm out of the grip. Her hair was long and brown and in a side pony tail.

"No! Stop! Let me go! Please!" she whimpered and squealed.

Wait a second... that voice sounds familiar...

"Stop squirming you little bitch!" said the man. He stuck his free hand down the skirt of her slave outfit.

"STOP!" she screamed loudly. That's when it hit me. I knew who it was...

I watched the girl step on the man's foot. He howled in pain and released the girl. She pushed the man backward and he came stumbling back to me.

"Oh yeah! That's it! Bring him over here to me!" I said with a smile. The crowd turned to watch the scene. I rose my arms in the air and grabbed the chains of my shackles. I saw some guards start to run over to me.

I pulled my body up and my feet off the floor. I then swung my legs up and wrapped them around the man's neck. One squeeze and a quick twist of my legs and hips, I heard that satisfying _snap_ of the neck.

It was over.

I let go of the man and he fell to the floor lifeless. I then lowered my feet back onto the ground and let my chains go and breathed a temporary sigh of relief. I looked at the young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was crying.

There was a brief pause as we looked at each other, then she ran to me.

She jumped over the body and wrapped her arms around me. I would have gladly returned the hug had I not been shackled. I felt her warm tears fall onto my exposed side and stomach. I felt like I could break down and cry as well, but I had to stay strong for her.

"Lady Assassin... Desert Rose..." she whimpered into my side. I closed my eyes.

"Kara."

_Holy shit! What a twist! :O Its the young girl that they saw on the streets earlier that day! The one with the boy! I really hope you guys remembered her. The young girl Kara that was with the little boy Naji? Yeah. That's her... and she's wearing red. :( _

_Sad, I know. But never fear! This gloom and doom has a light side. I promise. :)_


	30. Chapter 29 Back in his Arms

**Important A/N: **_Hey guys. I would like to address an issue that has probably happened on the website before. It hasn't happened to me, yet, and it better not happen either. _

_People stealing other people's ideas. Copyright infringement. _

_It is an insult to the original author and the person stealing the idea is pretty much insulting himself because he obviously can't come up with any ideas because his brain is too small and he has a sucky imagination. _

_That being said, I would like to put a message on here to any kind of person like that._

**WARNING:****To anybody who thinks they're bold enough to possibly steal from me, if you steal any of my ideas or characters and I mean ANY of them and I find out about it or I read it in your story, I will flame your ass till next Tuesday and I will send you a nice little private message as well. If you don't heed this warning, then ****Altaïr and I will come and stab you in the face and mercilessly injure your pride.**** You have been warned, so tread lightly.**

_Now that that's over with, I thank all the kind reviewers and new followers and such that I have gotten! You guys rock! And a special thanks to **Skippie89** who boosted my confidence a lot and just plain made my day. :D_

_~Read, Review, _**Don't Copy**_, and Be Merry!~_

_~Dora (Doors)~_

**Chapter** **29**

**Back in his Arms**

Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. It really _is_ her. The little girl who was on the streets. I could have _sworn_ she was at least ten or eleven, but _thirteen_? She looks so young. She is young! Too young to be caught up in this horror and chaos of sex slaves and evil men and rape...

Oh no...

No.

_Fate_, _NO!_

She couldn't have been raped! She just _couldn't_ have!

I slowly looked down at the young being clinging to me for dear life. She was dressed in the red garments. Red. Red for blood... _Virgin_ blood. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth in disgust.

Those bastards. Those fucking, disgusting, _bastards_. I am going to _kill_ them. I will kill them all for the atrocities committed here. I will slit all of their throats.

"Oh... Lady Assassin... Th-They... T-Touched me." She cried into me. This broke my heart which in turn fueled my fire.

"Shh... Shh, Kara... It's alright... Shhh, you must listen to me." I said quickly. She kept crying. I looked up and around and saw the crowd staring at us and the dead man laying on the floor. The guards were surely about to flood this place. "Kara, please. You must listen to me or we will both be dead in a few minutes." This stopped her crying. She looked up at me and nodded slowly. "Listen to me, you are going to leave this place and you and your father are going to leave this city for good." I said to her.

"What about Naji?" she asked. Damn it. I had forgotten all about the boy.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"They caught him when they caught me. I don't know where they took him though." she whimpered. I was going to have to lie to her. This was going to hurt but I couldn't wait around to find the boy as well. I just wanted Kara and her father safe. I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"I'm sure your father will find him. I told him to gather his things up and get ready to escape. My friend, the one who rescued us today? Do you remember him?" I asked. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"How could I forget? You two obviously care for each other a great deal. I can tell. Is he here to help us and rescue us?" she asked, her face slightly lighting up. I nodded.

"Yes-"

"What's happened here?" came a loud, rough voice. I looked up to see several black garbed guards come from the left and the right. I'd guess about five on each side.

"Kara, Run. Get away from this scene or they'll punish you. Run!" I said. She looked towards the guards and then took off behind me. I raised my arms up again and took a firm hold on the chains, ready to use my legs and feet to kick somebody's ass. Suddenly I heard a scream. I craned my neck back as far as I could and saw a snickering guard grab a hold of Kara's shoulders.

"And just where do you think you're going, sweet thing?" The guard walked up beside me and dragged Kara with him. He stood beside the column and all of the guards stopped and looked at the body.

"Who did this?" demanded one.

"Who do you think you stupid bastard? I did!" I yelled at him. He turned his glare on me.

"You did?" he hissed.

"Yes I did." I said with a smile. "And I am proud of it too..." a plan slowly formed in my head as well. I held my head up high and smiled coyly at the guard that stood in front of me. I rubbed my legs together in a sensual fashion. "It's amazing how much lower body strength a woman has, isn't it?" I said in a seductive voice. I heard Kara gasp. I darted my eyes to her and she was giving me a look of pure shock. I winked at her, then looked back at the guard. He smiled and walked closer to me... That's it, just a bit closer.

"Yes, it is indeed. Finally coming to terms with your set fate Desert Rose?" he said in a wicked voice. I smiled and took one step up. The guards behind the one in front moved. The guard looked behind him and held a hand up. He then looked back at me. I bit my lip and licked it.

"The funny thing about fate is that it changes." I gripped my chains and pulled up. I heard the crowd gasp and shout as I wrapped my legs around the guard's neck. His face was that of surprise and shock. "Looks like yours just took a turn for the worse." I squeezed my muscles and jerked my hips, then my legs. Another crispy _snap_ echoed out and I smiled.

"Get that bitch! Restrain her!" yelled someone. Kara screamed and I held onto my chains. Each guard that ran up got rewarded with a kick in the face, but one man ducked and evaded my kick and pulled a sword out. I stopped thrashing. I wasn't worried about another scar, but I didn't want to lose a toe... Or a foot for that matter. The guard slowly rose his blade up to my neck. Everything seemed to slow down. It got quiet and everyone watched. I bit my lip trying to think of something else, one more trick that I could have up my sleeve. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the guard. I looked him _dead_ in the eyes and tried to intimidate him, for his eyes were all I could see. He had that black veil over his nose and mouth.

I stared at him. He dared to take a few steps closer, this time his blade was touching my throat. I stared into this man's eyes.

Wait...

Those eyes.

Green... I narrowed and strained my eyes a little more and... Holy... Oh my... Golden Brown flecks! My eyes widened a little as I stared at him.

"_Altaïr_?" I mouthed silently and slowly to him. I saw his eyes soften and his head nodded forward slightly.

My heart jumped.

That's it. As soon as we're out of here, no more holding back. I will _kiss_ him. My life is too unpredictable to hesitate on something like this. Even if I just get one kiss, that will be it. I will be satisfied... Well, maybe not... My first goal for right now is just to kiss him though.

My face fell. I had to look defeated, so that was what I was going for. I slowly lowered my body down and touched my feet back down to the ground. I let go of my chains and let my body relax. Two guards came from either side of Altaïr and grabbed me by my arms.

"Punish her, boys." said the guard holding Kara. She cried out and the man slapped her across the face. She screamed.

"Let her g-" I saw a hand rear back to my left. I struggled to get them off of me. The guard with his fist up looked at the guard holding Kara. The guard holding Kara nodded. I closed my eyes and tensed up, waiting for the pain to come...

But that's when I heard it. That unmistakeable sound of a sword burying itself in the flesh of an enemy. I opened my eyes and looked at the guard beside me. Altaïr's sword was delved all the way through the guard and came out shinning blood red on the other side. All was silent at first...

Then everyone screamed. Men screamed and ran, slave girls who had been watching screamed and ran. The serving girls screamed and ran. As usual, all hell had broken loose. I had a major rush of adrenaline shoot through me as I saw everyone run. Altaïr reached behind his black hood and pulled his white one up, then ripped off his black robes to reveal his beautiful white ones underneath. The guards let me go and attacked Altaïr. The guard that held Kara let go as well. She tried to run to me.

"No! Kara stay back! Stay right there against the pillar! I don't want you getting caught on the stray swing of a sword." I said sternly. She obeyed and pressed her back against the pillar. I turned my attention back to Altaïr.

Damn, do I love to watch him fight.

He sliced his sword across the chest of a guard that ran up in front of him. One jumped at him from the side and Altaïr slid under him easily and cut his stomach as he went. The man fell dead, but as soon as he was dead, another took his place. This one came from behind this time. I didn't even have time to scream a warning to Altaïr. He had already drew his short sword, whipped around and buried it in the man's back. I stared at him as he finished the guard off, his body dropping to the floor.

Altaïr then looked up at me. I smiled at him and he shot one back at me. Fast footfalls caught my attention and I looked over to my right. Another guard came running towards me. I grabbed my chains and _drop_ _kicked_ his ass into a knock out. He fell out on the floor unconscious. A few people were still running and screaming, trying to get out as soon as possible. All this confusion was a bit of a relief and a blessing, because it would be easy for us to escape now.

I still gripped my chains in case any other people decided to challenge me, and of course, they did. I held my chains tightly and delivered kick after kick, and a few knees to the groin. I saw Altair struggling with one person, but I had to worry about the guy in front of me. He gave a twisted smile and took a step closer. I swung my legs out, but misjudged the distance and my legs didn't meet their intended target. The man stepped forwards and delivered a crippling blow to my stomach.

"Ahhh! Damn it! You son of a bitch!" I choked out. The air was pushed from me and I bent over as much as my shackles would let me. The guard laughed and I saw Kara run towards him. She stepped on his foot, then punched him groin. I looked up at her, slightly shocked. She looked over at me and smiled. I nodded my thanks and threw my legs up around the guard's neck. Another quick jerk of my hips and legs and he was finished.

Altaïr ran up just in time to watch me deliver the neck snapping move. He watched the man fall to the floor, lifeless. I took a deep breath and lowered myself back down. I looked up at him and saw him smirk at me.

"Well, I hope that won't be my fate if your legs are ever wrapped around my neck." He walked up to me and I bit my lip as I smiled.

"Oh, parish the thought! I'd never kill or choke my savior. I'd rather reward him. Besides, I'd rather my legs be wrapped around your _waist_ than your neck, Altaïr." I said smoothly. I saw a brief look of surprise run over his face, but it was quickly replaced with his smile. He reached out and brushed my bangs over to the side. I smiled and closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. He stepped closer and ran his hand down my neck and brushed his thumb against my lower lip.

"You don't know the half of it, my Rose." he said softly, his voice making my blood warm with desire.

"Then get me out of these god-forsaken chains and lets get the hell out of here so you can _show_ me." I said quickly.

*Every word that came out of Alera's mouth was such a pleasant surprise to Altaïr. "_She must have missed me a lot._" he thought to himself. He smiled and drew his sword. "_And Damn, I know I've missed her too._"*

Altaïr drew his sword and aimed.

"Cut the chain off as close as you can." I said.

"I hope this works." he said with anticipation. I nodded and shut my eyes. "_It better work damn it._" I thought. I heard a clang and a rattle as the chain snapped from my shackle. I opened my eyes and looked up. I pulled my right arm and the chain fell from the loops of the columns and down to the ground.

"Kara, pick the chain up and pull it tight so he can cut the rest of it off for me." She nodded and picked the chain up. She pulled one end and I pulled the other. Altaïr swung and the chain snapped off. Both of my arms were free. Kara looked at me and smiled in victory and so did I. I looked back at Altaïr and nodded.

"Collar next." he nodded and took aim again. I stood still. He brought the sword down on my left, and the piece of the chain still attached to the collar fell limp against my shoulder, then he aimed on the right side and brought his sword down and another piece fell limp. I looked down at my broken shackles and loose chains that hung from my collar. I was free. Altaïr sheathed his sword and I looked up at him.

There was a short pause as we looked at each other...

He took one step forward, but that was all he had time for before I jumped in his arms. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and back and I wrapped mine around his neck.

*Altaïr gladly and eagerly accepted Alera into his arms. He held her tight, not wanting to let go but knowing that time was of the essence. But he just wanted this one moment. He breathed in her scent and his hands rubbed soothing circles into her back. She was his again.*

The first thing that hit me was his scent. The scent of a man, the scent of _my_ assassin. Blood, sweet, earth... and something that made me smile... Hay. That reminded me of our little hiding session we had earlier today... Damn I have _missed_ him _so_ much. I felt his hands rub circles into my back and I sighed into his robes. I was in his arms again. He loosened up on me and we pulled back, but we stayed so close. He put his forehead on mine and he took a deep breath.

"Can I be honest with you Alera?" he whispered. I smiled.

"You might wanna make it quick." he smiled back and kissed my forehead, then my temple.

"If we were alone," he looked me in the eyes with a soft yet serious expression. "You'd be mine right now." he whispered. I felt my heart race and my heat rise. A slight smile tugged on the corners of his mouth and his eyes held a light in them. I smiled too, and started to lean forward and so did Altaïr. We were so close...

"Ah-hem!" ah. Damn it. I looked to my right and felt Altaïr's lips meet my temple instead of my lips. I looked at Kara. I had kind of forgotten she was there. She had an eyebrow raised, a smile on her face, hands on her hips and one hip cocked to the side. I smiled and let out a short laugh and I heard Altaïr chuckle quietly beside me.

"The girl is right, we should all be moving." he said. I nodded and started to walk to Kara, but felt Altaïr catch my wrist and run his thumb over my Assassin's Scar. I looked at my wrist then up at him. I smiled, then turned to Kara and held my hand out.

"Lets get the hell out of here. Shall we?" I winked at her. She smiled and took my hand. "Come on. I know how to get out of this place." We ran over to the side and back down the path that the guards had lead me. The night air was cold and the moon still shown bright, but right now we just had to figure out how to find Kara's father and leave this place.

For Good.

_My apologies for any mistakes. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please remember to Review! :D _

_If you review... You'll get a virtual cookie and I'll make Altaïr give you guys a hug! _

**Altaïr**- What if I don't want to give them a hug?

**Me**- Well that's just too damn bad. I'm gonna make you. These awesome people deserve a hug, especially from the world's greatest and hottest assassin.

**Altaïr**- Well, when you put it like that...

**Me**- Ha! I knew you'd see it through. Thanks Alty! *Runs to the kitchen to make cookies*

**Altaïr**- Make me some cookies too! *Runs after Dora*


	31. Chapter 30 First Kiss

_OH SWEET GRATIFICATION! XD That time and moment has finally come everyone! But first I must distribute cookies and hugs._

**Me:**Prepare yourself Altaïr, you've got a lot of hugging to do.

**Altaïr: **Ugh... Fine, but you owe me.

**Me: **I made cookies for you before anyone else!

**Altaïr: **You still owe me.

**Me:***rolls eyes* ugh fine. I'll figure something out. Just give these nice, awesome people what they deserve.**yourxenium,****Skippie89, TiaDalma92, Aeon Hawk, MasterKaira21, Ducky275, Dolphin2ii, Alex274. **Oooo! I hope you guys enjoy your hugs! I'll give you virtual cookies to eat while you read this AWESOME CHAPTER. Go give your hugs Altaïr!

**Altaïr: ***grumbles but walks off to do it* (A random Malik smirks in the background)

**Me:** *smiles triumphantly and waves at the group of reviewers* Have fun guys! And don't let the inner fangirl take over too much! *distributes cookies*

~Doors~

**Chapter 30**

**First Kiss**

I held onto Kara's hand as we ran down the hall way. Altaïr was close behind me.

"Alera, wait." Altaïr stopped. I stopped too and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"We still need to kill the Merchant King. Remember?"

"Damn. I forgot about him." suddenly we heard footsteps coming from behind one of the doors to our right. I took Kara and we pressed flat up against the wall. Altaïr shot his hidden blade out and pressed up against the wall on my right side. The foot steps got closer, and Kara clutched my left side. I put my arm around her and we waited, being as quiet as possible. Altaïr went into a crouch and got ready to pounce. The door flung open towards us, and a man in simple clothes stepped out. He took a worried look around. I took a couple steps forward to try and look at the man.

"Father!" screamed Kara. The man turned around and sure enough, it was the doctor. I sighed in relief and put my hands on Altaïr's arm and shoulder. I heard his hidden blade slide back.

"Kara!" the doc said in complete joy and relief. Kara ran to his open arms and they embraced. Suddenly, a boy emerged from behind the door as well.

"Look, dear. Look who I found." said the Doctor. Kara looked behind her father and squealed with joy.

"Naji!" she squealed. I was a bit shocked myself, but I was very happy. Now the guilt resting on my shoulders from lying to her earlier had lifted. The boy's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Kara! Thank god! I feared the worst." he said in relief. I felt a pang of sheer and utter sadness. The worst had happened to the poor girl. She had been raped and she could never get back what was taken from her. I saw Kara run to the boy. They embraced and he kissed her on the head. I smiled softly, but the sadness was still there. Suddenly I felt something run down my arm. I looked and it was the back of Altaïr's hand. I then looked up at him. His eyes met mine and he smiled softly. It put me at ease.

I looked back at the three and they were all hugging each other. The doc and the boy kept a loving hold on Kara. This made my heart warm. The girl had gone through something traumatic, something that threatened to haunt her for the rest of her life, but she had a father who loved her and a boy who was obviously going to be more than a friend in the near future. There was hope for her. Hope that she would eventually mend through experiencing love. The love of her father, and the love of the boy who had been with her through thick and thin.

The little family parted from each other and the Doctor looked up at Altaïr and I and smiled.

"Desert Rose. You've saved my daughter and you've saved me. How can I ever thank you?"

"Get out of this city and away from these people. Make a new life and don't get caught again." I said with a smile. The doctor nodded and smiled.

"I stole some money from Abu'l's quarters. We can start anew. Thank you."

"I did have a little help from my friend here. He came and rescued me and in turn rescued Kara." Altaïr looked at me and I smiled at him. He looked back at the doctor.

"Do you know where the Merchant King is now? We have some unfinished business with him." that last part came out in a slight growl.

"Yes. Last I saw of him he was heading towards his quarters. This was of course after I had been in there. He should still be in his quarters. The commotion of these events has likely made him go into hiding." My adrenaline started to rush. We knew where our target was. I felt Altaïr get anxious beside me as well. I nodded.

"Thank you doctor. Do you know how to get out of here?" I asked.

"Yes. We can leave this place. We can slip past the guards easily." he said. I nodded.

"Farewell then. Kara, stay safe." I said to her.

"Thank you, Lady Assassin. I hope we meet again under better circumstances. And you," she looked at Altaïr. Altaïr crossed his arm over his chest and bowed slightly.

"Yes my lady?" he said. I smiled and laughed quietly.

"I can tell you both love each other very much," Altaïr and I exchanged a slightly surprised look. "Take care of her, so that I have a chance to see her again." Altaïr looked at me.

"Of course, Kara. We will both see you again one day."

"We promise." I said. Altaïr and I crossed our arms over our chests and bowed.

"Safety and Peace be upon you." said Altaïr.

"You as well, my friends." said the Doctor. I took Altaïr's hand and led him through the door. We broke out into a run.

"Desert Rose!" called the Doctor. Altaïr and I skidded to a halt and looked back. "Your weapons are in the silver chest behind Abu'l's desk." My spirits immediately rose. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Doc!" I called back. I looked back at Altaïr.

"Come on, lets go kill this _kitanai_ _buta._" I growled. I took off into a run and I heard Altaïr follow behind.

"A what?" he asked. I laughed and looked back at him.

"It means filthy swine in Japanese."

"Japanese? Where did you learn, or for that matter, _hear_ Japanese?" I laughed and stopped. I looked at the door on the right of me and saw some stairs. This was it.

"I have got some stories to tell you later. But right now, we have to kill this guy. This is it. These stairs lead up to his room." I looked over at Altaïr who was now standing beside me. "As soon as the door opens, find him and don't hesitate. Chances are he'll either try to fight back or try to run." Altaïr smiled at me, held his left hand up and flipped his hidden blade out. The metal gleamed and I saw my eyes in it's reflection.

"Have I ever hesitated? He won't know what hit him." he smirked and I tried to bite back my smile but it crept out. "Don't deny it. You know you like it." I moved closer.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You'll never know." I said with a smirk.

"I already do know." he said.

"Shut up and lets go kill the bastard." I said with a laugh. Altaïr winked at me and headed up the stairs. I followed close behind him. We soon came to the door and I stood up in front of him and grabbed the handle.

"Ready?" I whispered.

"Always." he said. I gripped the door and took a deep breath.

"One," Altaïr clenched his fists. "Two," he got ready to run. "Three!" I flung the door open and Altaïr barreled through. I saw that the room was in the same disarray as I had left it. Things broken, table broken and turned upside down, and now there was a dying man lying on the two steps that led up to his bed chambers. Altaïr pulled his blade from Abu'l's neck and the fat man sighed.

"Be at peace now." said Altaïr. I walked up and knelt down beside him. I saw Abu'l smile at the sight of me.

"Well look at you. Out of your chains, my men lay dead, and now I lay dying."

"I told you didn't I? You were going to die either way. Whether it be by my hand or my friend's hand."

"Why have you done this?" he breathed out, looking at Altaïr and I both.

"You've sold women as slaves against their will and stole money from those you claim to lead, sent it away for some unknown purpose. We want to know where it's gone and why." said Altaïr.

"Look at me! My very nature is an affront to the people I ruled, and these noble robes did little more than to muffle their shouts of hate."

"Maybe if you weren't selling women against their will and going around threatening everyone, people wouldn't hate you as much." I spat out.

"No, even if I weren't selling women, they'd still hate me because of the money."

"So this is about vengeance, then." said Altaïr.

"No, not vengeance, but my conscience. How could I finance a way in service to the same god that calls me an abomination?"

"If you do not serve Salah Al-Din's cause, then who?" I asked. Altaïr and I exchanged a quick glance, then looked back at Abu'l.

"In time you will come to know them." he smiled weakly and looked from me to Altaïr. "I think, perhaps, you already do."

"Then why hide?" I said.

"And why these dark deeds?" said Altaïr.

"Is it so different from your own work? You take the lives of men and women, strong in the conviction that their deaths will improve the lives of those left behind. A minor evil for the greater good? We are the same." this made me bristle.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to us." I growled.

"No, we are nothing alike." added Altaïr, also with a growl.

"Ah, but I see it in your eyes, both of you. You both doubt. You cannot stop us. We will have our new world." he cringed in pain, then breathed his last breath. His last words sent a chill down my spine. His words worried me and I didn't like them. Altaïr and I looked at each other. He then reached in his pouch and took out an eagle feather. I realized it was Alario's eagle feather. It had my dried blood on the end of it.

"This is the only feather I have and I'm pretty sure you don't have a rose petal." he said. I shook my head.

"Just go ahead and do it. I'm gonna look for my weapons." I said. Altaïr nodded and I got up and walked over to Abu'l's desk. I peaked in behind it and saw the silver chest. I got down on my knees and drug the chest out. It didn't have a lock on it, thank luck and fate. I flipped the latches up and opened the chest.

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled widely. There was my hidden blade and bracers right on top. I picked up my hidden blade.

"Yes, there you are old friend." I mumbled with a smile. This blade had been my father's, and he gave it to me when I was old enough to train with it. I strapped it on, and I heard Altaïr stride over to me. I looked at my hand and flicked the blade out.

"_Shink._" the silver metal shined and winked back at me and I saw my reflection in it. I moved it in the light, then I saw Altaïr's reflection in the blade. I smiled slightly and looked up at him. He looked me in the eyes and we stayed like that for just a second. I broke the stare and looked back down. I strapped my other bracer on, then pulled out my straps with my throwing knives and short sword on it.

I stood up and strapped it on me. One strap went under my breasts and the other went across my chest over my left shoulder. I adjusted it and looked down at myself. I still had the slave outfit on. It was the only thing that I had to wear and I didn't want to go running through the streets of Damascus at night... naked.

My straps... _accentuated_ my chest more and the strap that went across my chest threatened to drag my top down. I tucked the material behind the strap to make it stay put. I chanced a glance up at Altaïr. His hood was pulled down just enough to where I couldn't see his eyes, but I did see the slightest traces of a smirk on his lips. I crossed my arms and cocked my hip.

"Enjoying the view sweetheart?" I said in a smooth voice. His smirk grew.

"Yes I am. Thank you for asking." he said in his smooth voice. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped a little. I was _not_ expecting that answer. He smiled and took two strides towards me. He came very close and put his hand on my chin and closed my mouth.

"Don't look so surprised." his breath was on my lips and heat pulsed off his body. The heat that I had missed and _wanted_. "You're a beautiful woman, Alera. You should be proud of your..." his eyes ravenously ran down me and another smirk pulled on his lips. "Charms." I smiled at him, then bent down to get my sword and my thigh knife.

I felt his eyes on my back as I stood back up. I strapped my sword around my waist and then did something that I knew would get him good. I slowly rose my leg up and propped it on the desk. I then pulled my red cloth belt and my white flaps away and exposed my upper thigh. I strapped my knife on me and looked back at Altaïr.

"Believe me, I am proud of my charms," I ran my hand down my thigh and then put my leg back down. "Because I know it tortures you." I winked at him and looked down to adjust everything. Altaïr chuckled.

"How many times must I warn you, Alera?" suddenly a hand snaked around my bareback and pulled me forward. My body was pressed against Altaïr. He wrapped his other arm around me and his fingertips grazed lazily up and down my back. It gave me chills of pleasure everywhere. "Be careful what you do around me... It'll drive me over the edge and make me do something crazy." he growled. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You might just drive me to do something crazy as well." he smiled and laughed quietly.

"Good, then we can be crazy together." I smiled and looked him in the eyes. I slid my hands down his shoulders and rested them on his chest.

"I'd rather be crazy with you, than sane and alone." he smiled softly and reached up and stroked my neck. He ran his hand across my collarbone.

"We should leave and get back to the bureau. Alario is worried about you and I want you out and away from this place." he said quietly. I nodded, but then I remembered what Ruri had said. The window in the bathroom. She said we could jump out and land on the wall, then jump to the roofs. "What is it?" said Altaïr. He must have seen the realization on my face.

"I know a way out of here. Come on." I grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom in the back. I saw the window. It was covered by white curtains and it was big enough for a full grown person to slide through. "That's it." I said pointing to the window.

"How did you-"

"I have a lot of stories to tell, I know. But we can do that later. I just want to get the hell out of here." I pulled back the curtains and looked down. It was a good distance, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"You might not come out of this unscathed." said Altaïr beside me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Only one way to find out." I pulled myself up on the windowsill and crouched. I readied myself mentally and physically. I took a deep breath, then jumped.

The butterflies in my stomach went insane, but I gritted my teeth and braced for the impact of the landing. My feet hit the flat top of the wall and I bent my knees to absorb the impact. I fell forward a bit and scraped my knees, but it wasn't that bad. No blood, just scratches.

I stood up and brushed the dust off of me. I looked back up at the window and nodded to Altaïr. He was standing on the windowsill. He nodded back and jumped out perfectly, and landed perfectly. He stood up and looked at me.

"That wasn't a very gracious landing. Are you alright?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm not really used to being barefooted and half exposed when I'm jumping from buildings, so you'll have to forgive me." I bit back sarcastically. He laughed.

"Alright, fair enough. You have a point." I nodded.

"Thought so." suddenly I heard the call of an eagle, and the flapping of wings. I stuck my arm out and Alario dived down and perched on my leather bracer. I was so happy to see him and so proud of him.

"Alario, I'm so proud of you." I said to him. I held him close and he ran his head under my neck and I stroked his wings and his head. Alario looked up at me, his golden brown eyes staring right back into mine.

"I love you, Alario." I said quietly. He chirped at me and rubbed me once more. "Head back to the bureau and get some rest. You've had a long night. You've done well." he chirped and took off from my arm. I looked back at Altaïr.

"I'm ready to go back to the bureau as well. Some place familiar and... safe." Altaïr nodded and reached up to stroke my scar. His finger traced it briefly and he put his hand back down.

"Lets go." We jumped from the wall to a near by building and then we were off from there. We followed Alario back to the bureau. Altaïr and I matched paces as we sped across, jumping and rolling and running. I felt the wind run through my hair and the chains on my collar jingled. I felt sort of free, but I was going to feel better when I got the collar and the shackles off. I looked up at the sky every once and a while and the stars were still shinning brightly. It had been a long night, and all I want to do is curl up in Altaïr's arms and rest.

We finally came to the building. I jumped on the roof and the familiar surroundings calmed me down. I saw the black symbol of the assassins marking the entrance. I breathed deeply as Altaïr landed beside me.

"Its good to be back." I said with a smile. Alario swooped into the building and perched on the bookshelves. I ran to the edge and jumped down and rolled onto the ground. The fountains on either side of the room trickled peacefully. Blankets and pillows were scattered across the floor and up against the wall. I heard Altaïr close the roof and lock it. A few candles were lit here and there.

"Does the Rafiq know?" I asked.

"Yes, I told him to leave the candles lit so we could have some light." said Altaïr. He walked into the next room and grabbed something. I unstrapped my weapons and put them off to the side. My gaze drifted to the wall, and I walked up to it and stared at the black Creed symbol. I smiled and put my hand on the wall.

I had come so close to losing my life. The life that I loved and the life that I'd worked so hard to achieve and accomplish. I would have been so miserable, I would have taken my own life. I would have died of grief and a broken heart. I ran my hand down the cool stone wall. I had a feeling of pride and happiness run through me. I'm proud to be an Assassin. It's the only life I've ever known, and ever since my father had spoken a first word to me about it, I've been enraptured by it ever since.

"Alera? Are you alright?" came Altaïr's deep, quiet voice. Concern was laced in it. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and pressed my back against the wall. I saw that he had thrown his hood back. His beautiful green eyes were shining. I gave a reassuring smile to him.

"I'm fine."

"Give me your wrist, the shackles will be the easy part. The collar will be the hardest." I lifted my wrist up. Altaïr had found a lock picking tool and began to pick the small lock on the underside of the shackle. "Are you sure there's nothing you need to talk to me about?" he asked again. He flicked his wrist and something clicked. He pulled the shackle apart and set it on the ground over to the side. I rubbed my wrist and sighed.

"Nothing important." he took my other wrist and went to work on it.

"But it is something. You may think it's not important, but it could be. You won't know unless you talk about it." something clicked. He flicked his wrist and it clicked again. He pried it off and put it with the other one. I sighed.

"It's just... I was thinking about how close I came to losing my life." I looked him in the eyes. "If I would have became a slave, I would have taken my life before they even got a chance to touch me." Altaïr gave me a sad look. He ran his fingers around the rim of my hood and slowly pushed it back. He then pushed my hair back from the collar and started to pick the lock.

"Do not speak like that." he said quietly.

"Why? It's true. They would have shipped me off. I would have died of a broken heart. I would have been miserable. Being beaten and taken and... broken. Every single night." I faded into a whisper. "I would have found a way to die, whether it be by blade or by poison." Altaïr tensed and flicked his wrist hard. He paused for a second. He looked up at me, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Alera, do not say such things. I can't even begin to imagine... It hurts me to even think about you killing yourself. It angers me to think about another taking you're life or breaking you. I just couldn't bear it if..." that last part came out in a whisper. He looked away from me for a second, then went back to working on the lock.

"I was so scared. When I woke up, my fire was gone and my hope was lost. I fell into despair so quickly... I was so ashamed..." there was one small click, then another and the collar popped open. I grabbed it and snatched it off my neck and threw it with the other shackles. I rubbed my neck and my wrists. Now I was truly free. Altaïr put his hands on either side of me and leaned against the wall.

"Why did you despair so quickly? Why did you give up?" he asked quietly. He almost sounded hurt.

"I kept thinking about that fight we had earlier and I thought about how angry we both were. I was blinded by hatred and I lashed out at you. It wasn't your fault. You were right, but you were so mad at me... I didn't know if you would come looking for me..." Altaïr shook his head and stepped up closer to me. He cupped my face with both hands and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"No, Alera. No, no. Please don't say anything like that. You should know better. They knocked me out cold and as soon as I woke up, I went looking for you. I tracked the bastards footprints but lost them. Even if Alario hadn't come and found me, I would have still looked for you." he rested his forehead against mine. "If you would have been sold and taken away, I would have abandoned all of my missions, I would have dropped _everything_ and came looking for you. And I wouldn't have stopped until I found you."

"I was blinded by hate though. You were right, but I was wrong. I was so wrong for yelling at you and... and accusing you. I should have listened, but I know now."

"Shhh...None of it matters anymore. The fight is in the past and you've come to terms. Your at peace now." he stroked my cheeks and pulled back to look at me.

"I understand. I know I'm at peace now, but I made you mad. I made you so angry and I disappointed you to the point where you were going to walk out and leave me. You had every right to, but why did you come and look for me? You could have left and wouldn't have had to deal with me, but instead you chased me and got knocked out, then got right back up and chased me again. Why did you come after me?" I looked in his eyes. They were soft yet he was serious. They were beautiful and shined with the light that I loved to see. The brown in his iris seemed to turn gold. His hands ran down to my neck and his thumbs ran over my cheeks. His breath caressed my lips. That alone sent chills down my spine and my blood warmed. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

Altaïr let out a small laugh. "You just don't understand do you?... Well, I'm going to tell, and make you understand." he came extremely close and looked me dead in my eyes. "Alera..." he breathed in a husky voice... "I would bleed myself dry, for you."

Oh my god...

I leaned forward and crushed my lips against his!

*Altaïr could see it in Alera's eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes stared right back at him. He'd just spilled part of his feelings and his heart out to her. He would do anything to save her. He'd give anything to see her alive and safe.

He was going to lean in for the kill and go slow and smooth, but he didn't even get halfway there. Alera leaned forward and crushed her lips to his! He tensed slightly. He was caught off guard and didn't expect that. Her lips didn't move, they just stayed there. She was waiting on him to make a move to let her know.*

I felt him tense slightly. I must have caught him off guard. Oh god I hope I didn't scare him. I was so tempted to open my eyes and look to see what I had done wrong, until I felt it...Those smooth lips moved against mine.

*This was it. Those lips were finally his. Those smooth lips that had tempted and taunted him for so long were finally _his_. He was going to let Alera know just how much he had wanted this, how long he had _needed_ this. He was definitely going to _make_ her know.*

I moved my lips against his and kissed his bottom lip. We pulled apart just barely, our lips still touching and brushing one another. I felt Altaïr's hands run from my neck down my body to my exposed sides and abdomen. He gently pushed me up against the wall. My back was flat against the wall and his body was touching mine. Chest to chest, hips to hips.

I'm not going anywhere.

He quickly closed what little space we had between our lips. I ran my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. His lips moved against mine so eagerly and hungrily, but I was the same way. I had wanted this for so long and now I had finally gotten it.

And it is so much more than I could ever imagine.

We found a rhythm, and every movement, every motion he made, I responded quickly and with no hesitation. His lips caressed mine in a way that had my knees wanting to give and a warm coil twisting in the pit of my stomach. I darted my tongue out and licked his bottom lip. He responded by slowly snaking his hands around on my lower back and pulling me closer to him. I curled my fingers into his short black hair and my finger nails lightly pressed into his neck. He pulled back but didn't get far, I followed him even though we were both breathing hard. I wanted more.

A smile formed on his face.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." he whispered huskily. I smiled back.

"I'm sure I have a pretty good idea... Can I tell you a secret?" he pressed my back against the wall, but still had his hands on my lower back.

"Of course." he said. I smiled and bit my lip. I felt my cheeks turn red. I looked down for a second.

"That was my first kiss." I looked back up at him. A look of surprise passed over his face, then he smiled.

"Really? Because it didn't seem like it..." we both laughed quietly.

"Yes, it was my first kiss. I'm the only girl in the order, remember? I wasn't allowed to have a boy friend or any sort of love interest back in the days when I was training. It was considered a distraction, and the Master said I couldn't afford to have distractions, lest I fail and be thrown out."

"So, I was your first kiss, hmm?" he asked with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes..." I said slowly. I raised an eyebrow.

"I should have known. You didn't really know what you were doing at first. You just pressed your lips to mine and waited for me to make the next move, you should get better at that." he teased. I moved closer.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't have enough experience for you."

"You have the right ways and techniques, and definitely the right _mind_ for it. It just needs to be perfected." I smiled and leaned forward.

"Then teach me." I whispered. I kissed his lower lip and bit it ever so lightly. I then let it slip from between my lips and I leaned back against the wall. He smirked _that_ smirk that made me want him even more.

"With pleasure, my Rose." he crushed his lips hungrily against mine again. This time he licked my bottom lip. He kissed it and sucked on it, then kissed me full out again. His hand traveled up my back and went under my top. It slid around the bottom of the material and his hand massaged my ribs and his finger tips grazed the bottom of my breast. I pulled away from him with a short gasp. I felt his hand start to move away, but I grabbed it and stopped it.

"No, it's alright. It just surprised me." I whispered. He put his hand on my neck and ran his finger tips down my neck, then the middle of my chest. He smiled softly and kissed me again, lingering. His lips moved once, then he pulled back. His hand slid down from my chest, to my stomach then his fingertips grazed over my exposed thigh. He went to kiss me again, but I turned to the side and he kissed my jaw. He tried again but he kissed my neck. I looked up at him and smirked mischievously.

"You're not getting away that easily." he growled. I leaned forward.

"Come get me." I whispered. I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and put them on his forearms. One hand rubbed my thigh, suddenly I felt his other hand wrap around the back of my neck and pull me close. He looked in my eyes for a split second, then devoured my lips again.

I couldn't help it, I had to wrap my arms around his neck again. He kissed me hard pushed my back against the wall again. I felt Altaïr's tongue keep darting out and licking my lips. I smiled inwardly and opened my mouth wider.

*Altaïr felt Alera wanting more. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth. He wanted to taste her so bad. He wanted more of her, if not all of her.*

His tongue slipped past my lips and explored my mouth, begging for me to respond and I did. Our tongues fought with the same dexterity we have. Each fighting to gain the upper hand on the other. Altaïr came out on top, as always. His fingertips still ghosted over my upper thigh and his hand gently gripped it. We parted for a split second. I slowly rose my left leg up and wrapped it around his waist, he gripped the bottom of my thigh. I then rose my right leg up and wrapped it around his waist. He held me up against the wall effortlessly. My legs were wrapped around his waist and the heat pulsing from our bodies made us even more ravenous for each other.

He pushed me upwards and kissed my bottom lip again. He then kissed my jaw and slowly made his way down to the nape of my neck. His kisses were filled with fever, and it kept me begging for more. He bit my neck once, not too hard but just enough for a wave of pleasure to run through me. The warm coil in my stomach tightened... I needed more. Altaïr went to kiss my jaw again, but I leaned down and met his lips instead. I slid my legs down off of his waist and ran my hands from his neck and down his chest to those damn straps.

They had to come off...

Now.

I slipped the strap from the buckle very deftly. One pull and I let go, and It slid off his back and onto the floor. I went for his robe next, but he caught my hands and laced them with his. He then chuckled and kissed me softly. He pulled back and kissed my forehead, then down to my temple.

"Not here, Alera. Not just yet." Altaïr whispered to me. I rested my head against his chest. "Easy, my rose." His voice was a pleasure all its own. His breath tickled my ear and I felt him kiss my temple again.

I wanted him so bad that it actually _hurt_. The coil in my stomach needed to be unwound, and now it was going to take a while for it to become unwound and for me to calm down. I moaned quietly to him, letting him know how bad I wanted it and how bad it hurt.

He chuckled again. "I know. It's painful for me as well. I've wanted you for myself for so long Alera... So long."

"Mmm...Your not helping..." I moaned into his robes. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he wrapped his around my shoulders. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my temple every now and then. I sighed as I felt sleep wash over me instantly. I leaned up and looked at Altaïr. "I'm sleepy now." I whispered. He smiled.

"Before we go to bed, I have something for you." he reached in his robes and pulled something out. He pulled it over his head, then placed it around my neck. I looked at the necklace and instantly realized it was mine. I picked up the charms. The eagle feathers still soft and the Assassin's charm still shiny and beautiful. Both were warm against my skin from the heat of Altaïr's body. I looked up at him.

"Thank you, Altaïr. You have no clue how happy I am to see this again. I was hoping you had gotten it. I'm so glad you did. Thank you so much for taking care of it." he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, giving me a small, beautiful chaste kiss. The back of his hand stroked my cheek while his other hand still held mine. His thumb ran across my symbol scar on my wrist.

"Lets go to sleep." he whispered to me. I smiled.

"Only if I'm in your arms." We both walked over to the pile of cushions and fixed them up. Altaïr kicked off his boots and the remainder of his weapons and his robe. We both laid down, facing each other. He pulled the blanket up over us and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Goodnight, Altaïr." I whispered. He smiled.

"Goodnight, Alera." I felt him move closer and put his arm around me. He pulled me to him and I felt his lips meet mine again. I smiled against them and snuggled closer to him. He slowly and continuously ran his fingers through my hair.

That was it. It didn't hit me like a shock like it did the first time, no. This time it washed over me and felt beautiful...

This time I embraced it and couldn't get enough of it.

It is a beautiful feeling and a beautiful realization...

I love him.

I love Altaïr.

_You guys just don't know how much absolute FUN I had writing this chapter. XD Sweet Gratification and satisfaction and... ohhh my gosh... Don't ya just love him? So hot and sexy and... lost my train of thought... ah-hem. Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_

**Me: **Hows it coming Altaïr? *Looks to see what happened, and all she sees is a dust cloud.* Altaïr?... *Dust cloud calms and out emerges several satisfied fangirls (If your a dude I apologize), all with a smirk on their faces and an air of accomplishment surrounding them. Suddenly, the remains of an Assassin emerges. His clothes are tattered and ripped and two of his throwing knives are gone.*...O.o... Oh shit... Maybe I should have stood guard or paid more attention.

**Altaïr: ***glares at Doors.* I. Am going. To get you.

**Me:** *backs away slowly*

**Altaïr:** *Smirks mischievously* I wonder how fast a seventeen year old wanna-be assassin can run?

**Me:** You'd be surprised... *Looks around for an opening to run*

**Altaïr: **Lets find out shall we?

Apologies for any mistakes! Sorry guys! Gotta run! *bolts to the side and runs, followed closely by an angry Assassin.*


	32. Chapter 31 First Night

_**WARNING**__:_ _The following chapter is rated M for mature. If you read the title you'll know why... I mean come on guys. With a chapter title like that you know something's getting hot and heavy. ;) Please enjoy this... I bet a lot of you will be blushing by the end of it... Oh and another warning, this chapter is really long... BUT GOOD. ;D _

_I tried to make it tastefull and beautiful and not to lusterous and...wild. Nope, the wild and lusterous parts will come in later chapters ;P_

_Also, special thanks to **Jdizzle57** who's review abso-fuckin-lutely -(TM copyright Doors and Marshall) rocked my world! XD I thank you, kind sir, for your kick ass review. I believe a possible cyber friendship is in order. If anyone else wants to chat and be friends as well, I'm up for it. I'm not hard to get along with. Trust me. :P Alot of you guys are faithful reviewers and seem like awesome people! (**Aeon Hawk**, **LithiumSiege**, **Skippie89**, **Ducky275**) and others!_

_Apologies for any Mistakes. I really hope you guys like this cause I had LOTS of FUN writing it. XD_

_~Read, Review, Be Merry~_

_~Dora (Doors)~_

**Chapter 31**

**First Night**

The Rafiq had allowed us to sleep in a little late, so it was late noon when we arrived back at Masyaf. I didn't have any other clothes to wear, and the only thing the Rafiq had that would fit me were some black trousers, which I was very thankful for. I put them on, but had to keep the top on, but I wasn't worried about that.

My clothes were a minor thing to be upset about, and right now I wasn't going to let anything get me down. We left out of the city gates and I found Àlkimos waiting on me. I was so happy to see him, and he was happy to see me. He nuzzled me as I wrapped my arms around his thick neck.

On the long road back home, I told Altaïr about Ruri and her sister and what all I had experienced and encountered in the palace. He listened intently as I told my tail of Ninja's, Japan, and family honor.

"Altaïr it was amazing. Ruri was like a foreign version of us. Her family and clan went back to a long line of Ninjas. It turns out that my father and Ruri's father knew each other! Can you believe it? I mean what are the odds? I remember my dad telling me stories but I never actually thought they were true, yet there was a ninja standing in front of me and confirming everything."

I told him about how I let them leave and I told him Ruri said she would try to contact me. "I really hope she's alright. Her and her sister both." I said worriedly. Altaïr placed his hand on mine.

"I'm sure they're fine, Alera. You'll receive word from them soon. Have faith that Ruri is skilled and they got to safety without any setbacks." I looked at him and smiled.

"I do have faith in her. In them both." I preceded to tell him of all the fights I got in and what had happened after he had dropped the hints the first time. We laughed and talked about my escapades and Altaïr always looked at me and paid attention to me when I had something to say. The way he looked at me sent butterflies into my stomach.

We came into the mountains of our home and the sun was starting to set slowly. Everything was turning golden in the afternoon sun. We let our horses go into a slow walk down the mountain pass. I sighed in comfort and pulled my legs up and crossed them. I trusted Àlkimos to not run off with me, I've had him for so long.

"I'm so glad to be home." I said quietly.

"I'm sure you are, Alera. I know I am." Altaïr said with a smile.

"First thing I'm going to do... Take a long, hot bath." I sighed in content and closed my eyes. Àlkimos neighed and I opened my eyes. The gates of Masyaf came into view. I uncrossed my legs and sat up straight. As we rode through the gates, I saw a couple of the guards stare at me. I knew it was because of my top. I ignored them.

We stabled our horses and I gave Àlkimos a treat before I left. Altaïr and I started to make the long trek up to the fortress. Every step we took, I felt eyes on me. Altaïr walked protectively beside me, ready to snap on anyone who stared for too long or tried to approach me.

We entered the fortress and many of the men looked at me, but their eyes didn't linger too long, because Altaïr shot a glare at all of them. I saw Rauf standing to the side and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He approached me.

"Alera... what-" I held my hand up.

"I know. It's a very long story my friend."

"Is that what your robes are going to consist of from now on?" I stared at him.

"Hell no! I can't work in this revealing top! Do you know how hard it is to be running and... Well, no you don't... Never mind." Oh, that was sort of awkward.

"Well, the master is looking for you. He's in the library. It's good to see you again Alera. You as well, Altaïr." he said.

"If you see Kalin, tell him I'm back and tell him what you saw, then tell him exactly what I told you. If he has questions, he can talk to me tomorrow." Rauf nodded and I bowed to him.

"Safety and peace brother."

"To you as well, sister." he bowed and walked off.

Altaïr and I continued our trek up the path. We emerged into the fortress and the torches were already lit on the wall. The sun had gone behind the mountains and the last of its rays peaked out. I felt Altaïr place his hand on the small of my back. It comforted me a bit, because I knew I'd have to explain what had happened to me. We walked up the stairs and turned to the left and walked up the next fight of stairs.

We came upon the master. He stood between the bookshelves, seemingly studying and looking very hard for a particular book.

"Ah, Altaïr, Alera. I see you've both returned. Please, come and speak with me for a moment." he said quietly. Altaïr and I exchanged a quick glance, then approached the Master. He picked out a book and turned towards us. I looked down and rubbed the back of my neck, slightly embarrassed and waiting on the questions. "Word has reached me of your success. You've my gratitude and that of the realm. Freeing these cities of their corrupt leaders will no doubt promote the cause of peace."

"Can you really be so sure?" said Altaïr.

"The means by which men rule are reflected in their people. As you cleanse the cities of corruption, you heal the hearts and minds of those within." said Al Mualim calmly. This made me feel even more better and proud of what I do, but something nagged at me.

"Well, our enemies would disagree." I said. Al Mualim's gaze shifted to me.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, not even acknowledging the way I was dressed. I kept my mouth shut though, maybe I could avoid the long story.

"Each man we've slain has confessed strange words to us. They are without regret. Even in death they seem confident of their success." explained Altaïr.

"Though they do not admit it directly, there is some sort of tie that binds them." I added. Altaïr and I exchanged a glance, then looked back at Al Mualim.

"We are sure of it." Altaïr confirmed.

"There is a difference, my children, between what we are told to be true and what we see to be true. Most men do not bother to make the distinction. It is simpler that way. But as Assassin's, it is your nature to notice, to question." said Al Mualim wisely.

"Then what is it that connects these men?" I asked. Al Mualim looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Ah, but as Assassin's it is also your duty to still these thoughts and trust in your Master, for there can be no true peace without order, and order requires authority." Ok. Now I was confused.

"But-"

"You speak in circles, Master!" snapped Altaïr, cutting me off. He pretty much took the words out of my mouth though. I agreed with him. "You commend us for being aware and then ask us not to be. Which is it?" he said impatiently. I gave a sharp nod to the Master and watched him expectantly.

"The question will be answered when you no longer need to ask it." the Master said calmly... Hmm... Well now, that was interesting. Wise men often speak in riddles. It doesn't really surprise me, but it puzzles me and didn't really answer our questions. Oh well.

"I assume you wanted us both here for more than just a lecture." said Altaïr. The Master laughed. He actually laughed. It surprised me a bit but I didn't say anything.

"To you, Altaïr, another rank and weapon are again restored." Al Mualim turned his gaze on me, then. "And you, Alera, my child. I'm so glad your safe." Al Mualim walked forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

Wait a second...

"You knew? About me being caught? About Altaïr rescuing me?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes. The Rafiq sent a bird ahead of you and told me everything. There is no need to explain." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you master. That takes a huge weight off of my shoulders. Now I won't have to tell my long story or explain myself."

"Of course, my child. I see that the slavers made a mess of your robes, but you needn't worry, because I have something for you." Al Mualim walked to his desk, while I stayed put and watched him. Altaïr gave me a look and I shrugged.

The Master walked back over to me with clothes in his arms.

"These were your father's when he was about your age. They have been altered a bit, but should fit you just as good as your old robes did." I was shocked. Speechless even. I slowly held my hands out and took the robes. These... had been my fathers. I was extremely happy and relieved and shocked. So many emotions whirled around in my head.

"Thank you Master. Thank you so much." I said quietly. I held the robes to my chest. The Master reached up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You are quite welcome, my child. Now go, get some rest and relax this evening. You've been through a lot. I give you both permission to sleep in tomorrow, but you must leave sometime tomorrow as well. Two more leaders remain. See to it that their rule is ended as well." Altaïr went to the desk to pick up his weapons and I bowed and took my leave. I walked up the stairs and down the hall-way and opened the door to my room.

I walked in and closed the door behind me.

Damn, it's good to be home.

My room was dimly lit by the setting sun, so I went ahead and lit all of my candles and my one torch on my wall. Suddenly I heard the flapping of wings and Alario swooped in and landed on his perch. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Look, Alario! It's father's robes! Al Mualim gave them to me to replace mine. He said they should fit me perfectly." I said with a smile. My eagle looked at them and blinked his beautiful eyes. He then let out a chirp and looked at me. I smiled at him. "I'm going to jump in the bath. I need one and want one very much. I just want to relax tonight, and know that I'm safe."

I walked into the bathroom and lit all the candles in there. I then got the water nice and hot and draped a clean towel over the towel rack. I also put my new robe and some fresh underclothes on the rack as well. I took my weapons off and placed them gently in the corner by my nightstand. Just in case I had to grab a knife in the middle of the night. I then took my necklace off and gently placed it on my nightstand. I kicked my boots off and slid them under my bed on the side I sleep on. I glanced out the window as I took my black pants off. The scenery was beautiful and I knew no one could see me from up this high.

A slight wind blew through the white curtains of my window. It felt good and cool against my skin. I closed the curtains closer so it wouldn't get too cold, then I shed the ridiculous slave top off of myself. I pulled my slave outfit bottoms out of my pack and took the whole outfit and stuffed it in the bottom drawer of my dresser... Altaïr seemed to like them...

Never know if I might need them again...

I walked into my warm bathroom and closed the door behind me. I then shed my underclothes and eased into the hot bath, sighing with pleasure as the warmth of the water hit my skin.

*Altaïr went up to the desk and grabbed his weapons. He thanked the master and turned to go. He walked down the steps and looked around for Alera, but she was gone. He walked up the stairs and down the hall and to his room, which was right beside her room. His room was on the left side of hers. As he walked past her room, he heard the chirping of Alario and Alera talking to him. He didn't catch the words, but he smiled as he heard her talk to her eagle.

Altaïr then walked to his room and opened the door and stepped in. He closed the door behind him and went around lighting his candles and torch. He then filled up his bath and took off his weapons and boots and garb. He put a clean robe in the bathroom and some clean pants, then he eased down into the bath.

He couldn't help but think about Alera. The way her skin was so smooth and her lips were tender. Her blonde hair was always silky and she always smelled of Roses and Jasmine. His mind also wandered to what happened between them last night. Those heated kisses and touches... He smiled at the memory of her hands roaming over him, trying to shed his robe and clothes off. He knew it hurt her and tempted her so bad. He pretty much had teased her to the point of breaking.

His smile grew and he chuckled to himself. "_Damn, I love her so much. Everything about her._" he thought. He knew it was inappropriate to do something like that in an Assassin's bureau... But they were back home now, and Altaïr knew how Alera was. She was shy sometimes... She wouldn't venture out from her room to come to his. "_But then again, from past experiences with her, she likes for me to come after her. She likes the chase, and so do I._"

Altaïr smiled. That was it. He was going to surprise her and come after her. He was going to chase her... and catch her. After all, Alera deserves a night of pleasure. She deserves to relax and be... _taken_ _care_ _of_.

Altaïr got done with his bath and dried himself off. He then put his black pants on and his robe on. No shirt underneath it. Why put on all the clothes when they're just going to be ripped off again?*

I kept thinking about him. I couldn't get him off my mind. I love him. I could still feel his touch, his heat. I smiled as my memories of last night kept coming back to me. I was so eager to get at him that I forgot where we were. I laughed out loud as I remembered the way he stopped me. "Damn tease." I said aloud to myself.

I shook my head as I stepped out of the bath. I felt a lot better and cleaner. Not to mention I smelled good. I let my hair down from its bun and it cascaded down my back. It was slightly wavy and messy from the steam and the messy bun I had it in. A thought crossed my mind...

We aren't at the bureau, we're back at home. I could just walk over to his room... but what would happen? Things would go farther... I'm still a virgin and I don't know if I'm ready for this. I love him, yes and I want him, but I've never done anything like that... Thinking about it makes me a little nervous... What if I'm not beautiful enough for him? My heart couldn't take a rejection like that...

I closed my eyes and sighed. My heart dropped into my stomach. I pulled my underwear on and my bra on and looked down at myself. White scars littered my body. "God, I'm such a coward. I can kill a man in a split second, whether it be by knife, sword, hands or legs, but yet I can't deal with matters... such as these." I said out loud. I shook my head and came to terms with myself... "Nothing is going to happen tonight I guess."

I shrugged and put my new robe on. I wrapped it around my body, just having my underclothes on underneath. I blew out all the candles in my bathroom and walked out the door and closed it behind me. It was completely dark now, and the full moon was out. My torch and candles plus the moon provided substantial light. I saw Alario still on his perch where I had left him. He chirped quietly and I smiled at him.

I walked over to my window. The wind had died down and it was warm and comfortable in my room. I pulled the covers back from my bed and fluffed my pillow up, but I didn't climb in yet. Sleep hadn't claimed me yet and I felt restless. I sat on the edge of my bed and ran a hand through my hair.

Suddenly, Alario chirped loudly. I looked over at him and his gaze was pointed towards the door. I looked over at the door and stood up. I wrapped my robe around me and waited.

The handle on the door moved, then the door opened to reveal something that made me get nervous and anxious instantly.

**(A/N: Read at your own risk! Its about to get really intense and hot!)**

"Altaïr..." I said quietly. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, then I heard him lock it behind him. I took a couple steps forward, having a slight idea of what was going on but being nervous and hoping I was _wrong_ about what was going on. His hood was thrown up and all I could see were his lips.

He pushed off from the door and slowly strode up to me, that's when I realized what he was wearing. He had his black pants on and he was barefoot, but what really got me was that he didn't have a shirt on. It was only his robe that was on over him. I saw tan, toned abs peak out from the front of the robe.

Oh now that was just cruel.

As he made his way towards me, he started to blow my candles out. He went from one side of the room to the other. The only light that was left was coming from the torch and the moon. I stayed where I was and watched him.

He strode right up to me and stopped... His body was just barely touching mine. I had my arms folded, holding my robe together and concealing myself within it. I slowly looked up into his eyes. He brought his hand up and ran it through my hair and down my neck. His touch made a fire break out onto my skin. His fingertips ran down my neck.

"_Altaïr_..." I moaned quietly.

*He heard her moan his name, and that was all he needed.*

His hand gently wrapped around the back of my neck, and he pulled me closer to him, then he kissed me. It was a lingering kiss at first and his lips moved against mine only once. I moved against him softly and slowly, almost timidly. His other hand slipped onto my waist and pulled me even closer. He deepened the kiss and his tongue darted out and grazed my bottom lip. I pulled back slightly and remembered to breathe. The butterflies in my stomach became heavy and fluttered more. Passion, Desire and Want mixed with Love and nervousness.

I still clutched my robe together but I could feel the heat pulsing from his bare chest. One hand was still on my neck and the other was still wrapped around my waist.

This was it.

There was no backing out now.

I wanted him. I needed him...

I love him.

I let go of my robe and put my hands on his chest. I leaned up to capture his lips, but he moved back slightly.

"Am I moving too fast?" he whispered in a husky tone that made me want to go weak at the knees. I couldn't help but smile. He was taking the way I felt into consideration. He didn't want to pressure me.

"No, don't stop." I whispered shakily. I ran my fingertips down the small part of his chest that was exposed. "Don't stop." I whispered again, and he devoured my lips again. His movements were slow, and I was glad. I wanted to savor this, and apparently he did too. I kissed him with a bit more force and licked his bottom lip, but what I was about to do next required me to break the kiss.

I pulled back again, my eyes half lidded in pleasure. I looked down at his chest as I moved my hands in behind his robe, and what I felt sent me into a fit. His chest was warm and smooth and I felt his muscles. Oh my god those muscles, finally unveiled and bare. I ran my hands up his chest to his neck and then under his robe and down his shoulders.

*Altaïr watched Alera when she pulled back. He paused, because he knew what she was doing. What she was _wanting_ to do. He felt her hands rub down his chest, then back up again to his neck and then underneath his robe and down his shoulders.*

I felt Altaïr's muscles roll under his skin as he rolled his shoulders and shrugged his robe off. It fell silently to the ground at our feet. The torch light made his skin glow. I felt Altaïr's forehead touch mine and I closed my eyes as my hands slowly ran down his biceps. Oh, his skin felt so good. I just wanted to take this moment and explore him. Every inch of him. I opened my eyes, but saw that Altaïr's were closed.

I stepped closer to him and felt my skin touch his skin. My stomach touched his abs. It surprised me at first and a small gasp escaped. Altaïr's eyes opened that time, and I felt his hands go in behind my robe and touch my bare skin. They snaked around my waist and touched my lower back.

"Shhh... Take your time, go slow." he purred. I felt his fingertips rub little lazy circles into my lower back. I looked at his chest and slowly ran my hands over him. That's when something caught my eye. White scars were everywhere on his chest and abs. The torch light made his skin glow while the moonlight accentuated his white scars. I slowly ran my fingertips across one that stretched from his left shoulder, down his left pec and stopped in the middle of his chest.

I then found another on the other side of his chest that wrapped around his ribs. I ran my fingers along that too. Another one caught my eye on his right shoulder, stretching from his neck, down to the top of his right pec. There were more smaller ones, and probably more on his back. I looked up into Altaïr's eyes.

"So many. There are so many of them." I whispered.

"I know." he whispered back. He rested his forehead against mine and our noses brushed. I ran my hands lower and felt of his ab muscles. They were rock hard, but his skin was smooth. I felt a few scars here and there, but I mainly reveled in the sensation of the way his muscles felt, the way he felt. I thought of something and smirked.

"There's going to be a lot of healing going on tonight, isn't there?" I whispered. He pulled back slightly and chuckled.

"Only if you want it to be." he said quietly. I didn't answer. I looked him in the eyes as I slowly rubbed my hands up his abs and to his chest. My fingernails lightly grazed his skin. As I leaned closer to him, I felt what bare skin I had showing, touch his again. I leaned forward and picked the scar that ran across his right shoulder. His arms tightened around my waist and I placed my hands on his forearms. I then closed my eyes and brushed my lips against his skin. I felt goosebumps spring up underneath my lips and I smiled. I kissed his scar and left a wet spot on his skin.

I felt his hands run up my back as I moved, and he took a shaky breath.

*Altaïr took a shaky breath as he felt Alera kiss his scar on his chest. He wanted her so bad, but he wanted her to take her time. He was going to be gentle with her. He loves her, after all.*

I smiled and kissed the top of his right pec, then brushed my lips across his chest, licking on occasion. I then kissed the nape of his neck, and nipped at it. That must have drove him insane, because his grip on me tightened. I pulled back from his neck. Before I knew it, he leaned down and captured my lips again. He pressed me all the way up against him and the heat coming from his skin warmed my body. We moved against each other, and he bit my lip. I opened my mouth in surprise.

He slipped his tongue passed my lips without missing a single beat and he explored my mouth and kissed me harder. Ugh, damn him. He cheated... It made me want him more though. My arms were around his neck now, and my fingernails ran through his hair. I felt his right hand slide up my stomach and his fingertips slipped under my bra and grazed the bottom of my breast.

It surprised me again, but all I did was tense for a second, then relax. He slipped his fingers out from under it, then ran his hand slowly and gently over my breast and up to my shoulder. I felt him move under my robe and slip my robe halfway off of me.

Oh no.

I pulled back and breathed.

"No... No, wait. Stop..." I whispered. I grabbed my robe and stopped it from falling. It hung off my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. Now the nervousness had set in.

"I... I don't think..." I stuttered. Damn, I was being such a fool. I looked down for a second and then back up into his green, alluring eyes. "Altaïr... What if I'm not what you think... What if I'm not good enough... What if I'm not beautiful enough for you..." I whispered weakly.

*This shocked Altaïr. "_How could she even think that?_" he thought.*

I dared to look up at him. His green eyes turned troubled and he shook his head.

"No... No Alera. Shhh..." he pulled me into an embrace. "Do not say or even _think_ such things. Never think that you are not beautiful enough, because you are. You are so beautiful to me, body, mind, and soul." he loosened his hold on me and put his hand under my chin. He rose me up to look at him. "But I'm not just attracted to your physical beauty, I'm attracted to the beauty of your soul, and your personality. You, yourself, are just beautiful to me. Period. You could never dissatisfy me with anything, and don't you ever, _ever_ think you're not beautiful. Saying you're not beautiful in anyway is like saying the stars don't shine at night. Saying you're not good enough is like saying a Rose doesn't bloom in the desert. It can bloom in the desert, and it will, and it will be the most beautiful flower amongst any of them."

I stood there. I was speechless. That was the most beautiful thing that anyone had ever said to me. I didn't know what to say. I didn't have any words, but actions speak louder than words... Right?

I slid my arms around his bare neck and kissed him. Not too hard, but not too soft. Just right to let him know and to get the message through. I felt his smooth lips caress and massage mine, and I also felt the scar there on the corner of his mouth as well, but he turned my attention away from that as I felt him slide my robe the rest of the way off my shoulders. It also landed silently on the ground around our feet.

Altaïr slowly pulled away from my lips and pulled a little bit away from me. His eyes ran down my body and took me in. I blushed under his gaze and felt slightly self-conscious. His fingertips grazed over my toned abdomen and I felt him trace a scar.

"Your scars..." he whispered to me. His eyes left my body and looked into mine.

"I know. I have a lot too." I whispered back. He smiled and ran his fingers over the scar that ran from below my belly button up and across to the bottom of my ribs.

"They're beautiful." he whispered. I blushed even harder as he moved closer. "Why are you blushing? You have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about." he said with a smile, his breath running over my lips. I smiled and a small laugh escaped. He was still smiling as he leaned forward. Our noses brushed and I saw his eyes travel lower. He pulled back slightly and I saw his eyes run over my chest. His fingertips ran over a long scar that ran over the top of my left breast. A shiver of pleasure ran down my spine and goosebumps appeared on my skin.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. His fingers traced the scar over and over again. He tightened his grip on my waist with the other hand and drew me closer. He ran his lips down my jaw line, then down my neck. His tongue shot out a couple of times. When he reached the nape of my neck, he bit me. It was kind of hard, but his intention was to please, not harm. I wrapped one arm around his neck and moaned quietly. He ran his kisses down my shoulder and finally he reached my scar.

He held me as close as possible and bit at my scar. The warm coil in my stomach twisted again and I moaned in pleasure. His tongue darted out and made a wet spot on my shoulder.

"_Altaïr_..." I moaned breathlessly. His hands ran up my back and I felt my bra come undone. It hung loosely on my shoulders. I felt slightly nervous, but it was passing away quickly. Altaïr looked in my eyes, then kissed my bottom lip. His hands ran up to my shoulders and slipped it completely off. My breath hitched in my throat, but Altaïr kissed my bottom lip and lightly sucked on it. It was a hell of a distraction.

He pulled back slowly and rested his forehead on mine. I could practically feel his eyes run down me. He brought his hands up to my sides and his thumbs stroked the side of my breasts. He let out a breath.

"You are so beautiful, Alera." he breathed. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. My body pressed against his and his warm skin touched mine. He wrapped his arms all the way around me. He took a step forward and pushed me backwards towards the bed. I pulled back, but our lips were still touching slightly.

"Altaïr..." he silenced me with a chaste kiss.

"Shhh... I know." he hummed against my lips. "I'll be easy... I'll be gentle with you, Alera..." he kissed me again. "I would never hurt you..." he barely whispered. I looked into his eyes. They held truth and trust in them... But they were also darkened with desire. I smiled. I couldn't blame him.

"I know, Altaïr..." I whispered. I took both of his hands in mine, and slowly backed away from him, leading him to the bed. I couldn't help but notice a soft smile pass over his lips. He followed me to the bed slowly. I took two more steps backwards, then felt the back of my knees hit the bed. I stopped there and watched him walk forwards towards me. He laced his fingers with mine and closed the distance between us, kissing me with a lingering kiss. He pulled me as close as possible to him and placed my hands on his hips.

I pulled back from him and raised an eyebrow. He gave me a knowing look. I bit my lip and smiled. I ran my fingers around the hem of his pants and then undid them. I looked him in the eyes and kissed him. I then pulled back and kissed his jaw, then his neck, then the middle of his chest. As I went lower I pulled them down. My lips went straight down the middle of him. I kissed him and nipped at his abs when I got down to his stomach. I heard him let out a low moan. I smiled against his skin.

I pulled his pants all the way down. I then slowly rose back up, my lips sliding up his stomach and my tongue licking him every once in a while.

"Alera..." he breathed. "Alera... your torturing me..." he said shakily. I couldn't help but smile as I came back up to his chest and open-mouth kissed his skin, leaving a wet spot. I then ran my kisses up his neck to his jaw and then... I stopped.

*Altaïr felt like he was dying. Alera's mouth ran straight down the middle of him and he was going insane. When she rose back up, he felt her tongue slide up his chest. She kissed his neck and jaw and he was waiting for her to kiss him on the lips, but she didn't. The coil in him was wound tight, and he wanted her... _now_.*

I pulled back and looked at him. He gripped my sides and pushed me back onto the bed. I sat down and he leaned closer. He put his hands on either side of me and leaned down to look me in the eyes. He was so close to me. I opened my mouth and leaned forward to kiss him and he closed his eyes, but I stayed just out of reach. He opened his eyes and stared at me. He came close quickly and our noses brushed.

"Kiss me..." he growled huskily. I smiled at him and slowly moved my hands behind me. I prepared to crawl backwards further up onto the bed. I leaned back on my hands and stared up at him as he leaned over me.

"Catch me first..." I whispered. I leaned up and lightly licked his bottom lip. He smirked and grabbed the back of my neck.

"I don't have to catch you, I just have to make you weak." and there was that hot arrogance. It turned me on slightly more than I already was. He leaned forward and kissed my neck. I tossed my head back and felt his tongue slide up my neck. He ran his hand down my chest and gently grabbed my breast. I arched up and moaned quietly. I looked up at him and his lips lightly brushed mine. I smiled.

"You sound so sure of yourself." I slid back, and his hand slid down my breast and touched my stomach. He moved forward and put one knee up on the bed, coming closer again and resting his forehead on mine.

"Oh I am, Alera." he said with a smile. I felt his hand slide lower and down to my waist. He slide his fingers around the hem of my undergarment. He hooked his fingers under the side of them.

"Well, if you're so sure, then come on... Chase me." I whispered with an alluring smirk. I moved back some more and pulled my hips back. I felt his fingers still hooked on the side of my underclothes and I felt it slowly slide down my waist. I moved back further and felt it slide all the way down my legs. I moved back just a bit more and moved my legs as well and then, they were completely off. I slid back an inch further and was finally where I wanted to be. I looked at him and rubbed my legs together.

He smirked and tossed my clothes to the side. He then reached down and took his off. This was it now, we were both completely bare. I felt my nervousness come back slightly. Altaïr slowly crawled up to me. I sat up slightly and he leaned over me. He looked me in the eyes, then kissed me. It calmed me a bit and the feel of his skin against mine was something new to me, but it all just felt right. I felt his hand run slowly down my body and curve under my upper thigh. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

I ran my hands down his chest and down to his waist. He leaned down and kissed my neck, then my collar bone and then down to my chest. He kissed my breast and I couldn't suppress the moan that rose from me. I ran my hands down his back, my fingernails dug lightly into his skin. He growled low and grabbed my hips.

Before I knew it, he rolled us over and I was on top this time. I looked down at him and he smiled at me. My eyes ran over him. He ran his hands down my breasts and I leaned back and closed my eyes in pleasure. He gripped my hips and slid me a little higher up his body. I was straddling his waist now and I could feel him underneath me. I bit my lip and felt shivers run up my spine. His hands ran up my back and brought me down to him.

I was inches from him and I felt him move under me. He slightly slid into me. A small gasp escaped.

"Shhh... Don't think, just feel..." he whispered to me. I bit my lip and another moan escaped. "Go easy... Go slow, Alera..." he whispered to me again. I leaned down all the way and devoured his lips. I moved my hips slowly and I felt his hands run up my thighs and grab my hips. I still massaged my lips against his as I grinded my hips against him. I ran my hands up his chest and to his arms. I pulled back just for a second to grab his hands. I placed his hands above his head and laced our fingers together.

I licked his bottom lip and kissed it. I then moved my kisses down his neck and bit him a little hard. I felt him slide further into me and I moaned in blissful pleasure. The coil in me kept tightening and my breathing was getting ragged. He let go of my hands and slid them up my arms. He then got to my neck and massaged it, then he massaged my back and then he rubbed my sides and my breasts. I leaned up and arched my back and I felt his hands slide down to my hips again, then he flipped us over again.

*That was it. Altaïr couldn't take it any more. He had to have her. He was _going_ to have her, make her his forever. He grabbed her hips and flipped her over again.*

He was positioned between my legs now, and his kisses were getting harder and more hungry. His mouth explored mine and his hands roamed all over. I ran my hands over him as well and everything was getting heavier and faster. Suddenly, he stopped and looked right into my eyes. His breathing was ragged and so was mine. I looked up into his eyes. He ran his hand through my hair.

"I'll be gentle... Stop me if I hurt you..." he whispered huskily. I bent my knees and parted my legs. He rested his forehead against mine. I arched into him, just to feel his skin against mine again. His lips lazily brushed against mine. I felt him slide all the way into me then. I sharp quick pain erupted from me. I tensed for a second and stifled a gasp. I knew what it was that caused my pain. I am a virgin... or _was_ a virgin after all. The pain spread through me for a few seconds, then it turned into pleasure. The coil in me felt like it couldn't get any tighter or hotter.

I rubbed my legs against him and gripped the sheets. He rocked forward slowly. I let out a slow moan. I arched up into him, wanting more. I ran my fingernails down his back and I felt him kiss my throat. He kept rocking forward slowly, going easy with me. I felt his arm curl under my back and raise me up a bit. I gripped his shoulders and tilted my head back. His tongue slid up my throat and met my lips. He pushed a bit harder and I tensed as I felt the coil start to unravel.

I heard him moan against my lips. I dragged my nails up his back and then twined them into his hair.

"_Altaïr..." _I moaned his name. It brought pleasure to me to just say it.

"_Alera_..." he breathed. I had _never_ heard him moan _my_ name like _that_ before. His voice was ragged and husky. He started to rock faster and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips trailed down me again and he bit right above my breast. It surprised me at first and I tensed up and let out a breath. He kept rocking and getting just a bit faster, but not too fast. I didn't just want him to make love to me, I wanted him to make it last. I felt the coil start to come all the way out. He slowed down again and looked right into my eyes.

"Alera..." he whispered.

"Mmmm..." I mumbled. He rested his forehead against mine and our noses brushed. I looked him straight in the eyes.

*This was it. He was about to tell her. He wanted her to know. He wanted her to _know_ that he loves her. He had to pour his heart out to her. He just couldn't take it any more.*

"Alera..." he said breathlessly... I stared up at him, waiting intently.

"Alera... I love you." he whispered. He looked straight into my eyes. "I love you." he breathed. I couldn't take it any more. I felt myself tense and I moaned and arched up into him. The coil came undone all at once. He looked in my eyes and kissed me. It was lingering and gentle. Just what I wanted. I felt him move from between my legs and move to my right. I heard him moan into my mouth and he sighed heavily. That must have been it for him too.

He moved back over me and broke the kiss. I heard him breathe and lay down on the pillow next to me. We were both breathing hard. I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't believe it. He had just told me that he loved me. I was so happy, but I was so spent. That was amazing. I looked over at him, only to see him staring right back at me. He smiled and ran the back of his fingers down my cheek.

I smiled and rolled over on my stomach. I looked over at him. His smile grew and he ran his fingers through my hair. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes.

"Your glowing, Alera." he whispered. I smiled and felt my cheeks turn red. He rolled over on his side and wrapped his arm around my bare back, pulling me towards him. He pulled me halfway on top of him, my chest on his and my hips and legs by his side. "Your glowing, you look so beautiful." he said again. I looked at him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Maybe it's because I love you so much." I said quietly.

* "_What? She loves me as well? Oh thank you. Thank you so much. I love her so much. I'm so glad she returns it._" thought Altaïr. He was so happy. So much more than words could explain. He loved her. He would do anything for her and now here she was, saying she loved him back.*

"Altaïr... I love you." I whispered. That light that had shined in his beautiful green eyes before, I now understood what it was. It was love. "I've loved you ever since that fight that we had the first day of my training." I said with a smile. He smiled back and pulled me down to him. He kissed me softly. I pulled back and curled up into him, my head on his chest and my arm wrapped around him. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and his fingers ran up and down my shoulder.

"I think that's when I started to love you as well... I realized how spirited you were and how much fire you had." he said. I looked up at him.

"You certainly had a funny way of showing it." He laughed.

"Well, I also saw you as a threat back then, but it doesn't mean I wasn't intrigued by you. Not to mention I thought you were beautiful. Malik knew. He knew I wanted to understand you and get to know you more." I snuggled up close to him and kissed his neck.

"I'd say you know me pretty well by now, don't you think?" he looked down at me and I smiled. He kissed me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"That is the one good thing that came out of my Arrogance." he said quietly.

"Everything happens for a reason, Altaïr." He smiled slightly and stroked my cheek.

"I love you." he said. Damn, those words just made me go crazy.

"I love you too." he smiled and captured my lips.

"It was amazing, you know." I whispered against his lips. He smiled and chuckled.

"Not bad for a first night hmm?" he purred. He kissed my bottom lip and I laughed quietly.

"No. Not at all. It was... amazing. So good." I breathed as he rolled over all the way and kissed me down my neck. His chest vibrated against me as he chuckled again.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me." he whispered in my ear. He kissed me right on my pulse.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I felt him smile against my skin.

"Your pulse is racing." he breathed. Damn his voice for being so... Mmm...

"_Altaïr_..." I whispered. He rested his forehead against mine and our lips brushed.

"I love how you say my name. It belongs on your lips." he kissed me softly. "Say it again."

"_Altaïr_..." he kissed me again.

"You're mine, Alera... Forever. Tell me... Say it to me." he nearly begged.

"I will always be yours. Forever." I whispered to him. I leaned up and kissed his neck. "Say you'll stay. Say you'll be here when I wake up in the morning." He pulled back to look at me.

"Of course I will... I always will." he rolled over to the side of me and pulled me with him. I was up against him again, lying on his chest. I wrapped one leg around his and snuggled into him. I kissed his neck and he leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Sleep, Alera... I'll be right here when you wake up. I'll always be here. I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too, Altaïr."


	33. Chapter 32 After Hurt Comes the Comfort

_Been a long time! Been a long time! Been a long lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely time! ;D_

_What's up guys? Did ya miss me? Did you miss Alera and Altaïr? Were you satisfied with that previous nice little chapter? ;) I know I was!_

_Enjoy this next one guys. I really think you guys will!_

_~Read, Review, Be Merry!~_

_~Dora~_

**Chapter 32**

**After the Hurt Comes the Comfort**

*Alario had flown out the window when Altaïr and Alera shared their first kiss of the night. He had stayed out for a while, trying to give them some privacy. He hunted for his supper, and eventually found a nice fat field rat to snack on. After he finished he took to the skies again, but sensed rain and a thunderstorm on its way. He could smell it and feel the coldness of the moisturized air as he soared through the dark sky.

He arrived back at the fortress to see that the windows were still opened, so he flew right in and landed on his perch. His golden eyes flicked over to the bed and saw Alera curled up into Altaïr's side. Alario heard the low rumble of thunder off in the distance and he knew that thunder seemed to scare Alera, so he ruffled his feathers and chirped up a bit. If he couldn't wake her up, then maybe he could wake Altaïr up... Or both of them up.

Altaïr heard a quiet shuffling. He opened his eyes slightly, but the noise stopped suddenly, so he closed his eyes again and pulled Alera closer to him... Then the shuffling came again, only louder and more obnoxious and it was accompanied by a few chirps. Altaïr opened his eyes all the way and looked over towards the noise. He saw Alario sitting on his perch, he shook his head and flapped his wings. He chirped a few times and held his wings out, like he was trying to warn them of something.

Altaïr turned over to Alera and gently slid her off of him. He then slipped out of the bed as stealthily as he could. He walked over to the foot of the bed, where the clothes had been dropped, and pulled on his robe. He walked back over to Alario.

"Alario? What is it? Is something wrong?" whispered Altaïr. Alario blinked his eyes at Altaïr, then flew over and perched on the windowsill. Altaïr walked over to the window and looked out into the night. He felt the cold air blow in, then saw a flash of white off in the distance. He waited a few seconds... Then the low, deep thunder came.

"Shit." he cursed silently. He had hoped for a peaceful night with Alera, but apparently fate had other plans, or fate was just being cruel to them both. Nevertheless, Altaïr grabbed the shutters and closed them. Another, louder roll of thunder came and Altaïr cursed again.*

_Thunder. That was all I heard at first. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a low, quiet roll of thunder... Then the rain. It came down upon the roof and pattered in a steady rhythm... Then the lightening. It flashed and it was bright enough to where I could see the white light from behind my closed eye lids. Suddenly, the thunder became more harsh and that was what woke me up._

_I opened my eyes and looked around, only to come to the horrible realization that I was back in my father's house, in my old room, in my old bed. The first thing that was on my mind was Altaïr and where he was. I rose up and looked around the room, but it was quiet, silent, lonely. Alario wasn't even with me. Thunder struck again and it made me jump. I rubbed my eyes, but then I felt that horrible, icy chill snake its way down my spine._

"_Oh no... No, no no... Not again. No more dreams, please. I don't want to relive this. NO!" I screamed. I knew I was in the dream now, and I tried desperately to wake up, but my efforts were wasted. I saw as my hand reached underneath my pillow and pulled out the dagger. The dagger I had carried with me through everything. The one that still hangs from my belt to this day. _

"_The one that will take that bastards life if I ever find him." I whispered... but then something hit me. "No. No I'm at peace now. The anger and rage drove me mad, but it's over now. Altaïr helped me to over come it." I said quietly. I looked down at the dagger in my hand, then I felt my body move and my feet hit the ground. I tried to stop myself, but something was forcing me to press on, and keeping me from waking up. It was like I couldn't control my body, or my mind's eye._

_I stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. I looked around the corner and peered into the darkness. Thunder rolled again and I walked out of the room. My adrenaline was rushing and I was hoping that a board wouldn't creek. The closer I got to my father's room, the more the fear took hold of me. I didn't want to relive this._

_As I approached my father's room, lightening flashed. I dropped down and opened the door just a crack. Then, I saw him. The man, whoever he was, rose his dagger up in the air..._

"NO!" I screamed. I sprung up with my knife drawn. My vision was blurred and I felt someone grab my wrists. I pulled and struggled against the person who was holding me. "Let me go! I have to save him! Let go damn it!" I screamed. I shut my eyes tight.

"Alera! Alera wake up! Look at me!" said a familiar voice. I blinked open my eyes. All I saw was darkness at first, but my eyes soon adjusted. It was Altaïr. He was in his robe and sitting on the side of my bed.

I gasped and immediately dropped the knife. My body was in a cold sweat and my breathing was quick. I felt a few tears strolling down my face.

"Alera... Shh... Calm down. It was just a dream." said Altaïr. His voice was such a comfort to hear. I took a deep breath.

"Oh my god. Altaïr... I... I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you did I? Oh please, I'm so sorry-"

"Shhh. No. No, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine. But you scared the hell out of me." he said quietly. He let go of my wrists and ran his fingers through my hair. "Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked around for a minute. I just had to know that I wasn't there any more. No. Back in my room in the fortress. Alario was sitting on his perch, staring at us with his golden eyes. The windows were closed.

"Wh-What were you doing up?" I asked shakily, still trying to recover from the effects of the dream.

"Alario came in and woke me up. He warned me that-"

Lightening flashed, then the thunder came. I jumped a little.

"... _That _was about to happen. I got up and closed the windows, that's all." he said calmly. He ran his fingers through my hair again and down my neck. "Talk to me, sweetheart. What happened?" The lightening flashed again and I saw his eyes for a second. Those soft, green eyes. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. I placed my hand over his.

"I was there again. In my old house, in my old room. The storm was raging outside and it was just like I was reliving it all over again. The dagger, the adrenaline, the cold sweat and my heart racing. I tried to will myself to wake up, but I couldn't for some reason. When I got to my father's room, I opened the door and saw the man... He... He rose his dagger up and... and..." I couldn't finish. My voice failed as I succumbed to my emotions. Tears strolled down my cheeks as I began to silently cry.

"Shhh... It's alright..." whispered Altaïr. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned on his shoulder and cried. "It was just a dream, Alera... Just a dream... I'm right here..."

God, I love him. So much. I really have no idea what I would do without him. Probably die of a broken heart. I don't want to think about the dream. He's right. It was _just_ a dream.

"The storm might have been what triggered it." he said. He's absolutely right. The thunder probably made me have the dream.

As if on cue, thunder cracked the air. My heart lurched and I jumped violently. I hate it. I really do. Altaïr pulled back and I pulled back. He traced my cheek scar.

"So, do you always sleep with a knife?" he asked in a teasing tone. I laughed and wiped my eyes.

"Yes, I do. I must always be prepared, even in my sleep." I smiled, and so did Altaïr.

"Well not tonight. Not while I'm here. Tonight, you sleep in peace and without worry." he picked up the knife and threw it. I heard it hit something. The lightening flashed and I saw the knife buried deep in the wooden door. I couldn't help but smile at that. "You get to sleep with no hindrance tonight. If anything happens, I'll take care of it..." he turned serious suddenly. He stroked my cheek and his thumb touched my bottom lip. "I'll protect you, Alera." he whispered.

He pulled my chin up and brushed his lips against mine, then full out kissed me. It wasn't hard or hungry, it was comforting, lingering, and soft. His lips were warm and I felt warmth spread through me as we kissed.

I pulled back and rested my forehead against his. He ran his hand up my bare arm and over the rim of the sheet that was wrapped around my chest. He then ran his fingers up my shoulder and brushed my long hair back over my shoulder. He leaned down and kissed my neck. He went down my neck towards my collar bone, then moved to my shoulder.

Inevitable waves of pleasure rippled through me. I wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him closer. He responded by biting my shoulder. I gasped a little. I wasn't prepared for it, but I liked it nonetheless. The thoughts and effects of my dream were fading quickly.

I smiled and slipped my other arm into his robe. I felt his abs and his muscles tense as my fingers ghosted over them. I ran my hand up his chest and over his shoulder.

"Mmm... Take that robe off, Altaïr..." I moaned to him. I lightly blew on his neck and I felt his chest vibrate as he moaned quietly.

"I am yours to command, Alera." he whispered.

Oh, why does he tease and torture me so?...

He pulled back, and in one swift motion, his robe was off and lying on the floor. I bit my lip as my eyes ran over him. He smirked, wrapped his arm around me and kissed me. Our lips moved and massaged each other.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him with me as I laid back down. He pulled the sheets and blankets back and got in underneath them with me. He hovered over me. His green eyes ran over my body and I ran my hands up his abs. Altaïr leaned down and came inches away from me.

"You aren't going to sleep at all tonight, are you?" he whispered with that smirk. I smirked back and winked at him. I gathered all my strength and rolled us over. I was on top now. I perched over him and slowly leaned down to him.

"Not while I have such a great distraction. Besides, I have to do _something_ with all this pent-up energy." I winked at him and kissed his bottom lip.

"I'm sure we can do something about all that energy of yours..." he growled, that smirk still on his lips. Suddenly, he flipped us over again and I was on the bottom. His hands ran over my breasts and kneaded them. I moaned and arched up towards him. His hands then traveled down my stomach, down my hips and ran underneath my thigh. I lifted my leg up and wrapped it around his waist. I rubbed it against his skin.

He leaned down and kissed me roughly. Our lips curved into each other and his tongue grazed my bottom lip. I lightly bit his bottom lip and opened my mouth. Our tongues curled and fought together. I dug my nails into his skin and dragged them down his back. Not too hard, but hard enough to leave red marks.

He pulled back and moaned as I raked my nails down him.

"You wanna play rough, Alera?" he said with a glint in his eyes. I bit my lip and rolled us over again. I pinned him down against the bed and pinned his wrists. I slowly grinded my hips against his and another moan escaped from him. I leaned down and kissed his abs, then I slowly trailed my kisses up the middle of him. I bit him slightly hard on his left pec, then I kissed his throat. I ran my tongue up his neck and kissed him just behind his ear.

"What do you think, _Altaïr_?" I moaned in a whisper. I felt his hands slide up my thighs and onto my back. I pulled back and came inches away from him. He smiled and I smiled too.

"I think this is going to be a long, wild night." he breathed.

He pressed his fingers into my back and devoured my lips...

_Oooh! Left ya hanging! Damn! Don't ya just hate it when that happens? XD Sorry, guys. You know I love ya though! Please Review! I wanna know how this Chapter was! :D_


	34. Chapter 33 Morning After

_Well... Here I am. Long time no see guys...To be completely honest I have no excuse. Life, college, work, friends, events... Just Life in general I suppose. Also for some reason my muse for this story has just been... I don't even know. I think it crawled in a hole somewhere and died.  
I swear I wrote this chapter over four times until I finally decided that this was good enough and even now I'm still a little iffy on it._

_I just want to thank you all who have stayed dedicated to me and my story. All of you reviewers and followers, favoritors and a very very special thanks to **ZealousPhoenix245.**_

_Without that drawing, this chapter would not have been posted today. :) It was lovely, inspiring, beautiful and you gave me the push I needed to update. So I thank you a thousand times over!_

_I think you'll be happy to know that I plan on using it as this story's cover photo._

_Anyways, here is the next chapter that you've all been craving. I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted or not as good. I apologize but I hope you like it. _

_Read, Review, Be Merry!_

**Chapter 33**

**Morning after**

Light.

Wait... Light? Oh no... It can't be morning already...

I took a deep slow breath and sighed in content. What an amazing night. I couldn't believe it. This must have been what it felt like to be a teenager. Of course, my teenage years were spent in the company of a hidden blade and a sword... but still. I've never felt more alive. Last night... oh I will _never_ forget it.

I willed my eyes open. I wished to look on him. The one that I'm... hopelessly and desperately in love with.

My vision was blurry at first... I blinked my eyes a couple of times and cleared them up. The first thing that I saw was a bare, tan chest. I watched it rise and fall. His breathing was even, slow, calm. I ran my eyes down his body. My arm was draped lazily over his stomach, my hand on his abs... Oh those muscles... they could make any woman drop to her knees.

I smiled.

I ran my eyes lower and saw the sheet draped over his waist. I blushed and bit my lip. Damn...

I ran my eyes back up and slowly angled my head upwards, so I could see his face. I looked at him. His eyes were closed, he looked so calm and... peaceful. Not at all like the bloodthirsty, cold hearted assassin I once knew. Arrogant? Yes. Just a little bit. But that was ok. I love him. It's the truth and I'm finally admitting it to myself.

I ran my fingers slowly over the abs they rested on. I lifted my hand up and placed it on his neck. I ran my fingers down his jaw line and felt him take a deep breath, then sigh. I smiled as I slowly ran my fingers down his chest and back down to his abs.

"I could grow accustomed to waking like this." he murmured. My smile widened. He was awake.

"So could I." I whispered. I saw a smile grow on his lips. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"We could wake like this every morning." he said. He ran his hand through my hair and down my neck and shoulder. I smiled.

"If only." I whispered. He gave me a confused look and rolled over on his side to where he was facing me. He took my hand and held it close to him while stroking my cheek with his other hand.

"What do you mean?" he whispered.

"What if people start to get suspicious of us? We are already spending a lot of time with each other, what if someone catches us? And if the master found out... He would kill us." It was the truth. He would do something terrible and executing the both of us or one of us seemed... terrible. Altaïr smiled slightly.

"I don't think he would go so far as to kill us. It would be a waste and you know how he is about wasting our talents."

"Well, you have a point..." I agreed.

"As for everyone else... I could absolutely care less about what they say or think. And no one will catch us." he gave a smug grin. I scoffed.

"You sound so sure-"

"_No_ _one_ will catch us, Alera." he said more firm and serious. "I promise. The night will act as our cloak." he smiled at me and I smirked back.

"What if we get... caught up... during the day?" this comment made his smile widen. He leaned over and looked down into my eyes.

"We have the roof gardens and the hay on our side." I laughed and he leaned down and kissed me. It was a hot, passionate kiss. I find it amusing that he already knows how to set me off. He bit my bottom lip and I leaned up to deepen the kiss.

I put an arm around his neck and pulled on his hair. He let out a low growl. We pulled back to breathe for a second. He nipped at my bottom lip and I smiled. I leaned into him and licked his bottom lip. His hand snaked down the side of my breast and around my back. I slowly sat up and playfully pushed him off.

"We have to get up. I don't know the time but I know we have to get moving." I leaned over and stretched my arms, then I arched my back and stretched it. I closed my eyes and popped my back.

"We don't have to leave just yet." his breath tickled my neck.

Suddenly I was on my back and Altaïr was perched over me. I laughed as he lightly poked me in the sides. I caught his hands and laced ours together.

"Stop it." I growled at him. He leaned over me and smirked. That smirk was so devilishly handsome. It made my heart beat speed up. He kissed the center of my chest, then ran his tongue up and over my left breast.

I gasped and nearly squealed. It came out in more of a high pitched moan... Oh my god... He stopped and nipped at my collarbone, then pressed open mouthed kisses all the way up to my neck and at the sensitive spot under my ear.

"Make me, sweetheart." he whispered... Damn... Oh damn him and his voice...

"_Mmm_, _Altaïr._" I moaned.

_Knock_ _Knock_ "Alera!"

Altaïr and I jumped. We looked at each other, then looked at the door.

"Alera! Open up! It's me!"

"Shit. It's Kalin!" I said quietly.

"Damn it." growled Altaïr.

"This better be important!" I growled. Altaïr rolled off of me and we both jumped out of bed, but I had to pause as I felt a sharp pain go through my hips... I was actually.. sore. I groaned and rubbed at my hips. I ached between my legs. My whole lower body pretty much ached. Well damn this is just great.

Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Alera are you alright?" came the smooth voice of Altaïr. I bit my lip and swallowed my discomfort, ignoring the pain like I had been taught to all my life.

"Yes I'm fine! Now get decent!" I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around my bare body. I ran to open the door but stopped. I turned around to see Altaïr putting his robe on too.

"You.. You need to hide!" I whispered to him.

"Alera?" came Kalin's voice. It was muffled on the other side of the door.

"Just a second Kalin!" I called to him. I ran over to Altaïr and started to push him towards the bathroom.

"What? Why do I need to hide? He knows about us!"

"I know he does but just in case he has someone else with him... ugh look just hide and if he's alone, I'll come get you." I shoved him into the bathroom. "Now hush!" I closed the door behind him and huffed, straightening myself out and wrapping my robe tighter around me. I took a deep breath and nodded, walking to the door and flinging it open.

"Good Morning!" Kalin said with a smile, his amber eyes shining.

"Are you alone?" I asked quickly. Kalin gave me a puzzled look and looked around him.

"Yes.. Why?" I nodded.

"Good." I grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him in, closing the door and _locking_ it behind him.

"Alera what the hell? Is everything alright?" he asked with a rose eyebrow. I put my hand over his mouth.

"You must be quiet about this alright? This stays between the three of us only alright? I trust you Kalin. Please keep this between us three. I cannot stress that enough." I chewed on my lip, hoping he'd understand. His eyes narrowed in confusion... until they slowly widened in realization. I nodded and moved my hand from his mouth.

"Three? That means that-" suddenly I heard my bathroom door open. I snapped my head back, to see Altaïr stroll into the room. He gave Kalin a stern look.

"Please my friend...Keep this quiet." he asked, his green eyes intense. Kalin nodded.

"Of course I will. You have my word." I smiled and gave Kalin a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you brother." I ran a hand through my hair, but suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips as I felt Altaïr pull me to him, pressing my back against his warm chest. Kalin smiled slightly at us.

"So last night..?" he smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the table. I blushed and bit my lip, looking down at the floor. I felt Altaïr's chest vibrate against my back as he chuckled.

"Indeed, my friend." I felt him kiss the back of my head.

"Were you not afraid of being caught?" Kalin asked with a raised brow. Now that he'd mentioned it... It hadn't even crossed my mind. I shook my head.

"It didn't really cross my mind at that moment..." I said quietly. Kalin smirked and nodded.

"I see... And do you have some sort of plan?" he asked us. I paused and looked back at Altaïr. He looked right back at me, smiling slightly.

"Well... somewhat. We were planning on using the darkness as our cloak. If one of us wanted to stay in the other's room then we would spend the night with each other. The other would have to be up before dawn and creep back to their room." he said. I smiled.

"But it helps that our rooms are right next to each other." Kalin nodded slowly.

"That is true but... You both will have to be careful. If people start seeing you too close or..." he smirked. "too _sweet_ on each other, rumors and whispers will start to form." I smirked slightly.

"So In other words you're saying we should keep up an appearance? I should still act like I hold disdain towards him." I rose a brow at Kalin. He nodded. I felt Altaïr's chest vibrate as he hummed in amusement.

"Well you know what they say... Sex fueled by hate is the best and the wildest."

What?!

"Altaïr!" I hissed at him. Why. Why must he always do this to me.

Goddamn him and his arrogance.

His arms tightened around me and I could practically feel the smirk on him. I shivered and bit my lip, shaking my head. Kalin laughed and shook his head.

"Just don't moan too loud." he laughed. My jaw dropped. Perfect. Just fucking perfect. Now my former guardian is edging this on.

"Don't worry... If she starts to moan too loud, I'll make her grip the sheets and bite down on the pillow." I felt him squeeze my hips and kiss my neck. I bit my lip to stifle the moan that wanted to escape. Instead it came out as more of a growl. I wiggled in his grasp.

"Oh will you two shut up. It's awkward enough that Kalin knows. Now you're both discussing my moans. Bastards." I rolled my eyes and finally broke free out of Altaïr's grasp. "If you'll excuse me, I need to put some real clothes on instead of just my robe." I grabbed my pants, shirt and other garb and headed towards the bathroom, but felt Altaïr grab my wrist. I looked back at him. His thumb ran over my Assassin symbol...just as he always did to me. I smiled.

"Alera." he said, a smile on his lips.

"What is it?" I asked. He just smiled.

"I love you.." He then slowly let my wrist slip from his hand. I glanced over at Kalin who had an approving smile on his lips. I then looked back at Altaïr.

"I love you too." I said with a smile as a familiar warmth spread through my chest. I then turned and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

*Altaïr watched after Alera. When the bathroom door closed he gave a content sigh and turned back around. He saw Kalin giving him a knowing smile.

"Love already?" he asked. Altaïr smiled slightly.

"I know it seems impossible but...Kalin I do. I love her." Altaïr ran a hand through his hair, staring at the bathroom door. "Last night was... I'll never forget it." he smiled and looked back at Kalin. Kalin approached him and put a hand on Altaïr's shoulder.

"I trust you my friend. So long as you don't break her heart, then you have nothing to worry about. I believe that you love her and the way she looks at you..." Kalin chuckled slightly. "To say she's crazy about you would be an understatement, brother." Altaïr smiled.

"I'm glad you trust me. Take relief in knowing that I'd never break her heart. I... need Alera. Just as much as she needs me. She's finally opened up to me because she trusts me too. The only real problem we have now is keeping this a secret. Al Mualim would have our heads..." he bit his lip. Kalin nodded.

"You have my word. This will stay between the three of us. I do not think the master would kill his two best assassin's, but there is no doubt the punishment would be great. We should all take caution." Kalin patted Altaïr's shoulder. "I'll take my leave. I'm sure you two have more missions to get to. Tell Alera that I love her." Kalin crossed his arm over his chest. "Safety and Peace, Brother." Altaïr nodded with a smile.

"To you as well."*


	35. Chapter 34 I Can Ride Anything

_Hello~! Yes I know the title sounds dirty and it kind of is because our favorite Assassin is teasing his girl but...well...You'll see. XD  
LEAVE REVIEWS PLEEEAASSE :3_

_Read, Review, Be Merry!_

_-Dora_

**Chapter 34**

**I Can Ride _Anything_**

*With the help of Kalin, Altaïr sneaked back into his room. He was lucky his room was right down the hall from Alera's else it would have been a bit more difficult. He took a quick bath, regretfully washing Alera's scent away. He knew he they both had to take extra caution. He then dressed in his robes and his armor. He armed himself to the teeth with his weapons and pulled his hood up.

He walked out of his room and closed the door, making his way down to Alera's room to check and see if she was ready. He knocked on the door. "Alera? It's me." he called.*

I had just sheathed my sword when I heard a knock on my door and a call after it. "Alera it's me." Altaïr.

"Come in. I'm decent." I said. I looked up and saw him stroll in, looking as deadly as ever. He closed the door behind him, a light smirk on his lips.

"It wouldn't have mattered to me if you were decent or not." he teased. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the smile that spread over my face.

"Altaïr... You're going to have to stop that. At least when we are here." I turned around and grabbed my short sword off the bed, but then felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"What goes on behind closed doors is no one's business." His breath tickled my neck, making me shiver slightly. I wiggled out of his grasp and sheathed my short sword. I then turned around and looked up into his green eyes.

"They will make it their business...Al Mualim will make it his business if whispers start to reach his ears. Please. I don't want us to get in trouble and have to start all over again." I bit my lip and looked down. "And I don't want you to be punished..." I heard a soft chuckle come from him and felt calloused fingers under my chin. He tilted me up to look at him.

"If you are that worried about it...I'll stop. Alright?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you. At least keep it subtle when we are at home." I pulled back and placed a quick kiss on his lips, then slipped out of his grasp.

"But," he grabbed my wrist and I halted, looking back at him. "do not think that you will be free once we are away from the eyes of this fortress." a smirk graced his lips. "You are mine, my dear. And I won't let anyone else have you." those words made my heart skip a beat. I smiled at him.

"Of course Altaïr. I wouldn't want to belong to anyone else but you. Now. Let us be off. We are headed to Acre again right? William of Montferrat is our next target." Altaïr let my wrist go and nodded.

"Yes. That is our next target." I nodded in return and walked to the door, opening it and throwing my hood up.

"Then let's go." I said with a smile. Altaïr walked past me, gently brushing his hand against mine for a brief moment. A warmth spread through me and I took one last look around my room, making sure I didn't forget anything, then closed the door. I fell into step beside Altaïr, neither of us spoke. The morning light shown through the windows as a cool breeze blew through the fortress, making an eerie haunting moan echo out through the halls. A small smile appeared on my face. The mystery of this place always thrilled me and gave me chills. There were still secrets that I have yet to figure out...but one day, I'll find them.

"Alera." I stopped in my tracks, Altaïr stopping beside me. I looked behind me and saw Al Mualim standing at the top of the staircase. Altaïr and I exchanged a glance and then I looked back at the Master.

"Yes Master?"

"May I speak with you in private my child?" I bit my lip.

"Well...we were on our way to leave out for Acre but...Yes Master." I said quietly, bowing my head slightly. I looked over at Altaïr. "I'll meet you at the stables." Altaïr's eyes shifted over to Al Mualim, then back to me. He gave a simple nod and turned away. I looked up at Al Mualim and he beckoned me forward.

"Come. Let me speak to you for just a moment." He turned and walked up the stairs back to his study. I followed quickly in step behind him. He stopped in front of his desk and turned around to me. I stopped as well and looked up at him.

"Is there something you need from me master?" I asked, like the obedient child that I am. He gave a smile to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Alera. I do not always need something of you when I speak to you. I am just worried about you..." I blinked in shock.

"You're...worried about me..? Why? I'm fine. I'm not injured. Nothing ails me."

"The events of the night you were captured is what has been on my mind. They didn't touch you did they? Are you still pure?"

Oh. Shit.

"N-no master. They didn't touch me. I swear to you. Every time one of those bastards reached out to me or even made a move, I fought back. I can't tell you how many necks I snapped. I even had a chance to grab a dagger, which I did, and I killed as many as I could but...Abu'l was well armed with citadel guards. He was the Merchant-King after all, master. I couldn't kill every single man on my own." My stomach twisted in nervousness. I was hoping that would answer all of his questions...Maybe steer him away from asking me flat out if I was pure still...

Which I am not in the slightest.

Al Mualim nodded, pride reflected from his features and his smile. The old man was hard on us all, but he knew when praise should be given.

"Good. Yes very good my dear." he chuckled...Al Mualim actually let a small laugh slip him. "I often wonder why I didn't take you in sooner. Your father had so much faith in you... And you have proved yourself beyond any expectations." I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you master."

"Alera you are like a daughter to me. I worry about you. I care for you just as I do all my other assassins. You are a flower among thorns, our Desert Rose." he lifted his hand, running his thumb across the old scar on my cheek. "Your father would be so proud, child. Don't ever let your faith be shaken. Don't ever let anyone bend you to their will or attempt to break you." his hand fell to my shoulder and he pulled me into a hug.

Wait...He's..hugging me? I blinked and tensed for a second, then hugged him back. This action made my heart twist in pain and longing...I missed my father. But Al Mualim was filling the void of missing my father...he could never replace him fully, but I knew he would be there when I needed him.

"Thank you for all you have done for me, master. For all the kindness and the skill you have bestowed upon me." I pulled back and the master let me go.

"You are most welcome my child...Now go. Take the life of another and help Altaïr down the road of redemption."

"Yes Master." I crossed my arms over my chest and bowed.

"Safety and Peace on you my dear."

"On you as well." I turned around and made my way back down the stairs. After I got out of Al Mualim's sight, I let out a sigh of relief. I had dodged the blade with that one. I've never lied to Al Mualim...but if I had to lie to keep Altaïr safe then so be it.

I made my way out of the halls of the fortress, nodding to the guards as I went. I walked down the stairs past the training grounds and through the gates, glancing at an Assassin leaning against the wall. I paused in my tracks as I realized who it was. I turned around and looked at him, a smirk on my lips.

"I thought I told you to meet me at the stables?" Altaïr pushed off of the wall and strode up in front of me.

"I thought I told you that I'm a terrible listener?" he countered. I rose a brow at him, then shook my head, continuing on my way.

"That's going to get you killed one day."

"Not if you are there by my side." he said softly. I looked over at him, seeing a smile on his lips. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm glad you have such faith in me. It's about time." I heard him chuckle a bit.

"And since when did I not have faith in you?" I shook my head.

"I'm not going to answer that~"

We continued down the mountain from the fortress, making our way through the town and eventually to the gates of the city and the stables. I paused outside of the stables and put my fingers to my lips, letting out an ear splitting whistle. An eagle call was heard in return and I saw Alario circle above us and swoop down into the stables, landing on Àlkimos' stall door.

Altaïr and I broke off, going to each of our horses stalls. I walked over to Àlkimos and he gave me a nuzzle in greeting. I smiled and stroked his nose, then opened the stall door and grabbed his bridle.

"What the hell...?" came Altaïr's voice. I paused and looked back. I saw him looking down into the stall of his horse.

"What's wrong?" I turned around and walked over, standing beside him and looking down. There was a long bandage on Antar's leg and one big bloody spot close to his hoof.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't ride your horse. At least not for a couple of days." Altaïr and I both turned around to see the young stable hand. He walked in, holding bandages and medicinal supplies.

"What happened to my horse." demanded Altaïr. I looked over at him and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Easy.." I whispered to him. I looked back at the stable hand. His eyes narrowed at us and I felt a streak of fear run through me. I slipped my hand away from Altaïr and the stable hand shook his head.

"A snake got into stables last night. Poisonous one too. Your horse killed it but not without taking a nasty bite to his leg first. We had to bleed out the poison before it became infected. We were successful but he needs to relax for the next few days. You'll have to take another horse." he pushed past us and walked into Antar's stall, beginning to change his bandage and clean his wound. Altaïr let out a sigh. I tugged on his sleeve and pulled him over to Àlkimos' stall.

"We can both ride on Àlkimos. He can hold us." I said reassuringly. Altaïr shook his head.

"We can't afford it. We need two horses just in case something happens. It will be easier." I bit my lip and nodded.

"You're right. Are you going to be alright using another horse? I know you and Antar are close...just as Àlkimos and I." Altaïr smirked slightly and nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about, my rose. I can ride any horse in the holy land." he gave me a subtle wink. I rose a brow.

"Well. Alright then. Put your money where your mouth is and go ride that horse." I nodded over to the stall in the back. A black Frisian stallion resided there. His name was Shade and he had barely been broken. I saw Altaïr blink in slight shock, his eyebrows raising. He then turned around and looked over at the horse. He stared at it for a minute, not saying a word. I glanced over at the stable hand to make sure he had his back turned, then I smirked and bit my lip and moved closer to Altaïr. "Well? What are you waiting for love~?" I whispered to him, leaning down and nipping at his neck.

I pulled back from him and saw him shiver slightly, rolling his shoulder. That made me smirk. Glad to know I have such an effect on him~

"Hmm..." he turned back around to me. All I could see was a deadly smirk on his lips. He leaned closer. "I rode _you_ didn't I~?" a blush immediately appeared on my face and I felt his warm breath roll down my neck.

"A-Altaïr..." I bit my lip. I felt a hand slip onto my hip and travel around my back, pulling me closer. The heat in my cheeks got stronger but I was also extremely nervous. My eyes flicked back to the Stable hand who was still bent down with his back turned to us, fixing Antar's foot. "St-stop it! What if he sees?"

"Mmm~" I felt his hand travel lower and slide down around my ass. "Let him watch. I'll kill him if he threatens to say anything." I felt his hand tighten on me and my eyes widened and I bit my lip to try and muffle the surprised squeak that threatened to spill from my lips. I blushed hard then and growled.

"Ugh... Y-you bastard." I pushed against him and smacked him lightly on the chest. All he did was laugh.

"Anyways...As I was saying. I rode you didn't I? I can handle _anything_ this beast throws at me." he purred and shot another wink to me. I rolled my eyes and gave a careless wave.

"I'm tacking up my horse. Don't yell for me if Shade throws you into the wall." I turned around and walked into Àlkimos' stable. He snorted and poked his head out, flicking his ears and turning his head towards Altaïr. Altaïr waved his hand.

"I won't yell for you, dear. I won't need you." he then turned around and started to walk down towards Shade's stall. I grabbed Àlks' bridle and tried to tug on his halter to get him back into the stall but he wouldn't budge. His grey ears twitched as he kept staring down where Altaïr was. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright Alright fine..." I walked out of the stall and slipped his halter off. He remained still. I shrugged and then slipped his bridle on. I sighed and my eyes finally trailed down to where my reckless love was headed. "He's going to get himself trampled."

Great. Just what I needed.

_NOBODY FREAK. I HAVE A PART TWO SET UP. Because there's something sexy about Altaïr riding a badass horse...And there's something hilarious about him attempting to ride said horse at first and possibly busting his ass a few times. ^.^;;_

_OK SO REVIEWS ARE LOVE. PLEASE REVIEW. :D LOVE YOU GUYS!_


	36. Chapter 35 Riding a Shadow

_Hey everyone! Ready to see our Assassin's try to tackle this horse? Oh this should be good._

_I apologize for any grammar errors seeing as how I uploaded this right before English class. XD Enjoy guys! READ, REVIEW, BE MERRY! :DD_

**Chapter 35**

**Riding A Shadow.**

*Altaïr grabbed a dark brown leather bridle and made his way down to the last stall. He could feel Alera's eyes on him and he smirked slightly. He stopped at Shade's stall door and saw the tall, muscular black horse standing all the way back against the far wall. His head rose as the assassin approached. His ears flicked towards him, then he realized the man was nothing of interest to him and he put his head back down, grabbing a mouth full of hay.

Altaïr bit his lip and gripped onto the bridle. He watched the horse and clicked his tongue together.

"Chk chk chk. Come on shadow..." he tried to beckon the horse. It rose its head, his ears flicking towards the call. He continued to munch on his hay but his eyes were on the assassin. Altaïr smirked slightly and opened the stall door, slipping in and closing it behind him. Shade snorted and pawed the ground. He turned away from Altaïr and paced over to the farthest corner. Altaïr made sure to stay away from his back end. He didn't want the fire kicked out of him...but he was determined to get this horse.*

I saw him disappear behind the wall of the stall and I jumped. I bit my lip and fidgeted with Àlkimos' reins.

"Altaïr..?" I called softly. I heard Shade's hoof hit the ground a few times and I shook my head. I had to go check on him. Àlkimos was already tacked up so I left him standing in the hallway and walked over. I heard him snort in protest and I patted his backside. "Calm down I'll be back." he snorted again and I smiled softly and shook my head. I turned my attention back to the last stall and walked cautiously over to it. "Altaïr?" I called quietly. I looked around the corner and saw him standing in front of the dark horse. He held the bridle up and Shade had retreated to the farthest corner. "Altaïr... be careful...Don't startle him he'll turn around and kick you!" I warned softly. "Don't be foolish!" I was worried for him now.

*Altaïr smirked gently and turned around to face Alera. "Worried about me love?" he asked. He saw Alera clench her fist and a soft growl came from her.

"Yes I am worried about you! Don't turn your back on that horse!" she warned. He only sent her a wink.

"Watch me work." he turned back around and slowly walked forward. He walked around and stood beside the great stallion. He gently laid his hand on the horse's side. His black skin twitched slightly and Shade lifted his head and turned to look at Altair. He let out a low nicker and watched him. Altaïr's hand trailed along the horses back.

"Easy boy... It's alright...I'm a friend." his voice was low and soothing. Shade's ears twitched towards the assassin.*

I watched cautiously as he got closer and closer. I didn't say a word but I was so nervous for him. Shade could turn on him in a second. I saw his hand creep up the beast's neck and yet he still didn't move. Altaïr was so close to having him. I could hear the faint, low hum of his voice...that voice that made me go weak. I smirked. Maybe it could make the horse obey just as well as it does for me.

Suddenly, in one quick motion, Altaïr had the bridle on the horse. Shade didn't protest, didn't shake his head or kick or anything. I saw Altaïr turn around and shoot me a wink. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and a smile spread across my lips as I leaned against the stall.

"Well... I'm woman enough to admit when I'm wrong. Nice job, love." I shot him a wink in return. "Now...let's see you get on his back." I challenged. Altaïr shot me a smirk from underneath his hood.

"Done." suddenly he turned around, ran up the wall and jumped back, landing right on Shade's back. He grabbed a handful of the horse's mane and he grabbed the reins. Shade let out an ear splitting neigh and began to buck around in the stall.

"Oh my god Altaïr!" I yelled, jumping away from the stall. I didn't mean it like that!

"Open the door Alera!" he yelled. Shade slammed his side into the wall and Altaïr let out a few curses but I could barely hear him over the banging and the high pitched neighing of the horse.

"No I can't! If he runs out Àlkimos will be trampled! Jump off of him you're going to get hurt!" I yelled at him. The horse let out another neigh and reared up. Fear struck my heart as I lost sight of Altaïr.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I heard him yell again. I gritted my teeth and growled.

"Ugh... FINE! God you're such a fool!" I yelled, reaching out and unlatching the door. I swung it open then took off down the hall. "Get out of the fucking way!" I yelled to the stable hands. I could hear Shade thundering down the hall behind me and I picked up my pace. I ran forward and jumped, placing my hands on Àlkimos rump and pushed up, jumping into the saddle and spurring him in the sides. "HYA!" Àlkimos let out an equally loud neigh as he shot out of the stables with Shade following close behind.

I held onto my horse's reins as I looked back to see Shade run out of the stable and start to spin in a circle. He bucked and kicked and shook his head, trying to make Altaïr fall off. I pulled Àlkimos' reins and whipped him around so I could see. Àlkimos danced nervously and shook his head, and I watched in horror as Shade reared back and bucked into the air. My eyes widened as Altaïr hit the ground with a thud.

"Altaïr!" I called after him and jumped off Àlkimos, immediately running over to him.

*Altaïr groaned as he rolled over. His eyes fluttered opened to be met with the worried blue gaze of his lover. He smiled.

"Alera..." he groaned again, but the smile still remained on his face. He heard her give a frustrated growl.

"Ugh! I told you to be careful! I told you that horse was going to throw you. You're such a fool!" she huffed. He only smiled and opened his eyes to look back at her.

"At least I'm your fool." he said as he reached a hand up and placed it on her cheek. She bit her lip and rolled her eyes, a smile coming to her lips as she placed her hand over his.

"And don't you forget it."

"Hey! Assassin!" came a yell from behind them. Altaïr relinquished his hand and he sat up slowly with the help of Alera. They both looked over at the stable hand. "Are you alright?" asked the boy. Altaïr nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine." he looked around and saw Shade prancing around them, as if challenging him. "And I'm going to get back on that horse." he growled as he stood up, but he felt a tug on his arm that stilled him from going.

"No! I will not let you get yourself trampled by that wild horse!" hissed Alera. She bit her lip and slowly looked over to where the stable hand had been. The nosy boy had walked back into the stables and Alera snapped her head back over and kissed Altaïr right on the lips. He blinked and looked down at her, but smirked and gave a teasing lick to her bottom lip. She bit his lip back in return and he reached down and smacked her ass. She pulled away from him with a gasp and he chuckled.

"Don't start something you can't finish, my dear." he winked. "I, on the other hand, am not one to leave things undone~" he placed one last teasing kiss on her lips before turning his attention back to the Shadow that had slipped from him.*

I blinked at the quick teasing kiss that he gave me and was about to say something else until I saw him catch Shade again. It seemed like he had already been broken into a bridle and being led and being around people...but somebody on his back was a totally different story.

I shook my head and walked back over to Àlkimos and planted a kiss on his muzzle. He gave a soft nicker and nuzzled into my neck which made me smile.

"Mmm...You sweet thing. You'll have to teach Shade some manners, eh?" I cooed to him. He snorted and I chuckled. "Now... If only my assassin wasn't such an idiot..." My eyes then drifted back over to Altaïr, who was leading Shade over to us. I grabbed Àlkimos' reins and backed up.

"What are you doing Altaïr ... Don't bring him over here." I warned. "He's a stallion. I don't want him fighting with my baby." all he did was smirk and shake his head.

"He's not going to touch your baby. So calm down. I figured he could use the soothing touch of my woman. Try to get on his back."

"What? No." I shook my head and crossed my arms. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm not going to hurt myself." I rose a brow at him and cocked my hip to the side. Altaïr's eyes ran up and down me...that damn smirk still rested on his lips and he stepped up closer to me, his face inches from mine.

"Don't worry, my rose. I'll be there to catch you~...but just so I'll make sure you do this how about a bet?" he winked. I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Alright...what are the terms to this bet." I asked. He chuckled deeply and curled an arm around my waist. I panicked slightly and looked around, but everyone had gone back into the stables and back to their business. I sighed and relaxed in his arms, placing my hands on his chest. Shade shook his head and snorted and I heard Àlkimos snort back and paw at the ground. "You've got to stop that. Someone will catch us."

"Shhh~ You let me worry about that, Desert Rose. Right now, I want you to listen to my terms. If you can climb onto Shade's back slowly and carefully without making him buck or jump or throw you off, then you can do _whatever_ you want to me when we get to Acre and you can do it _whenever_ you want..." he leaned down and nuzzled into my neck. I took a shaky breath and pushed him back away from me.

"And If I can't do that?" he smirked and shrugged.

"I get to do everything I just said, to you." he shot me a wink and I narrowed my eyes.

"We're never going to get around to leaving..." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"Oh yes we will. If you hurry up we will."

"Me? You're the one who took the unbroken horse!"

"You're the one who challenged me and gave me the idea~" damn it I hate when he's right... I growled and felt him kiss my forehead.

"Just give it a shot and then we can go."

"Alright. Fine." I slipped out of his arms and felt Àlkimos nudge me gently. I gave him a reassuring stroke on his muzzle, then walked up to Shade. His ears pricked towards me and his dark eyes watched me. I bit my lip and held my hand out.

"Easy Shadow..." I whispered softly. He nickered softly and took a step forward. I took a few steps forward and closed the distance between us. I gave a soft sigh in relief as he let me pet him. I stroked his soft muzzle, then ran my fingers through his midnight bangs. He truly was a beautiful horse. "You need to be taught some manners, love." I cooed to him. He snorted. I took a deep breath then ran my hand down his thick neck and walked over, standing on one side of him. I shot a look back at Altair who only smirked.

"What are you waiting for rose?" he asked. I sighed as I looked back at Shade. I slowly placed both hands on his back. He turned his head and looked at me. I bit my lip and tried to calm myself, remembering what my Father had always told me.

"_One motion."_

I opened my eyes, slowly pushed up on him and laid my body down on him so he could feel all my weight. I slid my leg over his rump slowly and grabbed his mane in one hand and the reins in another. My whole body was on him, but he still didn't move...and it surprised me.

Maybe I could do this.

I slowly sat up on him and let out a calm breath, stroking his neck and trying to ease him.

"Its alright Shadow...Whoa...shhh..." I said to him in a soft voice. All he did was shift from foot to foot. I felt my body slowly relax and I looked over at Altaïr with a smirk. "I know _exactly_ what I'm going to do to you and I know _when_ I'm going to do it~" I teased, giving a wink.

*Altaïr rose a brow as he saw her conquer the horse...but he still had one trick up his sleeve. He chuckled at her words and took a few steps closer to her and the horse.

"Ah...my rose~ Are you so sure about that?" he grinned and smacked Shade on the rump, causing him to let out an ear splitting neigh and rear up.*

"Ahh! Whoa! Easy Shadow!" I panicked, holding onto the reins and tightening my legs around his back so I wouldn't fall off.

That cheating bastard!

Suddenly Shade slammed his front hooves back down, the kicked his hind legs out!

It was over with.

I shut my eyes and tensed, ready for the ground, but felt strong arms wrap around me and hold me. I opened my eyes and saw the horse trot off a little ways away. I was breathing hard and my heart was racing as I gripped onto Altaïr. He chuckled, causing his chest to vibrate and his voice to warm my blood.

"Are you alright my dear?" he asked softly. I felt him place a soft kiss on my neck that had chills crawl down my skin.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine...and you're a cheating bastard." I said, shooting a look over at him and standing back up straight. He didn't let me go, however. His arms just slid lower and pulled me flush against him by my waist.

"All is fair in love and war." he simply said. Then, I felt him nuzzle my neck and one of his hands slide around my body and run down my stomach. "And I know exactly what I'm going to do to you and where I will do it at~" he growled, his hand sliding lower and lower till I felt his fingers curl between my legs.

"Ah~!" I let out a gasp in surprise and grabbed his wrist. "A-Altaïr... y-you...need to stop..." I whispered rather weakly...hating the effect he had on me but also loving every minute of it.

"Make me~" he cooed.

Really?...He really wants to test me right now... Hm...So be it.

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"You asked for it." I grabbed his wrist, twisted it around, dead-legged him and slammed him onto the ground. I smiled in victory as I was perched on top of him. He blinked up at me, his face had surprise written all over it. I shot him a wink and pushed up off of him. "Come on Altaïr," I gave a soft whistle to Àlkimos who trotted over to me. I swung up on him and he danced around, eager and ready to run. I looked down at my lover who sat up and watched me. "You're holding up the mission, love~" I cooed to him.

*Altaïr was surprised that she had thrown him to the grown so easily...but he also loved it. He looked up at his lover as she sat on top of her horse. All he could do was smile.

"Oh just you wait till we get to Acre...I've got something up my sleeve for you. You won't be able to think straight, rose." she shook her head and waved her finger at him in mock scolding.

"Ah Ah Ah...you didn't play fairly. Who says I won't turn the tables on you when the time comes?"

Altaïr gave a deadly smirk...

"_My tongue says~"_ he thought to himself.

She really did have no idea what she had gotten herself into. He simply shrugged.

"We shall see."

He stood up and brushed the dust off of himself, making his way over and grabbing Shade and leading him back over to the stables.

Alera waited patently on him while the stable hand helped him saddle Shade up and pack everything that they needed. The boy also informed him that Shade had indeed been broken but he was skittish when it came to quick movements, loud noises and rough treatment. So this time, Altaïr slowly mounted Shade and got no problems out of him.

He lightly nudged the horse in the sides and he walked forward, heading back over to Alera. Alera shot him a smile as she watched.

"It's about time." she teased. He looked at her and chuckled, but before they took off, he gave her a soft smile and looked her in the eyes.*

"I love you." he said. His voice held so much sincerity in it... and his eyes were soft... it made my heart skip a beat. I gave him a smile and nodded.

"I know~"

_Reviews are love~ :DD also...Brace yourselves. The smut is coming. Not next chapter..but soooooon~_


	37. Chapter 36 Suffering from Exhaustion

_Hello Everyone! It's been quite a while hasn't it? It upsets me how all of you have thought I was abandoning all my stories. I assure you I wouldn't abandoned my stories unless something really really bad happened to me to where I could no longer write. Life has just had me trapped for a little while and unable to actually sit down and concentrate and write. I've gotten a new job, my grandmother has moved in with my family, I ended up failing my math classes again and just...a whole lot has been going on. _

_I apologize from the bottom of my heart._

_This chapter may not be as good...it's mainly a filler. Though I have something very interesting planned for the next chapter I assure you. :)_

_Read, Review, Be Merry!_

**Chapter 36**

**Suffering from Exhaustion**

*Alera had begun to doze off on Àlkimos' back when they arrived with Acre in sight. It was still morning and they still had a few hours to go before the sun was at it's highest and the noon bells rung. They'd rode hard and didn't get a lot of sleep, taking separate watches at night and getting up early to take off in the mornings. Altaïr smiled as he saw Alera's head bob every once and a while. He sat there and watched her eyes close, then she'd jump awake and squeeze the reins. Altaïr chuckled, which caused Alera to slowly look over at him.

"Mm...what's so funny?" she asked lazily. Altaïr looked over at her and steered Shadow closer. He reached out and stroked her cheek gently.

"Nothing my dear. You're just so adorable when you're tired. Don't worry. Once we get into the bureau at Acre you can rest if you want to." he winked at her and she slowly shook her head.

"No...No we have a job to do. You need my help." she said, the fatigue obvious in her voice. Altaïr smiled, loving her spirit but nonetheless he grabbed Àlkimos' reins and led both the horses over to a shaded area away from the guards over by a graveyard. Alera let him. She didn't understand why she was so tired but she had to wake up. She knew she had to be alert.

"While I do enjoy your enthusiasm," Altaïr said as he got off of Shadow. "you're not alert and your instincts aren't where they need to be. You must rest, love." he put his hands on her waist and helped her off of Àlkimos. Alera slid off and placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

"Just give me something to drink...something sharp. Or slap me...I can wake up. I'll be fine I promise." she argued. Altaïr shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"I'm not going to slap you. That's ridiculous. And even if I did, the only place I'd slap you is on that ass of yours. Now come on Alera. Stay alert enough to get into the city with me." he winked and rubbed her back and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head but smiling a little.

"Alright. I'm alert enough to know what to do to get into the city. Where are the priests?" right as she asked that, a group of them walked out of the graveyard they were next to. Altaïr smiled.

"Right where they need to be. Come on." *

I blinked my eyes a few times and popped my back, then followed after Altaïr. We stuck close to the English priests and walked side by side with our heads down and our fingers laced in front of us. Naturally my eyes followed the priests feet so I'd know where to turn and go. It didn't take us long to enter into the city...and I felt Altaïr grab my arm and pull me off to the side, which made me snap to attention. I didn't realize I _wasn't_ paying attention until he had yanked me off to the side. I looked up at him, blushing a bit. He sighed and shook his head.

"This won't do...You know you are in danger, Alera." he said softly. I looked away from him and crossed my arms, scuffing my boot across the ground.

"Mhm alright." I said shortly.

"Mhm. You just don't want to admit that I'm right. Come." he took my hand and led me through the crowds. I didn't protest. And yes, he was right. I was too tired to continue to argue with him because there was no use when he knew...and honestly I hated it a little that he was right almost all the time...but the fact that he knew me so well was a comfort, and the fact that he was going to let me rest. Sure I wanted to help him fight and run the investigation but the mere thought of laying down on cushions and catching up on whatever sleep I'd lost...it was so tempting.

"Alright... Altaïr you're right. I do need rest. I won't be able to perform at the top of my ability if I don't rest." I moved up closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. He squeezed my hand and I felt him plant a kiss on my hooded head.

"I know. It's alright my dear." he cooed softly. I smiled and closed my eyes as we walked. A sigh of content left my lips. It was nice to just walk in the crowds and not have to worry so much about being caught. "Alera." I felt him nudge me and I jumped to attention again.

"Right. Sorry...sorry." I whispered.

"Its not far. Let's take to the rooftops. Maybe a good run with the sun beating down on your back will wake you up." suddenly I was yanked to the right and down one of the back allies where we could climb without being questioned or called out. I huffed and tried to pull back a bit. The man was literally dragging me.

"Alright I'm awake! Stop dragging me." I said as I tried to yank myself back a little. Altaïr let me go and gave me a smirk.

"Then come on." he ran up the wall and began to scale it quickly.

"Shit." I cursed and ran up the wall as well, trying to follow close behind him. He disappeared over the roof first, then I pulled myself up and stood beside him. My muscles were sluggish and my movements were lazy.

"You'll have to be quicker than that, love." I looked over at him and saw that smug smile on his face.

"I'm sorry...I don't know why I'm so tired. I should be used to this." I ran a hand through my hair then pulled my hood closer.

"It's alright. You've just over worked yourself. Let's get to the bureau." he smiled and took my hand. I bit my lip, then smiled slightly as well...until I was yanked in another direction again.

"Damn it Altaïr!" I spat as we jumped across a roof top.

"At least it's waking you up!" he chuckled and I ripped my hand out of his, continuing to run along side him. Alario called out from above us and I jumped over another roof with Altaïr. This was almost wearing me out. Neither of us spoke as we ran. I was mainly trying to concentrate on waking my body up.

Soon enough, we made it to the bureau and I thanked my lucky stars. I was panting a little hard as I ran up beside Altaïr and looked down into the bureau. I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulders and I couldn't help but lean into him.

"Ass." I simply said. He only chuckled and pulled me closer.

"At least we're here now. You can take rest. I'll do the investigations." my insides twisted at those words but I really did need rest. If this little run to the bureau had me tired out then I wouldn't be able to function properly on an investigation. The two of us jumped down into the bureau and Alario swooped in shortly after us. We walked into the room to see the old Rafiq sitting behind his desk and reading over some old scrolls.

"Rafiq." Altaïr regarded the old man quietly. I gave him a smile. He looked up and nodded towards me, then looked at Altaïr

"Word has spread of your deeds, Altaïr. It seems you are sincere in your desire to redeem yourself." he said with a bit of pride or admiration in his voice. Seems Altaïr really was making an impression.

"I do what I can." he said with a nod. That was a good response. No arrogance and not too much pride.

"And sometimes you do it well. I assume it is work that reunites us?" he rose a brow and swapped his gaze between the two of us. I nodded.

"Yes. This time it's William of Montferrat." I informed. Rafiq nodded.

"What can you tell us of the man himself?" Altaïr spoke up.

"William has been named Regent while the King conducts his war. The people see it as a strange choice given the history between Richard and William's son, Conrad. But I think Richard is rather clever for it." the Rafiq stroked his beard thoughtfully. Altaïr and I exchanged a look.

"Clever...how?" I asked.

"Richard and Conrad do not see eye to eye on most matters. Though they are civil enough in public, there are whispers that each intends evil upon the other. And then, there was that business with Acre's captured Saracens. In its wake, Conrad has returned to tire, and Richard has compelled William to remain here as his guest." Rafiq explained.

"You mean his hostage." Altaïr said. Ahh I see now... Rafiq waved a hand.

"Whatever you wish to call it. William's presence here should dissuade Conrad from acting up." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"I've never been one for politics." Altaïr hissed in annoyance. I nodded and stifled a yawn.

"I agree. Too complicated and confusing...not to mention the fact that you can never truly trust a politician."

"Ah but surely you both realize your every action shapes the course of this land's future." The Rafiq pointed out with a small smirk. "You are both politician's too...in your own ways." I pursed my lips and stayed quiet. The old man was right to a certain extent but I wasn't going to admit it...and I wouldn't call us politicians either. More like keepers of the peace. Turners of the tide.

"As you wish. Now where would you suggest I begin my search? Alera needs to stay here and rest. She's suffering from exhaustion and she can't seem to focus well enough to keep herself alert." I perked up suddenly at Altaïr's words and growled a bit. He looked over at me and shrugged. "It's true." and just as he said that, another yawn tried to slip past me. The Rafiq hummed thoughtfully and nodded.

"Of course. She can stay here and rest. Can you handle the investigation on your own Altaïr?" he asked. Altaïr nodded.

"Yes Rafiq. I should be well enough on my own. And since I won't have Alera to watch my back I won't try to cause as much trouble." the older man nodded with a ghost of a smile at that and I bit my lip but a smile came out as well. At least he admitted it.

"Very well. Richard's citadel southwest of here- or rather, the market in front of it. You'll find the Cathedral of the Holy Cross in that direction as well. It's a popular place and should be filled with talkative citizens. Finally, try the border to the west, where the chain and hospitalier districts meet. That should start you on your way." Altaïr nodded.

"Thank you for the information. It will be put to good use."

"Very well. I won't disturb you further."

"It's no trouble at all." Altaïr bowed slightly and headed out of the room. I watched after him for a moment...feeling a sense of pride.

"Alera." I blinked and looked over at the old Rafiq.

"Yes Rafiq?" he motioned over to the other room with cushions and pillows.

"Take some rest as long as you need. No doubt he'll need help in the actual assassination mission." I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thank you."

"of course." he waved a hand, then stuck his nose back into his numerous scrolls on his desk. I sighed and pushed my hood back and walked into the other room, almost bumping into Altaïr.

"Oh you're still here? I thought you-" suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me out of the Rafiq's sight and kissed me. My eyes widened a moment, then fluttered closed. Altaïr pulled back slowly and kissed my forehead, running his fingers through my hair. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at him.

"Relax so you can help me assassinate. Alright?" he smiled a bit and I nodded.

"I will. And be careful. Don't get into so much trouble. Get what you need and be back here before night fall." I looked up at Alario perched on the book shelves. "Go with him and watch over him." my bird chirped softly then took off out of the bureau. Altaïr chuckled.

"Stop worrying. I'll be alright. You know I will be." he winked and gave me one last kiss on the cheek before turning around and latching onto the wall. I watched him climb up and over and disappear over the rooftop. I could hear the echo of his footsteps and sighed with a little smile.

Another yawn escaped me and I shed my weapons and robes, placing them in the corner and fixing up a comfortable spot for myself on the floor. Once my body was laid down I stretched and groaned and closed my eyes. The soft lull of the fountains and the shade offered me a comfortable setting to get lost in and I closed my eyes.


	38. Chapter 37 Faith

_I don't own Assassin's Creed! Only the people/animals you've never heard of!_

_This should explain some shit so everyone can relax XD_

_Read, PLEASE REVIEW, and be merry_

_~Firestar_

**Chapter 37**

**Faith**

"_Alera..."_

I woke up, feeling a bit cold and sore. The first thing I felt was the hardness of the ground beneath me and that was when I realized I was laying on stone. I looked down and pushed myself up slowly but my limbs ached and my movements were sluggish. Once I finally got to my feet, I swayed a bit but gripped onto the wood railing behind me and it was only then that I realized this was a very vivid dream.

"Masyaf..." that was where I was. The sky was grey looking as if a storm were about to roll through. As I looked around I realized I was standing before the entrance into the fortress. The training ring was empty, there were absolutely no sounds, no signs of life. A cold wind blew through and made me shiver. I knew I was supposed to be in Acre...I realized that was where my body was but my mind well...that was a different story.

"_Alera..."_ it was nothing but a whisper on the wind...a voice I couldn't make out but the word was heard clearly. My name was being called by someone. I stepped forward and pushed into the main hall, but was greeted by emptiness. It was warmer than it was outside and I shut the door behind me to keep the cold out. The torches weren't lit, the books on the shelves were covered in dust and the once lively banners of the Assassins were now faded and torn, ragged on the edges.

"Is anyone here?" I called out, my voice ringing out and bouncing off the walls. "Kalin?" I took a few steps forward and walked into the center of the room. "Master?" I didn't like this...it was too quiet and a feeling of dread crept into me. Something was wrong.

"_Alera..."_

"Who's there?!" I yelled in response. I was a bit fearful now and looked down to see if I had any weapons on me. My robes glowed white but the only weapon I had was my hidden blade.

"_Alera!..."_ this time the whisper was louder. My head shot up and I looked up the stairs, seeing a bright light coming from the gates into the garden. I still couldn't make out the voice, but before I knew what was happening, my feet were already moving. I couldn't stop myself as I ascended the stairs and stood before the white light. It was like a barrier and it was very bright.

"_Step in. Do not be afraid."_ the voice whispered again. I hesitated...but then again, no one has ever died from a dream right?...

I outstretched my hand and touched the light and felt immense warmth coming from the other side. "Just do it..." I said to myself. I clenched my other fist, then stepped through into the light and closed my eyes.

"Alera."

That voice...

No...It couldn't be...

I opened my eyes and pushed my hood back and there, standing before me, was my father. He looked so much more healthier and stronger than when he left. He had a bright smile on his face.

"You have my blade, my robes, my room and the rank of a Master Assassin. You've certainly done well!"

"F-Father!" I could barely speak as I ran forward and jumped in his arms. He caught me and chuckled, holding me close. Tears began to stream down my face and a lump settled in my throat.

"Oh my dear girl." he rubbed my back and kissed my forehead but I felt his grip loosen on me. "...Listen to me. We don't have long." he said, pulling back from me.

"No I don't want to leave! Let me stay here just for a little while with you. Please!" I begged through my tears. His grey eyes seemed to shine and he smiled gently, the stubble around his mouth peppered with grey and white and his skin not as dry and wrinkled.

"And leave Altaïr behind to fend for himself?" he said in amusement.

That made me pause and my eyes widen.

"You know about him?" I asked in slight disbelief. He nodded and chuckled.

"Indeed. I have for quite some time. I've been watching over the both of you. You two have been in love from the moment you set eyes on each other and began to fight. It was amusing...watching you both grow into your emotions."

What.

"Abba..." I muttered softly, blushing a bit out of slight embarrassment. He smiled gently.

"Altaïr is a good man Alera." he smirked and placed his hand over my stomach. "And...he will make a good father."

WHAT?!

"H-he...what? Abba am I pregnant?!" I shouted a bit, not really meaning to but come on, pregnant already? That's not fair at all. "We've been careful!"

"Hush my girl." he put a finger over my mouth and I stopped. "You're not pregnant yet. But I was just stating a fact."

"Damn...Don't scare me like that!" I huffed. He shook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry...but, I'm glad you let your walls down when you did. You'll need each other before the end. You are both healing each other." He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. "I'm so proud of you. I just want you to know that." I bit my lip and sniffed a bit, feeling another lump form. More tears rolled down my face.

"I'm glad I could make you proud. That's all I've ever wanted to do. I earned the respect of all of them father...and I did it for you. For both of us!" this put my heart at peace. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen my girl, we don't have much time." he took a quick look around the gardens, as if we were being watched. It was only then that I realized the place was more warm and beautiful than it usually was. Is father trapped here? Or is this just his version of heaven? "There is something you need to know." he took my hands and the seriousness in his voice made the dread hit me again.

"What's wrong? Abba?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Before I died, I was in the middle of a break through on something that could shake the very foundations of the brotherhood." He looked in my eyes. "Alera...there is a traitor in your midst."

My eyes widened and my grip tightened on his robes.

"Are you certain?" I could hardly believe this. It had been years since my father's death and back then he was beginning to uncover secrets? "How far did you get? How long has this been going on?" it was like a knife to my gut. Whoever the traitor is, he's very good at keeping secrets.

"Yes I'm certain. Al Mualim gave you my old room right? There is a loose stone behind the dresser that holds my diary. It will hold the information you need. I figured that the man who killed me was hired by the traitor because I got too close. I almost had it figured out, Alera...but something is about to happen. Especially now with the finding of the Piece of Eden things are about to be set in motion that will change the lives of everyone in the brotherhood, even affect the Templars to some point. You need to stay alert and try to finish what I started before something bad happens." his voice was so serious...his eyes held determination in them.

"But..." I felt my heart break. "How do I know this isn't just some product of my mind? You know something is wrong with me father...I'm not normal... Anxiety, Paranoia-"

"Alera." he cut me off and cupped my cheeks, making me look in his eyes. "You of all people should know to listen to your instincts, your gut. I taught you that at an early age. As for your problems, yes. But you have someone with you who loves you and will help you fight through it." I felt tears run down my cheeks and I gripped onto my father.

"But Abba...I get so consumed by it...by revenge. Altaïr and I got into a fight and he threatened to leave me-"

"But he didn't. He came back for you didn't he? He won't leave you, Alera. He loves you. Altaïr will help you through this. It won't consume you because you have a strong will and you have someone there to watch your back and help you. The both of you need to dig deep and find this out."

"_Alera." _came another voice. I could tell that was Altaïr. Suddenly everything started to fade.

"No...No wait don't wake me up yet!"

"_Alera...wake up love."_

"Altaïr not yet damn it!" I called out. My eyes darted back to my father and he had a smile on his face.

"It was good to see you again, my girl. But he's right. It is time for you to wake up." I jumped into his arms and held him tight, trying to keep him here with me.

"No..." I whimpered. He rubbed my back.

"Shhh...Just have a little faith Alera..." everything turned into a blinding white light and I felt the warmth of my father leave me...but his voice echoed out once more.

_"Just have a little faith."_

_Sorry about the shortness but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also sorry about any typos. This was uploaded right before work. I pictured Alera's father looking like Vincent Regan only with grey eyes and salt and pepper hair...if that gives anyone a visual. XD look him up! He's an awesome actor._

_REVIEWS ARE LOVE._


End file.
